RAPT
by katymini
Summary: UA - D'un coté: le gosse d'un riche sénateur émotionnellement instable mais imbu de sa personne et de l'autre une petite frappe téméraire et désorganisée qui rêve de devenir riche. ça donne RAPT. On pourrait penser que tout est dans le titre mais en fait.
1. Ombres et Lumières

**Titre** : RAPT**  
><strong>

**Auteur **: Euhh… ben moi… oui, moi.

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR… encore et toujours.

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi (for ever !)/Aventure/Romance/*reprend son souffle*… puis ben c'est tout… pour le moment…

**Pairing **: HP/DM (dans l'ordre)

**Rating **: M (of course) à cause entre autres du langage quelque peu… trivial dont j'userai dans les chapitres à venir.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **: Mes Bêtas :

**Lina alias ****linaewen ilca **la première a m'avoir donné son avis sur ma fic, à avoir lu mon pavé malgré le boulot monstre qu'elle a. Kiff You Lina !

**Nathalie Bleger alias Pilgrim67** qui m'a boostée et poussée à écrire, qui m'a permis de publier les prémices de ma fic sur son groupe officiel de _« Mon Ciel Dans Ton Enfer »_ sur Facebook. Merci ma belle !

**Célia alias ****thytecelia **une superbe rencontre sur le groupe de Nathalie. Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta relecture.

**My Candy Baby alias**** Cainael** merci pour tes remarques pertinentes et pour ton Rainymood, j'en décolle plus !

**Dédicace **: À ma Dame de Cœur

Bonne lecture !

**RAPT**

HP/DM UA

CHAPITRE 1

**Ombres et Lumières **

Les chiffres à l'écran commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. Depuis quelques minutes, Draco avait l'impression de lire inlassablement la même ligne. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, il devait faire une pause. Son manque de concentration risquait de lui faire recommencer ses calculs. Il reposa son stylo en argent sur le support de cuir brun de l'immense bureau en bois ébène. Bureau qui avait appartenu à son père, grand-père et bien avant ça à son arrière grand-père.

Il se pinça l'arrêt du nez, épuisé. Il n'entendait même plus la voix incomparable de Maria Callas qui s'élevait et remplissait doucement la pièce de ses octaves. D'habitude, la musique avait sur lui un effet presque magique, celui de se diffuser en lui et faire lentement disparaître ses tracas quotidiens. Mais ce soir, son esprit bien trop préoccupé s'était fermé a la douce mélodie.

Il massa son cou endolori et grimaça en s'adossant contre son confortable fauteuil de cuir noir. Le dos douloureux, il s'étira. D'un œil morne il regarda encore une fois les tableaux qui lui renvoyaient des statistiques qui en auraient fait perdre son latin aux plus chevronnés des analystes financiers.

Depuis combien de temps était-il resté penché sur ce maudit rapport ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la Breitling à son poignet :

19 h 30. Déjà !

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Il perdait toujours toutes notions quand il se plongeait dans son travail et là, il s'était complément laissé noyer par cette marrée de chiffres.

D'un mouvement vif, il fit pivoter son siège pour se retrouver face aux immenses baies vitrées. Leurs hauteurs effaçaient les limites, lui offraient le ciel.

Bizarrement, l'abîme qui s'étendait devant lui, loin de lui donnait le vertige, l'apaisa. D'ici rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et à chaque fois qu'il se disait ça une étrange sensation de liberté et de puissance étreignait son cœur. Il oubliait qu'il se trouvait à plus de 300 mètres du sol. De là où il était, il semblait faire corps avec les nuées. Draco prit une profonde inspiration comme pour se gorger de l'air frais extérieur.

Ses yeux un peu alourdis par la fatigue fouillaient la nuit, recherchaient instinctivement la lune. Il leva un peu la tête, elle était là, belle, ronde, amarrée à l'empire State Building. Son halo éblouissant narguait les éclairages de la bâtisse.

Du haut de sa tour de verre, le panorama lui offrait une vue imprenable. New York scintillait de mille feux. Pour la énième fois, il se dit que cette ville était magnifique lorsqu'elle revêtait ses habits de lumière et comme Narcisse, sur la surface obscure et mouvante de l'Hudson son reflet brillait de netteté.

Draco regardait les éclairages s'allumer ça et là, comme des étoiles naissantes dans la sphère urbaine. Le monde à ses pieds commençait à s'agiter. Une fois encore, l'obscurité allait révéler ses secrets. On disait que New York ne dormait pas, qu'elle ne se refusait jamais à ses admirateurs.

Pourtant, il savait – pour être rentré à des heures impossibles – que ses rues pouvaient devenir une succession de scènes désertes. Mais vu d'ici, elle lui dédiait ses plus beaux atouts.

Tous les soirs il avait droit à cet éblouissant spectacle et jamais il n'en profitait vraiment. Draco eut soudain envie de la photographier, de voir comment elle rendrait capturée dans son objectif, la trouverait-il toujours aussi fascinante ?

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti l'envie de prendre des photos. Il pensait que la tonne de travail quotidienne avait tué tout désir en lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti l'envie de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de dresser des plans stratégiques, fidéliser des actionnaires, réviser les budgets, superviser les actions des ses collaborateurs…

Et à bien y réfléchir, c'était carrément glauque.

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais le fronça aussitôt. Il valait mieux ne pas pousser plus loin la réflexion, chercher le pourquoi du comment. Il avait peur que ses introspections ne l'entrainent sur une pente bien trop glissante.

_« Lundi, je prendrai mon appareil et on verra bien... »_ se dit-il en regardant distraitement les flashes des feux des voitures microscopiques filaient à toute allure dans le dédale des avenues.

— Monsieur ? répéta une voix d'un ton inquiet.

Draco fut tiré de sa rêverie par cette voix familière.

À contrecœur, il s'arracha à sa contemplation, se retourna pour toiser l'intruse.

— Minerva, que faites-vous encore là ?

Sa froideur n'échappa pas à la nouvelle venue. Sans se démonter, elle avança vers lui, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne faisait plus cas du caractère ombrageux de son patron.

— Je préparais le rapport Fisher que vous avez réclamé.

Draco fonça les sourcils. _« Le rapport Fisher ? Le rapport Fisher ? »_ Il ne se rappelait plus...

_« Le ra… Eh Merde ! »_ manqua-t-il de peu de lâcher.

Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose pareille ? Ça faisait des mois qu'il planchait sur ce foutu dossier. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher maintenant.

Dans quelques semaines 80 % des plateformes de la Mer du Nord lui appartiendraient.

Sa prochaine rencontre avec Nicholas Fisher Directeur General de la « Petrolyn Corporation » aboutirait à la signature d'une future collaboration. Cette nouvelle ferait l'effet d'une bombe. Les économistes et autres journalistes auraient un os à ronger pendant un bon bout de temps. Draco voyait d'ici les indices de la bourse s'affoler. Ça sera un coup fatal pour les Russes. Avec un peu de chance, Maksim Kerzof reconsidérerait sa proposition de fusionner avec son groupe et s'il le faisait Draco ne lui laisserait aucune échappatoire. Pas cette fois. Un rictus calculateur étirait ses lèvres fines.

— Le voici Monsieur.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur sa secrétaire et leva les yeux au ciel excédé par l'évidente ironie qu'elle affichait. Elle se moquait, l'impudente. Elle n'avait même pas peur qu'il la vire !

Malgré lui, Draco lâcha une mimique à mi-chemin entre la grimace et le sourire.

Il avait beau jouer les patrons distants et tyranniques, faire trembler son monde, elle restait d'une humeur égale.

Minerva le connaissait par cœur depuis trop longtemps. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir depuis quand elle travaillait pour son père.

Il se rappelait que petit, lorsque ce dernier le trimballait à son bureau, pour qu'il l'attende sagement, elle lui donnait des feuilles et des feutres de couleurs. Et quand les rendez-vous de son père s'éternisaient — et ils s'éternisaient souvent — Minerva lui trouvait 36 milles petites choses à faire. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il aimait bien venir ici.

En grandissant, il avait commencé à trainer des pieds lorsqu'il avait compris ce que son père appelait « une petite urgence au bureau », et que dans l'histoire, il avait su qu'il n'avait fait que servir d'alibi. Il rechignait de plus en plus à l'accompagner. Il avait commencé à s'en vouloir d'assentir à ses mensonges. Heureusement, Minerva était là. Elle lui donnait des cookies et un grand verre de lait dans lequel il noyait sa culpabilité.

Il se souvint aussi non sans un sourire, de la fois, où à l'occasion de son 14ième anniversaire elle avait organisé une immense fête et avait invité des élèves de son école. Mé-mo-ra-ble. Sa cote de popularité était montée en flèche. Belle revanche pour « l'aryen », « le roi des elfes », « le peroxydé » …

Mais le plus fameux fut pour ses 16 ans il n'avait jamais su par quel miracle Minerva avait réussi à convaincre ses parents. Mais ils lui avaient acheté une voiture, sa toute première. Une Mustang décapotable grise métallisée : un vrai piège à filles !

Discrète, dévouée, rassurante. Elle avait ponctué sa vie de sa présence. Veillant sur lui de loin comme une ombre bienveillante.

C'est pourquoi, lors de la signature de son contrat en tant que Vice-président, en plus d'innombrables conditions, il avait exigé qu'elle soit sa secrétaire. Il la voulait à ses côtés.

Son père avait rechigné conscient qu'il perdait un précieux atout. Mais il avait fini par céder.

À présent, Minerva McGonagall était son alliée, sa force et par moment sa tête, dans cette entreprise où il n'avait jamais souhaité travailler.

Elle planifiait ses journées, ses soirées, confirmait ou annulait ses déplacements, prenait en charge la gestion de certain dossiers, relançait les clients. Elle s'occupait même d'arranger ses rendez-vous galants, de faire parvenir des fleurs et autres présents pour désamorcer ses ruptures.

Plus que jamais, il comprenait pourquoi son père la voulait auprès de lui, sa diplomatie aurait été appréciée en politique. Ses yeux perçants ne laissaient rien échapper. Son sens de l'observation aurait été un sacré atout dans ce monde de vautours.

Mais il ne faillait pas s'y tromper, sous ce tact et ce flegme à toute épreuve, se cachait un caractère bien trempé, une langue effilée qui en avait tailladé plus d'un dans son amour propre. Elle pouvait se montrer inflexible et autoritaire.

En son absence, elle menait tout son monde à la baguette et il valait mieux entrer dans ses bonnes grâces : chose pas toujours facile. Son art pour envoyer au diable les importuns n'était plus à prouver.

Draco darda sur elle un regard inquisiteur. Il aimait la provoquer.

— L'avez-vous terminé ?

— Oui monsieur, affirma-t-elle sans s'arrêter sur le fait que par sa question, il remettait en cause ses compétences. Ses yeux, par contre, l'assassinèrent. Draco sourit.

— Vous êtes une perle. Si vous n'étiez pas mariée, je vous aurais épousée.

Il reporta son attention sur le compte-rendu. Sans toutefois se départir de son sourire. Attendant la riposte.

Sarcastique, elle siffla.

— Certainement, et on m'aurait accusée de détournement de mineur.

Draco releva brusquement la tête, l'air faussement vexé.

— Vous exagérez ! J'ai 23 ans, je suis majeur !

— Mm… grogna la secrétaire dubitative.

Minerva adorait le titiller et il le lui rendait bien en général.

— Voici vos billets monsieur.

Draco la regarda étonner.

— Mes billets ? Quels billets ?

— Ceux que vous avez réservés il y a deux mois. Trois places pour le match de ce soir. Lui rappela Minerva d'une voix douce d'où filtrait à présent une pointe d'inquiétude.

C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle lui parlait de sa sortie avec ses amis, lui demandant si oui ou non il souhaitait qu'elle appelle Andréas. À voir comment le jeune homme la regardait, ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête, ça aussi !

Minerva trouvait qu'il travaillait trop, mais elle ne lui faisait jamais aucune remarque là dessus. Elle connaissait les raisons qui poussaient son patron à se surpasser. Une pression énorme pesait sur ses épaules. Il devait faire ses preuves auprès des vieux requins de la direction.

Ils s'étaient tous montrés réticents à la nomination de Draco à la tête de la « Black Oil Compagny », prétextant sa jeunesse, son inexpérience.

Avec le plus grand mépris, il leur avait ri au nez et s'était vanté de réussir en une année ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu accomplir en 3. Le président du conseil : Byron Valentin, face à tant d'insolence avait failli faire une crise d'apoplexie. On avait dû arrêter la réunion et le faire évacuer de la salle. Quelle comédie !

Quelques jours plus tard, on convoqua une nouvelle Assemblée Extraordinaire. Mais le jeune Malfoy choisit de ne pas s'y rendre préférant se mettre sans tarder au travail plutôt que de palabrer avec « de vieux séniles » comme il aimait les appeler.

Mais plus d'un gardèrent coincé en travers de la gorge cette injure : la guerre était déclarée.

Son patron à proprement parler ne craignait pas grand-chose. Son nom lui donnait l'avantage. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre ouvertement à un Malfoy. Pourtant au fond d'elle, Minerva avait peur que les machinations de ces « vieux loups » n'en viennent à bout du jeune homme.

Ce dernier avait pris les critiques et autres remarques comme un défi personnel. Depuis, il n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts et il en demandait autant à ses subordonnés. Tout le monde en avait pâti, mais son acharnement avait porté des fruits. Jamais en si peu de temps, les bénéfices de la société n'avaient été aussi importants. Ça n'avait pas été facile, ils avaient souvent eu l'impression de faire un pas en avant et cinq autres en arrière. Mais il n'avait rien lâché.

Les membres du conseil, après avoir minutieusement épluché tous les rapports, avaient fini un peu à contre cœur par reconnaître l'excellent travail qu'avait fourni le jeune homme. Son effronterie à toute épreuve ainsi que son intransigeance en affaire n'étaient plus une légende. Petit à petit, il avait fait taire les rumeurs. Les mauvaises langues ne pouvaient plus dire que sa filiation avait joué dans la balance. Il avait prouvé à tous qu'il était capable malgré son nom, malgré son âge d'endosser la fonction de Vice-président.

Que du positif en somme. Mais à quel prix ?

Elle l'avait vu donner de son temps, de son énergie, parfois au détriment de sa vie privée.

Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle le retrouvait, le matin endormi, assis à son bureau la tête dans ses dossiers ou complètement recroquevillé dans l'étroit Chesterfield.

Dans ces cas-là, sans le réveiller, elle l'enveloppait d'une couverture. Elle commandait un café pour son réveil, allait chercher des vêtements de rechange et exigeait qu'il ne soit pas dérangé avant 10h. Draco protestait toujours, pour la forme. Mais au fond, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Pourquoi maintenant, qu'il n'avait plus rien à prouver, maintenait-il ce rythme infernal ? Que cherchait-il ?

À ce train-là, il ne tiendrait pas, pensa tristement Minerva.

D'affreux cernes mangeaient ses yeux, accentuant la pâleur de sa peau. Son regard terni par un voile de fatigue quasi permanent avait perdu de son éclat. Ses cheveux un peu trop longs avaient besoin d'une bonne coupe et son complet pourtant taillé sur mesure demandait à être réajusté.

Une irrépressible envie de remplir le réfrigérateur du jeune homme de quelques aliments hyper protéinés la démangeait.

Son charme restait indéniable, mais quelques kilos en plus n'auraient pas été superflus.

Minerva devait se faire violence pour ne pas trop le couver et surtout garder à l'esprit sa fonction auprès de lui. Ce gosse avait déjà une mère !

Pour se rasséréner, elle essayait de se souvenir que derrière cette frêle silhouette, cette apparence lisse presque maladive, se cachait un vrai despote saturé d'orgueil, à l'occasion perfide et manipulateur.

D'une inflexion plus formelle, et avec la raideur dont elle savait faire preuve parfois, elle lui annonça qu'Andréas le chauffeur passerait le prendre à 20 h.

— Le match est à 22 h. Je dois rentrer chez moi. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

— C'est pourquoi je vous ai réservé la chambre 655 au Carlyle Hotel. Vos affaires personnelles y sont déjà. À 20 h, Andréas sera ici, il vous conduira à l'hôtel. Vous aurez le temps de vous doucher, vous changer et manger quelque chose, dit-elle en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Il tiqua, contrarié

— La 655 ? Et la 535 ?

— La 535 n'était pas libre, la Direction s'excuse. Je pense que la 655 vous plaira. À part la taille du lit qui est plus petit, tout y est conforme.

— Merci. Lui dit-il simplement sans relever le sous-entendu, préférant taire une réplique un peu verte.

— Bonne soirée Monsieur ! lui souhaita Minerva avec amabilité avant de tourner les talons et se diriger d'une démarche élégante vers la porte.

Mais à mi-chemin, elle fit demi-tour et revint vers lui d'un pas hésitant. Intrigué, Draco leva un sourcil.

— Pour demain midi, j'ai réservé à la demande de votre père une table pour trois, au Per Se. Lui annonça Minerva d'une voix incertaine.

Draco se raidit instinctivement. Une froide lueur voila aussitôt son regard.

Toute la chaleur de leur entrevue s'était envolée.

— Annulez !

L'ordre claqua comme un fouet, fit sursauter Minerva. Elle se mit à bafouiller.

— Votre… vous vouliez…

— J'ai dit : « ANNULEZ ».

Son effort pour dominer sa colère était visible, son ton était resté calme, mais ses yeux brumeux exprimaient son irritation.

Minerva n'insista pas. Elle lui assura qu'elle décommanderait l'invitation puis elle sortit d'un pas pressé sans demander son reste.

Draco enfonça rageusement ses poings dans ses poches. Il regardait les lumières de la ville sans les voir. Le brouillard de ses pensées recouvrait la vue, la rendait floue et insipide.

Depuis 2 mois, 2 longs mois, il tentait de joindre son père : en vain. À plusieurs reprises, il avait essayé de le contacter, mais il était toujours en déplacement. Draco avait même mis son orgueil de côté en laissant quelques messages sur son numéro privé. Mais rien, pas de nouvelles. Alors, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter.

2 mois sans donner de nouvelles, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Bon, c'est vrai son père était en pleine campagne sénatoriale. Il n'avait sûrement pas dû trouver une minute à lui. Et puis à bien y réfléchir, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il aurait été le premier averti. Enfin… il l'espérait. Parce qu'avait ce foutu Nott dans les parages …

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, c'était en coup de vent dans les couloirs du Tribeca Grand lors d'un gala de bienfaisances. Ils avaient échangé quelques banalités avant d'être interrompus par un coup de fil auquel son père s'était empressé de répondre, sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser.

Plongé dans ses pourparlers, il lui avait tourné le dos, lui signifiant ainsi que leur conversation était terminée. Mortifié, Draco s'était éclipsé.

Depuis plus rien, silence radio. Draco se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux fins, les emmêlant encore un peu plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus de tout ce temps et soudain voilà que Monsieur lui faisait l'honneur de sa présence, lui imposant presque un dîner. Draco imaginait que le troisième larron serait sûrement l'autre « sangsue ».

Son père lui donnait toujours rendez-vous entre deux portes, quand il voulait, où il voulait, et rarement sans être accompagné de son chien de garde.

Bon sang ! Quand allait-il comprendre qu'il n'était pas à sa disposition, qu'il avait une vie, des choses à faire !

Draco avait envie de l'appeler pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Il saisit rageusement le combiné du téléphone. Ses doigts graciles commencèrent à taper nerveusement les touches d'un numéro qu'il avait bien malgré lui retenu par cœur. Pourtant à la première sonnerie, il raccrocha.

À quoi bon ? Ils avaient déjà eu ce genre de conversation avant et à chaque fois, elles s'étaient terminées par une dispute. Or Draco s'était promis de ne plus réagir au quart de tour face à ces tentatives de manipulation. Il n'était pas un de ses électeurs crédules à qui il pouvait faire gober n'importe quoi !

Il devait faire comme lui, utiliser ses armes. Son père ne lui parlait jamais directement. Il fallait sans cesse qu'il mène à sa guise ses conseillers, sa mère ou Minerva pour qu'ils s'adressent à lui, il ferait de même. Il passerait par personnes interposées oui, c'était ça la solution.

Et en attendant, s'il voulait le voir, il n'avait qu'à lui passer un coup de fil.

Ce n'était pas si difficile de prendre son téléphone et d'inviter son fils à dîner ? Si ?

Draco ne supportait plus son attitude, son indifférence qui l'atteignait bien plus que ses mots. Mais il ne céderait pas, pas cette fois. Il ne ferait pas le premier pas.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter. Le gardien à la réception lui annonça que la voiture était arrivée.

Toujours un peu pensif, Draco rangea sans précipitation quelques dossiers dans son porte-documents.

Il avait conscience que depuis un certain temps ses week-ends ne ressemblaient plus à des « week-ends », ils s'étaient transformés en véritables journées de travail. Il soupira et se promit pour cette fois de faire un effort, ce samedi, il irait voir sa mère et dimanche… Il étudierait le cas «Fischer». Satisfait de ce sage compromis, il enfila sa veste et son caban.

Les bureaux étaient déserts, les principales lumières éteintes, seules les veilleuses brûlaient encore. Le silence et le calme associés à l'austérité des lieux avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant. Une personne à l'imagination plus débordante que la sienne aurait pu frémir. Mais il y avait bien longtemps que plus grand-chose n'impressionnait le quotidien de Draco.

D'un pas las, il traversa les couloirs et se dirigea vers les immenses ascenseurs où une dizaine d'employés s'entassait tous les matins et soirs, presque incapables de respirer, tant ils étaient serrés.

_« Finir tard a quelques avantages »,_ pensa-t-il sarcastique.

Mais certains préféraient être réduits à l'état de sardine et rentrer chez eux pour retrouver leur vie plutôt que de rester là et la fuir comme lui.

C'est bien parce qu'il sortait ce soir. Sinon, il y serait encore. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur à tapoter nerveusement sur son clavier pour terminer d'urgents dossiers. Il y serait resté, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières alourdies de fatigue lui demandent grâce.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Question stupide ! Il connaissait très bien la réponse.

Dans le grand hall d'entrée bordé de larges vitrines, les statues du sculpteur Zannoni projetaient des ombres filiformes sur les murs épurés. Le tintement de ses talons sur le sol carrelé raisonnait et amplifiait le silence de l'immense réception froide et impersonnelle.

Devant la cascade d'eau intérieure, à cette heure-ci silencieuse, Draco remerciait distraitement d'un signe de tête le gardien qui lui souhaitait un bon week-end.

Dehors Andréas qui l'avait vu s'approcher, sortit de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière.

La température extérieure frôlait l'impossible. L'hiver semblait ne plus vouloir en finir. Draco eut l'impression que l'air frais brûlait ses poumons, comme une allumette jetée sur un fétu de paille séché au soleil.

Un vent glacial s'insinuait à travers ses vêtements et mordait sa peau de son souffle cruel. Réprimant ses frissons, il resserra sur lui les pans de son manteau pour tenter d'échapper un peu à cette glaciale étreinte. Il pressa le pas, salua son chauffeur et s'engouffra prestement dans la luxueuse berline. Le moelleux des sièges en cuir l'accueillit aussitôt et la chaleur de l'habitacle eut tôt fait de lui faire oublier la morsure du froid.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, ils filèrent vers Manhattan. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire à Andréas sa destination. Merveilleuse Minerva !

Draco s'en voulait un peu de s'être montré si abrupt avec elle. Mais depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait pour lui, elle devait savoir que ses relations avec son père étaient tendues. D'autant plus que leur mésentente ne datait pas d'hier !

Draco soupira, s'exhortant au calme, surtout, ne pas penser à son père. Sa soirée risquerait d'être gâchée avant même d'avoir commencé.

Pourquoi ne pas essayer de songer à quelque chose de plus agréable ? Comme à sa sortie de ce soir par exemple.

Même si la rencontre de ce soir lui était complètement sortie de la tête, il devait avouer qu'il était content de revoir ses amis. Ça faisait combien de temps déjà ?

_« Un bail… au moins…_ » se dit Draco qui ne voulait pas compter le nombre de fois où il avait décliné leur invitation. Il soupira. Dire qu'avant, Blaise et lui passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. Ils étaient inséparables. Ils flemmardaient souvent, se chamaillaient comme des frères et des projets plein la tête, ils tiraient avec espoir des plans sur la comète ou sur les dernières venues du campus. Ils draguaient, buvaient, riaient, baisaient, fumaient, se lançaient des défis stupides question de se sentir exister. Ils avaient la jeunesse et l'insouciance comme excuse.

Il vivait… Oui il y a encore un an — une décennie à ses yeux — il vivait…

Jamais Draco n'avait cru un jour retrouver le gout à la vie. Sans le savoir, Blaise ainsi que quelques antidépresseurs bien dosés avaient contribué à cette résurrection.

Ce soir le spectacle aurait un goût amer qui lui rappellerait, le temps perdu. Qui lui rappellerait les fois où ils aimaient, son ami et lui, se rendre à des matchs de basket, celles où ils supportaient ensemble leur équipe favorite. Sans oublier celles où quand il faisait beau ils jouaient sur l'un des terrains de Central Park.

Un goût amer qui lui rappellerait que depuis quelque temps, il n'avait pu trouver un moment ni pour le sport ni pour ses amis.

Draco avait conscience non sans regret qu'il s'était éloigné d'eux. Mais la vie était une série de choix, parfois difficiles à faire qui ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place à la neutralité.

Il avait donc dû faire des choix. Il se persuadait sans cesse qu'il avait pris les bonnes décisions, que son travail passait avant tout. Une génération de Malfoy avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour en arriver là et donner à ce nom la notoriété qu'elle avait maintenant.

Pour la société, des sacrifices s'étaient imposés, il avait mis de côté sa vie. Draco voulait se montrer à la hauteur et entretenir cet héritage qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à caser dans la catégorie des bénédictions.

Il ne voulait pas être le maillon faible de la chaine, il avait déjà essuyé trop de revers. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'est de ne plus être qualifié d'irresponsable.

Et là, quoi qu'on en dise, il avait fait du bon boulot. Il lui tardait de voir la réaction de son père lorsqu'il apprendrait leurs acquisitions de plusieurs forages en Europe.

Encore une fois ses pensées le conduisaient vers son père. _Merde, c'est pas vrai_ ! Qu'est-qu'il en avait à foutre que son père soit fier ou pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de son approbation après tout lui, Draco Malfoy avait réussi un coup de maitre. Point final !

Draco se mordit la lèvre et détourna sa tête, agacé. Il reporta son attention sur le spectacle qu'offrait la ville.

Sur les avenues, les phares des voitures éblouissaient les passants pressés, tandis que les enseignes luminescentes tentaient de capter leur intérêt.

Commerces, restaurants, cinémas, clubs... les nuits new-yorkaises semblaient trop courtes pour profiter de toutes les animations proposées. Cette ville était une incitation à la consommation.

Ce n'était pas tant l'aspect luxurieux que lui soumettait la rue qui le fascinait, mais bien le kaléidoscope de lumières.

Bizarrement, elles avaient sur lui un effet rassurant. Les contempler, le renvoyait à des temps plus anciens de sa vie. Lorsque l'un de ses parents, pour apaiser ses nuits, actionnait un petit carrousel lumineux, Draco s'endormait, bercé par la musique et le manège des dessins phosphorescents projetés sur les murs de sa chambre.

Parfois, il avait l'impression de saisir à nouveau la symphonie de la douce mélodie qui avait su dissiper ses terreurs nocturnes, mais comme le vent, ces inflexions s'envolaient ne laissant qu'un sentiment de « déjà-vu».

Dans sa mémoire étaient incrustés ces précieux moments. Il pouvait les faire ressurgir quand il le souhaitait. Et là, il le voulait, il le voulait vraiment. Si seulement ses souvenirs pouvaient aider à retrouver le sommeil.

Des cauchemars bien plus terrifiants que ceux de son enfance troublaient depuis trop longtemps ses nuits. Il n'y avait plus de carrousel. Il n'y avait plus personne pour entendre ses cris lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut, le front en sueur, le cœur douloureux et battant à tout rompre, personne pour atténuer sa peine… il n'y avait plus son père.

Ses idées sombres vinrent ternir ses projets de sortie. Draco eut soudain envie de tout annuler. Rentrer chez lui et noyer sa mélancolie dans un bon vieux whisky pur malte alors qu'il s'alanguirait dans la chaleur de son bain jusqu'à ce que sa peau se fripe, jusqu'à l'ivresse, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lui donne comme souvent une douce illusion de délivrance.

À tâtons, il chercha son téléphone dans les poches de son veston. Prêt à inventer à Blaise un mensonge quelconque. Mais il se ravisa aussitôt.

_Merde_, ce n'était pas le moment, il n'allait quand même pas laisser ses pensées moroses ruiner sa soirée ! C'était lui qui avait invité Pansy et Blaise à ce match pour se faire pardonner.

Chaque fois que ses amis organisaient quelque chose, il déclinait l'invitation prétextant qu'il avait trop de travail. Ce soir, il ne se défilerait pas, il irait.

* * *

><p>Toujours là ? ... si oui, la suite est dans 2 semaines<p> 


	2. Vivre encore un peu

**Titre** : RAPT

**Auteur **: Toujours moi.

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR… encore et toujours.

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/Romance/…

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage quelque peu… trivial dont j'userai dans les chapitres à venir.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **: Mes Bêtas :

**Lina alias linaewen ilca **Merci pour ton aide précieuse ma belle

**Nathalie Bleger alias Pilgrim67** sans qui je ne serai pas là à écrire merci.

**Célia alias thytecelia** Merci pour ta relecture.

**Dédicace **: À ma Dame de Cœur encore et toujours…

C'est vrai, j'avais dit : à dans 2 semaines… mais vu que le chapitre 2 était un peut trop long, je l'ai scindé en 2. ( ça fait beaucoup de 2 dans une phrase non ?) :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Vivre encore un peu <strong>

Deux limousines de location roulaient avec la lenteur majestueuse d'un cortège officiel.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le Carlyle Hotel.

Draco soupira agacé.

D'un œil morne, il regardait le ballet des chauffeurs qui, la tête rentrée dans les épaules pour échapper au froid, déchargeaient les bagages. Ils durent s'y mettre à deux, rien que pour soulever le premier, une vieille malle Louis Vuitton.

Le portier sous la marquise leur fit signe d'entrer et un bagagiste accourut en renforts avec un grand chariot aux barres en cuivre. Ils y hissèrent la malle, empilèrent sur cette dernière les autres affaires, toutes assorties. Après ça, l'un des hommes contourna au trot la plus longue des deux limousines et ouvrit avec empressement la portière.

Alors apparurent des chaussures en brocart jaune et or à hauts talons. Elles se posèrent avec félinité sur l'épais tapis rouge qui couvrait le sol.

Puis d'interminables jambes gaînées de bas un peu scintillants de couleur chair se dévoilèrent.

Draco se décolla légèrement de son assise, pencha la tête, plus du tout ennuyé par ce qui se passait devant lui.

Ensuite, ce fut une main gantée de fin cuir blanc et enfin, une élégante brune entre deux âges, une paire de lunettes noires sur le nez et vêtue d'un long manteau de fourrure immaculé sortit de la voiture de luxe. Elle coinçait sous son bras, une étrange petite boule de poils bruns.

_« Sac à main ou chien »_ se demanda Draco intrigué tandis que d'un pas rapide et chaloupé, la femme rentrait dans l'hôtel sans regarder quiconque.

Elle disparut de sa vue : son impatience revint. Draco se cala à nouveau au fond de son fauteuil et consulta sa montre.

20 h30 passé.

Ils avaient fait relativement vite compte tenu de la circulation. Les embouteillages de cette ville, spécialement ceux de Manhattan, finissaient par rendre philosophe le plus impatient des conducteurs.

Moins d'une heure pour se préparer. Draco tiqua. Tant pis, il ferait l'impasse sur le repas. C'était ça ou il serait en retard or, il détestait être en retard.

À son grand soulagement, les chauffeurs remontèrent dans leurs limousines respectives.

Leur berline put s'avancer.

— Andréas ?

— Monsieur ?

— Prenez votre soirée, j'irai au stade en métro et je reviendrai ici en taxi.

Dans le rétroviseur, le regard des deux hommes s'accrocha. Celui du chauffeur reflétait son incrédulité, celui de Draco restait impassible.

— Le métro monsieur ? répéta Andréas stupéfait.

Il avait dû mal entendre. En 5 ans, jamais il n'avait vu son patron prendre les transports en commun. Il l'accompagnait partout, à toute heure, de jour comme de nuit.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il n'avait pris de telles initiatives. Devait-il s'inquiéter ?

— Oui s'entêta Draco sans le quitter des yeux.

Andréas ne savait plus comment réagir.

— Mais vous n'avez jamais pris le métro, Monsieur !

— Si. Objecta le jeune homme contrarié.

— Je ne pense pas que votre père…

— Andréas, gronda sourdement Draco, les sourcils froncés.

Draco se demanda un instant si Minerva et lui s'étaient donnés le mot pour gâcher sa soirée. Aussitôt, il sentit la colère l'envahir.

Il avait juste permis à son chauffeur de prendre congé. Pour une fois, qu'il se montrait magnanime ! Un simple « Merci Monsieur » aurait suffi, mais non !

_« Je ne pense pas que votre père…_ » singea mentalement Draco à présent hors de lui.

Son père ! Toujours lui. Que venait-il faire dans sa décision de prendre le métro ? Il n'avait plus 5 ans, il n'avait besoin de personne pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Draco avait envie de le lui crier. Il se contenta de dévisager l'homme assis devant lui avec aversion.

Andrèas, inconscient d'avoir jeté de l'huile sur le feu, poursuivit :

— Et madame McGonagall m'a…

— Ni mon père ni madame McGonagall ne vous emploient. Le coupa sèchement Draco.

La vexation fit mouche, Andréas se crispa sur son siège. Un éclat d'indignation passa dans ses yeux noirs. Draco du regard le défia d'ajouter un mot. Mais le chauffeur ne dit rien. Alors, le jeune homme reporta son attention vers la fenêtre faisant comprendre à son interlocuteur que le sujet était clos.

Bien que froissé, Andréas se recomposa rapidement un visage et un peu raide, il sortit lui ouvrir la portière. Draco le remercia d'un bref signe de tête.

Il se reprocha déjà son emportement. « _Il l'a bien cherché _» tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait été injuste envers son chauffeur, mais dès qu'on évoquait son père, il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme. Draco grimaça et chassa d'un mouvement agacé de la main ses pensées. Il devait se reprendre, se contrôler !

Devant l'hôtel, le portier qui l'avait vu venir, l'accueillit d'un aimable sourire.

— Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco bougonna un « Bonsoir » avant de s'engager dans la porte à tourniquet.

À ses pieds, dans le marbre sombre et lustré du hall, se reflétait son double parfait. Les miroirs biseautés accrochés aux murs rendaient l'entrée bien plus vaste que ce qu'elle était réellement. Draco s'avança d'un pas assuré dans le décor plutôt baroque où l'ocre et le noir s'accordaient çà et là avec pudeur. Les hauts plafonds aux moulures corpulentes donnaient à cet ensemble une image à la fois élégante et raffinée.

Par chance, il y avait peu de monde dans le hall.

Le jeune homme retrouva la femme au manteau de fourrure blanc et son… chien.

Elle semblait énervée, parlait avec grands gestes à un hôte qui l'écoutait avec une feinte courtoisie alors que son chihuahua impatient tirait sur sa laisse en aboyant nerveusement sur les grooms impassibles.

Comédienne ou chanteuse ? S'interrogea Draco amusé d'être pris pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps par le jeu de cette théâtreuse.

Assise dans un fauteuil fauve à la ligne épurée, une femme aux cheveux grisonnants, coquettement accoutrée et un peu guindée, tentait d'intéresser un homme aussi âgé qu'elle à sa conversation. Mais ce dernier, fasciné, regardait la furie ergoter.

Comédienne ? Certainement. Elle commençait déjà à avoir un public. Le vieil homme n'était pas le seul à la dévisager avec intérêt constata Draco en s'adossant au comptoir de la réception, toute mauvaise humeur envolée.

— Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy.

— Bonsoir, répondit poliment le jeune homme en se retournant vers l'hôtesse. Elle lui sourit, ses joues se teintèrent délicatement.

_« Charmante »_, pensa Draco en lui rendant son sourire.

— Voici le Pass de la chambre 655. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour au Carlyle Hotel Monsieur. N'hésitez pas à nous faire savoir, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Surpris, il leva un sourcil. Avait-il rêvé ou sa voix s'était faite plus suave vers la fin ?

Intrigué, il considéra la jeune femme avec plus d'intérêt. Il avait bien envie de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait exactement par « quoi que ce soit ». Mais, il n'en eut pas le temps.

Dehors, un couple qui sortait d'une rutilante voiture de sport italienne attira son attention.

Draco crut reconnaître Barty Croupton Junior, l'un des collaborateurs de son père. Il était accompagné d'une jeune personne. À voir la déférence des grooms envers sa compagne, il devina qu'il s'agissait de sa nouvelle conquête. La rumeur disait qu'elle était issue d'une bonne famille. Ce qui ne l'empêchait apparemment pas d'avoir l'allure tapageuse d'une prostituée de luxe.

La relation avait tout du cliché, mais Draco avait vite appris que certains hommes n'étaient pas rebutés par les clichés, surtout quand ceux-ci flattaient leur virilité.

Draco n'avait aucune envie de les saluer.

Sans un merci, ni même un regard pour la réceptionniste, il lui prit le pass des mains, se dirigea à grands pas vers les ascenseurs, y pénétra précipitamment et appuya sans plus attendre sur le bouton de fermeture.

Les portes se refermèrent sur le nez de quelqu'un. Draco l'entendit jurer. Il haussa les épaules, indifférent. _« Il n'avait qu'à être plus rapide »_

Alors que l'ascenseur s'élevait vers le 6e étage, il se traita d'imbécile et se moqua un peu de sa pleutrerie. Il préférait fuir plutôt que de discuter avec Croupton. Il avait assez entendu parler de son père pour la soirée.

Il cherchait sa suite, s'avançait dans le long couloir avec l'impression comme à chaque fois, que ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans le moelleux tapis de sol comme dans une terre meuble.

653, 654, 655, triompha-t-il en arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant que toutes les portes se ressemblaient. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle, apparemment.

La suite qu'avait retenue Minerva, était en tout point identique à celle qu'il réservait l'habitude.

Draco appréciait le contraste entre le fastueux style Louis XIV et la vue magnifique qui donnait sur Central Park et sur les immenses gratte-ciel de Manhattan. Ce mélange entre l'ancien et le moderne loin de jurer, se mariait parfaitement. Cette vue le subjuguait réellement. Les lumières de la ville comme souvent l'hypnotisaient.

Dans un soupir il s'éloigna du splendide panorama, et se décida à se préparer. Il enleva son manteau et sa veste, les accrocha soigneusement dans la penderie et jeta négligemment le reste dans le panier à linge salle.

En pénétrant dans le dressing, il nota avec plaisir que ses effets personnels se trouvaient bien à leur place. Il inspecta un tiroir, ses chaussettes étaient rangées par ordre de couleur comme il le souhaitait.

Dans la salle de bain, la baignoire lui tendait les bras, mais il résista. Le temps pressait, une douche ferait l'affaire.

o000o o000o

40 minutes plus tard, Draco jeta un dernier regard satisfait à son reflet dans le miroir du hall.

Il sentit glisser sur lui celui de la réceptionniste. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il sourit content de ce qu'il y lut. Elle restait sous le charme malgré sa désobligeante attitude de tout à l'heure.

Il devait l'avouer, il était irrésistible.

L'effet mouillé du gel donnait un aspect soyeux à ses cheveux d'orée. Pour l'occasion, ils les avaient ramenés en arrière dans un élégant effet de style, ni trop recherché ni trop décontracté. Ainsi coiffé, on pouvait apprécier la finesse de ses traits, la couleur argentée de ses yeux un peu trop brillants sous la soie de ses paupières pâles. Dans un tic nerveux, ou provocateur, Draco passa sa langue sur ses fines lèvres rosées et réajusta ses manchettes, conscient des regards admiratifs sur lui.

Il faut dire que Minerva avait bon goût. Son jean bleu-anthracite apportait une touche de désinvolture à sa tenue quelque peu formelle.

Draco enfila ses gants de cuir, ferma mon manteau noir trois-quarts. Son corps fuselé empreint d'une grâce languide s'aventura sous le vent encore glacial de cette fin de mois de février.

Le portier lui souhaita une agréable soirée. Cette fois, Draco lui répondit chaleureusement.

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la station de métro n'était pas trop loin de l'hôtel.

Quels souvenirs au juste ?

Il n'avait jamais pris le métro de sa vie. S'il savait qu'il y avait une station de métro pas trop loin, c'est parce qu'il passait souvent devant en voiture.

De jour comme de nuit, les rues étaient bondées, on ne voyait presque rien devant soi. Heureusement, il dépassait la plupart des gens d'une bonne tête.

Les lumières des vitrines éblouissaient les passants, et Draco se surprenait à désirer jeter un coup d'œil aux articles proposés. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus fait de « lèche-vitrines » ? La dernière fois, il accompagnait sa mère. À ce souvenir, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il irait lui rendre visite demain, se promit-il.

Discrètement, Draco regardait le monde autour de lui et malgré le froid qui lui mordait le visage, il savourait cette sensation de se « fondre dans la masse ».

Bizarrement, il lui semblait mieux respirer. Cette cohue autour de lui le grisait. Là au milieu de tout ce grouillement, personne ne le connaissait, il n'y avait plus de « Monsieur Malfoy » juste lui et le reste du monde. Il eut soudain envie de rire. Rire de sa bêtise, mais surtout de cet inexplicable sentiment de liberté.

Plongé dans l'analyse de ses émotions, il faillit dépasser la bouche de métro.

Il s'engagea dans les escaliers. Mais plus il descendait les marches qui le menaient dans le ventre de la ville, plus sa belle assurance s'envolait.

L'euphorie fit place à l'inquiétude, Draco n'était plus vraiment sûr d'avoir eu une bonne idée en renvoyant Andréas. Dans ce labyrinthe surpeuplé, il se sentait aussi perdu qu'un étranger.

Il se planta devant un panneau d'information. Chose prévisible, il n'y comprenait rien. Des lignes numérotées, rouges, bleues, jaunes, orange… bref multicolores s'entrelaçaient, se croisaient pour se décroiser et le tout formaient quelque chose d'indéchiffrable.

Très vite, l'inquiétude fit place à l'angoisse. L'angoisse de ne pas arriver à temps à son rendez-vous, de se perdre. Il reconnut tristement que la décision de se rendre au match par ses propres moyens était complément stupide. Il gèlerait sûrement en enfer avant qu'il ne le reconnaisse mais Andréas avait eu raison et lui, tort !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ?

Soudain, une autre pensée qui lui donna des sueurs froides lui vint à l'esprit. Et s'il se faisait agresser ?

Draco avait entendu tellement de faits divers qui se passaient dans les métros new-yorkais qu'il en frissonna. Inconsciemment, il se mit à lancer des regards furtifs aux passants, soupçonnant chacun d'entre eux.

La foule le dérangeait à présent. Il frémit lorsqu'un individu qui le fixait bizarrement mit sa main dans sa poche. Il déglutit nerveusement, mais l'homme sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Draco se détendit imperceptiblement.

Il devait trouver une solution.

Il pouvait toujours faire demi-tour et retourner à l'hôtel, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il avait insisté pour voir ses amis. Ce n'était pas le moment de se défiler, il devait y aller, il n'avait plus le choix. Il monterait dans ce satané métro.

Draco regardait à la dérobée les voyageurs, guettant la première personne à la mine avenante pour lui demander son chemin.

Devant lui, un couple d'afro-américains avec un jeune garçon de plus ou moins 10 ans s'approcha.

Draco n'hésita pas.

— Excusez-moi ! Pour me rendre au Madison Square Garden, quelle ligne faut-il prendre ?

— Au stade ?

— Oui.

— Nous y allons aussi, venez avec nous ! C'est pour le match ?

— Oui affirma Draco, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

— Ben, suivez-nous ! L'enjoignit la jeune femme avec un sourire bienveillant.

Et il leur emboîta le pas, bénissant la providence de lui avoir envoyé ces bons samaritains. Il les talonnait sans se poser de questions, trop heureux de pouvoir se rendre au match.

Les portes du métro s'ouvrirent. Les compartiments étaient pleins à craquer, Draco hésita un instant.

Voir tout ce monde entassé dans ce lieu confiné l'affola. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Des gens derrière lui le poussèrent lorsque le son strident qui annonçait la fermeture des portes se fit entendre.

Draco essayait tant bien que mal de rester proche de ses guides. Mais à chaque arrêt l'espace se réduisait comme peau de chagrin et il se retrouva serré contre une jeune femme qui mastiquait son chewing-gum comme si sa vie en dépendait. Draco la fixait méchamment espérant qu'elle l'avalerait de travers et s'étoufferait avec. Elle l'énervait tant que du coup, il en oublia son angoisse.

Arrivée à Columbus Circle le métro se désengorgea. La sensation d'étouffement qui étreignait jusque-là se dissipa un peu. Ce n'était pas vraiment la foule qui l'oppressait, mais plutôt cette impression de confinement.

Draco put se rapprocher de ses guides. Mais pendant le reste du trajet, il ne savait pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis d'eux. Devait-il leur dire quelque chose ? Les avait-il remerciés au moins ? Dans sa confusion, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il devait peut-être entamer la conversation ? Maintenant que c'était possible.

Le jeune garçon qu'il supposa être leur fils vu la ressemblance, le regardait avec curiosité. Le père prit Draco au dépourvu, ce dernier plongé dans ses pensées fut surpris de l'entendre lui poser une question.

Peu après, il échangeait avec animation ses points de vue au sujet de l'extraordinaire saison des Celtis. Pour son plus grand bonheur, le couple soutenait la même équipe que lui. Leur fils apparemment bien au courant fit quelques remarques pertinentes sur le jeu de certains joueurs, ravi de prendre part à la discussion des adultes.

Son entrain revenu, le souvenir des premiers instants dans le métro s'estompait déjà. Draco ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés.

La totalité de leur compartiment était descendue à la même station qu'eux. Il put s'apercevoir que beaucoup allaient au match. Et certains abordaient les maillots de l'équipe qu'ils supportaient. On pouvait sentir une certaine excitation charger l'atmosphère déjà survoltée.

À la surface, Draco prit une profonde inspiration, trop heureux de se retrouver à l'air libre malgré le vent coupant.

Par contre, il était impossible de faire un pas. On avait l'impression d'être dans une fourmilière. Les gens étaient serrés les uns contre les autres à grelotter de froid.

Il y avait des policiers partout, les quelques fous qui étaient venus en voiture jusqu'à là, restaient bloqués dans de terribles embrouillages. Draco se félicita d'avoir pris le métro.

Il leva le nez et regarda presque avec vénération le bâtiment magnifiquement éclairé. Ici avaient joué les plus grands : Jimi Hendrix, Les Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, Bob Dylan… et tant d'autres encore. Draco trouvait bizarre le fait d'habiter dans une ville et d'avoir l'impression d'y vivre en parfait touriste, de passer à côté de toutes ces choses. _« On n'y pense plus ! » _se sermonna-t-il en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

Avant de plonger à leur tour dans le cœur de la foule, l'homme lui indiqua où se trouvait le bar qu'il lui avait demandé un peu plutôt. Draco les remercia vivement, ils étaient loin de se douter à quel point ils lui avaient rendu service.

* * *

><p>A Mercredi pour la suite...<p>

**RAR aux-non inscrits : **

** CathE : Merci d'aimer mon début et mon style d'écriture. Les choses vont se corser et les pensées de Draco vont rentrer en ébullition.**

** Eternal-Snow : Et oui c'est ma première fic ! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant et merci pour ton œil avisé** ^^


	3. Boire et

**Titre** : RAPT

**Auteur **: MOA !

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JRK.

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/Romance/…

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **: Mes Bêtas :

**Lina alias linaewen ilca**. Merci, merci merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Nathalie Bleger alias Pilgrim67** Ce chapitre est pour toi ma belle. Merci de m'avoir permis de faire allusion à une de tes fics.

**Célia alias thytecelia **Tes encouragement me sont précieux

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Boire et…<strong>

_« Comme au bon vieux temps ! »_ pensa Draco alors qu'il poussait la porte du pub.

Ce fut Pansy la première qui le vit entrer. Elle se leva d'un bond. Derrière elle, sa chaise tangua.

Tout sourire, dans un déplacement de mousseline et de froufrous parme, elle se faufila jusqu'à lui. Quelques têtes agacées, curieuses se retournèrent sur son passage, alors qu'elle lui sautait au cou pour l'embrasser. Riant, Draco la réceptionna.

Cette fille avait toujours ignoré ce que le mot discrétion voulait dire. Il la serra contre lui.

Que c'était bon de la revoir ! Il enfouit instinctivement son nez dans son cou pour se gaver de son odeur de lilas que même l'épaisseur de la fumée ambiant n'arrivait à couvrir.

Elle était la seule fille à qui il permettait de telles effusions en public. Même s'il détestait ça, il devait avouer qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Faussement gêné de cette longue étreinte, Draco s'extirpa de ses bras faisant mine d'épousseter son manteau. Pansy le pinça.

— Wouch, ça fait mal !

— C'est tout ce que tu mérites et crois moi, ce n'est que le début ! l'avertit-elle. Ses yeux améthyste le sondaient des pieds à la tête, notaient au passage tout ce qui avait changé en lui.

Draco la regarda avec tendresse peu effrayé par ses menaces.

À part ses cheveux décolorés qui lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules, un nouveau piercing sous sa lèvre inférieure, elle restait la même. Elle avait gardé son goût atroce pour les tenues extravagantes. Comme toujours, elle portait des vêtements inadéquats pour la circonstance. Rien à faire, il ne s'y habituerait jamais.

Non, en faite rien ne changeait et quelque part, c'était rassurant. Il lui remit une mèche bleue derrière l'oreille. Elle affichait une jolie petite moue boudeuse. Celle qui en avait fait fondre plus d'un. Draco avait appris au fil des années à se méfier de ces airs de femme-enfant. Derrière ce faux masque de candeur, se cachait une briseuse de cœurs en puissance. Même s'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, il savait que Blaise en avait fait les frais.

— Si je vous dérange… les interrompit ce dernier qui s'avançait tant bien que mal entre les tables pour accueillir son ami.

Draco se retourna.

— Hey ! Blaise !

— Malfoy ! Saleté, ça fait un bail !

Et il attira Draco à lui pour le saluer à son tour dans une franche accolade. Draco fit un effort pour ne pas grimacer de douleur. La tape que lui envoya Blaise lui enflamma l'épaule. C'est sûr demain, il aurait un hématome. Il avait oublié que son ami n'avait jamais été un modèle de délicatesse. Mais sous cette rudesse et cette carrure de quaterback, Draco savait qu'il se cachait un cœur en or…un peu roublard… mais en or quand même.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'être resté si longtemps sans lui donner de ses nouvelles et sans en prendre des siennes. Les frasques de Blaise lui avaient manqué, il avait hâte de les entendre.

Ça ne serait sûrement pas en une soirée qu'il rattraperait son retard, mais il se promit de tout faire pour qu'à partir de maintenant, ils se revoient plus souvent, pour que leur belle connivence renaisse. Blaise était son ami, et à une époque pas si lointaine ils avaient été inséparables.

Le pub était bondé. Les plateaux en l'air, les garçons de salles se déplaçaient avec habileté entre les clients alors que les baffles vibraient au son de la guitare électrique d'un groupe pop rock qui hurlait à l'imposture ou quelque chose du genre.

— Alors, racontez, qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? leur demanda Draco lorsqu'ils se furent assis.

— Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, déclara Blaise en attrapant un peu cavalièrement le bras d'une des serveuses qui passait près d'eux. Cette dernière furieuse se dégagea, d'un geste sec, prête à remettre à sa face l'importun. Mais sa tirade mourut sur ses lèvres purpurines… ses yeux se posèrent sur Blaise et sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle se mit à lui sourire béatement. Draco aimait appeler ça « l'Effet Zabini».

— Un Jack Daniel's on the rocks et… il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Pansy.

— Un Pink Musketeer … euh non, un Delmonico. La serveuse s'impatientait. Non, non, désolée un AMF **(1)** ! C'est pour la couleur se justifia Pansy, en attrapant une mèche de cheveux, un sourire faussement contrit.

Blaise et Pansy y étaient allés fort. Draco hésita quelques secondes.

_« __Ton foie a besoin d'une trêve Draco »_

— Un Gipson finit-il par commander, envoyant bouler au fond de sa mémoire, la petite voix qui le rappelait à l'ordre.

La jeune femme prit les commandes et s'en alla l'air un peu déçue de ne pas recevoir plus d'attention du beau brun.

Alors que l'alcool lui brulait l'estomac comme de l'acide et commençait à faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans ses veines, Draco écoutait Pansy lui expliquer en quoi consistait son travail de quasi-esclave au « New York Time ». Plus elle parlait, plus il se disait que cette fille avait des prédispositions innées pour le mélo.

Mais c'était rien en comparaison de Blaise. Draco essayait de garder son sérieux alors que son ami leur racontait comment après avoir « culbuté » une riche sexagénaire dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom, il avait obtenu son poste chez Howard&Anguel, un des plus prestigieux cabinets d'avocat de New York.

Allez démêler le vrai du faux.

Blaise adorait inventer des trucs impossibles. Mais à bien y réfléchir… Draco eu une moue de dégoût en se rappelant que son ami aimait les femmes « mûres ».

Ce n'était peut-être pas du bluff après tout !

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il regardait Pansy se jeter sans douceur sur un Blaise hilare tandis qu'elle le traitait de sale pervers.

Draco les observait, une pointe d'envie étreignit son cœur. Leurs mines épanouies, leurs sourires qui illuminaient leurs yeux, ça suintait le bonheur. Il lui semblait même que leur complicité était plus forte qu'avant. Ils ne cessaient de se taquiner et de rire comme des gamins et Draco leur jalousa leur insouciance.

La sensation d'avoir été coupé du monde pendant un long moment, un trop long moment, le frappa avec la violence d'un coup de poing. Où était-il passé pendant tout ce temps ? Où était-il pendant que les autres vivaient ?

_« Ben toi, tu t'es réfugié dans tout un tas des saloperies pour oublier ta vie, non ? T'es si lâche que t'es même pas capable de tirer ta révérence comme il faut»_ lui rappela méchamment la petite voix.

Draco l'expulsa de sa tête, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Sa vie, son cauchemar. Il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir déjà trop vécu.

Dieu merci, il n'avait pas eu que des mauvais souvenirs, loin de là ! Non, il y avait eu Columbia. Columbia et ses expériences foireuses. Columbia et ses soirées qui se prolongeaient jusqu'à des heures incroyables. Columbia ses « steps » entre deux cours, son lot d'emmerdes et ses profs soporifiques. Columbia et la bibliothèque où il révisait pendant des heures interminables : Columbia en fait c'était Pansy, Blaise et lui. Les inséparables.

Inséparables, ils auraient dû le rester, mais dans un groupe, il y avait toujours une brebis galeuse. Dans celui-ci, c'était lui.

Quand son père lui avait « proposé » de travailler au sein de la Black Oil Compagny, le poids de la culpabilité ne lui avait pas permis de refuser. Il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans son travail. Un père devait être fier de son fils !

Draco avait mis de côté sa vie en ayant pleinement conscience qu'à partir de là commencerait sa descente aux enfers.

— Bon, c'est l'heure ! On y va ? s'écria soudainement Pansy, coupant court à ses sombres pensées.

Draco pour cacher son trouble avala d'un trait son verre, la mixture lui enflamma la gorge et coula comme de la lave dans son ventre à jeun.

Il n'avait bu que 3 verres mais il sentait que l'alcool commençait déjà à transformer son estomac ainsi que son cerveau en passoire.

— Prêt à prendre la branlée de ta vie Zabini ? lança Draco provocateur alors qu'il enfilait sa veste.

— Rêve Malfoy, les Lakers vont gagner, regarde plutôt comment tes joueurs vont se faire laminer et pleure !

Draco se retourna vers son ami une lueur de défi éclairait ses yeux déjà brillants.

— On parie…

— Ce que tu veux. Le nargua Blaise heureux de retrouver le regard du petit prétentieux du Draco Malfoy qu'il avait toujours connu.

Blaise aimait les défis, mais un peu comme lui, il détestait perdre or il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que ce soir les Celtic allaient gagner. Confiant, Draco commençait déjà à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait demander à son ami pour le faire enrager.

À l'extérieur il y avait toujours autant de monde. Heureusement qu'il avait des places VIP, se dit le jeune homme en voyant le nombre de personnes qui faisaient encore la queue devant les portillons alors qu'un policier les escortait par une porte dérobée à l'arrière.

o000o o000o

Le stade était plein à craquer.

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco chercha des yeux le couple et le petit garçon du métro. Mais c'était peine perdue. La foule était trop dense.

L'air survolté avait fait monter la pression. Le public frétillait, la musique et les tambours explosaient leurs tympans. C'était les Lakers contre les Celtics : le choc des titans.

L'entrée des joueurs les fit tous se lever comme un seul homme. L'assistance en liesse scandait le nom de leurs équipes favorites.

Pansy ne savait pas laquelle encourager, car à vrai dire, ce sport, le sport en général n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Mais Draco l'avait invitée, alors…

Cependant lorsque les basketteurs commencèrent leur échauffement, elle en repéra un, chez les Lakers. C'est comme ça qu'elle décida de supporter — non pas l'équipe, mais — le superbe athlète. Draco en fut dépité. Blaise, ravi. Deux contre un. C'était toujours ça de pris.

Au coup de sifflet, le match débuta. Ils encourageaient leur équipe respective. Même Pansy se mit à hurler comme une fanatique le nom de son bellâtre alors qu'il se trouvait sur le banc de touche. Les deux hommes se moquaient d'elle. Décidément, elle ne comprenait rien à rien, mais la voir si prise dans le jeu les amusait.

Elle acquit très vite le comportement type du parfait supporteur : taper du pied, contester les dires de l'arbitre, huer, aboyer contre les joueurs du camp adverse, fermer les yeux lors des actions décisives… Et tout ça, sans connaître les règles du jeu.

À la fin du match qui se termina par un « match nul », ils étaient aphones, mais contents. Ils sortirent du stade comme ils y étaient entrés : sous escorte.

Les deux amis remirent le pari à une prochaine fois. Leurs commentaires sur le match allaient bon train. Ils se cherchèrent, se disputèrent mais ils finirent par tomber d'accord sur un point : une soirée aussi bien commencée ne pouvait se terminer comme ça !

Le « Molly Wee », dernier bar à la mode, était bondé. Les résidents de Manhattan s'étaient passé le mot pour venir tester la carte des cocktails qui en comprenait près d'une centaine. Il en fallut que deux à Pansy pour confesser ses innombrables déboires sentimentaux sous œil amusé de ses deux amis.

Pris dans la lancée, ils évoquèrent quelques souvenirs du passé se moquant gentiment d'elle, de sa faculté de s'éprendre des hommes qu'il ne fallait pas.

Draco se rappelait des heures indénombrables qu'ils avaient passé dans l'immense bibliothèque de Columbia pour réviser leurs examens. Mais surtout, pour permettre à Pansy de contempler les yeux rêveurs son bel inconnu : l'aide-bibliothécaire **(2).**

Blaise et lui n'en pouvaient plus de ses intarissables éloges sur le « beau brun ».

Mais, tout cessa le jour où, au détour d'un couloir, ils virent ce dernier embrasser avec fièvre un garçon. Les deux amis avaient passé les deux mois qui suivirent à la consoler.

— Hey ! J'étais pas si accro se défendit Pansy.

— Tu parles ! Draco et moi on ne savait plus quoi inventer pour te faire sortir de ta dépression.

— Tout ce foin alors que vous n'étiez même pas ensemble se moqua Draco. C'est vrai quoi, tu lui avais parlé combien de fois à ce mec ?

Blaise gloussa bêtement et répondit à la place de la jeune fille.

— Jamais.

— Si, une fois protesta Pansy qui n'arrivait plus à garder son sérieux. Mais pour faire bonne figure, elle joua quand même à l'offusqué. Ben, tu peux parler toi et ton harem !

— Ouais, ben moi au moins contrairement à Draco qui est encore à la recherche de la femme parfaite, se défendit Blaise je ne veux pas perdre ma liberté. Ça serait la fin du monde pour moi si je tombais amoureux. Bon « tomber amoureux» c'est un peu fort, je n'y crois pas trop à ces trucs-là ! Les femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à vous créer des ennuis et mon travail est bien assez chiant pour que je me coltine une emmerdeuse qui me les casse à longueur de journée. Non, vraiment tu en prends une, tu la baises et tu la jettes sans regret, sans un regard en arrière sinon elle s'accroche et là c'est la merde.

Les propos misogynes de son ami avaient toujours fait rire Draco.

— Mais tu as déjà aimé une femme dans ta vie ? Le questionna Pansy en sirotant son 4e cocktail vodka/cranberry pas plus perturbée que ça.

— Oui, bien sûr : ma mère, c'est la seule en qui je peux avoir confiance.

— Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui t'avait rendu comme ça ? Tu t'es fait hacher le cœur par une belle garce ?

Draco planta ses orbes argentés dans ceux embrumée de Pansy. Ce soir, la vérité allait peut-être enfin éclater. Son petit coté potineur refit surface. Il sourit.

— Cherche pas mec, il y rien. J'adore les femmes, tu sais ! avoua Blaise en vidant son énième cocktail cul-sec comme s'il s'agissait d'une bière, avant de chercher des yeux le serveur, prêt à en commander un autre.

Draco restait sceptique.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui à mes pieds, en train de me sucer ou encore à 4 pattes...

— Stop ! Cria Draco hilare.

— Ben quoi, c'est vrai et d'ailleurs après ça Pansy et moi on ira chez moi poursuivit Blaise. J'ai un lit aquatique ça te plaira beaucoup. Dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil salace à la jeune fille.

Pansy s'étrangla.

— Même si on était égarés en plein désert de Gobi, je ne partagerai pas un lit aquatique avec toi ! Parvient-elle à articuler en riant entre ses quintes de toux.

_« Le scoop ne serait pas pour ce soir, dommage » _se dit Draco en se faisant quand même la promesse d'un jour faire la lumière sur les véritables relations qu'entretenaient ces deux-là.

Finalement rien n'avait changé se dit Draco qui écoutait ses amis se lançaient dans des débats d'ivrognes sans queue ni tête. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, il pouvait à nouveau ressentir entre eux, une belle connivence, la même qu'avant. Ils avaient fait un bond de 3 ans en arrière.

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, il se sentait bien. En quelques heures il avait rattrapé le temps perdu. Il était lui-même. Sans masque tout simplement lui, un jeune homme de 23 ans qui passait un bon moment avec ses amis.

Il ne comptait plus les fois dans la soirée où, il s'était félicité de les avoir invités. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

o000o o000o

Il était 2 heures du matin passé quand les deux hommes claquèrent la portière du taxi dans lequel Pansy était montée. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner avant d'en héler un autre.

— Bon, cette fois n'attend pas un an avant la prochaine sortie d'ac ?

_« Hein ? »_

Trop occupé à essayer de garder son équilibre, Draco n'entendit que la fin de la phrase.

— D'ac. Fit-il bêtement, faisant écho au dernier mot.

Son cerveau était dans l'incapacité de gérer plusieurs choses à la fois.

Tandis que Draco ricanait sans trop savoir pourquoi, Blaise le maintenait contre le mur, pour ne pas qu'il s'étale comme un poivron sur le trottoir. Bon sang, il en tenait une sévère. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Dans le passé, malgré leurs - nombreuses - sorties, plutôt arrosées, il était rarissime de voir Draco se laisse aller à ce point… il tenait là de quoi le faire chanter pour le restant de ses jours.

Pourtant il ne parvenait pas totalement à se réjouir, Draco paraissait crevé. Et c'était un aspect de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. En général, Dravo était un mélange d'arrogance et de maîtrise. Mais là il semblait à bout.

Blaise soupira et soutint son ami qui oscillait dangereusement. Malgré l'épaisseur de ses vêtements, Blaise pouvait juger de la minceur de sa silhouette. En le voyant renter dans le bar quelques heures plus tôt, ça lui avait fait un choc de voir son ami aussi amaigri. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été très épais, mais là, c'en était effrayant. Draco avait à présent l'étoffe d'une brindille. À le tenir ainsi, Blaise avait presque peur de lui faire mal. Eux qui avant passé leur temps à se chamailler à lutter dans des corps à corps puérils. C'était plutôt rude de le voir comme ça.

Tout au long de la soirée, il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas le dévisager avec trop d'insistance. Ils avaient discuté, blagué, ri comme avant, mais l'expression mélancolique de ces yeux ciel d'orage autrefois lumineux avait percé son cœur.

Des cernes bleuâtres faisaient ressortir la blancheur marmoréenne de sa peau. Son visage fin était à présent creusé. Quel était-ce mal qui le rongeait ?

Blaise avait toujours eu l'impression que Draco lui cachait quelque chose. Depuis des années qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait la certitude que le jeune homme gardait pour lui un lourd secret, mais jamais il n'était parvenu à mettre le doigt dessus. Les rares fois ou ils avaient dormi ensemble, il l'avait entendu hurler dans son sommeil en proie à d'horribles cauchemars. Et quand il s'était précipité à son chevet, c'était pour le trouver transpirant, larmoyant, les yeux pleins d'effroi. Mais jamais Draco n'avait voulu lui donner la moindre explication. Il avait juste évité de rester dormir chez lui. Même quand leur soirée de buverie terminait tard, Draco se débrouillait toujours pour se faire raccompagner par son chauffeur.

Mais à tout vouloir garder pour lui, un jour, il allait finir par craquer, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Blaise pouvait deviner quel genre de souvenirs une personne pouvait chercher à noyer dans l'alcool : c'étaient généralement les pires. Mais il se sentait impuissant face au silence de son ami qui se fermait comme une huître à la moindre de ses tentatives d'approche.

Blaise resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur les frêles épaules.

— Draco je te jure que si…

— Non, promis. Le coupa le jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Tout tournait.

Déstabilisé, il trébucha, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux. Jurant, Blaise le ressaisit de justesse alors que son ami regardait autour de lui comme si la rue était devenue le décor d'un film psychédélique.

— Draco, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à…

— Te fatigue pas, je pense que je peux y arriver, regarde.

Et sur ces mots, il se redressa avec toute la dignité que pouvait donner l'ivresse. Blaise soupira de lassitude. En même temps ça l'arrangeait qu'il refuse, lui-même ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant eux.

— Ok, comme tu voudras, mais on se voit dans 2 semaines, n'oublie pas et si tu ne peux pas venir, ne préviens pas à la dernière minute par un bobard quelconque, poursuivit le brun en lui ouvrant la portière.

_Un bobard, lui _? Comme si c'était son genre !

Se souvenant au prix d'un grand effort qu'ils avaient prévu leur prochaine sortie pour la Saint-Patrick. Draco opina du chef.

— Je… sa langue pesait des tonnes … je reprit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix rendue rauque d'avoir trop crié, trop bu… je serai là.

— Prends soin de toi. Ajouta Blaise qui était resté sur le trottoir.

— Je t'appelle lundi. Le rassura Draco en se laissant tomber comme une bûche sur la banquette arrière du taxi.

Il donna sa destination au conducteur et laissa aller sa tête devenue trop lourde sur le skaï craquelé du repose-tête. Il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts. Mais les flashs multicolores de la rue s'adoucissaient à chaque battement de cils jusqu'à ce qu'en alternance, ils forment sous ses paupières closes des taches de couleur pourpres et brunes.

Ce qui lui parut quelques secondes plus tard, il fut réveillé un peu rudement par le taximan qui lui demandait dans un mauvais anglais de régler sa course.

Mal éveillé, Draco s'exécuta puis il s'extirpa du mieux qu'il put de la voiture sous le regard désapprobateur du conducteur. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, la sensation qu'un Alien dansait dans ses tripes le dévastait. L'alcool avait transformé son estomac en dancefloor. Il allait vomir c'est sûr !

_Merde_, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il boive autant !

La personne à la réception le salua.

_Économiser ses forces, ne pas répondre_…

Draco passa comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver son lit. Mais pour l'instant, le sol du hall s'obstinait à vouloir se dérober sous ses pas.

Dans l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton qui semblait danser devant ses yeux embrumés. Il les ferma et posa son front contre la paroi en métal, s'obligea à respirer profondément durant son ascension.

Oui, dormir, vite et profondément et demain, il revivrait cette soirée riche en émotions.

Devant sa porte, Draco eut un du mal à mettre son pass dans la fente de la «serrure», il dut s'il prendre à plusieurs reprises. Il gloussa de sa maladresse : Y pas à dire, il était vraiment bien entamé.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec une rapidité folle. Déséquilibré, Draco faillit tomber. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu pousser une exclamation de surprise, il sentit des mains emprisonner le col de son manteau dans une poignée solide. Il fut attiré sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la pièce faiblement éclairée.

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites… et moi aussi je vous aime. Merci de lire cette histoire.<p>

La suite dans 2 semaines… cette fois-ci, c'est pour de vrai.

Pour la petite info :

1- AMF Cocktail bleu électrique au doux nom de « **A**dios **M**other **F**ucker ».

2 - Ici, je fais référence à l'une des fics de Pilgrim67 **Miracle goodnight** si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous la recommande. En faite je vous les recommande toutes !

**Merci pour vos reviews. Je m'imprègne de chacune d'elles. Elles m'encouragent à poursuivre l'aventure ! **

* * *

><p><strong>RAR aux non- inscrits :<strong>

**CathE : Awww, séduite ! Merci, merci. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. C'est vrai que j'aime me plonger au cœur des sentiments et des détails. « Homme au balai » LOL, il arrive, il arrive patience… ça va être épique ! Merci de trouver mon Draco attachant, c'est ce que je voulais rendre dans mes écrits. **

**Si tu ne vois pas encore ou je veux en venir, c'est normal, tu y verras plus clair au 5ieme chapitre… quoique… ^^. A très vite pour la suite !  
><strong>


	4. Déboires

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR… encore et toujours.

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/Romance/… un peu de tout quoi …

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage quelque peu… trivial dont j'userai dans les chapitres à venir.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **: Mes Bêtas :

**Lina alias linaewen ilca **Merci pour tous tes judicieux conseils !

**Nathalie Bleger alias Pilgrim67** qui m'encourage et m'inspire à chaque moment.

**Célia alias thytecelia **Merci ma belle t'es un vrai cœur

**Remerciements **: A mes lecteurs :

Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire, à laisser des reviews, à me mettre dans vos alertes et à m'ajouter dans la liste de vos favoris : vous êtes GENIAUX !

**Dédicace **: Ma Dame de Cœur.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Déboires <strong>

Draco tituba sous l'assaut. Une nausée vertigineuse lui retourna l'estomac. Il remarqua à peine que la porte se refermait dans son dos, il sursauta lorsqu'elle claqua et trembla sur ses gonds. Hébété, il secoua la tête. Dans cette pénombre, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, il distingua seulement des yeux sombres qui le fixaient avec rage.

Des yeux ? Un homme ? Que faisait ce type dans sa chambre ?

Il entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge irritée.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se reprendre, il se sentit rudement plaqué contre la porte et son assaillant. La violence de l'attaque lui coupa le souffle. Et les yeux toujours braqués sur lui brillaient de… détermination. Ils lui firent l'effet d'un revolver directement pointé sur sa tempe. Son sang se glaça.

D'angoissantes pensées se déversaient dans son esprit confus. Son cerveau entra aussitôt en ébullition, comme si les connexions entre ses neurones venaient de griller et que sa matière grise tournait complètement à vide.

_Fuis, vite ! _

Malgré l'urgence, ses jambes lui semblaient de plomb. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à la pesanteur. Lorsque son agresseur voulut de nouveau l'empoigner, terrifié, dans un sursaut désespéré, il le repoussa vivement et profita de l'effet de surprise pour se mettre à courir. Mais où aller ?

Un grognement s'éleva à sa suite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Sans se retourner, Draco précipita sa course dans le long corridor.

Dans sa hâte, il se prit les pieds dans l'épais tapis de laine. Il s'étala de tout son long alors que derrière lui l'homme se rapprochait. Il rampa pour lui échapper, aveuglé par la peur, il heurta la console en marbre du couloir, sans ressentir la moindre douleur.

Promptement, il se remit sur pieds, le souffle court, pestant intérieurement contre le tapis. Il ne pourrait pas atteindre la salle de bain. Dans son dos, son assaillant gagnait du terrain. Il avait chaud, ses tempes tambourinaient. Autour de lui, la pièce tanguait dangereusement.

Il se réfugia derrière la table du living. Elle servirait d'obstacle, tenta-t-il de se rassurer quelque part conscient de la futilité de ce rempart face à une arme à feu.

C'est à cet instant précis que le monde choisit de virevolter sur son axe.

_« Bordel !_ »

Il se retint de justesse à une chaise pour ne pas s'effondrer. Avec toute cette tension, il ne ressentait plus qu'un tourbillon nauséeux.

La bile au bord des lèvres, le cœur battant, le souffle court, Draco le regardait s'avancer.

Plus la distance qui les séparait s'amenuisait, plus il percevait le visage de son agresseur éclairé par la lumière du lustre. Une fureur noire semblait le posséder, une fureur déconcertante.

Un éclair assassin passa dans son regard singulier. Ses cils fins et recourbés étaient d'une longueur surprenante pour un homme. Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, il devait être bien imbibé pour se préoccuper de la longueur des cils de cet inconnu dans une situation pareille. Il ne pouvait cependant se détacher de son regard que le hâle de sa peau rendait vraiment saisissant. Ses yeux l'examinaient en détail, leur froideur le clouait sur place.

— Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attends, gronda-t-il sourdement.

Draco faillit jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule d'un côté, puis de l'autre à la recherche du malheureux à qui il s'adressait. Bien entendu, il n'y avait personne.

_Nom d'un chien_ _!_ Ce fou en avait réellement après lui ! Draco déglutit péniblement, tout en essayant de convaincre son estomac de rester tranquille.

Sans aucun doute, il allait lui faire la peau. Un tueur à gages ? Un règlement de compte ?

Il devait faire erreur, le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas possible autrement !

La main ouverte, il lui fit signe de s'approcher, visiblement persuadé qu'il obtempérerait.

— Mais... je... je ne…, bafouilla-t-il reconnaissant à peine sa propre voix.

Tétanisé, il recula, heurta la baie vitrée derrière lui.

L'intrus semblait pourtant un peu plus petit que lui. Dans son état normal, avec 10 kilos de muscles en plus, Draco aurait peut-être eu sa chance.

— Viens, ordonna-t-il, lui faisant de nouveau signe de le rejoindre.

Qu'il vienne, qu'il vienne ! Où… ? Près de lui ? Pour qu'il le tue et jette son corps dans le fleuve ? Cet homme était dingue ! Comme s'il allait accepter son sort sans broncher !

Buté, Draco secoua lentement la tête.

L'inconnu s'avança. Alerte, Draco bondit sur le côté.

Au même moment, avec des mouvements, d'une agilité incroyable, le bougre fondit sur lui : la table n'avait servi à rien.

Son dos heurta douloureusement la vitre qui vibra sous le choc.

Aussitôt, le tueur l'écrasa de tout son poids. Draco tremblant ferma les yeux sentant sa dernière heure arrivée.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec la rudesse d'un propriétaire imbu de ses droits.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, interdit. La bouche dure, exigeante, brûlait la sienne comme une flamme.

Il…il l'embrassait ?

Effaré, pris de nausées, il voulut se dégager, repousser ce corps massif qui pesait contre le sien.

Il leva le poing et le frappa, grimaça de douleur, mais l'expression d'ahurissement qui se peignit sur le visage de l'inconnu étira ses lèvres meurtries dans un sourire sadique. Il renouvela l'attaque, mais cette fois le devançant, son assaillant lui saisit le bras et le tordit cruellement dans le dos jusqu'à lui arracher un cri.

L'espace d'un éclair leurs regards s'affrontèrent : meurtriers.

L'homme anticipa une tentative de son autre main qu'il ramena contre celle qu'il enserrait déjà.

Il jura rageusement. La colère contenue dans sa voix, la lueur dangereuse allumée dans ses yeux l'auraient fait se ratatiner si Draco n'avait été lui-même possédé d'une terrible fureur.

L'animal le fixait intensément, comme pour le défier de faire le moindre geste. Le douloureux étau sur ses poignets le dissuada. Et l'inconnu, sans le quitter des yeux, descendit lentement, très lentement, sur ses lèvres. Draco recula.

Agacé son agresseur le lâcha quelque peu, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sur ses épaules, empêchant tout mouvement.

Lorsque Draco essaya de tourner la tête pour échapper à sa violence, la main de l'individu remonta jusqu'à sa nuque pour lui saisir les cheveux et l'immobiliser complètement.

Il aurait dû écouter Minerva et aller chez le coiffeur…

Cet homme jouait avec lui.

Des baisers exigeants succédaient aux légers, aux morsures superficielles ou encore aux lentes glissades de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'amusait à maintenir en otage sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de les rependre ou les lécher avec délectation.

Draco perdu, cherchait à se dégager, mais il avait l'impression de se débattre au milieu d'un mauvais rêve. Une effroyable sensation de soumission qui ne résultait ni de sa réflexion, ni surtout de sa volonté, le gagnait.

Ses genoux faiblissaient, il s'affaissait contre l'homme. Les lèvres chaudes de son assaillant glissèrent avec avidité jusqu'à la base de son cou.

— Non !

Draco avait réussi à émettre un cri du fond de son désarroi. Mais la faiblesse du grognement n'alarma même pas son agresseur qui déboutonnait avec frénésie son manteau puis sa veste pour atteindre sa peau sous sa chemise.

Draco tressaillit au contact moite de ses doigts. Cet attouchement lui arracha une nouvelle exclamation de protestation. Il se tortilla pour esquiver la caresse.

Il devina son sourire dans son cou. Ce type se foutait de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan. Une main venait de glisser jusqu'à son entre-jambes. Il hoqueta.

Elle se mit à le toucher de la façon la plus intime et possessive qu'il soit, et malgré l'épaisseur de son jean, il eut l'impression d'être nu sous ses doigts habiles.

Un gémissement étouffé de surprise et de… plaisir mêlé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Honteux, il se mit à ruer pour se soustraire à cette main qui commençait à détourner son corps de sa volonté. Son tortionnaire accentua la pression entre ses cuisses tandis qu'il sentait avec horreur son sexe se tendre sous la caresse. C'était comme si son cœur dévalait dans ses entrailles, jusqu'à son entrecuisse.

_« Non, non, non pas ça »_ suppliait-il dégoûté par sa faiblesse.

Le bougre dut l'entendre car il suspendit son geste, s'arrêta comme il avait commencé : brusquement.

Draco se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer un cri de frustration. Sa réaction le dépitait. Il devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Peut-être commencer par mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées ? Chose difficile à faire quand on avait l'impression que son cerveau barbotait dans un bain d'alcool et lorsqu'un inconnu venu de nulle part, vous embrassait comme si…comme si…

_Non, il n'allait tout de même pas… _

Draco réalisa soudainement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi lent ?

Effrayé, il se remit à se débattre avec la force du désespoir. Mais le type grogna et le plaqua plus étroitement contre lui.

— Non, lâchez-moi !

Sa voix qu'il avait crue forte ne sortit en fait que comme un murmure. Son manteau et sa veste glissèrent à ses pieds, quelques boutons de sa chemise cédèrent. Le diable eut un rire de gorge et Draco frémit de crainte et… d'autre chose…

Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en payerai d'autres, lui susurra-t-il tout contre son oreille. J'ai envie de toi, je ne peux plus attendre.

Draco sentait contre son bas-ventre, la preuve dure et palpitante du désir de l'inconnu.

Affolé, il tenta de s'écarter.

— Je ne… je…

Il voulait lui ordonner de s'arrêter, lui dire qu'il faisait erreur, qu'il n'était pas comme ça ! Mais son assaillant étouffa la protestation sur ses lèvres, il recommençait à l'embrasser.

Au grand désespoir de Draco, sa langue s'insinuait dans sa bouche, l'explorait jusqu'à lui arracher des gémissements plaintifs. Sa saveur commençait à imprégner ses sens.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Draco se sentit gagné par le vertige.

Tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il avait l'impression de perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait.

Bien malgré lui, des ondes brûlantes le parcouraient de la tête aux pieds. C'était l'alcool…ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Draco avait cru connaitre ce qui l'attendait, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça...

Rien à voir avec « les gentillesses » dont il l'avait gratifié un peu plus tôt ! L'heure n'était plus aux préliminaires. L'homme avait envie de lui, et il n'aurait pas pu le lui faire savoir de façon plus convaincante.

Il raffermit sa poigne dans ses cheveux faisant ainsi comprendre à son jouet que toute résistance était inutile. Puis, il envahit sa bouche comme s'il voulait boire son âme, entraînant sa langue dans une danse sauvage, impérieuse, presque carnassière et pourtant sensuelle.

_« Alors, c'était ça se faire embrasser par un homme ?_ » s'étonna Draco déboussolé.

Les amants qu'il avait surpris ce jour-là échangeant un baiser lui avaient semblé appartenir à un autre monde, connu d'eux seuls.

Les regarder avait réveillé l'indicible dans son ventre. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais il y pensait souvent, revoyait l'ardeur mêlée de douceur qui émanait de leur étreinte. Leurs lèvres insatiables se mordillaient, se titillaient, se caressaient sans retenue.

Draco se rappelait sa fascination pour les corps des deux hommes étroitement enlacés qui ondulaient l'un contre l'autre avec frénésie.

À maintes reprises, il s'était demandé comment ils les auraient trouvés ses amis et lui, s'ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard.

Il les avait enviés, envié leur fougue, l'aura de désir qui vibrait autour d'eux.

Était-ce une raison pour se laisser aller dans les bras du premier venu ?

_« Non ! »_

_« Alors, résiste ! »_, lui criait sa conscience indignée.

Mais Draco ne savait plus comment. C'était comme si son corps était animé d'une vie propre, sur laquelle son cerveau n'avait plus d'emprise.

L'inconnu ne relâchait pas sa poigne dans ses cheveux, affirmait sa domination sur son corps. Draco se laissait faire. L'alcool neutralisait ses résolutions, faisait remonter à la surface ses vils instincts refoulés.

Des flammes l'incendiaient et déferlaient dans son ventre, son sexe tressautait entre eux.

Sous le pouvoir de cette bouche qui suscitait maintenant ses gémissements de plaisir, Draco se sentait soudain capable du pire.

À présent, seule comptait la sensation que lui procurait cette langue experte, ces lèvres avides qui le goûtaient avec des bruits indécents, l'embrassaient comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il était en train de se faire embrasser par un homme et il… il aimait ça ?

_Merde,_ il était vraiment pervers… pervers et détraqué !

Un grognement de protestation lui échappa lorsque son tourmenteur abandonna ses lèvres pour faire courir sa langue sur sa peau. Il dessina un chemin humide vers sa gorge qu'il se mit à suçoter avec voracité. Draco trembla de tous ses membres à l'instant où son tortionnaire lui mordilla l'épaule.

Il ne se débattait plus. Pire, il se laissait faire, les jambes flageolantes, la tête traversée d'éclairs. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa soudaine capitulation. Il aurait dû crier, lutter, s'enfuir, au lieu de ça, il gémissait, s'arquait, souhaitait.

Impossible de résister, même s'il le voulait… et il ne le voulait plus.

Qu'importe si la personne qui l'étreignait était un homme, un parfait inconnu. Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il n'était pas gay, que tout ceci n'engageait à rien. Il désirait juste goûter à cette ivresse, la vraie, se griser de ce corps jusqu'à pourquoi pas, en oublier son monde, son nom, tout.

Cet homme lui offrait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Une chose qui cette fois serait peut-être plus puissante que toutes les autres, chimiques et éphémères.

Ses baisers le soumettaient, l'enflammaient. À tel point qu'il éprouvait un besoin viscéral d'enfouir ses mains dans cette épaisse chevelure brune, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts.

_« Bon sang ressaisis-toi Draco ! Comment peux-tu te fier à lui ? Tu ne le connais pas_. » Le réprimanda dans un sursaut de survie sa raison.

« J_e ne sais pas »_

L'homme s'attaquait à la boucle de sa ceinture.

_« Je dois être cinglé_. »

Et c'était bien ainsi. Pour le moment, du moins. Il ne voulait plus se poser de questions, juste se laissait aller à l'urgente demande de sa chair qui le menaçait à présent de folie s'il n'y cédait pas.

Draco sentait son corps vibrer de désir, d'excitation. C'était une réaction épidermique, pure, brute, presque animale : il désirait tout de lui.

Demain, il prendrait tout son temps pour se flageller, regretter chacun de ses actes et il commencerait sûrement par celui-ci, se dit Draco en empoignant à son tour l'homme par les cheveux avant de dévorer ces lèvres comme un affamé.

Draco faillit rugir de satisfaction en l'entendant lui aussi grogner de plaisir contre sa langue.

Il ferma les yeux, perdu dans ses sensations, troublé par ce corps à la musculature dure et fibreuse qui se bandait contre lui : c'était une sensation inédite.

Curieusement, ça ne le dégoûtait plus, bien au contraire, il en voulait plus, alors il glissa ses mains le long des muscles sculptés du dos de l'homme et gémit doucement lorsqu'il les sentit se contracter de contentement sous ses doigts

Leurs langues dansaient toujours l'une contre l'autre, se caressant mutuellement. L'homme lui écarta les jambes avec son genou et écrasa ses hanches contre les siennes. Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos, elles se saisirent de ses fesses à travers son pantalon.

Draco avait conscience du membre tendu de l'inconnu entre eux et il pressa son corps contre le sien, souleva son bassin pour se frotter contre lui. Leurs mouvements s'accordaient dans une danse suggestive.

Il était en feu. Des gémissements rauques résonnaient dans ses oreilles, faisaient écho à ceux qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder enfouis en lui.

Son tortionnaire repoussa les pans de sa chemise déchirée. Ses doigts traînèrent sur sa peau, remontèrent vers son ventre, son buste, pour pincer ses tétons dressés. Une sensation aiguë, presque douloureuse qui faillit le faire crier. Draco se déroba sous la caresse, mais enlaça ses larges épaules, l'attira à lui, préférant sentir son torse contre sa peau fébrile.

L'homme délaissa sa bouche et Draco baissa la tête pour regarder sa main se tracer un chemin entre leurs corps et se refermer sur sa chair frémissante. Il le caressait, Draco se mit à haleter.

— Ouvre ton pantalon, lui souffla l'inconnu contre ses lèvres devenues sensibles.

Ces mots l'électrisèrent. Sa raison l'interpella

_«Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière » _

Il hésita.

_« Non, il était trop tard »._

Draco obéit, ses doigts fins tremblèrent sur le premier bouton.

L'homme faufila à nouveau sa main à l'intérieur du boxer, le frôla, le palpa avant d'abaisser son jean et son sous-vêtement sur ses cuisses. Il fit glisser son index sur le membre tendu de Draco, qui cessa de respirer. Il resta aussi immobile qu'une statue, attentif à ne pas briser la chaîne de sensations voluptueuses qui déferlaient sur lui.

Sa main calleuse remonta doucement le long de son sexe, entraînant la gaine de peau jusqu'à ce que le gland soit entièrement découvert. Draco sursauta, étouffa un cri.

Il le caressa d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement, mais pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait fait lui-même pour se soulager.

Draco sentit ses hanches se soulever sous la torture délicieusement insupportable qu'il lui infligeait.

Confus, sa tête bascula vers l'avant. Il l'appuya contre l'épaule de son tourmenteur.

— Tu aimes ça ?

L'homme taquina son oreille du bout de la langue.

Draco ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et haleta dans son cou. Alors que ses hanches bougeaient dans une cadence débridée.

— Du calme.

Se calmer ? Impossible. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'y serait pas parvenu.

Proche de la jouissance, il s'arc-bouta, mais rugit de frustration lorsque le diable le lâcha pour déboutonner sa chemise avec hâte, faisant sauter le reste de boutons, qui s'éparpillèrent au sol.

L'homme s'écarta de lui et Draco se retrouva libre. Il ressentit un choc étrange en perdant la chaleur du corps qui s'était pressé contre le sien. Il voulu l'attirer à nouveau à lui. Mais le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était d'une telle sensualité.

Draco se passa inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres gonflées alors qu'il le regardait enlever avec empressement son sweat et s'attaquait à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Un « zip » sec se fit entendre. Il sursauta, une pointe de lucidité se fraya un chemin dans son esprit engourdi.

Dans un instant, il serait entièrement nu. Son pantalon glisserait de ses hanches et lui tomberait sur les chevilles. Draco déglutit, ferma étroitement les yeux. Ne pas le voir, surtout ne pas regarder ce corps trop masculin. Il risquerait de lui rappeler ce qu'il était en train de faire. Draco voulait juste ressentir, sans rien voir. Il voulait sentir chaque centimètre de ce corps plaqué intimement contre le sien, sentir le désir dévaler dans ses reins. Sans rien voir.

Il se laissa retomber en arrière, contre la vitre. Le contact froid de la paroi calma un peu le feu qui courait dans ses veines.

— Regarde-moi.

_« Non »_

Draco malgré lui obéit à l'ordre et chercha de ses yeux les prunelles sombres de l'inconnu.

Il était nu, à genoux devant lui.

Il se sentit soudain ridicule, son jean entortillé autour de ses chevilles, ses sous-vêtements à mi-cuisse, sa virilité tendue en à avoir mal.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de remédier à la situation, l'homme s'inclina et le prit dans sa bouche. Draco sursauta, étouffant un cri.

Ses coups de langue taquins, ses mordillements et ses caresses tour à tour légères et appuyées allumaient des étincelles de plaisir dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Sous ses yeux, la vue impudique de sa bouche avide le fascinait. Il était aussi captivé par ses cheveux de jais ébouriffé qui dansaient à chaque va-et-vient de sa tête.

Draco avança la main pour les toucher puis suspendit son geste. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il se retienne à quelque chose sous peine de tomber, ses jambes flageolantes ne le portaient plus.

Sa main trouva secours, elle se crispa sur la poignée de la porte-fenêtre. Elle s'y raccrocha comme pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. S'il l'arrachait, il faudrait qu'il la paye à l'hôtel, ça lui coûterait probablement un blâme mais tant pis, il fallait qu'il s'agrippe à quelque chose, de peur de sombrer.

Quand l'homme butina le bout de sa chair gonflée, Draco tressauta et enfouit finalement ses mains dans son épaisse crinière, la tira en arrière pour se soustraire à ce supplice.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ce que Draco lut dans ses iris sombres le désarçonna. Il ferma les yeux, il était perdu.

D'un mouvement brusque de la tête, l'homme se dégagea de sa poigne pour le happer à nouveau.

Draco le laissa faire, s'obligea à concentrer son attention sur la douceur soyeuse de sa chevelure, sous ses doigts.

Dans sa vie, il avait déjà reçu de telles caresses et certaines avaient été plutôt agréables. Mais « agréable » n'était pas un qualificatif assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il ne parvenait même plus à penser correctement. Cette bouche lui infligeait une trop exquise torture et Draco crevait d'envie de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans cette gorge humide.

La froideur de la vitre dans son dos n'arrivait plus à le ramener sur terre. Il avait tout oublié, oublié pourquoi il faisait ça, avec un inconnu, avec un homme. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il brûlait d'un feu qui n'allait pas tarder à le transformer en torche vivante.

Quand son tortionnaire taquina à nouveau son gland turgescent du bout de sa langue, Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'agrippa désespérément à lui tandis que sa langue poursuivait ses caresses. Perdant tout contrôle, Draco arqua l'échine et se mit à onduler. Bien malgré lui, des râles indécents jaillirent de sa gorge enrouée alors que des éclairs de lumière étincelaient derrière ses paupières closes.

_Bon sang !_ Il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. Il aurait dû être gêné par la situation, honteux de cette si soudaine reddition, il aurait du être choqué par ses gémissements obscènes qui sortaient sans pudeur de sa bouche sèche, mais... rien. Il devait l'avouer, il était perdu.

Demain viendrait bien assez tôt lui apporter sa ration quotidienne de remords. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il continue.

Ses yeux écarquillèrent de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit son bourreau l'emprisonner dans sa main et le flatter de son pouce. Tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent. Draco feula.

— Encore…

L'homme s'exécuta, le caressa de nouveau et fit glisser son ongle le long de son sexe bandé. Draco eut l'impression que la sensation irradiait tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Tout à son plaisir, il sentit un doigt le pénétrer doucement. Il se raidit sous la douleur, tenta de se dérober mais la langue qui s'enroulait autour de lui le tourmentait inlassablement. Il oublia le tiraillement jusqu'à l'introduction du deuxième doigt. Il ne bougea pas, anéanti par la douleur mais aussi par sa bouche, sa langue de feu qui le dévastait. Draco haletait, souffrait à la fois de la plus incroyable des agonies et du plus délectable des plaisirs, chacun d'eux multipliant l'autre de façon exponentielle.

Le front en sueur, il gémissait, grognait sous les assauts implacables de son tortionnaire. La douleur refluait, la marée de plaisir l'emportait. Draco ne retenait plus. Dans un mouvement saccadé de va-et-vient, ses hanches allaient à l'encontre de sa bouche gourmande, de ses doigts agiles profondément enfuis en lui.

Le sexe tendu, enfermé dans ce fourreau brulant, palpitait, réclamait la délivrance. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa tête ballotait de gauche à droite, ses yeux papillonnaient. Dans des râles inintelligibles, il suppliait sans honte son bourreau qui le faisait attendre. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, il sentit une décharge enflammer ses reins.

Ça venait.

Il voulut le prévenir, mais ses mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Il tira à nouveau sur ses cheveux noirs, et regarda son visage magnifique avec un affolement fiévreux. Sans le quitter des yeux, provocateur, l'homme sortit sa langue et lécha le bout de son sexe turgescent avant de le reprendre dans sa bouche.

Draco se raidit. Une intense chaleur remonta le long de son corps. il se sentit partir sur orbite alors qu'un incroyable éclair de pure jouissance le traversait.

Une fois…

Deux fois…

Tr…il jouit secoué de spasmes si puissants qu'il cria sans discontinuer. La tête rejetée en arrière heurta violemment la vitre derrière lui, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il tremblait. Il avait la sensation qu'il allait perdre connaissance face à la force des vagues de plaisir qui se fracassaient en lui.

Si l'homme en se redressant ne l'avait retenu, il serait tombé. Son cœur tambourinait, il cherchait son souffle. Une douce langueur le saisit. Il lui était impossible de revenir sur terre, pas dans l'immédiat. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour amorcer son atterrissage.

C'était sans compter sur son bourreau qui s'empara aussi tôt de ses lèvres, plaquant son corps dur contre le sien repu.

Draco n'était pas en mesure de lutter. Il accueillit sa langue lorsqu'elle passa sa barrière de ses lèvres. Son goût âpre envahit aussi tôt sa bouche. Draco ne savait pas quoi penser.

Ses baisers pourtant réveillèrent ses sens. En l'espace d'un instant, il fut de nouveau emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations délicieuses.

_« C'est incroyable »_ se dit-il ahuri.

L'homme se décolla et le regarda, le désir brouillait ses yeux.

— Tourne-toi.

Draco sursauta un peu perdu, mais pleinement conscient du désir de l'homme contre sa peau. Il n'osait baisser les yeux de peur de voir son membre dressé. Ne rien voir, juste ressentir. Juste…

Draco ferma les yeux un bref instant, usant de ses paupières comme d'un fragile rempart contre cette étendue d'émeraude.

L'homme dut noter son hésitation, car il fondit sur ses lèvres et Draco se sentit à nouveau vibrer. Apaisé, il enfonça ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux en broussaille. Draco recueillit avec plaisir ses gémissements contre sa langue.

Il ne sut pas à quel moment il le retourna. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son regard plongea dans l'obscurité que de nombreux points lumineux égayaient au loin : les lumières de Manhattan.

Il frémit sans savoir si c'était dû au contact froid de la vitre contre son front fiévreux ou au souffle de l'homme qui enfonçait doucement ses dents dans sa nuque et traça de sa langue un sillon humide. Draco se mit à respirer plus vite, tenaillé par le désir de tourner la tête vers lui pour retrouver la chaleur de ses lèvres, un contact rassurant.

De sa main, l'homme caressait sa cuisse, en pressions de plus en plus accentuées, déclenchant des frissons qui remontaient progressivement jusqu'à son entrejambe. Draco sentait son torse chaud contre son dos, sa chair tendue frottait le creux de ses reins. Il déglutit.

_« Nous y voilà »_

Dans le reflet de la vitre, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Draco le vit déchirer à l'aide de ses dents l'emballage du préservatif.

Il détourna son regard pour faire face aux seuls témoins de son délit : la ville et ses éclairs phosphorescents.

* * *

><p>A dans 2 semaines pour la suite !<p> 


	5. Réminiscences

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR…snif, snif.

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/Romance/…

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage quelque peu… trivial dont j'userai dans les chapitres à venir.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **: Mes Bêtas :

**Lina alias linaewen ilca, Nathalie Bleger alias Pilgrim67, **Célia** alias thytecelia **

**Dédicace **: Ma Dame de Cœur, encore et toujours.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Réminiscences<strong>

— _Je vais me doucher… _

Draco remua un peu dans le grand lit. Le murmure d'une voix au loin le tira douloureusement de son sommeil. Il devait sûrement encore rêver.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Sa vue troublée se posa sur la pièce. La lumière crue du jour lui brûla les rétines. Il geignit et ferma aussitôt les yeux.

Sous ses paupières lourdes, des flashs crépitants réveillèrent un affreux mal de tête et une horrible sensation d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres, lui souleva le ventre. Il déglutit mais sa bouche était pâteuse d'ailleurs, sa langue collait désagréablement à son palais.

Les yeux mis clos, il risqua à nouveau un regard autour de lui. Où était-il ? Une chose était sûre, pas chez lui. Dans un hôtel ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Il se souvenait que Minerva lui avait réservé une suite au Carlyle Hotel.

La chambre était remplie d'une lueur qui répandait une couleur ambre sur les meubles anciens et comme si sa migraine ne suffisait pas, les pâles rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les larges baies vitrées, venaient darder sur son oreiller, l'agressaient délibérément.

Agacé, Draco remonta la couverture sur sa tête pour se soustraire à lumière. Ce simple geste lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

_Pourquoi son corps lui faisait mal ? Hier soir, que s'était-il passé ? _

Il chercha une position plus confortable, mais finit par grogner. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur et que ce dernier avait fait plusieurs allers-retours sur son postérieur.

Il essayait de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état.

Mais rien à faire, impossible de compter sur sa mémoire. Les événements de la nuit étaient semblables à un puzzle de deux mille pièces dont il devait reconstituer les morceaux pour tenter de leur donner un sens. Pour le moment, il en était incapable. Son cerveau apathique ne lui répondait plus et plus il s'efforçait de mettre en place ses pensées, plus son mal de tête lui comprimait les tempes. Dormir, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

_« Juste cinq minutes »,_ s'accorda-t-il en se laissant aller contre les moelleux oreillers.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas de réveil précipité, il pouvait jouer les prolongations, donner un peu de répit à son corps endolori. Ensuite il se lèverait, demanderait à la réception au moins deux litres de café et après ça, il tenterait de se mettre au travail. Enfin tout ça dans la mesure du possible parce que pour le moment, son corps le torturait et son sang lui battait aux tempes avec rage.

Il demeura parfaitement immobile, s'efforça de se détendre, dans le vain espoir de faire disparaître ses élancements. Dans sa tête embrouillée, il se fit une promesse :

_« Plus jamais ! »_

Mais il soupira. Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part. Pourtant cette fois il était sincère. La douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne était insoutenable. Qu'avait-il encore fait comme mélanges ?

Il grimaça un sourire en songeant à la fois où il avait demandé à son médecin s'il pouvait faire passer l'amertume de ses antidépresseurs avec un verre de bourbon. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle. Quel rabat-joie.

Malgré le sommeil qui commençait à alourdir ses paupières, de vagues images de sa nuit passée tentaient désespérément de se rappeler à son bon souvenir, elles s'imposaient à sa raison tout aussi nébuleuse que le rêve de cette nuit qui disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il recouvrait un peu de sa lucidité.

_Une peau mate perlée de sueur – des muscles bandés qui ondulaient._

Un grognement spasmodique sortit de sa gorge sèche. Une sensation intense comme une coulée de lave traversa dans tous les sens son cerveau congestionné, brulant tout sur son passage.

_« C'était quoi ça ? »_

_Des sexes qui se frottaient — une bouche avide au souffle chaud — des draps froissés par ses mains crispées — des cris muets _

Des scènes impudiques pénétraient son esprit embrumé. Il sursauta, son corps meurtri protesta.

D'autres images toutes aussi choquantes les unes que les autres venaient chahuter à la porte de sa raison.

Voilà qu'il divaguait.

_Des bruits — des parfums — des murmures… et ces insupportables tourbillons de plaisir. _

À moins que…

Avec inquiétude, Draco commençait à réaliser qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose cette nuit. Le souvenir de l'étreinte nocturne s'imposait à lui, par flashs. Il secoua la tête, aggravant sa migraine. Non, il n'avait pas fait ça, ce n'était pas possible. IL N'AVAIT PAS…

Draco s'agita nerveusement dans le lit.

Il n'avait aucune attirance pour les hommes. Jamais. Même pas par erreur !

Il n'avait pas pu… même sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou de l'ardeur d'un fantasme resurgi du passé pour le tourmenter.

Un spasme nerveux parcourut son corps douloureux. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

_« Juste une idée, pas un souvenir, pas un putain de souvenir »,_ se dit-il en tremblant, l'estomac révulsé.

Draco voulut se lever, courir vers la salle de bains. Il se redressa mais la chambre tangua.

_Bon sang ! _Il était vraiment mal en point. Il avait l'impression de souffrir à la fois du mal de mer, du décalage horaire et des suites d'une grippe, le tout en même temps.

Il suffoqua. Sa tête était si douloureuse qu'il renonça. Mais aussitôt, des bribes de mémoire vinrent l'assaillir et Draco lâcha un gémissement au comble de la honte.

_Seigneur…_ c'était tout simplement impossible.

Avait-il vraiment laissé un homme le… le… lui faire ça ? Avait-il accepté de le recevoir en lui ?

À en juger par l'inconfort que manifestaient encore certains de ses muscles… surtout ceux au bas de son dos, la réponse était clairement « oui ».

À en juger par les fluides collés sur lui, la réponse était toujours « oui ».

Il avait couché avec un homme, un homme ! Il ne le connaissait pas et il lui avait tout cédé, sans résister. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille, aussi répugnante, comment avait-il pu se montrer si facile ?

La nuit commençait plus nettement à défiler sous ses yeux horrifiés.

Il fallait qu'il oublie, vite ! Mais plus il tentait de refouler les images de son abandon, plus elles venaient par ondes le noyer dans des pensées coupables.

Chose étrange, il ne voyait rien sur leur séparation. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ensemble ? Quand avait-il quitté sa chambre ?

Il cherchait, mais rien ne lui revenait. Même pas un nom juste des chuchotements, des suppliques, des cris rauques qui sortaient de sa gorge enflammée…

Son cœur s'accéléra... et son mal de tête redoubla et vu la façon dont le sang lui martelait le cerveau, il était quasiment certain qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir un anévrisme. Le point positif était que, s'il poinçonnait son ticket maintenant, tout ce cauchemar s'en trouverait résolu. C'était tentant.

Parce que là, c'était juste… juste trop.

Le bruit assourdi d'un rasoir électrique se fit entendre, aussitôt, son estomac se tordit et il eut l'impression que tout l'oxygène de ses poumons ne voulait plus en sortir.

« _Merde, il était encore là » _Voilà pourquoi, il ne se souvenait plus de son départ.

Une vague de panique le saisit, il fallait qu'il parte à tout prix, ne pas lui faire face, fuir cette chienlit.

Ignorant les protestations de son corps, Draco rejeta drap et couvertures et tenta de se lever. Malheureusement, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il tendit la main et s'agrippa au montant du lit, réussissant maladroitement à ne pas s'effondrer. Il essaya de faire quelque pas mais retomba lamentablement sur le bord du lit en étouffant un juron. Il pivota aussitôt sur le côté.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas que de l'alcool dont il avait abusé. À chaque mouvement, son corps lui rappelait qu'il avait été utilisé de façon assez répétée ces dernières heures.

Draco serra les dents si fort qu'il y eut un grincement, et ses doigts s'incrustèrent dans le sommier à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Une odeur âcre mêlée d'eau de parfum imprégnait sa peau. Perdu, il ferma les yeux. En aucun cas, il n'aurait cru le sexe avec un homme assez puissant pour réduire à néant tout raisonnement logique. Ni que la passion pourrait lui ôter tout son libre arbitre.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là?... Il se sentait souillé, la honte ravageait son cœur. Il devait prendre une douche, frotter son corps afin de faire partir cette odeur de luxure qui lui collait à la peau et par la même occasion, effacer l'empreinte de cet homme dans sa chair contuse.

Le bruit d'un loquet qu'on ouvrait résonna dans la chambre. Avec la précipitation que lui permit son corps meurtri, Draco se recoucha et feignit le sommeil, le cœur battant, tous les sens en alerte.

Une émanation de savon, des pas légers feutrés par le tapis, un effluve de parfum entêtant, mais raffiné, lui chatouillait les narines. Poussé par la curiosité, Draco entrouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux mi-clos tentaient de l'apercevoir.

Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Posté devant le grand miroir près du dressing, il refaisait avec habileté son nœud de cravate. De là où il était, Draco remarquait la concentration lui faire froncer ses épais sourcils noirs. Ses cheveux de jais étaient encore humides et quelques gouttelettes d'eau dégoulinaient sur son visage aux traits réguliers. Ils n'étaient pas visibles, mais Draco se souvenait de ses iris verts marécageux qui l'avaient littéralement enlisé au cours de la nuit. Cet homme était le diable, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, il avait réellement couché avec lui. Draco reprit à temps son soupir de désespoir. Il ferma les yeux de lassitude, il en avait assez vu, assez fait.

C'est alors qu'il sentit le lit s'affaisser sous le poids d'un corps. Il se pétrifia, n'osait plus respirer.

L'homme s'affairait. Draco ne prit pas le risque de vérifier ce qu'il faisait trop occupé à appréhender cette proximité.

Une main inquisitrice vint doucement s'insinuer sous les couvertures pour lui caresser le dos. Un hoquet de stupeur se coinça dans sa gorge. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour garder une respiration régulière et obliger son corps à ne pas se cambrer, se dérober à ce contact.

« _Tiens, c'était bien le moment de jouer à l'effarouché_ ! » le railla sa conscience.

La couverture glissa sur son corps, jusqu'à ses hanches et des doigts rugueux commencèrent à tracer dans un lent mouvement des arabesques au creux de ses reins. Son cœur s'accéléra. Même sans le voir, Draco pouvait sentir le feu de son regard sur lui. Ce mystérieux regard, presque doux qui avait sondé le sien pendant que ses fougueux assauts le clouaient au sol.

Malgré lui, un imperceptible frisson courut sur sa peau, une douce chaleur se diffusait lentement dans ses veines.

Il était damné, comment pouvait-il réagir ainsi ? Son corps n'avait donc rien appris ? Il n'avait aucune fierté ?

Alors qu'il allait sauter sur ses pieds et repousser cette main invasive, l'homme se redressa.

— Tiens, tu l'as largement mérité… ne te fais pas de soucis, la chambre est déjà payée.

Draco feignait toujours le sommeil.

De quoi parlait- il ? Il méritait quoi ? La chambre déjà payée ? Bien sûr que la chambre était déjà payée, jusqu'à lundi qui plus est. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer dans un bruit sourd que Draco bondit du lit comme un diable hors de sa boite. Il le regretta aussi tôt. Mais rester une seconde de plus dans ce lit lui donnait la nausée.

Il se dirigeait en titubant vers la salle de bain quand ses yeux se posèrent sur quatre billets de cinq cents dollars négligemment jetés sur la table de nuit. Il regardait les billets, incrédule. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Cet homme l'avait pris… pour une pute ?

Quelle humiliation !

L'horreur de sa situation l'aurait presque fait rire d'hystérie. Presque. Pour l'instant il n'avait franchement pas envie de rire.

_« Quel fumier ! Mais quel fumier ! »_

La rage explosa dans sa tête douloureuse. Draco se sentait sali. S'il avait eu ce type en face de lui il aurait…

« _Oui, tu aurais fait quoi ?_ » se moqua sa raison « _Je t'avais prévenu, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre _»

« _La ferme !_ » s'écria Draco furieux en s'agrippant les cheveux.

Il n'avait besoin de personne pour lui rappeler qu'à plusieurs reprises, il avait eu l'occasion de dire non et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Son corps criait encore contre les excès de la nuit. Seigneur, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour s'en remettre ?

« _Tiens, tu l'as largement mérité… _»

Les paroles de l'homme lui revirent en mémoire, elles prenaient à présent tout leur sens et c'était comme si on le giflait.

Une sensation presque douloureuse se répandait dans son corps, le dépossédait de toute énergie. Il ferma les yeux. Mais sous ses paupières closes, des images de sa nuit de débauche défilaient. Il les ouvrit aussitôt, il ne voulait pas en voir davantage.

Il se rassit, ignorant les spasmes de ses muscles. L'humiliation ressentie était plus forte que la douleur physique. La honte lui rongeait le cœur. Il avait été baisé. Comme la dernière des putes. Par un inconnu. Il était tellement choqué qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

« _Il est trop tard pour avoir des remords _» Lui soufflait une voix, cruelle.

C'est vrai, ça ne changerait rien, les faits étaient là : sans retenue, il avait laissé un parfait inconnu le baiser, alors oui, il ne valait pas mieux qu'une vulgaire pute.

Non, en fait, il ne valait rien. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Alors, pourquoi jouer à l'offusqué ?

Il regardait les billets d'un œil morne. 2000 dollars, le prix de sa honte. Draco gémit et baissa la tête, accablé. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit était entièrement de sa faute. Il était vil et pervers, il l'avait mérité.

En colère contre lui, Draco claqua la porte de la salle de bain et n'entendit pas une autre qui s'ouvrit au même moment.

Dans la salle de bain, il évita les miroirs, il ne voulait pas se voir, il ne voulait pas noter ce qui avait changé en lui de peur que son reflet lui crie son forfait.

Sous la douche, il se frotta avec énergie comme pour effacer la moindre trace, le moindre souvenir. Le jet d'eau chaude le délassait.

Sous ce massage bienfaiteur, son corps semblait oublier les tumultes de la nuit plus vite que sa mémoire.

Il enfila le peignoir aux inscriptions de l'hôtel et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux avec la seule serviette propre qu'il restait. À sa sortie, le bruit de l'aspirateur l'accueillit. : La femme de chambre.

_« Zut ! 12 h, déjà ! »_

S'il voulait s'habiller, il devait lui demander de partir, il ne souhaitait pas être accusé d'exhibitionniste ou autre fait de ce genre par une intrigante avide de procès.

Un cri suraigu le fit sursauter, il venait de percuter la jeune femme.

— Monsieur ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! s'écria-t-elle dans un anglais approximatif. Elle enleva rapidement de ses oreilles les écouteurs qui crachaient de la musique à plein volume. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus personne, tenta-t-elle de s'excuser.

Draco la toisa,

— Cette chambre est prise jusqu'à lundi, vous ne le savez pas ? Vous n'avez peut-être pas bien compris ?

Même éraillée, sa voix porta l'effet escompté.

Piquée par l'allusion, la jeune employée le regarda à son tour avec mépris. Bien que de petite taille, elle se redressa pour lui faire face et sortit de sa poche une feuille un peu froissée.

— Le listing dit que non. Chambre : 535 Vide à 12h.

— C'est bien ce que je disais. Nous sommes dans la chambre 655 ici.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur et le considéra avec intérêt en fronçant les sourcils

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous sommes dans la 535

Draco souffla excédé. Il lui arracha le papier des mains. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à discuter avec cette illettrée ? Il parcourut rapidement des yeux la feuille et effectivement, il était notifié que la chambre 535 serait vide à partir de 12 h. Sauf que Minerva lui avait réservé la 655.

— Un 6 suivi d'un 5 et d'un 5 se lit 655 et non pas 535 lui dit-il d'un ton professoral

La jeune femme roula des yeux.

— La porte, allez voir à la porte !

Et d'une démarche un peu militaire, elle fit demi-tour et ouvrit le battant à grande volée. S'il devait la suivre pour en terminer avec cette stupide conversation, soit…

Draco blêmit en lisant le nombre doré inscrit sur la porte.

_Merde_ ! Il s'était trompé de chambre !

Comment c'était possible ? Déjà son cerveau se mettait en marche pour retrouver à quel moment il avait commis cette erreur lorsque la voix pleine de jubilation de la femme de chambre vint l'interrompre

— Alors ?

Si elle attendait des excuses, elle allait être déçue.

— Attendez-moi là, lui dit simplement Draco en lui claquant la porte au nez.

« _Merde, merde, merde_ ! » Ne s'arrêtait pas de jurer Draco en enfilant à la hâte ses vêtements froissés.

On pouvait dire qu'il avait été cette fois en dessous de tout. Plus jamais il ne boirait autant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment en moins de 24 h, il avait accumulé autant de bourdes.

Il fit le tour de la suite, chercha ses boutons de manchettes, cadeau de sa mère, il y tenait. Il n'en trouva qu'une au milieu d'autres boutons, ceux de sa chemise disséminés çà et là sur l'épais tapis de laine. Draco ferma les yeux, lorsque ceux-ci tombèrent sur les emballages vides des préservatifs, preuves évidentes de sa nuit de débauche. Au moins, ils s'étaient protégés, pensa-t-il cynique en regardant encore une fois partout pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien.

Il attrapa son téléphone et machinalement le consulta avant de le glisser comme d'habitude dans la poche de sa veste. Mais il suspendit son geste.

18 appels en absence !

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit qu'ils provenaient tous de son père.

Que lui voulait-il, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ? Inquiet, Draco ouvrit promptement la porte et faillit percuter à nouveau la femme de chambre qui attendait dans le couloir.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui mit dans la main les 4 billets de 500 dollars et s'en alla à grandes enjambées le téléphone à l'oreille.

Draco s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en faisant cette fois-ci bien attention d'appuyer sur le 6.

Dans son portable, la voix excédée de son père s'élevait et plus il parlait, plus Draco perdait ses couleurs. Il sortit comme un automate de l'ascenseur et chancelant. Le téléphone tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit mat et il se laissa glisser contre le mur du corridor, la main tremblante sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de détresse.

* * *

><p>A dans deux semaines...courage ^^<p>

**Merci à vous d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire, à laisser des reviews, à me mettre dans vos alertes et à m'ajouter dans la liste de vos favoris, ça m'encourage énormément. Merci .**

**RAR aux non- inscrits :**

**Kiara : Gracias Kiara. Sí, Harry pronto dio su punto de vista. La historia comienza poco a poco en su lugar, es nessaire para entender los acontecimientos siguientes.**  
><strong>Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, se me hizo muy juerga! Espero que este nuevo capítulo que agradable paseo.<strong>  
><strong>Hasta pronto para más.<strong>


	6. Âmes fêlées

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR…encore elle !

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/Romance/…

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage dans les chapitres à venir.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **: Mes Bêtas :

Nathalie Bleger** alias Pilgrim67, **Célia **alias thytecelia **

**Dédicace **: Ma Dame de Cœur,forever.

**Note de L'auteuse : Pour ceux et celles qui adorent Draco sachez juste que moi aussi je l'aime ... si si** ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Âmes fêlées<strong>

— Gardez la monnaie.

Draco bondit hors du taxi. Faisant fi de la douleur qui lui tiraillait les reins, il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Le vent freinait sa course, faisait voler autour de lui les pans de son manteau qu'il n'avait pas pensé à boutonner. Le froid lui mordait la peau, cristallisait ses cheveux encore humides et l'air frais lui déchirait les poumons. Il haletait, suffoquait, mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

Les murs de briques pourpres de l'hôpital Bellevue se dressaient devant lui. Étrangement, dans ses souvenirs il les voyait bien plus haut et plus large. Par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement de cette porte sur sa gauche : les urgences.

Les hurlements stridents des sirènes venaient mourir devant cette entrée. Alors que des internes agglutinés sous le portique guettaient l'arrivée des ambulances comme on guette le bus. Avec sur leur visage pourtant frais, un pli austère et une lueur lasse dans les yeux. Le genre d'expression que vous finissiez par avoir lorsque vous passez votre temps à soigner sans plus y croire.

Nerveux Draco détourna son regard. Les portes virées automatiques s'effacèrent sur son passage et c'est hors d'haleine qu'il arriva à l'accueil.

— Je cherche la chambre de Narcissa Black Malfoy demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Et sa voix raisonna comme celle d'un crapaud asthmatique.

Avant de lui répondre, avec une nonchalance qui lui mit les nerfs à rude épreuve, la réceptionniste, lui posa quelques questions et lui présenta un formulaire à remplir.

— Mesures de sécurité, assura-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant qui ne fit qu'accroitre impatience de Draco.

C'est l'esprit agité et un peu hâtivement qu'il compléta son fichu questionnaire.

Quand ce fut fini, et qu'elle lui eut donné les informations requises, il s'élança vers les ascenseurs.

Draco appuyait plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'appel déjà éclairé et se mit à faire les cent pas. Les gens qui attendaient avec lui, lui lançaient des regards furtifs, mais plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il n'y prêta aucune attention.

« _Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…_ » Supplia-t-il angoissé.

Il avait écouté les messages de plus en plus énervés de son père. À plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de le rappeler, mais il tombait directement sur son répondeur.

D'une voix brève d'où pourtant perçait une pointe d'inquiétude, son père lui expliquait que sa mère avait été admise aux urgences et que sa santé selon les médecins était précaire.

Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il avait trouvé le plus alarmant. Le ton soucieux de son père qui d'ordinaire ne laissait rien transparaître ou d'apprendre que le cas de sa mère s'était empiré au point de la clouer dans un lit d'hôpital.

Il soupira.

18 appels en absence et il n'en avait entendu aucun, trop occupé à crier comme la dernière des chiennes, sous les assauts d'un parfait inconnu.

Il se mordit cruellement les lèvres. Si elle mourait…

« _Non pas ça !_ » gémit-il à haute voix alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait.

Des plantes un peu flétries, d'hideux tableaux de peintres inconnus coloraient misérablement le hall de l'unité de soins. Draco plissa le nez, une odeur capiteuse de désinfectant qui remplissait l'air vint le saisir à la gorge, il eut un frisson. Il détestait être là, il détestait cet établissement. Cela lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs.

Le cœur agité, il marchait d'un pas rapide, presque en courant dans le couloir encombré d'appareils médicaux. Il avançait l'œil hagard, à la recherche de quelqu'un pour lui dire où trouver sa mère.

Une blouse blanche se refléta dans la vitre de l'une des portes du fond. Draco entr'aperçut un homme. Il hâta son pas.

— La chambre de Madame Black ? L'apostropha-t-il sans préambule.

L'infirmier fronça les sourcils

— Et vous êtres ?

— Son fils ! Je veux la voir.

Le soignant n'apprécia pas le ton employé. Il lui lança un regard de travers et hésita quelques secondes avant de lui demander de le suivre.

Draco progressait avec réticence, regardait autour de lui avec effroi. La blancheur des murs ne cachait pas à ses yeux la nature sombre des lieux. Il ne supportait pas les hôpitaux. Comment un endroit pouvait-il être à la fois porteur d'espoir et de souffrance ? Dispensateur de joie et de peur ?

Draco considérait toutes les portes closes et se demandait avec appréhension laquelle donnait sur la chambre de sa mère.

En passant devant une salle, il s'arrêta net, se raidit instinctivement. Là, entre un bananier en plastiques et une table basse croulante des revues quelconques, une silhouette familière : celle de son père.

Il était seul, assis sur une chaise rouge un peu criard, la cravate défaite, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Le regard rivé au sol, l'air pensif, soucieux.

Le cœur de Draco se serra douloureusement. Il semblait si abattu. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était...

_Non, non… _hurla la voix dans sa tête

Trop tard.

Une bouffée de chaleur irradia soudain dans tout son corps. Sa gorge se serra. Il ferma étroitement ses yeux, comme pour conjurer d'affreuses images d'affluer dans sa tête. Celles qui alimentaient depuis trop longtemps ses cauchemars.

Mais ses paupières closes ne pouvaient empêcher les scènes horribles de venir piéger son esprit.

Il entendait nettement ses hurlements affolés, ils répondaient comme dans un écho aux bruits morbides de la tôle qui se froissait. Draco avait envie de se boucher ses oreilles pour échapper à ce vacarme atroce. Alors que devant ses yeux des flammes dansaient, elles lui léchaient la peau. Il agrippa son bras, le frotta pour faire disparaitre la morsure d'une brulure imaginaire.

Son corps fut pris de convulsions. Ce sang, tout ce sang et… cette odeur affreuse, inoubliable, qui lui piqua les narines, lui donna la nausée. Il tenta de se calmer, de se dire que ce n'était pas réel, mais plus il s'exhortait au calme, plus ses angoisses se précipitaient, paralysaient sa raison.

Ses visions d'horreur revenaient inlassablement sans qu'il puisse y mettre un frein. Elles défilaient dans sa mémoire comme autant d'invités indésirables.

Draco s'obligea à respirer calmement. Il devait se reprendre, ne pas se laisser aller, refoulait l'assaut brutal de ses images, de ses sensations qui lui donnaient envie de crier au secours.

Il était à l'hôpital, à l'hôpital… pour sa mère… pour elle et rien d'autre… s'efforça-t-il de se convaincre.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il y pense, sans qu'il ne pense à ses parents, leur douleur...

Draco oscilla, il s'adossa au mur. Il sentait la faille en lui s'agrandir, il ne croyait pas que ça pouvait être possible, mais il avait réellement l'impression que son être s'éparpillait encore un peu plus.

En fait, il y avait déjà un moment qu'il éprouvait cette sensation. Mais les messages de son père, l'hospitalisation de sa mère, cet hôpital, avaient tout avivé, tout empiré.

Il rouvrit les yeux, son corps tremblait. La boule qui lui étreignait la gorge l'empêchait de respirer et son cœur s'emballait.

Devant lui, l'infirmier qui n'avait pas remarqué son trouble continuait d'avancer, sûr d'être suivi.

Draco plongea nerveusement sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un petit flacon. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement. À l'intérieur, il ne restait plus qu'un seul comprimé. Désespéré, il l'avala prestement, sans tenir compte du gout amer qu'il laissait dans sa bouche asséchée. Il pria juste pour que son effet soit rapide.

Puis il prit une profonde inspiration, arrangea les mèches un peu longues de ses cheveux, remit tant bien que mal de l'ordre dans sa tenue et se donna quelques secondes avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'une démarche indécise.

Aux bruits de ses pas, Lucius Malfoy releva la tête.

Malgré son aspect négligé, l'ombre sombre d'une barbe naissante sur ses joues creuses et des cernes sous ses yeux lagon, son père ne perdait rien de son charisme.

Son ventre se contracta douloureusement.

— Ben, vous ne voulez pas que je vous conduise dans la chambre de votre mère ? lui demanda l'infirmier qui était revu sur ces pas lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait égaré son visiteur en route.

— Plus tard. Laissez-nous. Lui répondit sèchement Draco qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son père.

Pourtant, s'il s'était retourné, s'il l'avait regardé, il aurait pu voir la tête d'ahurie que faisait le jeune homme dans son dos. Il était resté bouche bée, effaré qu'on le renvoie comme un malpropre. Le rouge de la colère commençait à colorer ses joues un peu rebondies. Il ouvrit la bouche avec la ferme intention de dire à ce sale type le fond de sa pensée. Quand une voix calme et conciliante le stoppa dans son élan.

— Excusez mon fils, il vient d'apprendre que l'état de sa mère s'est aggravé depuis hier soir, il n'arrive que maintenant.

Draco encaissa stoïquement le coup.

Le soignant maugréa dans sa barbe.

— Le docteur Pomfresh m'a fait comprendre qu'elle nous parlerait dès qu'elle aurait fini son tour. Savez-vous si elle a terminé ? poursuivit Lucius sur le même ton affable.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit abruptement son interlocuteur.

Lucius hocha tristement la tête. Le soignant pris d'empathie se calma. Il s'était énervé un peu vite. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire avec la famille des malades et certains à cause du chagrin s'étaient montrés bien plus grossiers que ça.

— Je vais voir si elle a terminé, et si c'est le cas, je lui dirai que vous voulez lui parler, ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

Lucius le remercia chaleureusement. Lorsque l'infirmier se fut éloigné, il reporta son attention sur son fils. Ce dernier tressaillit. La lueur d'amabilité qui dansait il y a encore quelques instants dans les yeux clairs de son père s'était éteinte. À la place une franche animosité assombrissait ses iris et déformait sa bouche dans un pli amer.

Autour d'eux, l'air s'était alourdi.

Lucius darda sur son fils un regard froid, inquisiteur. Le jeune homme mal à l'aise baissa le sien, observait le sol comme s'il cherchait à creuser de ses yeux un trou pour s'y enterrer vivant. L'envie de disparaitre à tout jamais le prenait, comme souvent lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à son père.

— Où étais-tu ?

Aussitôt, Draco sentit une chaleur embarrassante envahir ses joues. Cette question le projeta dans un lit où un type à la chevelure soyeuse s'était appliqué à le détourner de sa volonté la nuit durant.

_Un homme… putain… un homme ! _

Il ferma les yeux une fois de plus, le démon de la honte lui rongeait les tripes, et avec ça s'ajoutait une amertume qu'il ne pouvait empêcher d'affluer.

Draco court-circuita les choquantes images avant qu'elles ne l'amènent trop loin. Il avait toujours suspecté son père de posséder le don de lire dans les pensées des gens et plus particulièrement dans les siennes. Il releva la tête et s'éclaircit la voix en espérant que sa gêne ne se retranscrirait pas sur son visage.

— Je… à l'hôtel. Sa langue s'emmêlait, il se maudit.

— Comment va-t-elle ? Enchaina-t-il rapidement dans l'espoir de diriger la conversation sur ce qui importait : sa mère.

L'éclat bleuté devint acier. Draco tiqua.

Qui croyait-il berner ? C'était Lucius Malfoy en face de lui, pas un de ses collaborateurs stupides et manipulables.

— J'ai téléphoné à ton hôtel, tu n'y étais pas. Tout comme moi, la réception a essayé de te joindre une bonne partie de la nuit.

_Merde ! _

Il disait beaucoup _« merde »_ ces derniers temps, mais il fallait avouer que ce mot collait parfaitement aux circonstances de sa vie en ce moment.

Il regardait son père, anxieux. L'attitude hostile de ce dernier montrait qu'il attendait des explications. Draco l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère. Normalement, il ne se serait pas justifié, mais dans ce cas, il n'avait pas le choix. Il décida donc de dire la vérité… en partie.

— J'avais de la compagnie.

— Tu avais de la compagnie ? Alors que ta mère est ici, entre la vie et la mort. Te rends-tu compte de ça ? Tu étais trop occupé pour répondre à ton….

— Je suis là maintenant, le coupa Draco agacé.

— Oui, tu es là, c'est vrai, mais comme toujours, tu arrives trop tard.

Draco reçut cette remarque comme une gifle, elle le dévasta. L'allusion était trop flagrante pour avoir été faite par hasard, sans intention de nuire. Le cœur étreint dans un étau, Draco serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Au-delà de la tristesse, il sentait la colère se répandre dans ses veines comme un poison.

Il allait le fustiger pendant combien de temps encore ?

Ses insinuations incessantes, ses phrases à double sens le tuaient, le plongeaient en enfer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que c'était facile pour lui de vivre avec ses cauchemars. Que c'était facile de se lever tous les matins, de se regarder dans la glace alors que le poids de la culpabilité lui rongeait le cœur !

Il vivait, bon sang, il vivait alors qu'il aurait dû être mort ! Et cette erreur, la vie le lui faisait suffisamment payer ! Alors bordel de quel droit lui faisait-il des reproches ?

Draco avait envie de déverser sa bile, de lancer à son père quelques sanglantes vérités au visage question de faire vaciller la lueur de froideur qui lui glaçait le sang. Il avait toutes les lames entre les mains pour le blesser aussi profondément qu'il le voulait. Il savait où frapper pour l'atteindre. Il pouvait lui prouver à l'instant qu'il était à ce niveau le digne fils de son père.

Mais au prix d'un grand effort, il garda le silence. Même si sa langue était affutée, elle n'égalait pas celle de son père et sur cette manche-là, il n'était pas le plus fort, il le savait.

Son père le noierait dans sa culpabilité, appuierait là où ça faisait mal. Il écarterait sans pitié les plaies laissées par ses douloureux souvenirs quitte à s'amocher lui-même au passage. Il n'attendait que ça : une bonne occasion de le tailler en pièces. Draco choisit de se taire. Aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas capable de ramasser les morceaux.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son père.

Lucius se leva et à pas lents s'approcha pour lui faire face. Draco s'obligea à ne pas reculer. Il se redressa de toute sa taille et leva le menton en priant pour que le masque de froideur qu'il venait de se composer à l'instant ne se fendillerait pas à la première attaque.

Les yeux de son père le scannaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant sur sa gorge.

Pouvait-il voir qu'elle était nouée ?

— Par décence, tu aurais au moins pu porter une écharpe.

Une écharpe ?

Draco le regardait hébéter. Qu'est-ce que le fait de porter une écharpe avait à voir ?

— J'ai cru pouvoir te faire confiance, enchaina son père mettant directement fin à ses stériles interrogations. J'avais besoin de toi pour grader un œil sur ta mère. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Megan m'a dit que tes visites auprès d'elles se font de plus en plus rares.

Le jeune homme resta muet, que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

— Alors ?

Son père le regardait fixement, il attendait une explication et à voir son air inflexible, il valait mieux pour lui qu'elle soit convaincante.

— Je travaillais. L'affaire Fish…

— Non ! Draco, JE travaille ! explosa Lucius en pointant un doigt rageur sur son torse. Ma campagne me prend tout mon temps, je suis sollicité de toute part, je n'ai parfois pas une minute à moi. J'ai cru que je pouvais compter sur toi.

— Je… tu le peux ! je te l'ai déjà prouvé… la compagnie…

Son père balaya ses bredouillages d'un geste impatient de la main.

— Je ne te parle pas de la société, Draco, avec ou sans toi, elle se portera bien. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai mis Macnair à la tête du Grand Conseil d'Administration ? Hein ?

Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide. Draco sentit son monde vaciller. Une horrible sensation de naufrage le prit au ventre. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir une trappe interne qui faisait sombrer ses organes les uns après les autres.

Il regarda son père avec incrédulité. Il avait peur de comprendre. Macnair à la tête du conseil !

Une fois encore, la réalisation frappa Draco comme une boule de bowling un jeu de quilles. Mais bien sûr, c'était évident ! Les signatures d'approbation sous toutes les transactions, sous tous les contrats d'acquissions… Draco n'avait pas reconnu celle de son père, parce que ce n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de Macnair !

Son cœur battait à une allure folle. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il avait la sensation de dérailler complètement

— Tu veux dire que je n'ai été qu'un… qu'une marionnette ?

Lucius regardait son fils comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

— Ton grand-père, mais avant ça ton arrière-grand-père. Deux générations de Malfoy ont bâti notre fortune, on fait notre notoriété. Quand j'ai repris les rênes de la société, il y a 25 ans. La Black Oil Compagnie était au plus bas, ton grand-père avait fait des mauvais placements qui nous ont beaucoup coutés. Nous avions perdu plus de 60 pour cent de notre part du marché. Ça m'a pris des années pour rendre à la firme toute sa renommée, Draco. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais pour devenir ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui : les meilleurs. Penses-tu vraiment que je pendrai le moindre risque de voir tout ça s'effondrer ?

Draco recula, le souffle coupé. Ses mains tremblaient, non, tout son corps tremblait.

Il devait s'assoir.

— Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance murmura-t-il comme pour lui même.

Ses paupières battaient trop vite, sa vue se brouillait.

— Je t'ai mis à la tête de la compagnie, pour que les gens voient que nous sommes une famille puissante. Que la relève est assurée. Se radoucit Lucius. Je n'aurais pas fait ça si je n'avais pas confiance en toi. Tu es mon fils, j'ai besoin de toi.

Draco sursauta à ces derniers mots qu'il n'espérait plus. Confus, il ne savait plus s'il voulait encore les entendre. Son père ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas lui planter un couteau dans le dos et lui tendre la main en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Lui aussi avait tout donné. Il avait tout mis de côté pour se consacrer à cette maudite société. Il avait fait des choix qui l'avaient privé de toute vie sociale. Il s'était plongé corps et âme dans ses fonctions de Directeur. Pour au final entendre quoi ? Qu'il avait été placé là que… pour faire vitrine ?

Bon Dieu, Walden Macnair, Valentin et toute la clique avaient bien dû se foutre de lui.

Draco étouffa un cri intraduisible.

Toutes les fois où il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les accords tardaient à se concrétiser, toutes les fois où il estimait avoir pris une bonne décision.

Toutes les fois où en proie au plus grand stress il avait passé des nuits blanches à travailler. Toutes les fois où il pensait être à la hauteur, et toutes celles où il n'avait pas vu sa mère…

Tout, tout ça n'avait servi à rien.

Lucius fit un pas vers son fils en état de choc, réduisant de la sorte l'écart entre eux. Il prit son visage en coupe et posa son front contre celui de Draco perlé de sueur.

— Oui, nous devons montrer aujourd'hui plus que jamais, que nous sommes unis, que nous sommes un bloc.

Draco voulait se dégager, il se sentait perdu, oppressé. Non, il ne pouvait pas le saisir ainsi et lui dire des choses comme ça. Lucius devinant que son fils perdait pieds resserra son emprise sur ses joues livides.

— J'ai besoin de toi, tu comprends.

Il chuchotait et le souffle chaud de son haleine caressa sa bouche. Une étrange intimité les enveloppait. Elle donna au jeune homme la sensation d'un baiser échangé, celui de la trahison, d'un pacte scellé.

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer, mais à l'intérieur, là, à gauche dans sa poitrine, son cœur saignait.

Il était pathétique. Il y avait cru. Il pensait qu'il valait quelque chose. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi stupide ?

Une toux discrète raisonna dans la pièce. Le père et le fils tournèrent leur tête dans un bel ensemble.

— Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

Théodore Nott dit « la sangsue » vêtu d'un costume impeccablement taillé, se tenait avec nonchalance dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle d'attente.

Avec un petit sourire qui démentait ses excuses, il s'avança vers eux d'un pas assuré faisant claquer les talons de ses Weston sur le sol carrelé.

Draco gratifia le nouveau venu d'un regard mauvais qui ne le perturba pas plus que ça.

Depuis quand était-il là ? Qu'avait-il entendu au juste ?

— Théodore, je vous attendais le salua le sénateur en s'écartant de son fils.

_C'était « Théodore » maintenant ? Où était passé le « Nott » ? _

Au début de la campagne sénatoriale de son père, ce sale rat n'était qu'un petit avocat paumé, défendeur de droit civil et en un clin d'œil, il était devenu le bras droit de son père. Ce dernier lui faisait confiance les yeux fermés. À croire que ce charmeur de serpents l'avait complètement endormi. Et Draco se demandait presque — oui seulement presque — admiratif comment ce mariol avait réussi ce tour de force.

En plus d'être un parfait arriviste, ce type était un vrai fouille-merde. Comment son père pouvait-il travailler avec un individu pareil ?

Surement grâce à l'adage qui disait « Qui se ressemble s'assemble »

Draco eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

Une sonnerie stridente résonna dans la pièce. Nott extirpa le téléphone de sa veste Kenzo et regarda l'écran avant de tendre l'appareil à son père. Celui-ci, les sourcils froncés décrocha et s'éloigna sans s'excuser vers le couloir désert.

Désinvolte, les mains fourraient dans les poches de son pantalon cigarette haute couture, Nott s'avança vers le jeune Malfoy.

Draco le jaugea d'un air supérieur. En réponse, un rictus narquois étira les lèvres du petit arriviste. Une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux topaze.

— Je vois que la nuit a été mouvementée.

_« Comment il sait ça lui_ ? »

Draco lui lança un regard mauvais qui équivalait dans le langage très imagé à un « va te faire foutre ».

_Oui c'est ça, qu'il aille se faire foutre !_

Pour qui il se prenait pour le narguer comme ça ! il lui ferait ravaler son petit air suffisant. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne. Sa voix était coupante comme du verre.

— Oh, en rien c'est vrai, mais votre père vous a cherché partout, mais apparemment vous aviez une chose plus urgente à faire … la fin de la phrase plus qu'équivoque resta en suspend.

Draco fit mine d'ignorer ce qu'il insinuait.

— Au fait, j'espère que je ne vous démange pas, votre conversation avait l'air plutôt privée quand je suis arrivé non ?

Le salaud il avait tout entendu !

Vu son sourire moqueur, son attitude pleine de provocation et connaissant l'excellente entente que son père entrainerait avec ce petit merdeux. Draco était prêt à parier que Nott était au courant de toute cette affaire depuis le début. Bien avant lui.

Une bordée de jurons carrément impies se bouscula à la porte de ses lèvres.

Sa mâchoire se contracta dans un spasme nerveux. Il avait du mal à choisir entre son père et cet idiot lequel des deux il avait le plus envie d'étriper. Résistant à son impulsion, il s'exhorta au calme, se concentrait sur sa respiration pour penser à autre chose et ne pas laisser ses mains agir d'elles-mêmes et étrangler ce sombre idiot.

Draco se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le regarda plein de mépris. Sans répondre, il scruta Nott de bas en haut, comme s'il ne valait pas plus qu'un tas de détritus. Lorsqu'il croisa ses iris azurés, il fut ravi d'y lire l'ombre d'une hésitation. De toute évidence, les yeux d'argents venaient de lui rappeler où était sa véritable place.

Draco le contourna et se dirigea vers le couloir. Il n'avait pas l'intension de perdre son temps avec lui. Il devait voir sa mère, s'assurait qu'elle allait bien.

Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait de la porte, l'imbécile heureux — sans le moindre instinct de survie — poursuivit dans sa lancée.

— Macnair m'a dit pour les plateformes, je voulais quand même vous féliciter.

_Et vlan ! _

Draco se retourna vers son locuteur dans un mouvement d'une lenteur inquiétante. D'une démarche souple, il revint sur ses pas pour se poster devant le jeune conseiller.

Il avait eu la ferme intention de ne pas ajouter un mot, de partir rejoindre sa mère, de laisser cet abruti comprendre par lui-même qu'entre eux il n'y aurait jamais rien en commun, même pas l'ébauche d'une conversation. Mais ce crétin n'avait apparemment rien saisi.

— Non, c'est moi qui devrais vous féliciter. Répliqua Draco d'un ton doucereux, mais ses paupières se plissèrent dangereusement.

Dans une mimique exagérée de surprise, Nott leva les sourcils qui disparurent sous sa mèche ridicule.

— Me féliciter ?

— Oui, Fleur Delacour et vous.

Draco regardait avec plaisir Nott perdre de sa contenance.

« _Eh oui, Théodore, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas mon jour et ça ne va pas être le tien non plus »_

Fleur Delacour, petite bimbo à la personnalité d'une bougie, maitresse attitrée de son père depuis déjà quelques années avait succombé aux charmes ou à la jeunesse de Nott.

Avec un rictus sadique digne de Jack Torrance **(1), **Draco donna le coup de grâce.

— Je me demande ce qui se passerait si je touchais deux mots à mon père au sujet de la grossesse de Mademoiselle Delacour.

Cette fois, il regarda avec délectation le sang se retirer du visage de son interlocuteur.

Il le vit reculer sous le choc.

Encore une fois : merveilleuse Minerva. Lors du meeting de son père à Intercontinental New York Barclay. Le ton un peu pincé de sa secrétaire était venu rompre son ennui. Elle lui avait discrètement fait remarquer, la proximité et l'étroite complicité qu'entretenaient Delacour et Nott_… _Une main délicatement posée dans le creux des reins, des regards langoureux, des sourires charmeurs…

Draco ne les avait plus lâchés des yeux – Et il se doutait que Minerva non plus.

Heureux de cette observation, il s'était empressé de relever tous ces faits et de soigneusement les noter quelque part, dans un coin obscur de sa tête. Ça pourrait toujours le servir.

Quelques mois plus tard, quand de délicates formes avaient arrondi le ventre de la petite écervelée. Minerva et lui s'étaient regardés d'un air entendu.

D'un rire de gorge Draco marqua son triomphe. Jusqu'à là, ça n'avait été que des suppositions. Mais le visage pâle et le corps tremblant de _Théodor_e étaient une preuve suffisante à ses yeux.

Prêcher de faux pour savoir le vrai. Un petit jeu qu'il affectionnait et dont il était passé maitre.

— Je n'aimerai vraiment pas causer de chagrin à mon père. J'imagine que vous allez faire le nécessaire…

Draco ne termina pas sa phrase. Il préférait laisser à ce petit prétentieux le temps de réaliser par lui-même la menace et l'obligation sous-entendue dans ses propos.

Nott liquéfié lui jeta un regard affolé presque suppliant et Draco jubila.

Avec une grâce propre à sa silhouette, il se détourna et planta là sa nouvelle victime. Il devait voir sa mère. Mais il se promit de revenir sur cette histoire de coucherie. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser passer une si belle occasion de rabaisser Nott au rang de paillasson. Il le tenait à sa merci, il ne lui refusait plus rien à présent.

Près d'une fenêtre, l'air concentré, son père, était toujours pendu au téléphone.

Le jeune homme hésita à le rejoindre.

_« Que faisait ce fichu docteur ? »_

L'angoisse était revenue lui tenailler les tripes.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas marqués cingler le sol du couloir. Il tourna la tête sur sa droite. Une femme, les cheveux poivre et sel se dirigeait vers d'eux. Sa bouse blanche cintrait son corps menu.

— Monsieur Malfoy ? Miss Pomfresh se présenta-t-elle d'une poignée ferme lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

Lucius la suivait du regard. Draco put lire la peur dans ses yeux pâles, surement la même qui faisait tambouriner son cœur actuellement. Lucius écourta sa conversation et remit le téléphone à Nott qui s'éclipsa après avoir pris quelques directives.

Calmement son père s'approcha d'eux pour à son tour saluer la doctoresse. Draco envia son flegme, lui n'arrivait pas à maitriser le tremblement soudain de ses mains. Il avait la sensation qu'un désastre imminent le menaçait dans ce qu'il allait apprendre. Il n'était pas certain que sa voix, s'il parlait, ne sortirait pas comme un gémissement. Aussi, il se contenta de lever les sourcils interrogateurs.

— Votre épouse… votre mère souffre comme vous le savez, d'une insuffisance rénale grave. Commença-t-elle. Elle a été admise aux urgences et à la suite de plusieurs examens, nous avons découvert une pyélonéphrite.

— Une Pyélonéphrite ? demanda Draco sans comprendre.

Foutus médecins ! toujours à vous balancer des mots compliqués à la figure comme si leur charabia était clair pour tout le monde. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler simplement ? Sa nervosité monta d'un cran.

Le Docteur Pomfresh soupira et plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

— Pour résumer, ça équivaut à une sérieuse infection. Nous lui avons administré par voie centrale des antibiotiques, mais je crains que…

Elle hésita. Ses yeux charbons brillaient sur la surface ridée de son doux visage.

— Allez-y, insista Draco. Quoi que ce soit, je peux le supporter.

C'était un mensonge, il ne pourrait pas. Il jeta un œil furtif vers son père qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. La mine toujours aussi impassible.

— Je crains que si elle ne subit pas une greffe le plus rapidement possible… elle ne survivra pas. Un traitement prolongé risquerait de la nuire. Quant aux dialyses, elles ne suffisent plus.

La douleur qui frappa son cœur à ces mots le fit chanceler. Tout tourbillonna en lui et des martèlements sourds se mirent à raisonner dans sa tête. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier comme un dément alors qu'il sentait la panique sinuait comme un serpent dans les méandres de ses pensées.

Il était à bout. Tout ça, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il était prêt, prêt à implorer n'importe qui, le ciel et même l'enfer pour que ça cesse.

Dans un brouillard sonore, il entendit son père demander d'une voix rauque :

— Si elle se fait greffer, aura-t-elle des chances de s'en sortir ?

Son esprit retomba, sa folie suspendit son envolée. La respiration bloquée, Draco fixa intensément la praticienne.

— Oui… s'il n'y a pas de rejet, elle a de grandes chances de s'en sortir. Déclara cette dernière en leur adressant un sourire encourageant.

Draco exhala, leva les yeux au ciel dans un remerciement muet. Tandis que les épaules de Lucius se dénouèrent et l'atmosphère s'allégeait.

Draco remarqua que son père s'inquiétait autant que lui. Cette idée le déstabilisa un peu. Lucius était loin du monstre qu'il se plaisait à décrire. Il le jugeait toujours trop sévèrement.

L'amour que ses parents se vouaient était loin de celui de leurs premières années de mariage. Mais Draco savait que son père ferait tout, donnerait pour sa femme et inversement, car malgré la complexité de leur relation, ils restaient unis. Ni les épreuves, ni le temps, ni même les écarts de son père n'avaient pu ébranler leur lien et Draco les enviait pour ça.

— Vous avez une liste de donneurs ?

— Oui… mais malheureusement… votre épouse est loin de passer en priorité.

Draco se mordit les lèvres.

Lucius la regarda dans les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Signe qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la réponse.

— Docteur, j'aimerais vous voir dans votre bureau.

Bien qu'aimable, le ton employé sonnait en latence comme un ordre qu'on ne pouvait refuser… à moins que ça ne soit son regard déstabilisant.

Confuse, la doctoresse bafouilla quelques mots indistincts en acquiesçant.

Draco admira ce tour de force.

— Je vais la voir. annonça simplement Draco alors que son père emboitait déjà le pas à la doctoresse.

Le cœur prit dans un étau d'angoisse, Draco s'avança lentement dans la douce pénombre de la chambre. Le bruit des appareils emplissait le silence, ils battaient la mesure d'une musique imaginaire.

Ses jambes flageolaient de peur. Un peu hésitant, il s'approcha du lit et le choc violent qu'il reçut en la regardant, lui fit fermer les yeux. Un incontrôlable vertige l'emporta dans un maelstrom d'émotions.

La vision de sa mère reliée à tous ces appareils le bouleversa. Draco aurait aimé ne pas les entendre, mais aussi étrange que ce soit, il devait à cette morbide rythmique toute son attention, d'elle dépendait la vie de sa mère.

_Seigneur._ Elle était si pâle, les veinules arachnéennes sur ses paupières closes constituaient les seules couleurs sur son beau visage à présent émacié.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et avança sa main. La soie de sa chevelure glissa sous ses doigts tremblants et Draco se penchant pour embrassa tendrement son front.

Il la respira. Son nez caressait sa tempe, sa joue et son odeur délicate et précieuse, reconnaissable entre mille l'enveloppa subtilement. Elle l'apaisa.

Enfant, lorsqu'il était pris d'un chagrin sans nom, il venait se réfugier dans ses bras. Il nichait son visage dans la chaleur de son cou de lys et comme par enchantement, toute sa tristesse disparaissait, aspirée par son parfum, consumée par la douceur de son étreinte, dissipée par ses doux chuchotements.

À son tour, Draco voulait l'éteindre, la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours là. Mais ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle restait couchée, inerte, connectée à tous ces files et tuyaux et Draco sentit dans sa gorge les mots de réconfort se noyer dans un sanglot.

Il essuya d'un revers de la main ses larmes qui sillonnaient déjà sur ses joues. Elle ne devait pas l'entendre pleurer, elle risquerait de s'inquiéter. Draco renifla. Il fallait qu'il reste fort pour elle.

Le Docteur Pomfresh semblait confiante sur la suite de l'opération et Draco savait que son père ne sortirait pas de son bureau sans avoir obtenu le nom d'un potentiel donneur. D'ailleurs, lui-même se sentait prêt à passer tous les examens possibles et imaginables de compatibilité

_Elle avait donc toutes ses chances, pas vrai ? _

Alors pourquoi cette peur ? Pourquoi cette boule qui enserrait sa gorge ?

Draco enfouit à nouveau son visage dans le cou gracile de sa mère.

Elle représentait tout pour lui, il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi. Il ne le supporterait pas.

— Je vais te sortir de là… je vais te sortir de là et on va rentrer à la maison… je vais… je prendrai bien soin de toi, tu verras… je ne te laisserai plus, je te le promets… je... pardon, pardon, pardon... Lui chuchotait-il dans une litanie alors que ses sanglots qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir accompagnaient le bruit incessant des appareillages.

Draco ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là à pleurer. Il se sentait épuisé, incapable de bouger.

L'arrivée de deux infirmières venues pour faire les soins à sa mère le tira un peu de sa léthargie. Elles lui demandèrent de sortir, mais Draco hésita... _Ne pas la laisser_.

Il resta un moment à fixer la porte close. Ses mains tremblaient encore. Il les serra douloureusement l'une contre l'autre et prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait prendre l'air.

Il vit sur sa gauche un petit sas où il était écrit « issue de secours ».

Il poussa le battant. Par chance, elle n'était pas fermée. Avec surprise il s'aperçut qu'il était sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Les turbines du système de climatisation faisaient un bruit assourdissant, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Comme les cheminées, sa respiration créait des nuages de vapeur blanche. Il ressentit un étrange étourdissement devant le vent glacial qui lui cinglait le visage.

Une rafale plus violente vint soulever les pans de son manteau de cachemire. Il frémit, contacta sa mâchoire pour empêcher ses dents de claquer. Il aurait dû rentrer, mais il avait besoin de cette solitude, de ce froid dont la morsure lui faisait un peu oublier le trou béant qui lui dévorait la poitrine.

Le ciel était bas, il allait surement neiger. Le soleil à l'horizon s'était laissé engloutir par de gros nuages laiteux.

Draco s'avança vers l'extrémité du terrassement, posa ses mains sur la rambarde et se pencha pour regarder la rue en contrebas. Il y avait des ambulances, les internes et leur uniforme gris, des gens qui entraient et sortaient de l'hôpital, des voitures dont le son de quelques klaxons montait jusqu'à lui. Plus loin sur le trottoir, quelqu'un hélait un taxi.

Tout était normal. Parfaitement normal.

Pendant que lui avait l'impression de mourir lentement vingt-cinq étages au-dessus.

Le froid le faisait trembler. Il respira profondément pour se donner du courage et il se détournait de l'abîme qui s'ouvrait devant lui - plus ou moins quatre-vingt-dix mètre jusqu'au bitume.

Incessante sensation qu'une partie de lui-même avait disparu le suppliciait. Draco souhaitait se sentir à nouveau entier. Ce n'était pas possible mais on pouvait toujours faire comme si et pour ça, il savait parfaitement chez qui se procurer le parfait substitut.

Alors, il sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieure de son manteau.

* * *

><p>Posez ces pierres... Si vous me lapidez, vous ne pourrez pas lire la suite dans 2 semaines et dans deux semaines ça sera un chapitre entièrement consacré à Harry... mais non, je ne dis pas ça pour vous amadouer.<p>

**Pour la petite info:**

**(1) **Jack Torrance : Personnage cultissime du livre de Stephan King _Shining_. Personnage magnifiquement interprété par Jack Nicholson dans le film.

**Merci pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses. J'adore vous lire ! **


	7. Ligne de vie

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR…encore elle !

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/Romance/…

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **: Mes Bêtas :

Nathalie Bleger** alias Pilgrim67, **Célia **alias thytecelia et** Kali** alias calimero59 .  
><strong>

**Dédicace **: Ma Dame de Cœur.

**Note de L'auteuse :** Désolée pour mon retard. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, j'avoue mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si vous trouvez quelques coquilles, encore une fois désolée mes Bêtas ont reçu le texte trop tard et je voulais absolument poster. Je ferai les motifs dès qu'elles m'auront rendu le texte.

Sur ce , bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Ligne de vie<strong>

Harry serra autour de lui les pans de son manteau Valentino. Dans le ciel, les rayons du soleil n'arrivaient pas à percer la couche de nuages et un petit vent piquant s'était levé. Il frissonna malgré l'épaisseur du vêtement.

Il y avait des jours comme celui-là où il valait mieux rester couché, bien au chaud sous la couette. Il soupira et son expiration créa des volutes de vapeur qui filtrèrent entre les mailles de l'écharpe remontée sur son nez. Aujourd'hui, on était samedi et comme tous les samedis midi, c'était repas en famille. D'ailleurs, il consulta sa montre, il était en retard.

Il enfonça son bonnet un peu plus sur sa tête et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide. Il avançait dans les rues misérables, à travers les allées familières et glauques de la Victor Street.

Il passait sans plus trop faire attention devant les devantures défraichies sur lesquelles des copeaux de plâtres et des torsades des peintures sales se détachent des murs. Il emprunta la rue suivante. Elle donnait sur des grappes d'immeubles qui avaient dû un jour accueillir des bureaux, mais qui à présent semblaient déserts.

Harry connaissait de ce paysage urbain, le moindre graffiti, la moindre craquelure du trottoir. Il pouvait même prédire l'alternance des feux de circulation alors qu'il traversait le carrefour Unionport et bifurquait sur Van Nest. C'était l'avenue commerciale, plus connue pour ses Cracks House, ses clubs de strip-tease et boutiques de tatoueurs.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait accompagné Ron chez Puck, à trois pâtés de maisons plus loin. Son ami fantasmait sur Diana la tatoueuse. Il la trouvait « sex ». Il faut avouer que la jeune fille était plutôt remarquable. Un mètre quatre-vingt, cheveux de jais taillés à la garçonne et des yeux noirs comme de l'encre.

Ce jour-là, elle portait un débardeur qui mettait en valeur ses bras recouverts de tatouages — assez effrayants — ainsi que ses épaules d'athlète, tout en muscles. À la voir, on la devinait capable de briser quelques os, et de s'en amuser.

Pendant qu'elle dessinait avec application sur le dos de Ron, Harry avait regardé ses mains. Longues et puissantes — du genre à causer de sacrés dommages.

À moins que son ami soit devenu à son insu un adepte du SM, Harry s'était demandé ce qu'il trouvait d'engageant chez cette fille.

Hermione, malgré son caractère de dog était mille fois plus « sex » que cette Diana.

À cette pensée, le jeune homme eut un haut-le-cœur. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser des visions d'horreur alors qu'il passait parmi une foule de personnes qui étaient rassemblées çà et là, autour de la seule source de chaleur : des feux de bidons d'acier. Ils étaient agglutinés comme s'ils cherchaient à profiter de la maigre générosité humaine là où elle se trouvait. Les bouteilles enveloppées dans du papier brun froissé, ils partageaient dans la bonne humeur l'infâme piquette.

Harry jetait sur ce spectacle sordide un œil distrait. Il rêvait de quitter ce trou pourri. Toute cette désolation le confortait dans ses désirs.

Partir, loin pour ne plus avoir à sentir ce mélange fétide et mal odorant des poubelles trop longtemps entassées. Ne plus entendre ces voix querelleuses jaillir à travers les fines parois des maisons. Ne plus s'inquiéter pour les enfants qui jouaient sans surveillance un peu trop près des dealers. Et quand il marchait dans la rue, il ne voulait plus être accosté par le premier junkie qui passait ou ne plus être énervé par la musique tonitruante qui s'échappait des flamboyantes voitures — sans doute volées. Parce que tout ça résumait depuis trop longtemps sa vie.

Il était né ici, avait grandi dans ces rues. Ses amis, ses problèmes, son business, Dora et Teddy, ils étaient tous là. Pourtant, Harry ne pensait qu'à se casser. Il rêvait de vivre dans une autre ville, un autre pays pourquoi pas. Il souhaitait goûter à la magie des voyages, découvrir des mœurs différentes des siennes, apprendre le français, l'italien...

Ouais, changer d'existence. Être dans la peau d'un milliardaire, pour ne plus avoir à admirer les demeures de prestiges sur papier glacé, mais posséder sa propre villa quelque par, dans les Hamptons.

Ces convoitises tournaient dans sa tête jusqu'à l'obsession. Il ne vivait que pour avoir un jour — et le plus tôt serait le mieux — toutes ces richesses et le pouvoir qui allait avec, toute la notoriété et l'ivresse qu'elle procurait. Pour réaliser ses rêves, son ambition n'avait aucune limite.

Harry s'engageait dans Baker Avenue. Des flaques de boue laissées par la neige fondue couvraient le sol.

Il pesta. _Ses chaussures neuves_ !

L'hiver qui n'en finissait plus et cette grisaille lui donnaient sincèrement envie de fuir, de s'en aller sur un coup de tête au soleil.

La sonnerie de _Woman in love _qui retentit soudain bruyamment, le coupa dans ses délires d'évasion. L'écho de la voix de Barbara Streisand se fracassait avec violence contre les murs décapés de la petite impasse. Harry ricana dans sa barbe en se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir ce genre de sonnerie à la con lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche de son pantalon.

_Ron l'enfoiré !Il avait encore joué avec son téléphone ! _

Il décrocha passablement énervé.

— Quoi !

— Je dérange ?

Harry se crispa aussitôt. Même sans avoir consulté l'écran de son appareil, il aurait su dire à qui appartenait cette voix les yeux fermés.

Un silence pesant plomba l'atmosphère. Dans le clos d'en face, sur un balcon encombré, un chien aboyait à la mort. Harry le regardait sans le voir. Seule cette voix comptait.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Finit-il par demander un peu abruptement.

— Il faut que je te voie.

— Je n'ai pas…

— Harry s'il te plait… le souffle du vent couvrit le murmure.

— Tu vas encore me demander de te refiler tes conneries ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

Harry prit sur lui pour ne pas élever la voix, et rester calme.

— J'en ai besoin… Harry… à l'autre bout du fil, le ton se fit suppliant.

— Je ne veux rien savoir, démerde-toi. Grogna-t-il en raccrochant d'un geste rageur.

_Bon sang_ ! Combien de fois devait-il lui dire qu'il ne touchait pas à cette merde, qu'il n'était pas un revendeur et qu'il ne l'aiderait pas à se camer, jamais. Il avait toujours été clair là-dessus.

Devant le numéro 16 de la petite impasse, Harry tâtait fébrilement ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs. Il marmonnait encore un peu énervé par le coup de fil qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la vieille maison. Dans le jardin, une mousse verdâtre tapissait le dallage de la petite tortille qui menait au perron. Harry gravit les quelques marches imbibées d'eau et le bois couinait sous ses pieds. Il poussa la porte qui donnait dans la cuisine.

Comme d'habitude, elle n'était pas fermée. Il maugréa. Dora n'écoutait jamais rien. Une vraie tête de mule. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il lui avait demandé de mettre le loquet.

Pour se justifier, elle lui avait un jour sorti l'excuse foireuse : "c'est pour les chats". Harry l'avait alors regardé comme si elle tombait de la lune. Depuis quand les chats ouvraient les portes ? Après une telle aberration, il avait sacrifié une journée entière pour lui installer une chatière. Tout ça pour rien. Harry soupira et referma la porte à clef derrière lui.

Alors qu'il s'avança dans la petite cuisine aux tons fanés, où des casseroles et ustensiles divers achetés sur Télé-achat s'amoncelaient, une odeur de brûlé lui attaqua le nez.

Il se précipita vers la gazinière, ouvrit le four. Aussitôt, un nuage noir et acre remplit la pièce et Harry se mit à tousser, éventant inutilement de la main l'épaisse fumée.

_Bordel, elle allait tout faire cramer !_

— Dora ! hurla-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

Il éteignit le four et regarda autour de lui, cherchant dans tout ce désordre « organisé » — comme elle aimait le dire — une paire de maniques ou une serviette pour sortir le plat brûlant.

— Nymphadora ! Tenta-t-il à nouveau.

Toujours rien. Où était-elle passée ?

Il jeta un œil morne au repas : _a__rchi-foutu_.

Il flanqua le poulet fumant dans la poubelle déjà pleine et le plat dans l'évier qui gouttait. Les poignets des fenêtres étant cassés, Harry ouvrit finalement la porte.

_Et meeerde !_

— Dora ? appela-t-il encore en rabattant le volet du four d'un coup de pied rageur. Le vieil appareil protesta sous le mauvais traitement.

Elle était là, il l'entendait vociférer contre quelqu'un. Sûrement encore accrochés au téléphone à se prendre la tête avec un créancier ou une standardiste de la compagnie de gaz et électricité. Harry lui avait pourtant avancé plus de mille dollars ce mois-ci. Ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à tout ce qu'elle devait payer. Mais elle n'en avait pas accepté plus.

Elle ne lui demandait jamais rien. Harry savait que depuis la mort de Remus, elle avait des difficultés à joindre les deux bouts.

Ses éclats, de plus en plus hystérique venaient du second étage. Inquiet, il se précipita dans les escaliers. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Teddy, dis-moi qui t'a donné ça ? Hurlait-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

Le bruit étouffé d'une gifle résonna dans la chambre, tout de suite suivi par celui d'un violent claquement de porte. Les murs vibrèrent sur leurs fondations. Harry qui était arrivé un peu alarmé dans le couloir fut percuté de plein fouet par Teddy. La joue rouge, les larmes au bord des yeux, l'adolescent dévala les escaliers sans un mot ni un regard pour le jeune homme qu'il considérait pourtant comme son frère.

L'espace d'un court instant, Harry se retrouva déstabilisé par la situation.

Dora adorait son fils. Il était si rare de l'entendre le sermonner. D'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait preuve de plus de fermeté vis-à-vis du jeune garçon. Harry estimait qu'il avait de mauvaises fréquentations et à 15 ans on était souvent très influençable.

Mais en réalité, il devait avouer que Teddy n'était pas un enfant difficile, il écoutait ses conseils, avait d'excellentes notes dans son nouveau Collège qu'il payait à prix d'or. Parce que même si elle refusait la plupart du temps son aide, Dora lui avait concédé ce point-là. Depuis la rentrée, Harry prenait en charge la scolarité de son filleul. Lui-même n'avait pas eu cette chance. Sa famille d'accueil trop occupée à le traiter comme un larbin n'avait pas jugé d'utile de l'envoyer à l'école. Ensuite, ça avait été trop tard, la rue s'était chargée de son éducation. Plus tard, il avait dû revoir par lui-même les bases et apprendre, d'ailleurs, il apprenait encore.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Dora sanglotait, son beau visage était traversé d'émotions contradictoires. Harry s'approcha lentement d'elle.

— Dora ? la questionna-t-il dans un chuchotement en la saisissant délicatement par les épaules.

Hoquetant comme une enfant, trop bouleversée pour parler. Nymphadora ouvrit sous ses yeux intrigués son poing. Elle enserrait dans sa main tremblante un petit sachet rempli de poudre blanche.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

— Je vais le tuer. Rugit-il en faisant volte-face.

Sa voix sonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme comme une détonation. Apeurée, elle se précipita à sa suite.

— Harry, non !

— T'occupe pas de ça Dora ! L'intima-t-il en déboulant dans le salon où un Teddy nerveux marchait comme un lion en cage. Perdu et agité.

Harry jeta sans douceur son sac à dos dans un coin. Il se sentait bouillir. Il arracha son écharpe d'autour de son cou, enleva d'un geste tout aussi rageur son bonnet et défit quelques boutons de son manteau.

— Teddy Lupin, explique-toi immédiatement, gronda-t-il. Son ton était féroce, il ne laissait aucune place à la tergiversation.

Harry s'obligea à garder un visage froid pour ne pas céder face à la mine chavirée de son filleul.

Ses yeux de jade étaient animés d'une sombre lueur. Teddy avait souvent été témoin des violentes explosions de rage de Harry, mais jamais jusqu'alors elles n'avaient été dirigées contre lui. Même s'il savait qu'en aucun cas ce dernier ne lèverait la main sur lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se liquéfier de peur. Les poings sur les hanches, les jambes écartées, il attendait qu'il parle. Harry était son modèle et voir la déception se peindre sur ses traits contractés lui donnait envie de chialer.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont ce sachet avait atterri dans la poche de son jean. Il devait le dire à Harry et il fallait qu'il le croie, car il se supportait plus son regard sévère et pénétrant. Avant qu'il ne grogne encore, Teddy se lança maladroitement. Sa voix chevrotait.

— Bon sang Harry ! Je ne touche pas à cette saloperie, je te… je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé là !

Il le regarda à travers ses cils humides. L'expression de Harry ne changeait pas. Pourtant, il ne mentait pas, il ne pouvait pas, pas à lui.

Après sa mère, Harry était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il le comprenait et Teddy lui parlait de tout sans détour. Ayant tous les deux perdu leurs pères en bas âge, Teddy se sentait proche du jeune homme. Harry le traitait en égal, avait confiance en lui. Mais là l'avait-il déçu ?

A cette pensée, l'adolescent s'effondra. Il se précipita dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait comme son frère et pleura à chaudes larmes.

— Je… ne ferais jamais… une chose pareille. Sanglotait-il. Je t'assure Harry. Il reniflait bruyamment, s'accrochait désespérément au manteau de son parrain.

Après quelques minutes, un souffle effleura le sommet de sa tête, des bras forts et rassurants l'enserrèrent. Une main réconfortante se mit à caresser son dos et d'une voix douce et apaisante Harry le calma.

Derrière eux, il prit conscience de la présence de sa mère. Il entendit relâcher la pression dans un soupir. Elle avait assisté à leur échange, bien évidemment.

Quand ses pleurs se furent un peu taris, Harry décolla de sa poitrine le visage rougi du jeune garçon. Il baissa les yeux sur son vêtement mouillé.

_Et merde !_ Sa chemise était niquée. Une Thomas Brown en plus. Harry s'empêcha de jurer. À la place, il s'entendit demander d'une voix un peu voilée :

— Raconte-moi.

Teddy mit un certain temps à rassembler ses idées. Les yeux gonflés levés vers le ciel, il cherchait par où commencer.

— Je me rappelle que le jour où je portais ce pantalon dans lequel mam a trouvé… la… le sachet… j'étais avec Alan, le frère de Colin. On se dirigeait vers le centre commercial quand des mecs de plus ou moins notre âge sont venus nous emmerder. On n'a pas bougé, ils étaient quatre… non cinq. Le plus vieux a demandé aux gars de nous fouiller. Et comme on n'avait rien d'intéressant sur nous, ils nous ont insultés et menacés avant de s'en aller.

— C'est tout ?

— Oui, c'est tout.

— Et comment était le plus âgé de la bande ? Tu t'en souviens ?

— Euh… grand, les cheveux bruns, les yeux marron, plutôt mince et… ah oui, il avait une cicatrice bizarre à l'arcade sourcilière. Ajouta Teddy en se mouchant.

Harry connaissait tous les petits malfrats du Bronx et celui décrit par Teddy semblait être Pucey.

— Est-ce que tu as remarqué qu'il boitait lorsqu'il marchait ?

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent de stupeur. Harry sourit.

— Oui, comment tu sais ça ? Tu le connais ?

— Vaguement dit-il Harry évasif.

Il côtoyait beaucoup de monde pas très recommandable. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à cette raclure, mais il comptait y remédier. Il voulait découvrir pourquoi ce petit branleur avait caché ce sachet dans le pantalon de son filleul.

Harry se demandait s'il n'allait pas user de son influence et questionner quelques personnes pour dénicher ce Pucey. En même temps, il doutait fort d'obtenir des résultats. Sans jolis petits billets verts glissés en douce, par-ci par-là, la mémoire de ses indics pouvait être aussi bien verrouillée que les genoux d'une nonne, surtout quand il s'agissait de balancer. Ils avaient trop peur des représailles et dans ce cas, poser la moindre question revenait à donner des coups de tête dans un mur de brique.

Harry fit un rapide calcul mental et tiqua, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de liquide. Il fallait qu'il appelle Dean pour voir s'il avait réussi à revendre la voiture du Carjacking de la dernière fois.

Il se retourna vers l'adolescent et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux

— Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi Teddy.

Teddy sourit. Il aimait ça chez Harry. Il pouvait se montrer intraitable, mais quand il avait tort, il s'excusait. Il n'était pas comme certain adultes qui ne reconnaissaient jamais leurs erreurs face aux plus jeunes.

Son sourire se fit espiègle.

— Je te pardonne à la condition, d'avoir le téléphone que tu m'avais promis.

Harry écarquilla les yeux faussement indignés.

— Ah oui, j'ai dit ça moi ? m'en souviens plus.

Le parrain et le filleul se mirent à se chamailler gentiment sous l'œil encore humide mais attendri de Dora.

Elle avait eu tort de s'inquiéter face à la réaction d'Harry. Elle savait que jamais il ne ferait le moindre mal à son fils. Mais il pouvait être si terrifiant parfois. À présent, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre, tout était terminé.

Enfin, façon de parler. Elle connaissait Harry, il irait jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. Il découvrirait qui avait monté ce coup et pourquoi, quitte à courir au-devant des ennuis.

Nymphadora soupira de nouveau. C'était tellement Harry ça : affronter d'abord et éventuellement, réfléchir ensuite. Elle ne voulait pas se mêler de ses histoires, mais elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour lui.

Mais comme on le disait, tel père tel fils. Harry était la copie conforme de James, d'épais cheveux noirs, une mâchoire volontaire, un sourire ravageur et des yeux, mon Dieu ses yeux …bon, c'étaient ceux de Lily mais hormis ça, James et Harry étaient fait dans le même moule.

La même impétuosité, la même violence, la même rage de s'en sortir, irréductiblement attiré par le pouvoir et par conséquent les emmerdes.

Et de tout ça, James en était mort laissant derrière lui un petit garçon de dix ans et une femme complètement irresponsable.

Remus, son pauvre Rémus avait tout fait pour avoir la garde de l'enfant mais n'ayant pas beaucoup de moyens, sa demande avait été rejetée. Pendant plus de huit ans, ils avaient perdu Harry de vue. Ce n'est que depuis quelques années qu'il avait réapparu dans leur vie. La même année où ils avaient diagnostiqué la maladie de son mari.

Le cœur douloureux, Dora se détourna pour rentrer dans sa cuisine. Un vent glacial l'accueillit. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était le comble. Harry se plaignait toujours que cette porte restait ouverte et voilà qu'il avait oublié de la refermer derrière lui. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan et huma l'air, ça sentait…

Dans le living, les deux hommes l'entendirent, crier puis pester contre son four et un poulet.

— Elle a cramé la bouffe ?

— hm… acquit Harry dans un mouvement de tête.

— Bon ben on commande des Pizzas ?

— Je crois bien.

Alors que Teddy composait déjà le numéro du pizzaïolo du coin, lui aussi de son côté attrapa son téléphone. Ce soir, il mettrait la main sur Pucey.

O°°°O O°°°O O°°°O

Les pneus de la voiture de sport crissèrent laissant des traces noires de freinage sur le bitume. Deux hommes sortirent précipitamment du cabriolet chromé. Ils se mirent à tirer sur un autre véhicule qui venait à toute vitesse dans leur direction.

Aucune peur ne troublait leurs yeux. Ils continuaient à vider leur chargeur sur la Mustang qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Une balle atteignit l'une des roues. Elle explosa dans un bruit assourdissant et soudain la voiture s'écarta de sa trajectoire et elle s'écrasa dans un raffut monstre contre le mur, à quelques mètres de l'un d'eux.

Personne n'aurait pu survivre à un tel impact. Pourtant, le plus petit des deux s'avança prudemment, son arme en joue pour s'assurer de la mort du conducteur. C'est alors qu'une balle semblant venir de nulle part l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Il regarda d'un air ahuri le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure, avant de s'écrouler, mort.

Son partenaire étonné accourut vers lui. Son regard inquiet ne cessait d'aller de son coéquipier à l'endroit où il avait cru voir le coup de feu partir. Il se pencha vers son ami et avec effroi constata sa mort. Une lueur de haine et de froide détermination se lisait à présent dans ses yeux. Avec des mouvements secs et rapides, il rechargea son arme. Il voulait se lever, lorsqu'un, puis deux coups de feu vinrent ricocher sur la carcasse de la Mustang.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne, la voiture accidentée derrière laquelle il s'était caché explosa. La déflagration le projetant à plusieurs mètres de là.

Complètement sonné, il émergea difficilement. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la pointe d'un canon encore fumant appuyé contre sa tempe.

La scène qui suivit se passa si vite qu'elle prit les spectateurs de court. Tous eurent un mouvement de recul face à la violence des images plus vraies que nature renvoyées par l'écran posé en hauteur sur un meuble un peu kitch des années 60.

— Whoo Putain ! T'as vu comment il a explosé le gars ? C'est trop fort ! s'écria Seamus dont la voix surexcitée couvrait le bruit de la fusillade que crachait le home cinéma. Dernier petit bijou, tout neuf « usurpé » il y a trois jours au SONY STORE de la 9ième avenue.

Vu le nombre de décibels que ce machin balançait, il aurait aussi bien pu servir à animer un match de Super Bowl au Yankee Stadium.

Les vibrations émissent par l'équipement sonore faisaient trembler la petite bibliothèque murale qui ployait sous les volumes en cuir des encyclopédies, des livres de Shakespeare, de Victor Hugo et ceux de quelques grands auteurs anglais du dix-huitième siècle.

Entre les étagères on trouvait aussi la collection DVD des Austin Power, des Scary Movie, d'Alien, de toutes les versions de Vendredi 13 possibles et imaginables qui semblaient se battre en duel avec des recueils de Verlaine et Tony Morrison. Un peu au fond, sur la dernière rangée, coincé entre, Le sexe pour les nuls et Les cents plus belles demeures de la Côte Est , se cachait, la croisière s'enfile et Sex War… Bref, il y avait là de quoi parfaire l'éducation d'un jeune homme de 24 ans.

— Ouais, on peut dire qu'il a ramassé ! Surenchérit Justin avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il s'affaissait encore un peu plus dans le vieux canapé afin de poser ses pieds sur la table basse. Cette dernière était encombrée, de revues d'immobilier, et journaux divers, de boites vides de pizzas et de paquets de chips éventés.

Assis sur une chaise rafistolée, Neville ne leva même pas le nez, trop occupé à tapoter sur les touches de son ordinateur portable dernier cri. Par contre, il secoua la tête. Seamus le faisait marrer à s'extasier comme un con sur un film qu'il avait déjà vu au moins cinq fois. À croire que ce mec avait la mémoire d'un poisson rouge.

— Merde, c'est quoi comme arme à ton avis Ron ? Demanda Colin comme si le roux était THE spécialiste des flingues.

Complètement fasciné par ce qui se passait sur l'écran géant, Colin enfourna une poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche déjà pleine.

Les trois larrons étaient avachis dans le fauteuil de cuir écaillé et un peu bancal du salon d'Harry. Des canettes vides de bière jonchaient le sol comme si la poubelle dans la petite cuisine, à peine quelques mètres derrière eux était hors d'atteinte.

En face de Nev, accoudé à la table de la salle à manger du clapier, Ron, les sourcils froncés, s'acharnait à aligner les couleurs de son Rubik's Cube. Il leva cependant la tête et plissa les yeux à la manière d'Horatio Caine **(1).**

— Vu d'ici, j'dirai un 9 mm.

Tout à son jeu, Harry lâcha un gloussement._ L'expert avait parlé_.

— J'aimerais trop en tenir un dans ma main. Jubila Colin.

Justin pouffa et renversa sur le canapé déjà miteux quelques gouttes de sa bière.

— Tu sais même pas tenir ta queue alors un 9 mm, oublie.

Sous l'insulte, le petit blond faillit s'étrangler avec son pop-corn

— Ta gueule ou je te la fourre dans le cul. Et on verra si tu continueras à l'ouvrir !

— Ouais t'as raison, fais-moi peur, t'as jamais mis quoique ce soit dans qui que ce soit de toute façon.

— T'as qu'à demander à ta mère.

Les points serré Justin se jeta sur son ami comme si un ressort était soudainement sorti du canapé et s'était planté dans ses fesses.

— Ma QUOI ? Sale fils de…

— Bordel, mais fermez-la ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer avec toutes vos conneries. S'écria furieusement Harry en balançant la manette de sa Xbox. Et éteignez-moi cette putain de télé !

— Mais… c'est toi qui voulais regarder… commença Colin déçu.

— Ouais ben je veux plus. Et ici, on n'insulte pas la famille d'accord. Si j'entends encore l'un de vous le faire, je jure de lui faire bouffer ses couilles. Compris ?

— Compris, grognèrent à contrecœur les deux concernés.

Harry éteignit la petite télé posée à même le sol dans le « coin jeu vidéo » et se leva en grimaçant. Il était si raide qu'il ne savait plus où le plancher s'arrêtait et où son arrière-train commençait. Foutu niveau sept. En attendant Dean, il avait à peine joué que déjà il avait mal aux pouces.

Bon sang, mais il foutait quoi ? Chez Dora, il les avait tous appelés pour qu'ils se voient chez lui, au Carré. Ils avaient baptisé son appartement ainsi à cause de l'absence de cloisons et de sa forme géométrique.

Tout le monde était là, même les deux glandeurs Justin et Colin qu'il n'avait pas été conviés. Mais Dean, lui avait une heure de retard et Harry détestait attendre.

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée grinça. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Un Dean un peu essoufflé, emmailloté dans un gros Bombers, fit son apparition.

— Salut ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Harry ne répondit pas. À la place, il s'adressa avec impatience aux deux parasites.

— Colin et Justin, barrez-vous.

Vexés d'être ainsi chassés, les deux garçons ronchonnèrent en refermant derrière eux la porte du taudis.

Aussitôt, Harry tira une chaise, la retourna et s'assit à califourchon dessus tandis que Seamus ramassait les cadavres des bouteilles et des canettes jetées sur le plancher pourri.

— Bon Dean, on a combien ? demanda Harry sans préambule.

— Rien, annonça le jeune homme en s'écroulant sur le canapé à présent vide. Il se pencha pour prendre une part — froide — de Pizza.

— Rien ? Répétèrent en cœur les autres, excepté Neville, toujours aussi imperturbable.

— Rien, je n'ai pas encore pu revendre la voiture, mais j'ai peut-être un acheteur. Déclara-t-il la bouche pleine.

— Et merde, souffla Harry contrarié. Et qu'est qu'il nous reste dans la caisse ?

— 700 dollars ! répondit Dean en décapsulant une bouteille de bière.

Il fourra ensuite sa main dans son pantalon et lança à Harry un rouleau de billets retenus par un élastique. Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol et se mit à compter l'argent.

— Quoi c'tout ? Avec ça j'peux même pas me torcher le cul !

— Calme-toi Ron, c'est tout ce que le vieux Fitch avait. On l'a menacé de lui aérer la cervelle s'il nous mentait. Il nous a tout donné. Dit Seamus dont la voix leur parvenait de la kickinette.

— Ouais ben c'pas grand-chose.

— Ça fait deux fois ce mois-ci qu'on le braque, il faudrait lui laisser le temps de se refaire. On reviendra vers lui dans deux mois ! Expliqua Neville en refermant calmement le clapet de son ordinateur. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes.

— Et on fait quoi en attendant ? On regarde les mouches voler ? On doit trouver aut'chose !

— Oui Ron a raison ! On ne peut pas rester comme ça. Acquis Dean.

Harry se leva et commença à marcher de long en large faisant craquer les planches laminées de son parquet sous ses pas nerveux. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

— On peut toujours se faire l'épicerie de Madame Martinez, proposa Seamus en s'installant avec eux à table.

Ron voulut lui envoyer une tape derrière la tête, mais l'irlandais la vit venir et l'esquiva de justesse.

— T'es con ou quoi ? elle va claquer. Elle a 80 ans au moins la vieille.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement.

— Non pas Martinez. Dora fait ses courses chez elle, j'aurai l'impression de la voler.

— Comme si ça te dérangeait, railla Nev, les yeux rieurs, la cigarette dansante au bord des lèvres

— Putain Nev, fume pas chez moi ! Combien de fois je dois te le dire ? ça va puer et j'ai pas envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre. J'ai pas de chauffage. S'énerva Harry.

— Désolé vieux, mais tu dois quand même aérer à moins que tu veilles respirer encore un peu l'odeur de yack qui règne dans cette pièce et qui est à mon avis bien plus nocive que celle de sa clope. Dit Dean en attaquant une autre tranche de pizza.

Neville sourit et alluma sa sèche.

— Fais chier ! grogna Harry en ouvrant brutalement sa porte-fenêtre aux vitres jaunies.

Harry avait parfois envie de trucider son ami.

— On pourrait faire le Night shop de la 36 iéme alors.

— Imbécile, c'est le territoire des Onyx, tu veux qu'on se fasse buter. Si c'pour dire autant d'ânerie Seamus, tu ferais aussi bien t'la fermer.

Ron regarda l'irlandais de travers en se demandant pourquoi la providence l'avait privé du moindre grain d'intelligence. Il fallait toujours qu'il dise les pires conneries au pire moment.

— Non sérieux, il faut qu'on trouve un gros truc, du style une banque. Un truc qui va nous rapporter du cash vite fait, bien fait.

— Une banque hein ? Mais Harry, on n'a même pas assez pour nous acheter des flingues.

Neville la voix de la raison ou l'éternel rabat-joie ?

— Ouais, on fait comment ? Avec des pistolets à eau ? On est des pros ou on n'l'pas. Merde ! S'énerva Ron.

Harry regardait son meilleur ami fulminer. En règle générale, le rouquin parlait en avalant certaines voyelles, ce qui n'était pas toujours compréhensif, mais gérable. Mais ce trouble du langage associé à la colère pouvait devenir aussi cabalistique que du Klingon. **(2)**

— Oui, je sais. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Je vais trouver, je vais trouver.

— Ouais, pense, pense, pense. **(3) **Se moqua Seamus. Entre-temps, moi j'ai encore 200 dollars du Carjacking de la dernière fois. On pourrait mettre ce blé en commun et acheter des jouets à Boris.

Neville souffla lentement une épaisse fumée.

— Moi, j'ai 100 dollars peut-être moins.

— J'ai tout donné à Mione pour la chambre du bébé. En c'moment c'est bébé par ci bébé par là. Quand j'pense qu'elle n'en est qu'à son deuxième mois. J'me demande ce que ça sera au neuvième ? Et toi Harry, il t'reste combien ?

_Rien_, il ne lui restait rien à part le souvenir d'un corps délié qui se pliait aux moindres de ses désirs. Rien à part la marque dans sa chair d'une bouche qui le mordait, léchait, suçait à s'en damner. Rien d'autre que des yeux gris qui le plongeaient dans une mer de plaisir.

— Ho, Harry ? Des doigts claquèrent devant ses yeux, le ramenant brutalement sur terre.

Seamus ricana.

— À voir sa tête, il a dépensé tout son fric chez les putes. Elle était bonne au moins ?

Harry foudroya le jeune homme qui lui répondit par son plus beau sourire.

— Non, il ne me reste rien. J'ai donné une partie à Nymphadora et j'ai payé l'école de Teddy pour ce trimestre

— Pfff avec 900 dollars et des poussières on n'va pas aller loin. Se plaignit Ron découragé, la tête rentée dans ses larges épaules.

Neville écrasa son mégot sous la semelle de ses Caterpillar et d'une pichenette la jette par la fenêtre encore ouverte avant de demander d'une voix un peu rauque.

— Au fait, Sirius ne t'avait pas parlé de nous mettre sur un coup Harry ?

— Si, mais finalement il a fait appel à Dantès et ses gars.

— C'est sûr, Dantès est mieux équipé que nous. Sans arme on n'est pas crédible, s'exclama Neville qui allumait une nouvelle cigarette sous le regard menaçant d'Harry.

— On a un flingue pour 5… commença Seamus

—… Qui n'a même pas d'balles finit Ron.

En face d'eux, Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait quand il était contrarié, ou mal à l'aise. Ron le connaissait par cœur, il l'avait si souvent observé qu'il était capable de déchiffrer le moindre de ses gestes. Pas facile d'être le leader d'une bande de bras cassés.

Dans la pièce un téléphone vibra. Un message.

— Merde, c'est mon frère. Seamus se leva. Bon les gars, j'y vais, tu viens avec moi Dean ?

— Ton frère est sorti de taule ? Demanda Neville un sourcil levé.

— Oui, il est en liberté conditionnelle. Au fait, je pourrais parler de notre projet, question d'avoir quelques petits conseils ?

— On n'a pas besoin de ses conseils. Vu où ses merdes l'ont conduit, on s'en passera. Et tu ne lui dis rien. Ce qui se passe au Carré, reste au Carré.

— Ok, comme tu voudras Harry.

Seamus sortit en entrainant Dean à sa suite. Ce dernier attrapa au passage un paquet de chips resté sur la table basse.

— Je pense que tu l'as vexé. Lui fit remarquer Neville

— Je m'en fous. C'est moi qui décide.

— Mouais… Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ent' Seam et Dean, il y a quelqu'chose ? Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble.

— Tu veux dire quelque chose comme monter un coup ensemble ? demanda Harry soudain méfiant.

— Ouais, pas quelqu'chose comme coucher ensemble hein ! manquerait plus que ça, deux pédales.

Neville coula un regard indéchiffrable vers Harry. Qui détourna aussi les yeux.

C'était quoi cette œillade ? Il savait pour lui ? Comment ?

Harry essayait de contrôler les battements soudains de son cœur. Il avait l'impression que le nombre de pulsations par minutes s'inscrivait sur son front. Personne ne connaissait ses préférences sexuelles. Il n'en avait parlé à personne même pas à Ron. Le Rouquin était son meilleur ami, ils se connaissaient depuis des années, mais Harry ne lui avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, en fait il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui avouer un truc pareil.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Neville était une vraie taupe. Effacé, observateur, il voyait tout, était au courant tout, entendait tout. Mais de lui, rien ne filtrait. Enfin, Harry l'espérait, car il n'aimait pas l'idée que sa petite affaire soit étalée au grand jour.

Heureusement, Neville parlait peu, du moins jamais pour ne rien dire. Ça changeait drôlement de Seamus qui, lui était une vraie commère. Harry savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Neville, qu'il ne dirait rien.

— Non, je pense que je l'aurais remarqué… Assura ce dernier en rangeant son ordinateur dans son sac à dos.

Ron ricana à cette déclaration.

— J'oubliais que t'avais les yeux partout hein ?

— Exact.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un court instant. Un petit malaise s'installa.

Depuis peu et sans raison apparente, une petite rivalité entre Ron et Neville avait vu le jour. Harry les avait plusieurs fois surpris en train de se défier du regard comme maintenant. Il se promit de trouver un moment pour éclaircir ce problème. Mais pour l'instant, il avait un souci plus urgent à régler.

— Nev, tu connais Pucey ? Tenta harry. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? Il pouvait avoir une idée de où ce petit merdeux se planquait.

Neville qui commençait à remonter la tirette de son blouson, arrêta.

— Pourquoi tu le cherches ?

— C'est personnel. Tu le connais oui ou non ?

Neville hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête, mais ses yeux se rétrécirent en une fente.

— Si tu veux mon avis, laisse ce mec où il est Harry, tu cours au-devant de grosses emmerdes.

Harry haussa des épaules, désinvolte.

— C'est mon problème. Si tu me disais où il est, tu me ferais de sacrées économies de temps et d'argent.

Neville regarda un moment son ami. Parfois la détermination d'Harry frôlait l'inconscience. Il savait que ça ne servirait de toute façon à rien de tenter de le raisonner.

— Va voir du côté de Mondeo, Station Morris il habite dans la Lydig Avenue, au numéro 11.

Putain, ce mec était vraiment au courant de tout, c'en était flippant. Harry sourit ravi.

— Merci vieux, je te revaudrai ça ! Promit-il.

Avant de sortir, Neville bougonna une phrase où il était question de « petit » « con » « sans cervelle ». Harry préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Et Ron ricana et attrapa son Rubik's Cube. Il connaissait trop bien son ami et quand il avait ce petit air sournois, c'était qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

— Des projets d'sorties pour c'soir ?

— ça se pourrait.

Harry aimait se faire prier.

— Allez, parle…

— Accompagne-moi et je te raconterai tout. Déclara-t-il finalement en se saisissant de son manteau.

— ça marche. Ron bondit de sa chaise. Toujours d'attaque pour une bonne action. Au fait, elle était comment ta pute ? poursuivit-il d'un air malicieux.

Harry chercha ses clefs pour faire diversion. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser le regard de son ami.

— Qui te dit que j'étais avec une pute ?

— Ho, à d'autres, J'te connais. T'avais l'air plutôt rêveur tout à l'heure. Alors, vas-y, raconte, elle était comment ?

— Espèce de pervers. Trouve plutôt une idée qui nous rendra riches.

Ron pouffa et admira la tentative de son ami pour changer de sujet. Harry avait toujours été discret sur ses conquêtes. Il préférait l'écouter raconter ses parties de jambes en l'air un peu sauvage avec Hermione. Ron se disait qu'ainsi, trop horrifié pour entendre tout ça, Harry, pour le faire taire, finirait par parler de lui... En même temps, il devait dire qu'il fallait bien être à deux pour décoder les envies tordues de sa petite amie.

— Monte un bordel. Proposa Ron en riant. J'te parle pas des 2, 3 filles qui tapinent déjà pour toi, et qui t'aident à arrondir tes fins d'mois. Non, j'te parle de quelqu'chose de classe pour les gens de la haute.

— Gérer des chattes, c'est pas mon truc. J'ai déjà dû intervenir dans une dispute entre elles. Je te jure que c'était pire que d'assister à un concert de Heavy Metal… J'ai dû en frapper une pour les faire taire. Et puis tenir un bordel ça le fait pas. Par contre, un casse !

— Ouais, un putain d'casse. Mais il faut faire ça bien. Je…

— Non ! le coupa Harry.

Ron sursauta.

— Quoi non ?

— Écoute Ron, on peut réfléchir ensemble sur le plan et tu auras ta part si ça marche, mais il est hors de question que tu participes à ce casse !

D'épais sourcils roux se rejoignaient sur son front dans un pli d'incompréhension.

— Quoi ? tu t'fous de ma gueule ? C'est quoi cette idée d'merde ? Je ne participerai pas au casse ?

— Non, je ne veux pas qu'Hermione me trucide. En plus, tu vas avoir un môme et je…

— Whow whow! Putain Harry tu me fais quoi là ? Ça va être le coup du siècle et toi tu ne veux pas que j'en sois ? Soi-disant que j'vais avoir un gosse et que Mione va t'tuer s'il m'arrive quelque chose ?

— Merde, Ron je fais ça pour toi !

— Rien à foutre ! Tu sais où j'me la mets ta solitude ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Oui parce que son ami ne faisait pas que manger les voyelles lorsqu'il parlait, il confondait aussi les mots et leur sens.

— Sollicitude, on dit sollicitude, Ron

— Ouais ben m'en branle, t'as compris l'idée !

Mi-querelleur, mi-joueur, Harry passa un bras au tour du cou de son meilleur ami qui boudait.

— J'ai compris, j'ai compris. Allez viens, on va se faire un nouvel ami.

O°°°O O°°°O O°°°O

L'ascenseur était hors service.

_Et merde ! _

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, écœurés. 11 étages à monter. Il y avait franchement de quoi vous dissuader. Ils arriveraient devant le palier complètement exténué. Ils avaient vraiment choisi leur jour.

À part ce problème technique, l'endroit était plutôt propre et cosy : avec de fausses fleurs suspendues aux portes, des paillassons marqués « bienvenue ». Harry sourit, il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment sympathique ici.

Il ouvrait la marche alors que Ron derrière lui dissimulait sa batte de Baseball sous son long manteau. Au cas où ils croiseraient quelqu'un dans la cage d'escalier.

Dans un cadre pareil, Harry avait l'impression que la pire chose qui pouvait leur tomber dessus était le gardien.

Ils progressaient lentement dans leur montée, restaient silencieux pour économiser leur souffle. Il n'était même pas arrivé au 5 ième que Ron à court d'haleine, demanda une pause. Harry la lui accorda en ronchonnant.

Au 7 ième étage, Harry les muscles des jambes en feu, maudissait intérieurement Pucey. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il soit chez lui. Après lui avoir raconté l'histoire de Teddy, Ron et lui avaient foncé sans penser qu'un samedi soir, un petit dealer comme Pucey ne resterait pas forcement sagement dans son petit appartement. Harry reconnut que sur ce coup-là, il avait foiré. Si Pucey était chez lui, c'était qu'ils avaient vraiment une bonne étoile.

Il ne se voyait vraiment pas revenir le lendemain, et se taper à nouveau toutes ces marches. Et vu le teint écarlate, de son ami, Harry supposait que Ron non plus ne reviendrait pas.

Satané ascenseur.

Arrivés à leur étage, Harry et Ron soufflaient comme des bœufs. Les jambes douloureuses, ils durent prendre appui contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Ron n'avait même plus de voix pour jurer, mais d'un regard Harry le reçu 5 sur 5. Et il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Alors que Ron reprenait encore son souffle. Harry s'approcha du palier de Pucey et colla son oreille à sa porte. Pas un bruit. Et merde !

Il sortit de son manteau, ses outils de travail et entreprit de crocheter la porte. Autant l'attendre chez lui, bien au chaud.

Un petit clic discret se fit entendre et Harry poussa lentement et silencieusement la porte. Dans le couloir la minuteuse s'était éteinte. Parfait timing.

Ron, dos à son ami, gardait un œil sur les différentes portes. Personne qui sortait faire pisser le chien, Personne qui remontait de la buanderie. Tout était tranquille  
>Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire. Les deux amis se connaissaient parfaitement et ils avaient aussi quelques années de vols.<p>

Bien que la pièce soit plongée dans le noir. Harry regarda autour lui avec attention. Pas de trace de Pucey. Il sentit la colère l'envahir.

Ron referma doucement la porte derrière eux et la verrouilla calmement. Puis toujours en silence, il se retourna vers Harry pour lui faire signe de poursuivre son tour du propriétaire.

L'endroit ressemblait à une page de catalogue d'ameublement. La décoration était simple, épurée. Et Harry dut reconnaitre à contrecœur que ce con avait du goût.

Ron traversa la cuisine, tira une pomme du panier à fruits et la croqua. Harry se retourna vers lui et lui fit les gros yeux, ce à quoi le rouquin répondit d'un haussement d'épaules et articula en silence : « j'ai faim ». Harry roula des yeux.

Soudain, ils se figèrent, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait dans l'appartement se fit entendre. Purcey, une serviette autour des reins et un autre sur la tête, se frottait vigoureusement les cheveux.

C'était leur jour de chance.

Le Joker aurait pu envier le sourire de Ron à ce moment-là.

De sa batte il tapota l'épaule du jeune homme. Pucey hurla et fit un bond d'un mètre. Harry crut un instant que sa serviette allait se détacher. Il étouffa un rire.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous… Ron, d'une main le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur avec une telle violence que les os de son dos craquèrent. Purey suffoquait, regardait Harry dans un appel au secours muet. Ce dernier s'avançait vers lui avec nonchalance. Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que son visage soit si près qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser.

— Alors comment ça, on emmerde les gamins au centre commercial ? T'es pas un peu grand pour ça ?

Les yeux noisette de Pucey s'agrandir, il ne semblait pas comprendre.

— De quoi vous... De nouveau, Ron le plaqua avec force contre le mur adjacent .

Pucey jura.

— On t'a vu. Mais là n'est pas ma question, jubila vicieusement Harry alors que le jeune homme suffoquait sous l'emprise de Ron. Pourquoi as-tu mis un sachet de Cocaïne dans le jean d'un des mômes ?

Une lueur d'épouvante assombrit ses iris.

—C'était pas moi ! articula-t-il difficilement.

— Tss, tss … mauvaise réponse. Parle Pucey ou je te dépose dans ta jolie petite tenue à Parckchester. Les yeux du malfrat s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. T'as déjà eu un mec, Pucey ? Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu vas faire fureur. Une petite pucelle comme toi. Ils vont adorer.

Le jeune homme devint aussi pâle que ses murs. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

— Je… c'est pas moi, je vous… il va me tuer. S'affola-t-il.

— Qui ? Qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?

— Non, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas répétait-il sa voix qui retranscrivait sa terreur se mua en sanglot. Harry le gifla pour le ramener à la raison.

— Pucey, Pucey, écoute-moi, je vais te dire un truc, si tu la joues franc jeu avec moi et que tu me donnes ton pote, tu pourras sortir d'ici. Sinon, ça sera sur un brancard, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais encore des difficultés à marcher, lui fit remarquer Harry en lui caressant les rotules avec la batte. Ça doit être encore douloureux non ?

L'homme se crispa sous la menace. Mais ne répondait toujours. La peur déformait ses traits.

Ron qui avait encore moins de patience que Harry, le saisit par les cheveux et cogna son nez contre le lino de la porte. Il y eut un horrible craquement et un long cri étouffé. Un filet de sang s'écoulait du nez à présent cassé.

— Allez Pucey, lâche l'morceau. S'écria le rouquin.

— Il va me… Harry amorcera un mouvement de swing avec la batte au niveau des genoux du jeune homme. Non ! Hurla Purcey et, très vite, des mots sortirent de sa bouche. C'est… C'est un homme de Daruis. Il m'a ordonné de le faire. Il m'a même donné une photo du garçon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je vous jure. Ne me faites pas de mal.

Harry sentit courir dans son dos un frisson d'appréhension.

Darius.

Encore et toujours. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Deviner que c'était un coup de sa part, car qui d'autre pouvait, pourrir la vie mieux que lui ?

Cet homme ne savait plus quoi inventer pour l'attirer à lui. Cette fois il était allé trop loin. Harry serra ses poings.

Il échangea avec Ron un regard entendu.

La nuit promettait d'être longue. Ils devaient rendre une petite visite à Darius qu'Harry connaissait mieux sous le nom de Tom Jédusor.

* * *

><p>A dans deux semaines pour la suite. Le titre du prochain chapitre sera "Darius". Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de voir Harry et Draco ensemble mais il faut attendre encore un petit peu. Courage !<p>

**RAR aux non- inscrits :**

**Moustique : Tu as adoré ma fic dis-tu ? Ben moi, j'ai adoré ta review. Tu m'as tout à fait comprise. Oui je n'écris rien pour rien. Tout a un sens tout se recoupe plus tard. J'espère que tu t'es bien promené parce que c'est pas fini. Pauvre Draco ? Oui mais ne t'en fait pas trop pour lui. C'est un Malfoy ^^ (ça veut tout dire). En attendant de lire ma fic d'un trait, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. **

**Pour la petite info : **

**(1)** Horation Caine : Oui je regarde trop les « Experts » ^^

**(2)** Klingon : Star Trek à voir et à revoir ! Qui a dit que c'est kitch ?

**(3)** Pense, pense, pense : Réplique culte de Winnie L'ourson.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews I lobe chu !**


	8. Darius

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR…encore elle !

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/Romance/…

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **: Mes Bêtas :

Nathalie Bleger** alias Pilgrim67, **Célia **alias thytecelia : **Merci les filles vous êtes super!

**Dédicace **: Ma Dame de Cœur. Merci d'être là...

**Note de L'auteuse :** Désolée pour mon retard. Petits (Gros) soucis familiaux. Sans me donner d'excuses, je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit dans des conditions un peu difficile.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Darius<strong>

La casquette des _Yankees_ vissée sur sa tête et la capuche de son survêtement remontée par-dessus, Ron s'approcha d'une Ford Escort Bleu. D'un regard rapide, il l'évalua : modèle 92, pas trop cabossée. Par chance, il espérait qu'elle aurait encore un bon embrayage et un moteur qui permettait une conduite sportive. Ça serait parfait, c'était exactement ce qui lui fallait pour ce soir… enfin cette nuit.

Harry l'attendait. Après l'épisode Pucey, il avait dû retourner chez lui. Hermione avait insisté - menacé - pour qu'il revienne. Il avait patienté jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme pour pouvoir ressortir._  
><em>

Ron jeta un coup œil furtif à gauche et à droite. Personne.

Dans la ruelle, les immeubles d'en face n'avaient pas de fenêtres et depuis quelques minutes aucune voiture n'était passée dans la rue attenante. Alors il se mit à regarder par terre comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis. Là, sous la benne à ordure, il trouva son bonheur. Il se pencha et ramassa une barre de fer. Pas la peine, ni le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Harry l'attendait. D'un coup sec, il brisa la vitre côté conducteur. L'alarme qui se déclencha lui donna envie d'être sourd. Il s'écarta du véhicule et se dissimula dans l'ombre. Le bruit finit par s'éteindre sans que personne n'accoure.

Il avait 12 ans, la première fois qu'il avait volé une voiture, mais il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

La trouille au ventre, les mains moites, après de nombreux essais plutôt foireux, il avait réussi à faire démarrer la caisse. Il ne savait même pas conduire et ses jambes un peu courtes ne permettaient pas à ses pieds de toucher les pédales. À chaque fois qu'il essayait d'avancer, le satané engin faisait de violents soubresauts. On se serait cru dans un rodéo. Et pour pimenter le tout, une patrouille de flics était passée à quelques mètres de lui. On peut dire que ce jour-là, il avait été à deux doigts de se pisser dessus et que son super plan pour faire évader Harry de chez les Dursley avait failli tourner court.

De toute manière, ça avait tourné court.

Lorsqu'il était enfin parvenu à se garer — de travers — non loin de la maison. C'était pour se rendre compte que ces ordures avaient posé des barreaux aux fenêtres de la chambre d'Harry et qu'il n'était plus possible à son ami de s'enfuir. Les deux garçons en avaient pleuré de rage.

À ce souvenir, Ron renifla et cracha par terre. Si un jour il leur mettait la main dessus, il leur ferait payer tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait à Harry.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser le passé. Tout ça c'était fini. Son ami était sorti de là et il n'y aurait plus jamais personne pour le soumettre, plus personne pour l'enfermer ou l'abattre. Ron en faisait le serment. Il serait avec lui, à deux ils se relèveraient toujours parce que leurs nerfs étaient d'acier et leurs volontés inébranlables.

Pour ne pas ameuter davantage le quartier, Ron reposa doucement la barre métallique au sol et avança tranquillement vers la Ford. Les yeux toujours aux aguets, il débloqua la portière de l'intérieur et s'installa. Il avait les genoux quasiment sous le menton et ses dents mangeaient littéralement le volant. Probablement le véhicule d'une vieille. Il n'y avait qu'elles pour approcher ainsi leur chaise. Il tendit la main sous le siège, trouva le levier et recula autant que possible.

Avant, il éprouvait du remord en pensant au pauvre mec qui au matin péterait un plomb en découvrant qu'on lui avait volé sa tire ou à la bonne petite mère de famille qui fondrait sûrement en larmes en ne voyant plus sa voiture sagement garer là où elle l'avait laissé la veille au soir. Mais avec le temps, il avait rangé ce sentiment au placard : culpabilité et affaires ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

L'étape suivante fut tout aussi rapide et efficace. Il arracha le panneau sous le volant. Il dénuda les fils, en connecta deux et… _« Vroum »_. Le moteur se mit à ronronner. Il se réinstalla convenablement et d'un coup de coude fit tomber ce qui restait de la vitre, puis s'éloigna sans se presser. Il passa un bras par la fenêtre comme s'il prenait l'air en cette douce et splendide nuit d'hiver, et s'adossa dans une pose naturelle.

En arrivant au « _Stop_ » au bout de la ruelle, il marqua l'arrêt d'un coup de frein. Respecter le Code de la route même à cette heure tardive devenait une absolue nécessité lorsqu'on conduit sans papiers d'identité une voiture volée.

Il mit son clignotant pour indiquer qu'il virait à gauche et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains aux phalanges bleuies. Elles étaient salement amochées. Elles reposaient sagement sur le volant, le maniait presque avec douceur comme si quelques heures plus tôt elles n'avaient pas remodelé avec frénésie la gueule de cet abruti de Pucey. Ron espérait pour lui qu'il avait retenu la leçon et qu'à l'avenir, il ne s'approchait plus de Teddy, ni de personne d'autres de leur connaissance d'ailleurs. Dans le cas contraire, Harry lui avait fait la promesse de revenir... et Harry tenait toujours ses promesses.

Dommage, ils n'avaient pas eu à l'asticoter longtemps pour qu'il lâche le morceau et avoue l'implication de Darius dans l'histoire. À cette révélation, Ron avait vu son ami blêmir. Sur le coup, lui-même ne s'était pas senti à l'aise. Ok, il avait beau être aussi résistant que le kevlar, être téméraire — limite stupide — n'avoir peur de rien…, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce Darius avait vraiment quelque chose de flippant.

Pourtant, ce mec n'était pas du genre grassouillet, nippé comme un parrain, le Havane au bec et le sourire truffé de dents en or. Non. Il n'était pas non plus la grosse brute tatouée, treillis et combat shoes, barre de fer dans une main et Knuckle **(1)** dans l'autre. Pas du tout.

Darius, c'était un autre niveau. Darius, c'était la classe, le charisme. Cet enfoiré aurait très bien pu faire la couverture de _Vogue Hommes International_ ou une connerie du style. Mais Ron savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Sous toute cette élégance, ses bonnes manières, on pressentait le danger.

Dans le milieu, on osait à peine prononcer son nom de peur d'avoir des ennuis. Tout le monde le connaissait et savait ce dont il était capable. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il était le genre de baron à s'occuper personnellement de ses affaires, de toutes ses affaires.

Ron ne l'avait pas raconté souvent, mais le peu qu'il avait vu lui avait toujours laissé un arrière-goût de soufre. Harry était complètement dingue de vouloir se frotter à un homme tel que Darius, et lui… ben il devait l'être aussi parce qu'il était prêt à suivre son meilleur ami jusqu'en enfer.

_Ah Harry, dans quelles merdes vas-tu encore nous fourrer ?_ Soupira Ron.

Harry pouvait être un enquiquineur de première quand il s'y mettait. Aucun contrôle sur ses pulsions, mais absolument résolu. Une sacrée combinaison. Mais malgré ça, Ron avait en ce taré une confiance aveugle, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affronter ensemble un danger.

À un feu, il ouvrit la boite à gant. Bombe lacrymogène, cartes routières, contraventions impayées, papiers d'assurance au nom de Deborah Hacher, manuel du véhicule… et pas le moindre petit penny.

Déçu, il referma dans un claquement sec le clapet. Il extirpa son téléphone de son training Tacchini et appuya un numéro préenregistré. Dès qu'il entendit le « Ouais ? » un peu nerveux d'Harry, il annonça :

— Just'pour info, j'arrive.

Il y eut un bruit de friction et une respiration coupée par une rafale de vent.

— Magne-toi, je me les pèle… Tu viens comment ?

— J'ai pris la Ford de Deborah Hacher.

— De qui ?

— Aucune idée. J'l'ai volée.

— Ok, bon ben ramène-toi.

— J'arrive. J'serai là dans plus au moins 10 minutes.

Frigorifié, Harry remonta le col de son aviateur et poussa ses mains dans les poches de son jean sans parvenir à les faire rentrer entièrement. Quel était l'intérêt de prévoir des machins aussi ridicules ? Mince, il aurait dû mettre autre chose. Il avait pourtant essayé plusieurs tenues, mais quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il se comportait comme une lycéenne se préparant pour son premier bal, il avait failli se foutre des beignes. Il avait pris les premiers vêtements qu'il avait eus sous la main et les avait enfilés à la hâte.

Il émit un long soupir et s'appuya contre une voiture. Sentant le froid du métal traverser le tissu de ses habits. Il se redressa aussitôt. Harry piétinait sur place et soufflait dans ses mains pour se donner un peu de chaleur. Bon sang, s'il restait une seconde de plus planté là, il allait finir en bloc de glace.

Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il aurait pu être tranquille chez lui, à commenter un film à la con avec Seamus et Ron. Au lieu de ça, il avait décidé de faire une « petite visite de courtoisie » à un vieil ami… enfin celui de son père plutôt.

Harry ne connaissait pas la nature des relations qu'entretenaient les deux hommes dans le passé. Il se doutait bien que c'était pour le « boulot » mais quels étaient vraiment leurs liens ?

À plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté d'interroger Sirius, mais ses explications restaient vagues et il terminait toujours par le mettre en garde contre Tom et ses manigances.

Ce qui fait qu'à ce jour, Harry n'était pas plus avancé sur le sujet.

L'une des choses qu'il se rappelait, c'était que son père ne voulait pas qu'il le dérange lorsque Tom venait lui rendre visite. Ils s'enfermaient pendant des heures dans son bureau. Harry ne le voyait que furtivement, mais ses yeux d'enfants ne pouvaient se détacher de lui. Il le fascinait.

À la mort de son père, tout s'était effondré. Son monde tout entier avait basculé dans le chaos. Seuls les souvenirs, les images, quelques mots, certains visages nourrissaient sa triste existence. Et parmi tout ça, les traits parfaits de Tom s'étaient glissés dans les plis de sa mémoire.

Maintenant, il haïssait cet homme qui depuis 3 ans lui faisait perdre toute objectivité. À chaque rencontre, à chaque affrontement, la confusion s'agrandissait un peu plus. Il sentait au fond de lui que Tom faisait naître toutes sortes de désirs plus contradictoires les uns que les autres. Or il savait qu'il ne devait éprouver aucun sentiment, aucunes émotions à l'égard de cet homme qui était peut-être l'assassin de son père. Ça lui prendrait toute la vie s'il le fallait, mais Harry se promit de faire la lumière sur cette affaire. Il découvrirait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Une pluie fine, glacée secouée par des bourrasques de vent se mit à tourbillonner au-dessus de lui et Harry se courba pour se protéger des rafales. Même les éléments semblaient vouloir le dissuader. Mais il devait voir Tom, jouer cartes sur table avec lui. Ces machinations duraient depuis déjà trop longtemps et il était allé trop loin. En temps normal, il n'aurait absolument rien fait de particulier. Si quelqu'un se prenait pour Don Corleone **(2)**, ça n'était pas son problème. Mais là, sa famille était impliquée, Teddy et Dora n'auraient jamais dû être mêlés de près ou de loin dans leur histoire.

Les cris des sirènes des voitures de patrouille vinrent déchirer la nuit. Leurs gyrophares éclairaient la rue à cette heure-ci sombre et déserte. Les carrosseries satinées des autos en stationnement capturaient les lumières rouge cerise et bleu saphir à mesure que les voitures de police passaient à toute allure.

Le bruit s'estompait, l'épaisse obscurité revenait couvrir l'avenue et Tom ré-infesta ses pensées. Comment un homme aussi puissant et reconnu que Tom pouvait-il perdre son temps à jouer avec lui ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui voulait à la fin ?

Ce fut le klaxon d'une petite voiture bleu nuit qui le tira de ses pensées dans un sursaut.

C'était Ron.

Harry quitta sans regret son renfoncement pour venir s'installer à côté de son ami. Il grelottait, il faisait aussi froid dans l'auto qu'à l'extérieur.

Ron redémarra. Il fit reculer la Ford et exécuta un demi-tour au premier croisement. Puis il s'engagea dans la rues parallèles, prit à gauche en direction les ponts qui traversaient le fleuve Hudson. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se retourna vers Harry.

— Alors ? C'est quoi ton plan ?

— J'en ai pas.

Logique, c'était du Harry tout craché ça. Ils allaient tenter de pénétrer dans une maison aussi bien gardée que la Maison Blanche. Rencontrer sans invitation un des hommes les plus influent de Manhattan, puis rentrer sagement chez eux sans encombre, tout ça sans l'ombre un plan.

— T'es complètement fêlé, t'sais ça ? Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Ron, aurait pu penser en l'entendant qu'il enguirlandait son ami mais en fait, il n'en était rien. Sa voix était teintée d'amusement. Bon, allons-y, tu connais l'endroit ?

— Comme ma poche. Crana Harry.

Ron secoua la tête. _Quel petit connard prétentieux _!

Au niveau de la deuxième entrée en prenant la direction de Rosedale Avenue, une voiture mal garée obstruait la circulation. Ron freina et se mit à râler.

_Les cons, ils se croyaient vraiment seuls au monde ! _

Des coups de klaxon nerveux s'élevaient dans la nuit. Ron impatient passa sa tête à travers la vitre cassée. C'est à ce moment-là que le moteur choisit de s'arrêter net.

_Eh merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !_

Il se pencha sous le volant, ses cheveux frôlaient les genoux d'Harry. Au passage, il nota qu'une des jambes de son ami tressautait nerveusement. Pourtant il ne fit aucune remarque. Qui n'aurait pas les foies en un moment pareil. Même lui sentait l'inquiétude le tarauder. Il tenta de reconnecter les fils, mais rien. Il recommença plusieurs fois son opération, toujours pas de jus.

Ce truc commençait sérieusement à le gonfler. Au-dessus de lui, il entendit la voix moqueuse d'Harry souffler.

— T'es pas en train de me faire le coup de la panne là, Rony chéri ?

Ron lui jeta un regard noir auquel Harry répondit par un clin d'œil taquin. Même s'il savait que c'était le moyen qu'avait son ami pour décompresser parfois, Ron trop énervé ne goûta pas à là plaisanterie.

— Ta gueule Harry, j'essaie d'faire redémarrer cette casserole.

— Laisse tomber, on continue à pied. Lui répondit ce dernier, la main déjà posée sur la portière. Ron se redressa.

— C'est loin ?

— Crois pas, viens.

Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester là à attendre. Il devait bouger. Sinon il allait péter un câble.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, la laissèrent en plan, au beau milieu de la rue et ils se mirent à courir à travers l'obscurité. Ils zigzaguèrent dans les ruelles, traversèrent les flaques de lumière des porches ou des lampadaires. Ils coupèrent par des arrière-cours. Sautèrent par-dessus un abri de piscine. Contournèrent un garage. Il y eut quelques aboiements de chiens. Une voiture passa tous feux éteints, avec une musique tonitruante à l'intérieur.

Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils couraient toujours, passer de quartiers agités à ceux plus calmes, plus résidentiels. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une immense demeure de type victorienne.

Sur chacune de ces façades, les fenêtres étaient illuminées, et il y en avait tant qu'on ne voyait pratiquement plus apparaître les murs de la structure. La maison était clôturée de fer forgé finement ouvragé d'au moins deux mètres cinquante de haut.

— C'est là, affirma Harry, le souffle court en regardant les alentours.

Il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient éclater. Il avait chaud malgré la température qui frôlait les zéros.

— ça va vieux ? Pas trop nerveux ? lui demanda le rouquin qui les mains sur les hanches, respirait difficilement.

_« Non, ça ne va pas »_ voulut lui répondre Harry.

Malgré son attitude désinvolte, il avait conscience que son intrusion lui coûterait cher, probablement la vie, mais si les livres d'histoire remplissaient correctement leur rôle, il y paraîtrait pour être le premier homme à avoir franchi les grilles de la propriété privée du « Très puissant Tom R. Jedusor alias Darius ». Et d'y avoir survécu… enfin ça c'était moins sûr.

— Je me sens juste comme Marie-Antoinette qui va…

Ron fronça les sourcils

— Marie qui ?

— Non rien, laisse tomber.

_Laisser tomber ?_ _Pas du tout !_ Pour une fois que Harry se lâchait et lui parlait d'une de ces connaissances. Bon, c'était pas vraiment le moment des confidences intimes, mais Ron se promit de revenir sur le sujet « Marie Antoinette ». S'ils s'en sortaient, il prêterait à son ami une oreille attentive et peut-être lui donnerait-il des petits conseils pratico-pratiques.

Mais dans l'immédiat, il avait un autre problème.

— Ok, on en causera plus tard, dit le rouquin après une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle. Bon, j'vais te faire passer. Ensuite, trouve un moyen pour m'faire entrer.

Harry opina du chef et posa son pied dans les mains croisées de Ron. Il agrippa le haut de la clôture et se sentit propulsé par-dessus le grillage comme un journal du matin. Il atterrit accroupi sur les dalles humides.

— Ron, je suis désolé, mais tu ne viens pas avec moi. Va plutôt nous chercher une voiture pour qu'on puisse repartir et attends-moi dans un coin discret. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait pas lui faire ce coup là. Ron détestait quand son ami le mettait de côté. Il croyait quoi ce petit con ? Qu'il allait s'en sortir avec un « Je vous salue Marie » et quelques bobos ? C'était du sérieux là .

— Putain tu…

— Fais ce que je te dis, le coupa Harry en s'éloignant déjà.

Ron avait l'impression qu'un tourbillon l'aspirait de l'intérieur. Si Darius ne tuait pas Harry ce soir, il s'en chargerait.

— Tu fais chier ! Tu fais vraiment chier. Chuchota-t-il en colère.

Harry ne l'écoutait plus, l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines faisait battre son cœur encore plus vite. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais il commençait à connaitre Tom et il préférait ne pas mêler son ami à cet individu.

Harry ne voyait pas à un mètre devant lui. Ses pieds glissaient sur des plaques de verglas ou trébuchaient sur des pierres du jardin. Il se guidait aux lumières de la grande bâtisse. Il avançait avec la crainte de voir débouler une meute de dobermans toutes dents dehors. Mais rien n'arrivait. Zeus et Apollon **(3)** devaient sans doute être encore en train de ronger les os du dernier invité qu'ils avaient transformés en chair à pâté.

.

.

.

Trois coups secs vinrent résonner sur une porte en bois savamment travaillée. De l'autre côté du battant, une injonction claqua.

— Entrez !

La souris emprisonnée dans ses mains sursauta, elle se mit à s'agiter cherchant à s'échapper. Il pouvait sentir dans ses paumes son petit cœur battre à tout rompre. De son pouce il lui casserait la tête comme pour l'apaiser. Darius n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux pour voir qui venait d'entrée. Depuis des années, il reconnaissait cette façon singulière de toquer.

— Monsieur, il est là. Se contenta d'annoncer la voix aux légères inflexions slaves.

Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur les lèves pleines de Darius. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à Lynck à qui il faisait allusion. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde pour oser s'inviter chez lui à une heure pareille.

Il ôta le couvercle du vivarium. Nagini feignait le sommeil.

— Bien. Comme toujours, faites bon accueil à notre invité-surprise. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il se perde dans cette immense demeure.

— Oui monsieur acquiesça poliment Lynck en s'inclinant légèrement.

Darius entendit plus qu'il ne vit son homme de main sortir.

Comme ça il était venu ? Il était si prévisible. Il savait qu'en montant cette stupide histoire sans grande intrigue, Harry mordrait à l'hameçon. À défaut d'avoir mal commençait sa journée, il en était sûr, sa soirée se terminerait bien.

Malheureusement, ça ne serait pas le cas pour tout le monde. Se dit-il en déposant délicatement le petit rongeur dans l'herpétarium.

L'espace d'un court instant, le mulot cessa tout mouvement. Seul son museau affublé de longues moustaches bougeait. Puis soudain, complètement affolé, il se mit à courir dans tous les sens, tenta vainement de remonter les parois vitrées.

C'était fascinant. Les animaux avaient une capacité incroyable pour pressentir le danger. Une capacité qui aurait pu s'avérer utile chez certains hommes.

Nagini releva lentement sa tête, sa langue fourchue frémissait et ses yeux d'un jaune métallique suivaient sa proie. Aucun réel mouvement n'avait été esquissé. Pourtant, la chasse avait commencé.

Darius sourit plus franchement cette fois. _Oui, la chasse avait commencé…_

_._

_._

_._

Le poing qui vint heurter la mâchoire d'Harry fit résonner des carillons dans sa tête. Le choc fut tel qu'il se mordit la lèvre. Sous l'effet de la douleur, il laissa libre cours à sa colère. Il plaqua le plus grand des deux gardes du corps au sol sous le regard blasé d'un troisième.

Sur le moment, son assaillant fut réellement surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à autant de vitesse ou de force chez Harry, qui en profita. En guise de représailles, il frappa le blond au visage, puis l'empoigna par le col pour maintenir sa prise.

L'instant d'après, Harry se sentit projeté dans les airs comme un toast éjecté d'un grille-pain. Une horrible douleur lui vrilla le dos. Il mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il les retrouva, il était allongé sur le dos, l'homme à califourchon sur sa poitrine l'immobilisait fermement à terre et lui assénait de coups de poing violents qui explosaient encore un peu plus sa lèvre.

— Ça suffit, relevez-le, aboya un des hommes, celui qui était resté en retrait. .

Aussitôt son agresseur le saisit par l'encolure de son blouson et le tira brutalement en arrière pour le redresser.

D'humeur belliqueuse, Harry voulut lui rendre la politesse, mais sa main fut arrêtée par une poigne qui lui brouilla les os. Il grimaça de douleur et de frustration.

— Je te le déconseille, le mit en garde le molosse.

La lumière du porche derrière lui n'éclairait pas assez pour qu'il puisse voir cet enfoiré. Pourtant il distingua quand même quelques détails du visage de ce dernier : des cheveux ailles de corbeaux, une mâchoire carrée, des yeux noir intense, un nez qui avait sans doute rencontré plusieurs fois un poing hostile et une taille impressionnante. Il portait un complet sombre très chic — sûrement du sur mesure — avec une veste, un peu déformée sous l'aisselle à cause de son arme.

Il poussait sans ménagement Harry vers la porte d'entrée.

— Avance et ne tente rien de stupide. Lui somma l'homme d'une voix tranchante. Au moindre geste, je te fais sauter la cervelle.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que l'hospitalité du personnel chez Tom laissait franchement à désirer. Son gorille était aussi agréable qu'une banquise en plein hiver.

Le flingue qu'il pointait dans son dos ne lui laissait pas le choix, Harry obéit.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Tom allait faire de lui ? Peut-être allait-il l'utiliser comme otage ? Monnaie d'échange ? Source de renseignements ? Repose-pieds… Les options étaient infinies.

« Monsieur muscle » l'avait obligé à le suivre sous la menace, mais il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de l'attacher. Pensait-il qu'il ne représentait aucun danger ? Était-il aussi insignifiant que ça ? _C'était carrément humiliant !_ se dit Harry alors qu'ils longeaient sans bruit de longs couloirs aux couleurs terre-de-Sienne.

La maison était réellement vaste. Les lumières tamisées par des appliques ajourées dessinaient des ombres sur les murs ornés de peintures impressionnistes.

Ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte et « Connard numéro 3 » toqua d'une manière presque rythmique. _Sûrement les appartements de Tom_. Pensa Harry.

Toute sa peur jusqu'alors refrénée remonta dans sa gorge et laissa dans sa bouche le goût amer de la bile. Confus il ne savait plus s'il devait rester ou fuir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision. La porte venait de s'ouvrir. Un parfum épicé, subtile lui parvint. Une odeur masculine qu'Harry aurait reconnue entre mille.

Il se raidit sur la défensive. Leurs yeux se heurtèrent. Durant quelques secondes, les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Et sous ses iris sombres, Harry eut la déplaisante sensation de n'être qu'une proie, ce qui le rendit un peu nerveux.

_Du calme vieux !_ s'ordonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser libre cours à sa paranoïa. _Tu n'es la proie de personne_ !

La journée avait été longue et riche en rebondissements. Mais il devait tenir encore un peu. Ne surtout pas céder à la panique face à cet homme qui lui inspirait secrètement crainte et attirance. À ses yeux, Tom était un savant mélange entre fascination et répulsion.

— Vous pouvez nous laisser, dit Tom à son sbire sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Lynck ferma la porte après avoir salué son patron d'un signe de tête.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce, pesant, étouffant. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à garder une respiration normale. Il ne baissa pas le regard mais plissa tout de même les paupières face à l'inquisition de son vis-à-vis dont les yeux sombres étaient comme deux lames incandescentes qui lui brûlaient la rétine

— Que me vaut ta visite, Harry ? demanda finalement Tom d'un ton teinté d'une légère ironie. Je t'en prie, assis toi. Je te sers quelque chose à boire ?

Harry eut le bon réflexe de ne pas écarquiller des yeux comme des soucoupes. Mais Tom qui jouait à l'hôte attentionné, c'était louche non ? Il ne semblait même pas surpris de le voir, encore plus louche.

Sans attendre sa réponse, ce dernier se dirigea vers le bar près de la grande baie vitrée.

— Je ne suis pas venu ici boire quelque chose, Tom, je suis venu pour parler. Répliqua Harry acerbe, toujours sur ses gardes.

Tom sourit franchement. Plus personne ne l'appelait Tom. D'habitude c'était : Monsieur Jedusor pour les uns et Darius pour les autres.

Darius, un nom qu'il avait emprunté au Roi Bâtisseur, car tout comme lui il bâtissait son empire sur New York. Au fil du temps ce surnom avait assis sa réputation dans le monde souterrain.

James aussi l'appelait Tom.

_James..._ Sa mort avait été un véritable choc pour lui, mais voir quatorze ans plus tard, sa réplique parfaite. Aussi stupidement brave mais avec la raison en moins, l'avait retourné jusqu'au fond des tripes.

Ce soir, l'enfant de James était là à quelques mètres de lui dans son salon, le corps tendu au possible, prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre geste. Il se tenait près du fauteuil Louis XV où son père aimait s'asseoir pour parler et savourer tranquillement son Brandy.

Face à cet homme, Harry ne pouvait pas se relâcher. Il sentait ses muscles sous ses vêtements mouillés se contracter.

De là où il était, il entendit les verres tinter. Tom les remplit d'un liquide ambre. Ses gestes étaient fluides, empreints d'assurance. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder à la dérobée.

Il portait un costume noir, impeccablement taillé. La veste à l'aspect velouté était négligemment ouverte et sa cravate dénouée dans une attitude décontractée. Les premiers boutons de la chemise étaient défaits et on pouvait entrevoir sa peau lisse et mate sous le tissu éclatant. Son pantalon fuselait ses longues jambes, moulait légèrement ses cuisses qu'Harry devinait musclées. Il déglutit et remonta son regard pour scruter ses traits qui l'avaient autrefois magnétisé.

Sur l'arrière-plan des lourdes tendu de couleur crème, son profil se découpait avec la précision d'une manière finement sculptée. Harry dut malgré lui reconnaitre que ce salaud était d'une beauté affligeante.

Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Rien que la pièce faisait au moins cinq fois son studio miteux. L'aménagement était simple et élégant à l'image de son propriétaire. Aucun objet inutile n'encombrait l'espace, tout était soigneusement à sa place et les meubles aux lignes recherchées donnaient à cet ensemble une touche presque apaisante. Ce qui troublait un peu Harry. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette sensation de bien-être. Elle contactait totalement avec la personnalité de Tom. Qui lui évoquait tout sauf le bien-être.

Harry sursauta quand il se rendit compte que Tom était à côté de lui, le regardait avec une expression indéfinissable, les verres dans les mains. Harry se renfrogna. _Foutu tapis_, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

Tom avec un sourire narquois lui tendit l'apéritif, Harry hésita. Il regardait le liquide succin avec suspicion.

— Si j'avais voulu t'empoisonner, je m'y serais pris autrement, l'assura Tom en levant cérémonieusement son verre dans un toast silencieux avant de le boire.

Harry grommela quelque chose inintelligible et avala cul sec le contenu de son verre. Il le regretta aussitôt. L'alcool incendia sa lèvre amochée et lui donna la sensation d'avoir ingéré un éclair.

Soudain, il sentit les longs doigts et chauds de Tom lui soulever le menton. Surpris par ce geste, Harry balaya sa main d'un revers de la sienne et recula comme s'il avait été brulé. Cette dérobade eut l'air d'amuser l'homme d'affaires.

— Mmm… pas très jolie, il va te falloir quelques points, je crois. Si tu veux, je peux m'en occuper… dit Tom dont le regard sadique venait jeter le discrédit sur ses « honorables » intentions…

Harry par réflexe recula d'un autre pas et Tom eut un rire bref et s'écarta du jeune homme.

— Ne sois pas si inquiet. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi.

Ah oui ? Harry avait pourtant cru que c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis quelques mois déjà.

— Bien, tu es venu ici pour parler et bien, parle, je t'écoute…

Tom s'assit. Il croisa confortablement ses longues jambes l'une au-dessus de l'autre et posa son verre de vodka sur la petite table à sa droite. La lumière des lustres faisait briller ses chaussures parfaitement cirées.

Devant lui, Harry resta debout. Il avait pleinement conscient de son impolitesse, mais il s'en foutait. Rester debout c'était rester sur ses gardes, c'était ne pas être mort, c'était dominer son interlocuteur.

Sauf que pour ce dernier point, Harry avait la désagréable impression de ne rien dominer du tout. Même dans cette position dite d'infériorité, Tom dégageait une aura d'autorité virile et troublante.

— Pour… et Meeerde, voilà qu'il bafouillait. Pourquoi avoir caché la drogue sur Teddy ?

Darius sortit une petite boite dorée, rectangulaire de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il l'ouvrit et en extrait une cigarette qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres sensuelles.

— Je n'ai rien caché du tout, déclara-t-il en allumant son briquet tout aussi doré. Tous ses mouvements étaient hypnotiques. Tom releva lentement la tête et son regard amusé croisa celui fasciné d'Harry. Pour se reprendre, le jeune homme lui lança d'un ton incisif :

— Ne joue pas au con avec moi Tom.

Une ombre dangereuse presque létale vint éclipser l'éclat rieur des iris sombres. L'homme d'affaires plissa les yeux et contracta les muscles de sa mâchoire. La fumée s'il expira brouilla quelques instants ses traits.

— Et toi, ne sois pas insolent Harry ! N'oublie pas à qui tu parles.

Sa voix était basse, posée, mais mortellement coupante.

— Je ne suis pas insolent, je suis fatigué fatigué de tous tes petits coups fourrés, réponds-moi ! Intima Harry de plus en plus énervé.

Tom s'adossa à son siège, inhala une bouffée de cigarette qu'il expulsa ensuite d'une lenteur savamment calculée. Un nouveau sourire flottait sur ses lèvres mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux qui restaient perçants.

— Pour que tu viennes… et ça a marché comme tu peux le voir. Avoua-ti-il calmement.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Explosa soudainement Harry. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fous ici, je ne devrais pas perdre mon temps à parler avec l'ordure qui a descendu mon père.

Un éclair noir passa dans les yeux de Tom. Il se leva d'un bond et en une fraction de seconde, il fut sur lui. Il lui envoya un violent coup de poing. Harry qui n'avait rien vu venir n'eut pas le temps de parer l'attaque. Il fut projeté un bon mètre en arrière et un filet de sang coula de sa lèvre ouverte.

Il gémit en se tenant la bouche et dans un regard de défi il leva les yeux sur son agresseur qui paraissait tout aussi furieux que lui.

— Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas … Articula entre ses dents Tom en empoignant le col du manteau boueux de Harry. Jamais !

Tom lui lança encore un regard plein d'animosité avant de le relâcher dans un geste de mépris. Il réajusta sa veste de velour et se passa une main dans ses cheveux habituellement domptés par un peu de gel.

Quelque part, Harry jubila. Avait-il réussi ? Avait-il réussi à mettre hors de lui un homme aussi flegmatique que Tom ?

Il l'avait accusé d'avoir assassiné son père et Tom avait réagi d'une manière peu habituelle, lui d'ordinaire si détaché…. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Harry n'était plus sur de tout comprendre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Tom se diriger à nouveau vers le bar. Il ne le vit pas non plus revenir dans sa direction avec un sachet de glace qu'il lui balança. Harry le réceptionna in extrémiste et le posa sur sa lèves blessée.

La voix grave de Tom, chargée de venin s'insinua en lui, le fit frissonner.

— Trouve-moi le code du coffre de Sirius. Je le veux.

Harry sursauta.

— Le quoi ? Tu es malade… tu me connais mal Darius. Jamais je ne trahirais Sirius.

Les yeux de Tom se rétrécirent dangereusement. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota dans un faux air de connivence.

— À ton avis, combien d'années de prison peut prendre un mineur pour usage et détentions de drogue ? 5, 10 ans ? Oui, combien de temps si en plus on découvre que cet Eddy … Deddy … enfin, peu importe, revend sa marchandise à d'autres jeunes et notamment à cette chère Lily ?

Le sang d'Harry se glaça. _Il… il ne pouvait pas faire ça, hein, il ne pouvait pas…_

— Tu… tu ne … tu n'as aucune preuve.

Quelque chose dans son regard froid lui disait qu'il le pouvait. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Harry connaissait l'état de dépendance de sa mère. Il l'avait eu aujourd'hui même au téléphone. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aide et lui, il lui avait raccroché au nez. Il savait qu'elle raconterait m'importe quoi pour avoir sa dose. Mais le témoignage d'une droguée n'était pas recevable devant un juré. Il n'y avait donc rien à craindre. Son cœur s'apaisa un peu dans sa poitrine.

Mais il déchanta vite.

— Les preuves, je les fais et les défais comme je veux Harry… trouve-moi ce code, lui assena Tom pour réduire à néant ses derniers espoirs.

En clair, il lui demandait de choisir entre trahir son parrain et sauver son filleul. Il était pris au piège. Harry sentit le désespoir se déverser avec rage dans son cœur. Il n'aurait pas dû le provoquer, il aurait dû se taire lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Comment avait-il pu sous-estimer le machiavélisme de Tom ? Comment avait-il pu oublier son influence ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que les gens le craignaient et Harry aurait dû s'en souvenir.

Harry avait dans ses yeux une telle fureur qu'on pouvait aisément affirmer que mentalement il était en train de trucider Tom.

Un silence de mort s'était installé, les deux hommes se regardaient avec aversion lorsqu'un coup sec vient résonner à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et un des hommes de Tom s'approcha.

— Monsieur, votre invité vous attend dans le petit salon, lui annonça-t-il d'un ton cérémonieux.

— Bien, j'arrive.

L'homme d'affaires se tourna vers Harry.

— Ce fut pour moi un plaisir de collaborer avec toi. Je te recontacte bientôt. Il s'avançait déjà vers la porte.

— Jetez le dehors Russell et s'il fait le moindre geste suspect… il marqua un petit temps d'arrêt comme s'il hésitait, mais Tom n'hésitait jamais. Fais-lui passer l'envie, mais ne l'abats pas. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui. Dit le mafieux d'un ton glacial en jetant un regard aiguisé en direction du jeune homme.

Harry se raidit, Tom était sérieux, et nul doute que son homme de main n'hésiterait pas à exécuter l'ordre de son patron.

« Tronche de cake » le bouscula vers la porte.

Plus loin dans le couloir, il vit Tom parler avec un homme. Cheveux grisonnants, petit embonpoint, visage un peu rubicond… son visage, il lui disait quelque chose. Il avait déjà vu ce type quelque part, mais où ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse y regarder de plus près. Le garde du corps le poussa rudement et le fit précipitamment pénétrer dans petit vestibule.

Il le retourna et plaqua le dos d'Harry contre son torse alors que son bras épais enserra sa gorge dans une clef aussi douloureuse que solide. Le canon de son arme se posa avec brutalité contre sa tempe et sa voix siffla à son oreille comme une balle.

— Le moindre bruit et tu es mort.

Apparemment, ils n'auraient pas dû croiser Tom et son hôte. « Monsieur gros dur » risquait d'avoir des petits problèmes si son cher patron les surprenait. Harry aurait bien manifesté leur présence s'il n'avait pas craint d'être complètement étouffé par la prise autour de son cou.

Dans le couloir la voix des deux hommes leur parvenait par bribes.

—… bien… au sujet du jeune Malfoy… parfait, je compte sur vous…le plus vite sera le mieux… Dit une voix un peu nasillarde.

— Allons plutôt… détails… mon bureau répondit celle plus calme de Tom.

Ils entendirent ensuite leurs pas qui s'éloignaient et une porte se refermer. Harry resta encore quelques minutes accolé à son bourreau avant d'être relâché aussi soudainement s'il avait été saisi. L'air s'engouffra si précipitamment dans ses poumons qu'il se mit à tousser.

— Tu l'as échappé belle, hein. Réussit-il à articuler entre deux quintes.

— Ta gueule grogna l'homme en lui allongeant une droite. Et Bim ! En plein sur sa lèvre fendue.

_Eh merde…_

Harry gémit sous la douleur. Il devait vraiment apprendre à la fermer parfois. Il se redressa difficilement en levant les mains en signe de redditions.

Mais l'homme lui attrapa le coude et le conduisit sans ménagement vers la grande entrée. Alors qu'il l'entrainait à pas de course vers la sortie, et qu'il se faisait foutre dehors comme un alcoolique hors d'un bar, une vision le frappa. Cet homme, sa tête, elle était partout sur les affiches électorales. C'était le candidat républicain de la campagne sénatoriale. Un certain Cornelius Fugue et s'il fallait retenir toutes les conneries dites à la télé, son adversaire était le démocrate Lucius Malfoy.

Que venait chercher ce type chez Tom à une heure pareille ?

_Putain ces politiciens, tous des véreux._

* * *

><p>A dans deux semaines...théoriquement...On retrouvera Draco et Harry mais pas forcement comme vous le pensez …<p>

**RAR aux non- inscrits :**

Bubsky** : Tu m'as bien fait marrer. Je constate que nous sommes deux nocturnes. 2h 30 c'est mon heure ça. Je suis contente que tu aies reviewé, ça fait plaisir. Merci. Mon Harry te plait ? À moi aussi. Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que ce chapitre a un petit côté GTA. Bon miss maintenant que tu as pris de bonnes habitudes, j'espère te lire pour la suite ^^**

Muschu** : Awwwa Merci… je m'efforce d'être originale parce que sur ce fandom tout ou presque tous a déjà été écrit. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. *Katy déglutit***

Moustique** : si t'es tombé dans le panneau, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup, non ? Oui je sais, je suis sadique, méchante, perfide… mais tu as dit que tu adorais -) Mon Harry brûle la chandelle par les deux bouts. Il veut vivre comme un prince alors qu'il est loin d'en être un et surtout loin d'en avoir les moyens. Ces désirs le poussent à commettre des larcins pour vivre la vie dont il rêve. La rencontre entre Harry et Draco est imminente. Je te laisse lire ça ^^Encore merci pour ta review !**

Guest** : Je ne sais pas qui va apporter quoi à qui, mais avec les caractères que c'est deux là ont je peux te garantir qu'ils vont s'apporter un beau paquet d'em… embrouilles ^^ Merci pour te review **

**Pour la petite info : **

(1) Knuckle: Coup de poing américain.

(2) Don Corleon : A voir et à revoir LE PARRAIN.

(3) Zeus et Apollon : Les chiens de la série MAGNUM.

**Merci à vous tous de suivre cette fic**


	9. Miroir, mon beau miroir

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR…

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/Romance/…

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **: Mes Bêtas :

Nathalie Bleger** alias Pilgrim67, **Célia **alias thytecelia : **Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Remerciements **: A vous :

Meri d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire, à m'encourage.

**Dédicace **: Ma Dame de Cœur. Forever...

**Note de L'auteuse :** Oui, je sais, j'avais dit dans deux semaines. Je suis une sale menteuse, oui, vous pouvez le dire, une méchante fille… ouiiiiii donnez-moi la fessée, j'adore ça !OUIIiiiiii

Hmm … pardon.

Bref, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances et vous ? vous ne répondez pas ?

Ne soyer ma dég', j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles pour vous ! Si, si ! Harry et Draco se rencontre dans ce chapitre … non merde, je mens encore.

Na, la véritable bonne nouvelle … enfin j'espère que c'en est une, c'est que j'ai 2 chapitres d'avance … hein quoi ?... Oui, seulement 2 … comment ça c'est nul ?

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Miroir, mon beau miroir<p>

Lucius Malfoy faisait ce en quoi il était passé maître : circuler de petit groupe en petit groupe, rire avec les uns, converser avec les autres, promouvoir encore et toujours sa campagne tout en cherchant avec qui il aurait l'opportunité de prolonger cette agréable soirée.

Fleur avait prétexté un malaise quelconque pour ne pas venir. Il était donc seul et il devait avouer que ça l'arrangeait bien. Il était libre pour le restant de la soirée et le lendemain à part une visite à Cissa, rien d'urgent ne l'attendait.

Il adorait ce petit jeu, ça l'amusait vraiment, surtout quand tant de femmes étaient aussi outrageusement consentantes. Eva Jackson, à quelques mètres de son mari, l'actuel Sous-secrétaire d'État à la Diplomatie, s'était penchée sur lui et lui avait murmuré des propos grivois à l'oreille. Paige Moore, la directrice de la _Citibank_ avait tenu à lui faire savoir avec un regard lourd de sens que rien ne l'appelait à Washington dans les jours à venir et cette petite traînée de Rita Skeeter, journaliste au_ Wall Street Journal _s'était pressée un peu langoureusement contre lui lors d'une danse.

Il prit une coupe de champagne sur le plateau du serveur qui passait devant lui et salua encore quelques invités avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Position stratégique. De là, il pouvait surveiller à la fois la salle de bal et le hall d'entrée.

Lucius sirotait lentement sa flute de Krug. Le nectar pétillant chatouillait ses papilles alors que sur la scène à quelques mètres de lui un authentique Big Band jouait un air jazzy. Les couples évoluaient avec grâce sur la piste et il se sentit soudain d'humeur lascive.

Bien que la cérémonie d'ouverture fût un peu guindée pour une soirée de bienfaisance, les festivités s'étaient déroulées sans encombre. Il avait très bien su gérer la présence de son adversaire et rival : Cornelius Fugue. De loin, les deux hommes s'étaient à nouveau salués d'un hochement de tête polie.

Depuis leur petite séance de photo sur les marches du manoir, c'était comme si d'un accord tacite, ils avaient abandonné pour un temps leurs animosités. Après tout, ils étaient à une réception caritative, c'était le moment rêvé pour montrer qu'ils pouvaient mettre leur rivalité de côté et faire preuve de civisme. Tout le gotha New yorkais se trouvait dans cette salle, c'était l'occasion de se faire des alliés de choix et à en juger par le brouhaha et les rires, l'humeur était détendue et propice aux apartés. Les convives semblaient réellement s'amuser.

Sauf Draco, bien entendu.

Lucius observait avec agacement son fils qui cachait à peine son ennui. Amorphe, il restait seul, assis à une table près des baies vitrées, un verre d'eau à la main.

Il soupira. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que Draco avait en ce moment.

Sa mère était sortie du coma. Elle pouvait même tenir une conversation cohérente. Par un coup d'épate, il avait réussi à négocier deux donneurs supplémentaires. Les médecins envisageaient très sérieusement une greffe et Draco lui-même avait fait des tests de compatibilités. S'ils s'avéraient concluants, il pourrait faire don d'un rein à sa mère et par ce fait, se racheter une conduite. Et pour ce qui était des affaires, Lucius lui avait laissé des coudées plus franches pour gérer les intérêts de la Compagnie question de l'occuper et de lui donner l'impression d'avoir réellement des responsabilités cette fois.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus ?

Lucius contrarié se détourna. Il espérait que les journalistes se focaliseraient plus sur lui que sur l'attitude morose de son fils qui malheureusement ne passait pas inaperçu.

Ses yeux azurés scannèrent l'assistance, ils tombèrent sur Nott. Le jeune homme se tenait devant l'un des bars, celui le plus éloigné de l'orchestre. Il parlait avec Sarah Kingsley la femme du Maire de New York, plus connue sous le titre de Chef des représentants à la Chambre des représentants. Lucius vit l'avocat sortir de sa poche une carte de visite et d'un sourire charmeur, il la lui tendit. Lucius sourit à son tour. Il apprenait vite le petit. S'il parvenait à la convaincre, Sarah Kingsley serait une associée de taille dans sa campagne. Il regardait Théodore avec fierté. Au moins un qui défendait ses intérêts avec conviction se dit-il en louvoyant entre la foule pour rejoindre son conseiller et prendre la relève.

L'élégante salle de baldu Manoir des Hope tenait vaillamment tête à une invasion de célébrités et de sommité. Draco ne s'en tirait pas aussi bien. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. Chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans ce genre de manifestations où des personnalités se répandaient en autocongratulations, il finissait par se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

_Bon sang !_ Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenu bon et refusé « l'invitation » de son père ?

Un violent mal de tête l'avait torturé dès que leur limousine avait franchi les grilles en fer forgé de la propriété des Hope. C'était une vaste demeure située dans les quartiers huppés de Bedford Hills dans le sud de la ville. Le manoir était le bien du magnat de la bourse Clayton Hope_, _ami de longue date de son père.

Pour le 25ième anniversaire de leur fondation _Hopefully_, qui venait en aide aux enfants atteints d'une maladie incurable, Vera Hope avait tenu à organiser une vente de charité dans son fastueux manoir afin de collecter des fonds pour permettre à la recherche d'avancer et d'aider les parents démunis à faire face aux frais des traitements parfois couteux.

La cause était noble et Draco aurait pu trouver ça altruiste et peut-être même écraser une larme s'il ne connaissait pas la mégalomanie des Hope et les véritables raisons qui se cachaient derrière toutes ces bonnes intentions.

Les Hope férus d'architecture Elisabéthaine avaient fait construire le manoir à l'identique de l'un de celui de la famille Royale en Angleterre. _Oui, rien que ça_. Cet été, les travaux de rénovation étaient enfin terminés et Vera ne savait pas comment montrer à tout ce beau monde les nouvelles transformations. Quant à Clayton, valet attitré de son père, il n'avait fait que répondre aux désirs de son gourou. Lucius avait souhaité rencontrer d'éventuels riches électeurs, alors Clayton et sa femme lui avaient servi cette soirée sur un plateau d'argent sous le couvert d'un Gala de charité. _ Un peu vil mais très astucieux. Belle occasion de faire « d'une pierre, deux coups »_.

Le chemin qui menait à la bâtisse était jonché de torches et leurs flammes vacillaient sous le vent froid. Les véhicules progressaient lentement dans le parc. Il était immense, encore recouvert de neige. Les ifs taillés au millimètre près offraient la seule touche de couleur dans ce paysage épuré. Ils formaient l'entrée d'un vaste labyrinthe. Tandis qu'au loin, le lac gelé reflétait l'astre de la nuit qui allait vers son dernier quartier. Bien qu'il y ait encore beaucoup à faire avant d'attendre la splendeur du Manoir Malfoy, Draco avait dû reconnaitre à contrecœur que l'ensemble n'était pas trop mal.

Leur voiture en mode escargot s'était approchée du comité d'accueil. D'un œil éteint, Draco avait regardé les portiers offrir leurs mains à des femmes gloussantes habillées de fourrures et de robes bariolées, extravagantes, affreuses. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'était dit que la soirée allait être horriblement longue.

Mais ses céphalées avaient doublé d'intensité lorsqu'ils avaient posé le pied sur le grand escalier tapissé de rouge et qu'une armée de photographes et journalistes s'était amassée autour d'eux. L'éclat agressif des flashes l'avait obligé à plisser les yeux.

Dépité Draco avait regardé son père prendre naturellement la pause. Un large sourire aux lèvres, un air de vainqueur incontesté Lucius semblait réellement être dans son élément. Quand son opposant était monté à son tour sur les marches de la demeure, son père avait poussé l'hypocrisie jusqu'à poser avec lui. Les journalistes trop heureux de la présence des deux opposants sur un même lieu de rencontre s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Des : « Par ici messieurs » des « souriez » des « plus prêt s'il vous plait » insistants, exigeants s'étaient élevés. Mais également Des « à quand sera le prochain débat » « que pensez-vous de…» et autres questions avaient fusé.

Pressé d'en finir avec ce brouhaha, Draco s'était détourné. Mais l'éclair d'un flash l'avait aveuglé. Il avait failli louper une marche. S'il n'y avait pas eu le bras de Fudge, pour le retenir, il serait tombé. À ce faux pas, Draco avait vu son père se crisper d'exaspération. Du coup, il s'était raidi et avait remercié un peu sèchement son bienfaiteur. _Pathétique, une vraie demoiselle en détresse._

Si les propos de sa mère n'étaient pas venus appuyer les arguments foireux de son père sur l'importance de sa présence à cette réception, Draco n'y serait pas allé. Pourquoi faire plaisir à quelqu'un qui jusqu'à présent, l'avait manipulé et qui continuait à le faire ? Et puis, qui se souciait vraiment de lui ? Au milieu de ces trois cents invités, un de plus ou un de moins, quelle différence cela faisait ?

Draco s'affaissa un peu plus dans sa chaise en soupirant alors que sa jambe tressautait dans un spasme nerveux.

Dans la grande salle, il avait regardé son père se pavaner, passer de groupe en groupe. Un petit four dans une main et une coupe de champagne dans l'autre, il voyageait avec aisance d'hommes en femmes. Ils étaient tous parfaitement coiffés, les dents impeccablement blanches, tenant négligemment un verre dans leurs mains manucurées. Lucius discutait, riait artificieusement aux ridicules plaisanteries de ses potentiels électeurs ou investisseurs.

_Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est sa soirée ! _

D'un rictus amer Draco vida son verre d'eau en souhaitant que celui-ci se transforme par magie en un alcool suffisamment fort pour lui faire oublier sa présence dans ces lieux.

Il avait accompli sa B.A, en restant plus de deux heures à cette cérémonie. Pendant le discours de la marraine de la fondation, l'actrice Cho Chang, il s'éclipserait.

Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, retrouver son confort et se verser un bon petit verre de scotch sans glace avant d'aller au lit… _Non, bon sang, il ne pouvait plus boire_. Draco soupira. _Dire que ce n'était que le début._

Crispé, il se retourna vers l'orchestre qui entama un morceau très connu des Platters "_Smoke Gets in Your Eyes"_.

Un peu partout dans la salle, les couples se formaient à nouveau, mains jointes, corps souples, regards unis.

Les œillades appuyées que lui lançaient les deux vieilles femmes à côté de lui à chaque nouvelle danse commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver. L'une d'elles avait du mascara qui avait coulé, et elle commençait franchement à ressembler à un raton laveur. _Non mais sérieux, elles ne croyaient quand même pas qu'il allait les inviter _? Draco leur envoya un regard venimeux et se détourna pour essayer de se concentrer sur la musique. Sans succès. Il se sentait soudainement impatient, agité presque fébrile. Autour de lui, tout semblait bourdonner. Le bruit incessant des bavardages, les rires en fond sonore et le parfum de plusieurs dizaines de fragrances mêlées qui s'élevaient, apportaient une odeur suffocante à l'air ambiant. Draco eut soudain l'impression que sa tête tourbillonnait comme dans un siphon.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva.

Sans trop savoir où il allait, il se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la salle. Passant sous une porte voutée, il s'avança dans le hall à la recherche d'un peu de calme. Sur son passage quelques personnes le toisèrent et certaines femmes se redressèrent mettant ainsi en avant leur décolleté plongeant. Mais Draco ne leur accorda aucun intérêt.

Dans sa fuite, il se heurta à un des convives. Il serait parti sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser s'il n'avait pas perçu dans le regard sombre de l'homme quelque chose d'inquiétant. Grand, élancé, cheveux gominé, très distinguée. Un homme important, de toute évidence.

Son apparence pourtant impassible ne retranscrivait pas la froide contrariété contenu dans ses yeux outremer. Draco resta un moment troublé. L'inconnu pouvait être qualifié de beau. Ténébreux, mais beau. Avec des traits ciselés, un nez droit, une bouche aux lèvres pleines, des cheveux aile de corbeau et des yeux perçant.

Sans raison un frisson d'appréhension lui parcouru l'échine. Draco balbutia quelques mots d'excuse avant de s'éloigner presque en courant dans la direction opposée avec la désagréable impression d'avoir deux rayons laser qui creusaient son dos.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte des toilettes pour hommes, un peu essoufflé, il espérait vivement qu'il n'y aurait personne. Par chance, seul une fraîche odeur de pivoines et un apaisant silence accueillirent.

Son malaise se résorba un peu tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui.

Lumières tamisées, meubles onéreux en bois précieux. Cet endroit lui faisait penser à un luxueux boudoir. La pièce avait une décoration plutôt baroque avec des fauteuils capitonnés, des vases Médicis, des méridiens pourpres et des lustres en cristal. Le tout se reflétait dans de hauts miroirs encadrés de feuilles d'or. Ce qui donnait au lieu une atmosphère à la fois raffiné et relaxant.

Et pourtant, Draco avait envie de tout casser. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il se sentait comme un lion en cage. Quelque chose ne cessait de s'agiter en lui et il voulait l'arracher de son corps.

Il grimaça et se pencha devant l'un des miroirs. Ses cheveux blonds, fins comme des fils dorés, retombaient délicatement sur le col Mao de sa veste Kenzo Takada. Ses yeux clairs scrutaient son visage à la recherche de ce qui hurlait en lui. Il essayait de percevoir dans cette image ce qui démontait son être pièce par pièce. Mais il n'y avait rien, il n'y avait aucun signe d'altération notable.

Ses vêtements sombres coupés à la japonaise, relevaient merveilleusement son teint et lui donnaient une classe folle. Il avait le même aspect que lorsqu'il avait monté les marches quelques heures plus tôt. Élégant et soigné. Bien entendu, jouer à la potiche de papa n'avait pas de quoi éprouver son irréprochable tenue. Il était un mannequin de vitrine, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Machinalement, il réajusta ses boutons de manchette. Ils venaient de chez Tiffany tout comme sa chevalière, pièce unique gravée aux pennons des Malfoy : le summum de la sophistication. Que disait son père à ce sujet déjà ?

_Ah oui ! : «_ Constance et qualité en tout. Changement et imperfection sont à rejeter avec le dédain le plus marqué_»_

Draco se redressa et recula pour se voir en pied dans le miroir. Une image de la plus haute ironie : le reflet d'un homme séduisant, d'une beauté racée au teint si pâle qu'il en paraissait de cire. Un corps svelte, long, presque délicat. Un visage anguleux, avec un sublime arrangement de traits purs illuminés par des yeux gris, métallique. Sa posture était altière, digne d'un prince. Après tout, n'en était-il pas un ? Du côté de sa mère le sang qui coulait dans ses veines n'était-il pas d'une lignée aristocratique la plus pure.

Sauf que ce sang, année après année, il l'avait empoissé. Chaque jour un peu plus. À un tel point qu'il ne restait de pure que son apparence.

À l'hospitalisation de sa mère, il avait demandé à passer tous les examens possibles et imaginables pour voir s'il pouvait lui donner son rein. L'urographie n'avait pas relevé d'anomalies de ce coté là, et la biopsie avait prouvé que son organe était compatible à celui de sa mère. Ce qui voulait dire que s'il y avait greffe les chances pour que l'opération réussisse étaient de plus de quatre-vingts pour cent. C'était largement au dessus que tous les donneurs potentiels que son père avait réussi à extorquer à la liste du Docteur Pomfresh. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais – parce qu'il avait toujours un « mais » – les prises de sang, elles, avaient fait apparaitre toute la pourriture qui coulait dans ses veines.

Les résultats avaient été une surprise. _Enfin… pas vraiment_.

Psychotrope, opiacés, barbituriques, sédatif, anxiolytique, neuroleptique… sans oublier l'alcool, élément indispensable pour faire passer le tout.

Lorsque le Docteur Pomfresh lui avait détaillé ses analyses, Draco était resté abasourdi, incapable de nier quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, la mauvaise foi était un de ses traits de caractère dont il était assez fier d'habitude. Mais là, il n'avait pas pu, il s'était tu.

Le fait qu'il ait autant de substance toxique qui courait dans ses veines ne permettait pas à sa mère de recevoir son rein dans l'immédiat. Par sa faute, elle devait attendre au moins deux mois. C'était le temps nécessaire pour que son organisme filtre toutes les additifs présent dans son sang, deux mois pour qu'il puisse envisager quoi que ce soit.

Draco se revoyait dans le bureau de la praticienne, elle lui montrait ses résultats, le regard neutre, la voix presque douce. Mais plus elle parlait, plus il s'était sentit mal.

Draco se mit à tourner en rond, la pièce lui parut soudain exiguë. Une fine sueur recouvrait son front.

L'odeur des fleurs fraîchement coupées lui emplit les narines, leur parfum douceâtre l'enivrant peu à peu… jusqu'à remplacer l'oxygène de ses poumons. Comme pour échapper à l'étouffement, sa gorge s'enserra, et il tira sur son col qui était serré… trop serré sur son cou… comme des mains qui l'étranglaient.

Le manque lui tenaillait le ventre, son cœur s'emballait. Le docteur lui avait fait comprendre que pour son propre bien, il devait arrêter de prendre toutes ces drogues et d'un air conciliant qui le fit grincer des dents rien qu'à y penser, elle lui avait conseillé une cure de désintoxication.

« Drogues» « cure de désintoxication» « environnement sain» « soutien» des mots qui sonnaient à ses oreilles comme un glas, des mots qui lui meurtrissaient le cœur si fort que même sa poitrine en était douloureuse.

Draco inspira profondément. Puis une autre fois. Et une autre.

Il se souvenait que pendant qu'elle lui parlait, pendant qu'elle l'encourageait à rencontrer des spécialistes qui selon elle, pourraient l'assister, il avait cessé de l'écouter et s'était mis à crier comme un dément qu'il n'était pas un drogué, qu'il n'était pas un drogué, qu'il n'était pas un PUTAIN de camé ! Elle l'avait alors calmé comme on calme un enfant apeuré.

Il en avait juste eu besoin pour se sentir mieux, pour sortir de sa dépression rien de plus. D'ailleurs, il pouvait arrêter quand il voulait et c'est ce qu'il avait fait non ?

Draco ouvrit grand la bouche pour respirer, mais ça ne l'aida pas. Ses poumons étaient envahis par la puanteur des fleurs… et il suffoquait, se noyait bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'eau…

Ses jambes tremblaient, machinalement, il tâta ses poches à la recherche du rassurant flacon de pilules. Mais il ne trouva rien. _Il avait arrêté, il avait arrêté. Merde, il avait arrêté ! _

La doctoresse lui avait accordé le fait que son rein était la seule solution possible pour sa mère. Aussi en début de semaine, Draco avait passé un accord avec elle : il cessait d'avaler tous ces saloperies et en contrepartie, elle mettait en place un traitement qui permettrait de garder sa mère en vie pendant ces deux mois de sevrage. Après un loin moment d'hésitation, elle lui avait promis de faire son possible. A ces mots, il avait failli s'effondrer de reconnaissance. Draco voulait vraiment donner son rein à sa mère. C'est vrai qu'il culpabilisait, vis-à-vis d'elle, par rapport à tout ce qu'il lui avait pris, à toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait causé. Mais au-delà de ça, elle était sa mère, la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde.

Il y avait à peine trois jours qu'il n'avait rien pris que déjà les effets se faisaient sentir. Cette épreuve s'avérait plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait pas souhaité intégrer un centre de désin… un centre spécialisé. Par contre, il avait accepté d'être suivi pas un psy. Même si à sa première séance il avait tout bonnement refusé de lui adresser la parole.

Draco avança vers la porte comme pour chercher une échappatoire, mais revint sur ses pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! S'il rencontrait quelqu'un ? Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. _Non_, il ne voulait voir personne. Il ne supporterait pas de montrer à qui que ce soit combien il était paniqué, perdu… son père, tous ces gens, personne ne devait connaitre son état, jamais !

A l'intérieur, quelque chose, montait, grondait et il avait envie de hurler…mais son cri restait coincé dans sa poitrine. Il s'étouffait. Ses yeux fous parcouraient les toilettes des hommes, ils ne se fixaient sur rien, rebondissant d'un miroir à l'autre. Avec frénésie, Draco essayait de… mais que faisait-il ?

Dans sa tête tout se mélangeait. Le sang, les flammes, des cris… il devait se tirer de là. Où pouvait-il… s'enfuir ? Il devait… il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il allait mourir. Sa gorge était serrée comme par un poing géant. Son corps se mit à convulser… Vomir. Il allait vomir...

Les mains moites, les jambes tremblotantes, Draco se rua dans une stalle et s'y enferma. En approchant des toilettes, il s'accrocha au lavabo et alluma le robinet pour noyer les bruits trop explicites si quelqu'un entrait. Puis il tomba à genoux devant la cuvette en porcelaine.

Il hoquetait, vomissait incoerciblement. Sa poitrine devint brûlante quand les spasmes continuèrent une fois son estomac vidé. Une sueur glacée perla sur son front, sous ses bras et dans son dos. Les larmes aux yeux, la tête lourde, la bouche ouverte, il cherchait désespérément sa respiration et mille tourments lui vinrent simultanément… Sa mort solitaire sans personne pour l'aider, la ruine de la réception, de la réputation de son père si quelqu'un le trouvait comme ça. Mais aussi son impuissance face à la maladie de sa mère, sa peur de ne pas pouvoir la sauver comme il n'avait pas pu sauver Charis… Tout se bousculer en lui et ses pensées comme des dards d'abeilles le tuaient.

Depuis qu'il avait tout arrêté, ses crises de panique se faisaient plus violentes qu'avant. Il lui arrivait d'en avoir deux, trois dans la journée. Et ses cauchemars même en plein jour, le suivaient comme des ombres, sans jamais se lasser. Chaque fois qu'il s'effondrait, l'expérience était à la fois nouvelle et horriblement familière.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se contrôler.

_Du calme… Du calme maintenant. Ça va aller. Tu peux le faire. Tu l'as déjà fait._

Mais il resta encore là à ressasser toutes ses peurs sans prendre consciente que le sol de marbre était dur sous ses genoux, qu'il avait arraché les boutons de son col et que dessous sa chemise, sa peau était en sueur.

Après un temps indéfini, il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard. Il ne sut pas exactement ce qui le fit sortir de sa transe. Il était toujours assis devant la cuvette des toilettes et ses yeux clairs tentaient de comprendre ce qu'il l'entourait comme s'ils reprenaient peu à peu part à la réalité. Les jambes endolories lui faisaient mal, il se releva difficilement et s'assit.

Ses mouvements étaient moins saccadés, son corps ne tremblait plus vraiment, il semblait plus calme, presque apaisé, comme un animal familier reprenant ses marques une fois l'orage passé.

Pathétique, il était dans les toilettes de la très « impressionnante» propriété des Hope et, au lieu d'y culbuter la première venue, lui en costume à plus de cinq mille dollars était en train de vomir tripes et boyaux. Mais il n'y a pas à dire, c'était vraiment un endroit charmant pour faire une crise de panique.

Après quelques minutes, il se leva en grimaçant et sortit du petit espace. Il se rinça la bouche, s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche avant de fermer le robinet. Dans le miroir son visage était en feu, son nez coulait, ses yeux étaient humides et un peu rougis quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient hirsutes et trempés de sueur.

Voilà donc sa véritable image. Elle cadrait nettement mieux avec son état intérieur.

Il avait besoin de se reprendre le mieux possible avant de filer en douce. Il resterait là encore un peu. Bien entendu, se cacher était lamentable, mais qu'attendre d'autre de sa part ?

Draco passa sa main encore humide sur son cou moite et son regard s'arrêta sur des taches à présent brunes qui coloraient sa peau délicate. Il avait porté un col mao pour les dissimuler, mais là, elles lui sautaient aux yeux.

Il avait fallait hurler toutes les insanités de la terre lorsqu'ils les avaient aperçues dans le miroir du hall du Carlyle Hotel à son retour de l'hôpital. Dire que son père et ce sale chien de Nott avait vu ça ! Draco s'était senti dévasté par la honte. D'une humeur noire, il était monté dans sa suite et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain pour regarder les marques d'un peu plus prêt. Elles étaient rouges, gonflées, parsemées çà et là, sur son cou, sur sa nuque. De morsures pour la plupart, mais aussi des suçons. On pouvait également apercevoir en y regardant de plus près des traces de pulpe de doigts. C'était lorsqu' il avait enserré sa gorge et qu'il l'avait obligé à le regarder tandis que son autre main il se saisissait de son sexe dure, palpitant et le caressait.

Draco étouffa un gémissement et ferma étroitement les yeux. _Non, ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas…_

Mais sous ses paupières closes, il revivait leurs ébats. Dans un geste inconscient, il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

Toute la semaine, il avait essayé de ne pas y penser, mais à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur ses marques, le visage de cet homme lui revenait en mémoire. Alors, il replongeait.

Il se souvenait de la dureté de son corps contre le sien. Il songeait à l'audace avec laquelle il avait éprouvé à son tour son désir, au malin plaisir qu'il avait pris à l'entendre gémir lorsque ses doigts fins s'étaient emparés de son sexe épais, pour le guider vers sa bouche. Elle s'était refermée sur sa chair bandée comme un fourreau humide et chaud. Jamais il ne le reconnaitrait mais le pouvoir qu'il avait eu sur lui l'avait grisé.

Draco sentit une chaleur irradier dans ses reins. Il se mordit la lèvre, tenta de repousser cette honteuse vague de désir. Il n'était pas normal. Comment son corps pouvait-il le trahir à ce point alors que son esprit lui se révoltait ?

Ses préjugés tentaient de lutter contre ses sensations intenses… mais il les sentit perdre misérablement la bataille.

Sans cesse, il revoyait ses images incendiaires défiler dans sa tête. Il y pensait constamment.

Au début avec beaucoup de colère et un sentiment de culpabilité liés à un profond dégout de lui-même. Ensuite, sa colère s'était retrouvée envahie par la honte, la honte de devoir s'avouer qu'il avait aimé ça, de reconnaitre que jamais il n'avait autant adorait toucher, embrasser et… goûter quelqu'un.

Son souffle se fit plus court, et cette fois-ci ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'annonce d'un début de crise Il devait se reprendre, penser à lui maintenant était la dernière chose à faire. Pourtant…

Ses hanches muées d'une volonté propre, se mirent à se mouvoir lascivement, se frottant lentement contre l'arrondi du lavabo de porcelaine. D'une main fébrile, Draco défit quelques boutons de sa chemise. Dessous sa peau, il y a encore quelques instants glacée, était brûlante.

Il dégagea ses cheveux et ses yeux mi-clos rencontrèrent encore une morsure, sous son oreille près de sa jugulaire. Il pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté et l'effleura, la caressa du bout des doigts Il ne les avait encore jamais touchées. Aussitôt, un éclair de plaisir le traversa. Il remonta le temps et se laissa emporter.

Le monde autour de lui fut jeté aux oubliettes quand il ferma à nouveau les yeux complètement submergés.

Il était dans cette chambre, sur le vaste lit défait. Son amant empoignait ses cheveux rendus humide par la sueur. Il les tirait en arrière à lui en briser la nuque. Lui en dessous était tendu comme un arc, incapable de penser, incapable de parler. Il ne pouvait que savourer les sensations extrêmes qui parcouraient son corps. La voix rauque et hachée de son tourmenteur lui susurrait à l'oreille de folles promesses alors que son torse pesait sur son dos et que ses hanches claquaient sur ses fesses dans un rythme effréné. Il le serrait fort et Draco sous lui se cambrait pour mieux le recevoir. Sa gorge enflammée criait en réponse à chacun de ses puissants coups de reins, et peu à peu, il sentait la raison le quitter. Son bassin affamé allait à la rencontre de ses va-et-vient. La tension accumulée en lui, faisait trembler ses membres. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux draps froissés à s'en faire mal. Il haletait, gémissait, suppliait… _viens_ …_encore_…_oui,_ _plus fort_…

Dans sa jouissance, son amant le mordait sauvagement et la douleur déclenchait chez lui des spasmes de plaisir. Dans un long sanglot, il s'écroulait, terrassé par un énième orgasme.

_Bon sang, Il en avait pris du plaisir, beaucoup, trop._

Draco sentit son ventre se contracter. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, cessa immédiatement ses mouvements suggestifs et enleva sa main de son cou comme si elle le brûlait. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir à présent était incendiaire.

Son regard enflammé brillait d'une vive émotion. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un homme avide et excité qui en voulait davantage. Sa peau était rouge, chaude et ses lèvres humides, entrouvertes, renvoyaient une expression de pure sexualité. Confus, Draco baissa la tête. Son regard tomba sur la protubérance entre ses jambes. Il geignit dépité mais garda les yeux baissa sur son sexe, comme pour l'interroger et comprendre au juste ce qui lui prenait. Ce dernier était dur, douloureux. Il pulsait contre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et demandait sa délivrance, une entrevue au sommet avec la veuve poignet.

_Le sale traitre !_

Avec mauvaise fois, Draco tenta de se justifier. Il se chercha des excuses. Rejetant ça sur le dos de la fatigue, ou de son état émotionnel instable. … il essaya de trouver une explication logique au phénomène en se disant que la cause pouvait toute aussi bien être médicale, oui. Peut-être avait-il un caillot, un caillot au sexe… ou peut-être… et merde ! _Qu'il soit maudit !_

Cet homme avait empoisonné sa vie ! Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Il faillait qu'il arrête, de suite ! Il aimait les femmes, il n'y avait pas d'entorse à la règle possible et il devenait plus qu'urgent qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie s'en souvienne.

Draco ignora la gêne logée entre ses jambes. _Elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule_. Il se passa une nouvelle fois de l'eau sur le visage et lissa ses cheveux en arrière. Le col de son costume était foutu, mais les quelques boutons ouverts sur son cou d'albâtre lui donner un petit air désinvolte, rebelle.

Il était temps de revenir aux bonnes vieilles habitudes. Faire ça vite. Ce soir de préférence. La salle de réception était pleine de femmes qui ne demandaient que ça. Alors, il allait afficher son sourire de Casanova et se dégoter fissa une gentille-petite-fille-à-papa. Il la flatterait, la séduirait jusqu'à en faire ce qu'il voulait et quand il se lasserait d'elle, il la rejetterait avec le même sourire que judas.

Draco se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. L'homme du début de soirée était à nouveau là, en face de lui, un brin métamorphosé. Ses yeux étaient brillants de suggestions, son teint plus coloré, plus chaud, ses lèvres ourlées étaient presque nacarat. Sous l'effet de l'eau ses fils d'or semblaient cuivrés, et un rien négligé. Une allure plein de sensualité. Tout ce qui lui fallait pour revenir à de meilleures dispositions.

.

.

.

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! __Bang !_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut d'un rêve comateux en entendant les coups rythmés raisonner dans sa tête. Il faillit tomber du lit. Pendant un moment, il resta assis dans la pénombre sans savoir ni quelle heure il était ni où il était, ni putain, qui criait en lui fracassant le crâne avec un gourdin.

Il secoua la tête, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés en étouffant un bâillement. Le bruit d'un lit qui cognait contre un mur, accompagné de grincements de sommier et des grognements caractéristiques d'une baise sauvage se répercutaient dans tout son appartement.

_Super ! Ils avaient remis ça !_

Ces gens n'étaient pas humains ! Dès qu'ils les avaient entendus, hier soir, il avait déserté sa piaule et s'était réfugié chez Sirius. Il était resté une bonne partie de sa soirée avec son parrain à discuter et boire. Il avait d'ailleurs plus bu que parler, pensant- à tord- que l'alcool lui ferait oublier la menace que Darius faisait peser sur sa tête. _Le salaud,_ q_u'il aille se faire foutre !_

Depuis une semaine, ses jours étaient un enfer. Il osait à peine répondre au téléphone mais avait appelé mille fois Dora ou Teddy pour vérifier en douce si tout allait bien. Il n'allait nulle part de peur d'être suivi. Mais s'il sortait, c'était pour se rendre chez Ron ou Sirius ou encore pour faire des petites courses. Dans la rue, il se retournait au moindre bruit à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas fini par choper des Toc ou un truc du genre. Il ne dormait pas ou peu il se tournait et retournait dans son petit lit. Cette nuit, il avait même pris une douche alors que le froid et la merde qu'il avait dans la tête l'avaient empêché de fermer l'œil. Il était dans une impasse, sans possibilité de faire demi-tour. Bref, il était fait comme un rat.

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, depuis trois jours, son voisin avait enfin réussi à se dégotter une greluche et apparemment, il en faisait bon usage.

Harry serra son poing et envoya plusieurs coups rageurs dans la fine paroi.

— PUTAIN ! VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ! Y EN A QUI DORMENT. Hurla-t-il en grimaçant alors qu'un mal de tête lui vrillait la cervelle et qu'il était à cent pour cent sûr que sa gueule de bois allait foutre le restant de sa journée en l'air.

— T'AS GUEULE, T'AS QU'A T'BRANLER ! Lui répondit une voix tonitruante de l'autre côté du mur.

Les martèlements et les gémissements redoublèrent et Harry pressa ses mains sur ses tempes pour atténuer les douloureux élancements.

— Bande d'enfoirés. Maugréa-t-il alors qu'un cri suraigu se faisait entendre tout contre le mur adjacent à son lit.

Merde, elle simulait, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

— Un peu de pitié pour mes chastes oreilles... se murmura-t-il à lui même avant de se lever avec autant d'enthousiasme que quelqu'un qui allait subir une amputation.

Il posa ses pieds au sol. Il vacilla, et attendit quelques secondes que son système d'équilibre se réorganise pour plisser les yeux vers le réveil. Putain, il était déjà… Le bruit de la vieille horloge — cadeau de Rémus — qui sonnait les douze coups de midi, finit de lui mettre le cerveau en bouillie. Bordel, il était vraiment temps de se lever, Dora, Teddy. On était samedi.

Harry se redressa et drapa sur ses larges épaules sa couette. Il faisait un froid de canard dans ce taudis. Il fit un pas pour attraper le tube d'aspirine qu'il avait dans sa petite commode fourre-tout, mais il trébucha sur les couvertures qui avaient glissé au sol. Il faillit s'étaler par terre.

— Putain de bordel de merde...

Il s'accrocha à la table, se stabilisant un moment, puis avala deux analgésiques à la fois, sans eau. Après ça, il se saisit des deux télécommandes posées sur sa table de nuit. Avec l'une, il alluma la télé et l'autre la chaine HIFI. Puis il les balança par-dessus son épaule.

_Voyons voir si cette petite connasse pourrait crier plus fort que le chanteur de Linkin Park__._

La musique de « _From the inside_ » était lancée à plein volume alors qu'à l'écran géant à l'autre bout de la pièce une petite brunette présentait l'avant journal.

Harry, le crâne toujours dans un étau, partit se rafraichir dans la salle de bain. Il menaça sa main pour qu'elle ne tremble pas pendant qu'il se rasait. Il ne manquait plus qu'il taillade son beau visage et qu'il ne ressemble plus à rien. Déjà que sa lèvre lui faisait toujours un peu mal …

Harry se pencha vers le miroir pour la regarder de plus prés. Elle était encore un peu rouge et gonflée.

Il soupira. Dire que Darius avait voulu la lui suturer. Songeur, il passa sa main sur son menton – tout comme l'homme d'affaire l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt – et évoqua ses doigts sur sa peau. Pourquoi ce mec avait-il des mains aussi douces et si ridiculement chaudes ?

Il fronça ses épais sourcils_. À quoi il pensait ?_

Harry se frotta le visage à deux mains. Il avait besoin de dormir davantage. C'était certainement de là que venait son problème. Le manque de sommeil provoquait des divagations – c'était bien connu. Il y avait même des études qui le prouvaient. Le manque de sommeil lui faisait imaginer des choses qui n'existaient pas. Il réagissait comme une vierge effarouchée à des trucs qu'il n'aurait même pas dû remarquer.

Il se souvenait qu'il avait été agressif, calomnieux. Il avait porté des accusations sans fondement. Tout ça pour camoufler son malaise pour oublier aussi que, durant les courts moments où Darius était resté planté devant lui, il avait oublié de respirer. Il se foutait complètement que ce soit jouer à l'autruche. Il préférait gérer son sarcasme plutôt que son attraction parce que là au moins, il était en terrain connu.

Harry ouvrit le robinet d'eau de la douche et la laissa couler jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne chaude. Il ne faisait pas trop d'illusion à cette heure-ci, il était plus que certain de ne plus avoir d'eau chaude. Mais bon …, on pouvait toujours rêver...

En attendant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il farfouilla dans son placard à la recherche de vêtements propres.

Il sortit des sous-vêtements Hugo Boss, un jean G-Star Raw, un sous-pull Levis et un pull Diesel bleu marine qu'il avait acheté hier.

_Oui acheté_.

Dean avait fini par vendre la Corvette à un très bon prix. Il allait pouvoir appeler ce vieux mac de Scabbers et lui demander quelqu'un pour cette nuit, ça le détendrait peut-être. Pourquoi ne pas retenter le coup avec celui de la dernière fois ? Ça serait une entorse à son règlement mais il faut dire que son petit jeux de « l'effarouché » l'avait drôlement excité.

Harry couchait rarement avec des professionnels. Il n'avait franchement pas besoin de payer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. S'il le faisait, c'était pour le faste, la mise en scène : la location de la voiture de sport, le bel hôtel quatre étoiles, la chambre la plus grande avec vue imprenable le champagne à 500 dollars la bouteille…

Il dépensait sans compter, et ça l'enivrait, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une autre vie. D'être enfin celui qu'il rêvait de devenir. Ne plus avoir à manquer, ne plus avoir à espérer mais réellement vivre. C'était son leitmotiv.

L'avantage avec les escortes, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de risque qu'ils s'attachent. Ils jouaient parfaitement leur rôle et dès que que la prestation était terminée, chacun rentrait chez-soi. D'ailleurs, une fois le soufflet retombait, il oubliait immédiatement son coup d'un soir. Mais là, il devait avouer que jamais aucun d'eux ne l'avait laissé aussi rêveur que cet inconnu.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir désiré quelqu'un à ce point depuis des mois. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était inactif. Il était un bon vivant qui aimait les hommes et surtout le service trois-pièces qui se trouvaient entre leurs jambes.

Des mecs il en avait un nouveau chaque jour s'il le désirait. Ceux d'un soir, d'une journée. Beaux, d'âge mûrs ou jeune adulte, mariés ou non… Il couchait chaque fois avec des personnes différentes mais jamais aucun ne provenait de son milieu. Tous s'offraient à lui sans vergogne. Certaines n'hésitaient pas à l'attendre des heures sur son pallier ou à débarquer chez lui, en plein milieu de la nuit à une heure où il ne pouvait pas les renvoyer.

D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas envie.

Harry voulait rester libre. Il séduisait, baisait, sans jamais se fixer. Ses désirs le lançaient dans une quête de plaisirs toujours renouvelés. Il prenait ses amants, encore et encore, sans se lasser. Il aimait les laisser satisfaits, épuisés, endormis dans des draps trempé de sueur et de sperme.

A cette pensée Harry sourit. Il avait caressé son dos alors qu'il faisait semblant de dormir. Sa main était descendue jusqu'aux deux délicieuses fossettes qui creusaient ses reins. Il avait envie de le revoir, de le toucher, de le bai…

_Jésus, Marie Joseph…_

Harry se figea soudainement comme si ses pieds venaient d'être cloués au plancher

_Lui, le…_

Que faisait-il là, devant lui, enfin, à la télé, au journal ? À coté de ce vieux-beau qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait ?

Harry s'élança vers son lit, retourna fébrilement les couvertures à la recherche des télécommandes. Lorsqu'il tomba dessus, le chanteur de _Linkin Park_ ne finit pas sa phrase. Harry coupa le son de la chaîne HIFI et augmenta celui du téléviseur. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à s'en échapper en courant.

_**« Hier soir, le candidat démocrate aux élections sénatoriales, Lucius Malfoy a posé sur les marches du somptueux Manoir de Vera et Clayton Hope. À ses côtés, son fils Draco Malfoy, le jeune directeur général de la Black Oil Compagny et Cornelius…»**_

Harry n'écoutait plus, ses yeux restaient scotchés aux images qui défilaient trop vite pour son cerveau chambardé.

_« Son fils, Draco Malfoy,__le jeune directeur général de la Black Oil Compagny__… » _

Estomaqué, Harry s'assit – s'effondra – dans son vieux canapé.

— Oh la vache !

* * *

><p>A dans... bientôt<p>

P'tit coup de Pub

Je vous invite à lire la nouvelle fic de **Pilgrim67 et Nicolina** _« Un fils de passage »_ elle est publiée chaque semaine sur fictionpress pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, c'est une vraie merveille.

**Désolée de répondre si tard à vos superbes reviews. J'essayerai d'être moins longue la prochaine fois.**

**RAR aux non- inscrits :**

Aaron** : Merci d'aimer ma fic. Encore Désolée pour mon retard. Pour répondre à ta question, oui le hasard- dans 2 chapitres - va jouer un mauvais tour à nos héros et va faire en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent. Il faudra encore attendre un petit peu. En tout cas, tu devines bien en disant qu'on est parti pour un long voyage. J'espère juste ne pas te perdre en chemin ^^. Merci pour ta review. **

Guest 1** : Harry une tête brulée ? Oui m'dame ! ^^.**

Scarpoile** : Merci d'apprécier mes écrits. C'est vrai que l'action est présente dans cette fic et elle le sera de plus en plus. Ron est l'un de mes personnages préféré, j'ai donc voulu lui donner un rôle important dans mon histoire. J'essaie de garder certain traits de caractères mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. En tout cas merci d'aimer. ****Pour ce qui est de ton interrogation sur la liaison Darius/ Harry, je trouve ta question très pertinente mais pour te dire vrai, je ne sais pas encore où tout ça va nous conduire ^^. Mais j'aimerai bien en effet qu'il y ait quelque chose entre Harry et Darius. Ça compliquerait les choses pour Draco. L'idée est donc à creuser. Merci encore pour ta review.**

Guest 2** : Awwa ! Merci, merci! Je dois t'avouer que je me régale à faire l'univers des personnages. Histoire tarde parfois à venir mais je me dis que après tout, c'est eux qui font l'histoire alors autant bien les faire. Merci de suive cette fic !**

Enalle**: Je suis content que ma fic t'ait plu au point de la lire d'un trait. Voici la suite, j'espère que te plaira tout autant. Merci pour ta review.**

Bubsky**: Yesss ! tu es re-là ! Tes rev sont saupoudrés d'un gaz hilarant, avoue … si tu me voyais, rien qu'à lire ton nom, je souris comme une fillette à qui on vient d'annoncer l'existence des licornes. Tes morceaux Jazzy je les ai écoutés en relisant le chapitre 8 de ma fic, et je dois te dire que ça le fait vraiment. Nina Simon est just magic. Donc si t'as d'autres morceaux sympas, je prends. En attendant t'a très bien visualisé mon Tom… il lui manque donc plus que le chat … tu me crois si je te dis que je peux arranger ça ? **

Sarah**: Je… je … enfin…je, Sarah ta review est juste awwww ? Merci vraiement ! Je suis encore toute émue. Promis, je la continue ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Enjoy ma sarha.**

**Merci à vous tous de suivre cette fic**


	10. Day Off

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR…

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/Romance/…

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas !

**Dédicace **: Ma Dame de Cœur.

**Note de L'auteuse :** Je voulais telllleement poster ce nouveau chapitre que je ne l'ai pas fait corriger par mes Bétas. Alors si vous trouvez des perles ou des fautes à tuer un prof merci de me le signaler en MP ^_^

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Day off<strong>

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans le nid de corneilles qui lui servait de cheveux.

_Putain,_ il avait baisé le fils d'un des futurs sénateurs, le fils d'un sénateur…

_« Merde, quand Ron allait app… » _

_« Non_ ! » se reprit-il à haute voix en chassant aussitôt cette pensée.

_« Du calme, ne nous emballons pas ! Personne n'allait rien apprendre du tout ! »_

Il essayait de contrôler sa respiration qui inconsciemment s'était calquée sur le rythme précipité de son cœur.

Ce flash info avait duré trop peu de temps, pour qu'il se fasse une idée. Il avait surement dû rêver.

Il souhaitait le voir et il le voyait. Ça frôlait la démonstration d'une de ces conneries philosophiques modernes au sujet d'une sorte de conspiration cosmique qui de temps à autre, vous offrait le monde sur un plateau d'argent. D'habitude, ça ne s'appliquait pas à lui, la preuve. Ces derniers temps, il avait plus eu l'impression que l'univers tout entier lui tombait dessus, et que les emmerdes s'accumulaient.

Harry soupira.

… _mais quand même, si c'était lui ? Si c'était réellement le mec avec qui il avait couché ? Si pour une fois cette putain de chance lui souriait… oui, et si les licornes existaient ? _

Harry roula des yeux, exaspéré. _Bon sang, il en tenait vraiment une couche parfois…_

Ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être lui. Sinon comment expliquer que ce Draco machin-truc, soit à la fois le fils d'un riche politicien et une pute de Scabbers ? Et puis comment le successeur d'une des plus grandes fortunes du pays avait pu atterrir comme ça dans son lit ?

Harry secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, il n'y comprenait plus rien.

_Il faut avouer qu'il lui ressemblait non ?_ Cette bouche, ses yeux clairs, ce menton arrogant… _et merde !_ Il devait vérifier, en être sûr sinon il allait devenir dingue à se poser toutes ces questions.

Penché vers l'avant, le cul toujours vissé à son vieux fauteuil déglingué, Harry se mit à changer convulsivement de chaines, à la recherche d'un canal qui parlait de cet événement.

CNN _**« Les deux candidats aux élections sénatoriales étaient présents hier soir à la célébration du 20**__**ième**__** anniversaire de la fondation Hopefully. »**_

Les clichés défilaient à l'écran pendant que sous fond sonore, des journalistes se lançaient dans des débats enflammés. Il ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, impatient de le voir.

Un mouvement à peine perceptible de la mâchoire révélait la tension interne qui l'agitait. Malgré les aspirines, il sentait une migraine battre derrière ses orbites. Mais la douleur ne le surprenait pas. Il avait en ce moment autant de maux de crâne qu'un allergique souffrait d'éternuements.

Harry en était là de ses réflexions quand soudain il le vit.

Sa photo sortit en gros plan à l'écran. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il fit un arrêt sur image.

Il le scruta, détailla chaque trait de son visage.

Harry ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était levé et s'avançait lentement vers l'immense télé. Son regard avide s'arrêtait sur ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux en fils d'or, parfaitement reconnaissables.

Il n'arrivait pas à se détourner de cette image pixélisée. C'était bien lui, il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

_« Putain, le fils d'un sénateur… »_

Harry ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à faire disparaitre cette étrange émotion qui lui serrait la gorge.

C'était comme Noël, avant l'heure. D'habitude, il resterait toujours de l'autre côté de la vitrine, le nez collé à la glace, les mains tendues, mais jamais capables d'approcher assez près pour toucher. Là, pas plus tard que samedi passé, il avait couché avec le DG de la Black Oil Compagny. Un ticket d'entrée gratuit vers le monde de la haute société, vers le pouvoir.

Le pouvoir, un mot qui l'électrisait. Pour lui, c'était une forme de viagra, un truc vraiment bandant.

Harry savait que sans ça, il ne serait jamais respecté, sans ça il ne serait jamais craint. Sans ça, il ne serait jamais rien. Or il était le fils de James Potter et il devait se montrer à la hauteur de la réputation de son père. Il était plus que temps que les gens commencent à le prendre au sérieux et pour ça, son beau et richissime coup d'un soir allait l'aider, de gré ou de force.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres pleines tandis que son esprit tordu imaginait déjà les pires scénarios de chantages. Les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran, il admira une nouvelle fois la finesse du visage de son futur jouet.

_« Le bâtard, il était magnifique ! » _

Il semblait si pur avec ses lèvres délicatement ourlées et légèrement rosées. Sa peau laiteuse lui donnait un air angélique presque fragile. Un démon dans le corps d'un ange. _Le fils de garce !_ _Il __cachait bien son jeu._ Il l'avait précipité toute une nuit dans un enfer de luxure.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ?

Harry se souvenait que sa journée de vendredi avait débuté d'une manière franchement merdique.

C'était le même jour où il avait rencontré le vieil Albus. Il n'aimait pas faire les choses derrière le dos de Sirius, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son parrain ne faisait rien faire pour venger la mort de père. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius ne voulait rien lui dire au sujet de sa mort. Il restait la plupart du temps évasif et lui assurait que connaitre la vérité lui créerait de gros ennuis. Mais, les ennuis, ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Depuis que ce petit con de Rodrigo avait lâché sa petite bombe, pour connaître la vérité, Harry était prêt à tout.

Alors, il avait voulu en savoir plus. Il avait entendu dire qu'un certain Albus pourrait l'aider. Il connaissait l'homme de réputation. Son clan dirigeait toute la partie Est de Harlem. Harry avait fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui. Le vieux loup ne sortait pas souvent de sa tanière.

.

.

.

C'est quatre à quatre que ce vendredi-là, vers 16 h qu'il avait dévalé les marches de son immeuble. Des gamins pouilleux en Nike et pantalons crasseux squattaient sa cage d'escalier. Des grandes-gueules qui débitaient des mots qui n'auraient pas dû sortir de la bouche de mômes aussi jeunes. Harry était passé entre eux, sans leur accorder un regard, sans leur demander de dégager non plus. Ils faisaient un boucan monstre, mais ils étaient mieux là que dehors.

Les parcs étaient devenus le point de rencontre des dealers, de junkies en tout genre, de types prêts à se shooter aux amphéts comme si demain n'existait plus. Les lieux de loisir étaient le terrain de jeu des gangs. Il y avait des descentes de flics toutes les semaines. Ils mettaient la main sur le menu fretin. Sur ceux qui pour 2 dollars la bouteille vous revendaient un tord-boyaux qui aurait fait décoller la peinture d'une voiture, alors que pendant ce temps, les grosses pointures, eux passaient à travers les mailles du filet.

Harry avait remonté le col de sa veste. Dehors, la pluie tombait à torrent et il s'était empressé de s'engouffrer dans la petite Mini Austin d'Hermione.

Pas très virile comme caisse, mais elle faisait l'affaire pour le conduire là où il avait voulu aller. Il avait souri en se demandant comment la grande carcasse de Ron pouvait tenir dans un casse-cul pareil.

Alors que les essuie-glaces chassaient rageusement la pluie, Harry avait emprunté un raccourci pour sortir de la ville. Son rendez-vous « galant » n'était prévu que pour 21 h, il avait largement le temps, mais il aimait se préparer, faire les choses à son aise. Un peu comme un rituel. Heureusement que dans l'avant-midi il était passé prendre son pass, c'était déjà ça comme temps de gagner. Mais il lui tardait de voir la chambre.

Deux semaines plus tôt, il avait réservé une suite au Carlysle hotel. Ça lui avait couté un œil, mais le prix lui avait semblé dérisoire comparé à celui que lui avait demandé le vieux mac pour une de ces putes. Il avait allongé une avance de 500 dollars et ajouté 2000 pour la nuit. À ce prix-là, Harry avait franchement espéré qu'elle vaudrait le coup.

Sur le chemin, la pluie s'était faite plus fine, plus entêtante. Harry avait roulé vers le sud et derrière lui le Bronx s'était dissous dans des nuances de gris foncé.

Le comté du Bronx était un endroit à quitter, pas à visiter. Un endroit où l'on ne voulait pas naître, un endroit qu'il fallait fuir dès qu'on en avait l'âge et la possibilité. Il y avait des rêves, il y avait des cauchemars et quelque part entre les deux, il y avait la réalité. La véritable existence qu'on découvrait non pas en écoutant ni même en regardant, mais en étant parfois sans le vouloir l'acteur principal de cette déchéance humaine.

Et pour lui, la vie, cette salope ne lui avait pas donné le casting le plus facile.

Sans regret, Harry avait regardé dans son rétroviseur l'affreux décor disparaitre peu à peu, avalé par les miles.

À mesure qu'il roulait, la nuit descendait comme une cape sombre sur le ciel laiteux. Il avait quitté les grandes artères pour s'engager sur une petite route le long des berges du fleuve.

Le froid retenait la pluie et créait sur l'asphalte un voile de brume. L'Hudson noir comme de l'encre renvoyait ses relents fétides à la surface comme des vapeurs toxiques.

Harry avait suivi le sinueux parcours sur plus ou moins dix miles et lorsqu'il avait senti la route de terre entamer une descente sous les roues de la voiture, il avait deviné d'instinct qu'il n'était plus très loin.

La pente s'était faite plus abrupte et Harry se souvint d'avoir décidé de poursuivre son chemin à pieds.

Il avait un peu farfouillé dans la boite à gant à la recherche d'une lampe torche. Ensuite, il avait attrapé son arme posée sur le tableau de bord et l'avait fourrée dans la ceinture de son jean. Par sécurité.

_Ok, il n'y avait plus de balles dedans, mais ça, personne n'était censé le savoir. _

Comme souvent lorsqu'il allait au-devant des emmerdes. Harry avait senti l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Son cœur était devenu aussi noueux qu'un muscle contacté. Un court instant, il avait songé à ce qu'il était en train de faire, où il était. Venir seul dans un endroit pareil sans avoir la certitude de retrouver son chemin... vivant frisait carrément l'inconscience.

Il n'était pas trouillard, mais une légère sueur froide avait parcouru son dos. Il était de toute manière trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Si cet Albus savait quelque chose au sujet de la mort de son père, ce soir-là, il avait voulu être fixé.

Il s'était aussitôt raidi en attendant des voix provenir des docks. Il avait tendu l'oreille, attentif au moindre bruit. De sa lampe, il avait fouillé la nuit. La porte légèrement rouillée d'un entrepôt était restée ouverte. Harry s'était avancé et d'un pas prudent il s'était faufilé dans le vieux dépôt qui avait été, il y avait sûrement une éternité, dû être peint en jaune.

L'endroit était plutôt oppressant et la couleur vive des mures ne collait pas avec l'âme sombre des lieux.

Il y avait de la lumière, au bout du couloir. Silencieux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry s'était avancé.

Dans la pièce, des hommes se tenaient le long des murs, il portait des fusils et des pistolets à leurs ceintures. Ils riaient comme des hommes insouciants, mais Harry savait que c'était des tueurs notoires, des hommes sans scrupules, sans remords. Ils n'avaient, ni raison, ni foi et aucune loi hormis la leur. Ce n'était pas des ados boutonneux, ou des membres de gangs impulsifs qui passaient leur temps à se tirer dessus sous fond sonore de musique Rap. Non, eux, c'étaient des hommes à l'ancienne, ceux de la génération de son père.

En le voyant approcher, les hommes s'étaient tus et s'étaient redressés pour se tenir presque au garde-à-vous. Harry avait alors senti les poils de sa nuque se dresser et son estomac se nouer. Ils savaient surement qui il était et pourquoi il était là. Pourtant, l'un d'eux lui avait demandé d'un ton menaçant ce qu'il foutait là.

— Je suis venu voir Albus Dumbledore.

— Vraiment ?

L'homme avait eu un sourire inquiétant et s'était retourné vers une porte entrebâillée. Son attention pendant quelques instants semblait avoir été retenue par quelque chose.

— Attends là. Avait-il dit à Harry en se retournant vers lui.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il avait tourné les talons. Harry l'avait observé tandis qu'il atteignait la porte et qu'il échangeait quelques mots avec un autre type posté devant une grande entrée vitrée. Puis Harry l'avait suivi des yeux alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur.

Harry avait eu l'impression d'avoir attendu pendant ce qui lui semblait être un _très_ long moment. Debout dans la pièce, une douzaine d'yeux le fixaient. Il n'avait pas voulu passer pour un dégonflé, mais il n'en avait pas mené large.

L'homme en revenant s'était adressé à l'un des gardes, puis de la main, il lui avait fait un signe d'approcher.

— Viens par ici ! Avait-il aboyé et sans réfléchir, Harry s'était mis en marche.

Le visage du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix était strié et usé, des rides comme des ravins partaient de sa bouche, de chaque aile de son nez où sa moustache couleur poivre-sel rejoignait une longue barbe blanche, qui le faisait ressembler aux chanteurs de ZZ Top. Ses yeux bleus perçants et hantés ressemblaient à des pierres délavées par l'eau d'une rivière.

Il était assis dans un profond fauteuil en cuir bleu, jambes croisées, mâchonnait un bonbon qu'il faisait rouler dans sa bouche. Il portait un costard trois-pièces de couleur crème. Ses cheveux longs étaient d'un bel argent, soigneusement peignés en arrière à l'exception d'un épi rebelle qui jaillissait au sommet de son crâne. Harry avait réprimé un sourire, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir des difficultés à dompter sa chevelure.

Le vieil homme avait regardé Harry s'approcher. Ses yeux quoique distants lui avaient indiqué qu'il en avait trop vu pendant trop longtemps pour laisser passer quoi que ce soit.

Deux hommes se tenaient à ses côtés. Harry s'était immobilisé à trois ou quatre pieds du fameux Albus et s'était efforcé à incliner la tête avec un certain respect.

Le vieil homme avait prononcé un mot qu'Harry n'avait pas entendu et quelqu'un était apparu avec une chaise. Harry s'était assis en s'éclaircissant la gorge, prêt à parler. Trop de choses lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais Albus lui avait fermé la bouche d'un geste de la main.

— Il y a toujours un prix à payer, déclara le vieil homme, sa voix avait grondé dans sa poitrine et semblait remplir la pièce. J'imagine que tu es venu me demander quelque chose, mais je dois te prévenir que si tu veux quelque chose de moi, alors tu devras me donner quelque chose en échange.

Harry avait acquis, il connaissait les règles.

— Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Avait déclaré le patriarche rêveusement. Quelqu'un t'a dit que ton père n'était pas mort dans un accident, mais qu'il avait été assassiné et tu penses que je pourrais savoir quelque chose à ce sujet et tu es venu me questionner

Harry avait acquis de nouveau éberlué. Comment ce mec avait su ce qui l'avait amené dans ce trou à rat ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais savoir quoi que ce soit sur cette affaire ? Avait demandé le vieil homme.

Harry l'avait regardé perdu.

— Disons que je sais qui vous êtes et j'en sais assez pour savoir que rien n'échappe à votre attention. Avait fini par répondre Harry une fois la surprise passée.

Albus avait froncé les sourcils et un bruit de succion était sorti de sa bouche.

— Hum, c'est à croire que le monde entier pense que je suis mêlé à tout. Avait observé l'homme avec un sourire énigmatique.

— Alors pouvez-vous me dire qui a tué mon père ? On m'a parlé de Darius…

Le sourire d'Albus s'était aussitôt effacé. Il était resté silencieux quelques secondes, des secondes qui s'étaient étirées en minutes. Il régnait dans la pièce une tension fébrile, plein d'anticipation

— Darius. Avait-il fini par répéter.

— C'est exact, Darius… on dit qu'il était très proche de mon père.

Albus s'était légèrement penché en avant. Il soupira et ferma un moment les yeux

— Je crois que tu risques d'avoir des problèmes. Avait-il déclaré doucement, presque dans un murmure.

Harry avait levé un sourcil interrogateur.

— S'il s'agit de lui, s'il s'agit de la personne à laquelle je pense… Eh bien, si c'est le cas… Albus avait posé sur Harry ses yeux transparents, désormais pénétrants et directs. Tu as un sérieux problème, et je crois que je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

— Mais… avait commencé Harry déçu.

— Je vais te donner des documents qui t'aideront peut-être. Mais, laisse-moi te dire une chose et ensuite nous n'en parlerons plus. La personne que tu recherches a le pouvoir de déclencher une chose suffisamment grande pour nous avaler tous alors laisse tomber.

Après ces mots, Albus s'était penché en arrière. Il avait fermé une nouvelle fois les yeux.

— Va-t-en avait-il repris, éloigne-toi de tout ça rapidement et sans faire de bruit. Ne mette pas ton nez là-dedans, tu comprends ?

— Vous devez me donner quelque chose, s'était écrié Harry en se levant. Derrière lui sa chaise s'était renversée dans un bruit sec. Sur le qui-vive, les hommes d'Albus s'étaient rapprochés de leur leader. Harry s'était mis à secouer la tête comme un dément. _Putain,_ pourquoi personne ne voulait rien lui dire sur la mort de son père ? Il avait le droit de savoir ! Si vous savez quelque chose, vous devez me le dire, vous devez…

Albus l'avait fait taire une fois de plus d'un geste de la main.

— Reviens dans deux semaines, je te donnerai les documents et rien d'autre. Avait-il rétorqué la voix teintée d'irritation. Maintenant va-t- en, je ne te dirai plus rien.

— Deux semaines ? Pourquoi attendre ?

— Je ne me déplace pas constamment avec, reviens dans deux semaines. Et sur ce, Albus s'était retourné et avait adressé un geste de la tête en direction de l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite.

Le garde avait fait un pas en avant et sans prononcer un mot avait fait clairement comprendre à Harry que le moment était venu de partir.

Frustré et désorienté, Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Si seulement un de ces hommes avait pu le regarder de travers… _allez, faites un effort_…

Mais personne n'avait plus fait attention à lui… _Bien sa chance_. Ils étaient tous occupés à leur affaire. _Bande de sombres connards ! _

Il détestait se sentir impuissant. Ça ne serait pas pour cette fois qu'il découvrirait qui avait tué son père. _Eh merde !_

Les vibrations de son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau étaient venues interrompre sa rage.

— Allo ? S'était écrié Harry alors qu'il remontait le chemin vers la petite auto.

— Allo, fils ? Comment tu vas ?

— Bien, bien avait soufflé Harry pour se calmer. Et toi ?

— ça va fils, ça va. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service.

_Génial ! _Harry avait espéré que ça serait un truc qui lui ferait évacuer la pression.

— Ok, quand

— Maintenant.

_Merde_. À ce rythme-là, il pourrait dire adieu à sa petite sauterie y a des heures qu'il était censé être prêt. Mais il se sentait d'humeur bagarreuse et il ne pouvait rien refuser à Sirius. Et puis sur tout, il devait le voir. Il avait quelques questions à lui poser.

— Ok que veux-tu que je fasse Patmol ? S'était-il entendu répondre.

.

.

.

La porte du BlueBerry's Club s'ouvrit et un ivrogne la traversa en zigzaguant, comme un poids lourd avec un essieu cassé. Le mec fonça vers les buissons, vomit puis tomba en avant sur l'asphalte.

Dire qu'il n'était que 18 h, ça promettait.

Neville s'arrêta un moment, puis il ouvrit la porte, libérant un relent de bière et de corps humains mêlés aux pulsations d'une vieille chanson d'INXS _« Devil Inside »_.

Il n'avait pas vu Harry de la journée. Il était passé chez lui, mais pas d'Harry à l'horizon. Neville, Ron et Seamus avaient donc supposé que leur ami devait être ici. S'il y avait bien un endroit où Harry pouvait se trouver un vendredi soir, c'était bien ici.

Ils avaient à peine franchi le sas de sécurité que trois individus leur bloquèrent le chemin.

— Eh bien, qui v'là ? N'est-ce pas La Belle, La Bête, & Cie ? Se moqua Ron, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine.

— Weasley ? Toujours avec ta petite ban-bande de branleurs ? Demanda l'un des hommes avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Tiens-moi au courant quand tu voudras jouer dans la cour des grands.

Neville supposa que celui qui avait parlé était sans nul doute celui que Ron avait appelé « La Bête ». Ce mec-là – ladite Bête – était si défiguré qu'il paraissait être tombé d'un arbre, après avoir heurté chaque branche sur son passage. C'était vraiment difficile de le regarder en face et il était carrément dur de ne pas remarquer à quel point la nature avait été injuste envers lui quant à son côté, se tenait celui que Ron avait surnommé « La Belle » – un Apollon grand et blond comme les blés, aux yeux d'un bleu limpide, qui paraissait émerger de _Vogue for Men_

Avec eux, un homme plus courtaud et qui avait tout du Tarzan avait reçu l'épithète de « & Cie ». Il se tenait de l'autre côté de l'Affreux.

— Barre-toi d'mon chemin, Devon, j'rejoindrai ta bande de tarés quand tu t'seras servi de la peau d'ton cul pour t'refaire le visage. Ricana crânement Ron le corps tendu prêt à en découdre.

Bien que leurs regards fussent brillants de menaces, les Trois Grâces ne firent pas un mouvement.

Ron provocateur heurta le fameux Devon de son épaule et marcha à travers la foule. Il se dirigea directement vers leur table d'habituelle comme s'il était né dans le Club. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage et se regroupaient ensuite. Comme la putain de Mer Rouge.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle. Neville avait à peine posé ses fesses sur la banquette qu'une des serveuses, Talyla, s'approcha d'eux presque en lévitant. C'était une ex de l'Irlandais qui vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait, rêvait de redevenir une futur ex.

— Hello Seamus, comment tu vas ?

Talyla souriait en se déhanchant. Elle montrait ses jolies dents blanches derrière ses sensuelles lèvres rouges. Comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul à la table, elle se tourna vers Ron et lui pour les saluer.

— Les gars... Une dixième de seconde plus tard, elle reporta les yeux sur le brun. La même chose que d'habitude ou je te sers quelque chose de... spécial ?

— Comme d'habitude, ma belle.

Là, c'était vraiment une surprise. Pour ne pas se glisser dans une des arrière-salles du club et profiter de l'invitation de belle Talyla, Seamus devait vraiment avoir un problème.

Seamus et ses histoires de cul, Ron son Hermione et son addiction aux jeux, et Harry et son complexe d'infériorité. Ils avaient tous quelques choses. Ils existaient alors que lui avait l'impression de vivre sa vie à travers celle de ses potes. Neville était l'homme dont personne ne faisait attention et quand Harry, Ron ou Seamus était là, il devenait carrément invisible.

Une blondinette passa devant eux, Seamus se retourna sur son passage. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un beau brin de fille. Un mètre soixante-dix avec des jambes de gazelle, longues, fragiles et adorables. Et vue d'ici, elle n'avait rien d'une professionnelle.

— Putain, baragouina-t-il excité. Ses yeux affamés ne lâchaient pas la belle créature.

Neville regardait Talyla qui s'approchait de leur table avec des bières fraiches.

— Et voici les gars.

Quand la serveuse se pencha pour poser les boissons sur la table – une Corona pour Seamus, un Eristoff pour Ron et un Desp pour lui, Neville ne put s'empêcher de regarder les seins de la jeune fille. Ils s'échappaient presque du minuscule débardeur qu'elle portait. Elle semblait s'offrir à son ami comme un buffet en self-service.

— Merci, ma puce dit Seamus en sortant de son portefeuille un billet. Il le glissa dans son décolleté. C'est pour toi.

Neville leva les yeux. _Qu'elle manque de finesse._

Mais Talyla était aux anges. Elle papillonna des cils et s'éloigna comme si elle avait un panneau qui disait « regarde mon cul, Seam ».

Aussitôt la serveuse partit que l'irlandais reporta son attention sur la Blonde.

— Va l'sauter dans un coin, n'importe où tu veux, mais vas-y parce que là, tu nous rends dingues à t'tortiller comme ça.

Seamus ne jeta même pas un œil au rouquin assis à côté de lui.

— Laisse tomber vieux, je ne bouge pas ici, j'attends Harry.

Ron émit un grognement réprobateur. Alors que Seamus regardait sa blondinette tirer sur sa jupe courte pour pouvoir s'asseoir sans exhiber sa petite culotte.

— Et c'est quand l'dernière fois que t'es envoyé en l'air ? demanda Ron un sourcil levé.

— M'en souviens plus, répondit son ami qui avait levé sa bouteille vide pour en réclamer une autre. Un bail sûrement.

Vu que le rythme habituel de son ami était plutôt de deux à trois par nuit, Ron n'arrivait pas à croire que Seamus était resté jusqu'à là fidèle à la Veuve Poignet.

De l'autre côté de la salle, la gazelle blonde remua sur son siège, histoire d'exposer à tous ce qu'elle avait à offrir sous la ceinture.

En réponse, Seamus s'anima aussi. La bosse dure qui tendait la toile de son jean en témoignait.

— Bordel de merde, Seamus, même si c'est pas elle, prends-toi quelqu'un. Tu m'fais pitié.

— Il t'a dit que ça allait, intervint Nev. Fiche-lui la paix… Une agitation dans la foule le fit tendre le cou. Voilà Harry.

— Pas trop tôt ! Souffla Ron qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

Harry et l'un des hommes de Sirius, un gars énorme, trainaient un mec aux regards hagards à travers la piste de danse. Chacun d'eux le tenant par le haut du bras. Le pauvre bougre touchait à peine le sol de la pointe de ses chaussures toutes neuves. Manifestement il criait quelque chose que personne n'entendait à cause de la musique.

Le trio disparut dans le bureau de Sirius.

Neville posa sa Desperados et fixa quelques instants la porte close. Il eut une pensée fugace pour le pauvre homme.

Ceux qu'on entrainait là n'en ressortaient jamais indemne. Surtout quand ils étaient aussi bien escortés.

Soudain, un frémissement parcourut la foule et tout le monde se tut. Neville devina pourquoi sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête.

Sirius venait de faire son entrée par la porte latérale, de sa discothèque. Et son arrivée avait eu le même impact qu'une grenade dégoupillée.

Sirius — Patmol, pour les intimes — était présent sur tous les tableaux – Dealers, paris sportifs, souteneur à ses heures... récemment il donnait dans le trafic d'armes. Son nom était craint et respecté même si l'homme était du genre à se foutre complètement des autres dans leur quasi-totalité. Il agissait exactement comme il le voulait. Sans avoir de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit.

Ses yeux gris regardaient autour de lui et on avait l'impression que rien ne lui échappait.

En passant devant leur table, il leur adressa un bref signe de tête. Et Neville, Ron et Seamus lui répondirent en levant leurs bières en signe de respect.

Sirius referma la porte de son bureau avec un sourire décontracté. Malgré ça, l'homme suspendu entre Evans et Harry devina qu'il était dans une merde noire.

— Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? demanda le mec d'une voix chevrotante.

— J'ai entendu quelque chose d'intéressant à ton sujet, dit Sirius en faisant le tour de son bureau pour s'y asseoir.

— Ah oui ? Je vous jure que ce n'est pas…

— Il parait que tu aimes chanter. Sirius s'adossa confortablement à son fauteuil de cuir brun. Tu n'es pas monté sur scène au Chaudron la nuit passée ?

Le type le regarda sans comprendre_._

— Euhh… si, si. J'aime bien chanter.

— C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire et tu fais ça sacrément bien. Les gens ont adoré ton numéro l'autre soir.

L'idiot sourit d'un air fier.

— Ouais, j'ai ça dans la peau la musique.

— Waouh ! T'es quoi, Soprano, Ténor, Alto ?

— Ben euh … Ténor.

— Mon genre favori ! s'exclama Sirius ravi.

— Ah… dit simplement le bookmaker cette fois complètement perdu, jeta un regard en biais à Harry. Ce dernier restait impassible. Écoutez les gars, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe.

— Je veux t'entendre chanter.

— Pour une soirée ? Bien sûr, je ferai ce que vous voudrez, patron. Vous n'avez qu'à demander… mais tout ça n'était pas nécessaire. Dit-il en regardant les deux hommes qui l'entouraient

— Oui pour ce soir. Il n'y aura que nous trois pour apprécier ta prestation. Ça sera une avance pour le fric que tu m'as piqué le mois passé.

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa.

— Je n'ai rien…

— Mais si. Chaque semaine, quand tu me remets tes comptes, tu indiques les montants répartis par équipe, et les pourcentages. Et tu pensais vraiment que personne n'allait vérifier ? D'après les jeux du mois dernier, tu aurais dû verser… Combien Harry ?

— 264 885.

— Merci Harry, dit Sirius avec un signe de tête. Et au lieu de ça, tu as donné… Combien ?

— 120 835, répondit Harry.

— Il s'est planté, protesta le Bookmaker aussi sec. Il a mal…

Sirius secoua la tête. Le mec se tut.

— Donc, la différence se monte à ?… Tu as déjà fait le calcul, Harry ?

— 144 050.

Le gérant du BlueBerry's Club se leva et fit lentement le tout de son bureau. Harry et son acolyte tinrent à nouveau l'homme par le haut des bras.

Sirius s'arrêta juste en face de lui.

— Alors, je te le demande encore une fois, tu pensais vraiment que personne n'allait vérifier ?

— Patmol… Patron… Je vous en prie. Je comptais vous rembourser…

— Oh, mais bien sûr que tu vas me rembourser. Avec un intérêt de 80 %. C'est pour les connards comme toi qui croient pouvoir me baiser. Je veux le capital et de plus à la fin de ce mois, sinon ta femme et tes enfants recevront ton corps en morceau par DHL.

Le mec commença à trembler comme une feuille. De véritables larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Et des pleurs explosèrent dans un râle profond. C'étaient de vrais sanglots, du genre qui font couler le nez et gonfler les yeux.

— Je vous en prie… Ils vont me tuer... Je leur dois de l'argent et...

D'un geste vif, Sirius agrippa l'homme par là où les coups comptaient double et appliqua une forte pression. Les pleurs se muèrent en un glapissement aigu.

— Je n'aime pas qu'on me vole, souffla Sirius dans l'oreille du Bookmaker. Ça me fout vraiment en rogne. Et si tu pensais qu'on va te tuer, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que MOI je pourrais te faire. Vas-y, connard. Chante pour moi.

Quand Sirius resserra sa prise et tourna vicieusement, le mec hurla à pleins poumons, un son haut et clair qui renvoya des échos jusque dans les plafonds moulés.

Le cri ne s'étouffa que lorsqu'il n'eut plus d'air. Sirius le lâcha un peu, juste le temps qu'il retrouve son souffle.

Puis il recommença.

Le second cri fut encore plus fort, preuve que les cordes vocales gagnaient à être échauffées.

L'homme s'agita et se débattit dans l'étreinte des deux gorilles, mais Sirius continua, son côté sadique regardait le spectacle avec intérêt, comme si c'était une bonne émission télévisée.

Il fallut dix minutes à l'escroc pour perdre connaissance.

Une fois qu'il fut hors circuit, Sirius revint dans son fauteuil. Il n'eut qu'un signe de tête à l'intension d'Evans pour que ce dernier aille jeter l'importun dans la ruelle par la porte de derrière. Le froid finirait sans doute par le ranimer.

Sirius reporta son attention sur son filleul. Il était resté dans la pièce, et s'était adossé à la porte du bureau. Le silence dura. Harry le regardait fixement.

— Quoi ? demanda le maitre des lieux. Harry ne répondit pas, il ferma les yeux et expira profondément. Sirius le sentit s'efforcer de retrouver sa contenance. Bordel Harry parle !

Sirius examinait l'expression sinistre du jeune homme. Son attitude tendue montrait clairement qu'il y avait un problème. Le gérant du BluBerry's Club se radoucit.

— Allez fils, raconte.

Harry releva la tête et ses émeraudes se plantèrent dans l'argent de ceux de son parrain.

— J'ai rencontré Albus. Dumbledore

Sirius s'efforça de ne pas tiquer.

— Et ?

— Dis-moi comment il est mort ?

— Qui ?

— James, mon père, ton meilleur ami. Cracha Harry.

Sirius lâcha un soupir las.

— Harry c'est quoi cette nouvelle obsession ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

— Pourquoi maintenant ? Gronda le jeune homme en fonçant les sourcils. Tu me demandes pourquoi ?

Harry se décolla de la porte pour s'approcher du bureau de son parrain.

— Je viens d'apprendre que mon père n'est pas mort dans un accident de voiture, mais qu'il a été assassiné, putain merde ! Tu ne trouves pas ça normal que je veuille savoir par qui ? Le fils de pute qui a fait ça court peut-être encore dans la nature et tu veux que je reste là à regarder sans rien faire ? Sa voix s'était terminée dans un quasi-rugissement.

Sirius était le patron, le maître chez lui. Personne n'aurait jamais osé lui parler comme ça. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le ton employé par son filleul et en d'autres circonstances, il ne se serait pas gêné pour le lui faire remarquer. Mais là, il ne dit rien, ne fit aucune remarque. Il sentait la colère et le désarroi d'Harry flotter autour de lui comme une putain d'aura malfaisante. Il devait calmer le jeu. Le gosse était prêt à exploser.

— Tu crois que je m'en fous Harry ? Tu crois que je ne fais rien, que j'en ai rien à battre de ton père ? James était mon meilleur ami. MON MEILLEUR AMI ! Grogna Sirius son index frappait rageusement sa poitrine. Je m'en occupe Harry. Tu peux me croire. Est-ce qu'Albus t'a parlé de Darius ?

À ce nom, Harry se raidit et bougonna :

— Oui, on en a parlé.

— Bien, tu connais Darius, tu sais comme moi que c'est un homme puissant, il a derrière lui le soutien d'hommes politiques, de personnes influentes. Je dois avoir du solide pour le faire tomber. Les quelques preuves que je garde au chaud dans ce putain de coffre ne suffiront jamais à le faire plonger. Patience Harry, tu dois avoir confiance en moi, je l'aurais. Affirma Sirius qui avait fait le tour de son bureau pour poser ses mains sur les larges épaules de son vis-à-vis.

Harry sentit la pression accumulée depuis sa visite chez le vieil homme se relâcher. Il secourra la tête dans un signe d'assentiment. Il lui faisait confiance, entièrement.

— Albus m'a demandé de revenir le voir, il voulait me montrer des documents. Déclara Harry d'une voix plus calme.

— Des documents ? Quelle sorte de documents ? demanda Sirius intéressé.

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans deux semaines.

— Bien, tiens-moi au courant, ok ?

— Ok. Acquit Harry plus détendu. Comme un père, son parrain avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser, de le rassurer.

— Bon alors tu viens ? On boit un verre. Je t'invite.

Harry consulta la SEIKO à son poignet, _Merrrdeee ! 20 h déjà, il allait être en retard à son rencard_ !

— Non Patmol, j'ai un rendez-vous, je dois partir. Dit, tu pourrais t'arranger pour que mes amis s'amusent un peu ce soir ?

— Je m'en occupe fils. Bonne soirée et ne va pas dépenser tout ton fric chez les putes hein ! Tu sais que j'en ai aussi ici. Cria Sirius à un Harry qui sortait de son bureau en trombe.

.

.

.

Harry avait pillé sec devant le bel hôtel. Il s'était saisi de son sac à dos et d'un geste désinvolte avait jeté les clés de la Mini dans les mains du portier. Le jeune homme l'avait regardé d'un air ahuri.

Ben, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne coutait pas la modique somme de cent mille dollars qu'elle ne valait rien. Cette tire était un vrai passe-partout dans les embouteillages. Elle lui avait fait gagner vingt minutes.

Sans attendre, Harry s'était engagé dans la porte à tourniquet. Il avait vraiment fait un bon choix, l'hôtel était tout simplement magnifique.

Harry avait parcouru le hall d'un pas rapide. Il s'émerveillerait plus tard. Il devait se magner, il n'avait qu'une demi-heure pour se préparer.

Toute à sa hâte de rejoindre les ascenseurs, il avait failli se prendre les pieds dans la laisse d'une petite boule de poils qui aboyait comme une furie sur les passants.

_« Sale cabot »_ avait-il marmonné en se refrénant d'envoyer valser d'un coup de pied l'infernal animal.

Pour ne pas céder à la tentation, il s'était éloigné sans remarquer le coup d'œil appréciateur que lui avait coulé la maitresse du chien.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas allé assez vite. Les portes du lift s'étaient refermées sur son nez. Énervé Harry avait lâché une bordée de jurons. Il allait se retrouver dans le même ascenseur que ce couple dont l'homme aurait pu être le grand-père de la fille qu'il tenait serrée contre lui.

Au travers de ses longs cils, Harry avait regardé avec curiosité la jeune femme déguisée en _Pretty Woman _. Quelque part, il était stupidement heureux de ne pas être le seul dans cet hôtel à faire appel aux services d'une professionnelle.

Quand l'ascenseur s'était arrêté à son étage, Harry en était sorti d'un pas assuré, déterminé à ne pas passer pour un con et à empêcher sa mâchoire de traîner par terre.

Mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans sa luxueuse suite, il n'avait pu retenir un long sifflement admiratif.

L'endroit était superbe, si vaste. Il faisait au moins dix fois son studio. Ses yeux émerveillés ne savaient plus sur quoi s'arrêter tant il y avait à voir. Et la vue… Harry s'était approché de la baie vitrée comme un insecte attiré par la lumière. Le spectacle au-dehors lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle.

_Un jour_ avait-il pensé, _il aurait cette vue tous les matins à son réveil._ Ce soir-là, Harry avait rajouté ce souhait à ceux déjà nombreux, qu'il gardait précieusement dans un coin de sa tête.

Il s'était arraché avec difficulté au panorama pour sortir de son sac à dos son ensemble Tom Ford bleu nuit, un sweat-shirt nid d'abeille Gucci de couleur bleue marine et une ceinture en cuir souple de chez Martin Dingman. Il s'était saisi de sa trousse de toilette avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Quarante minutes plus tard, de la vapeur et la suave odeur d'Acqua di Parma s'étaient répandues dans la chambre lorsqu'Harry élégamment vêtu était sorti de la salle de bain.

Il s'était passé la main dans les cheveux question de dompter un peu son abondante chevelure, mais au bout de cinq minutes, il avait fini par renoncer. De toute façon, le reflet dans le miroir du dressing lui renvoyait une image plus que satisfaisante.

Parfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Son rencard n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Avant de s'assoir dans le living, Harry avait tamisé toutes les lumières et allumé la chaine HIFI. Il n'y avait qu'un CD celui de Miles Davis. Ce n'était pas trop sa tasse de thé, mais c'était le seul CD disponible et gratuit. Les autres coûtaient trente dollars à la location. Aussi Harry avait vite renoncé. À bien y réfléchir, cette musique cadrait vraiment bien avec les lieux.

Au moins trois chansons de plus de six minutes étaient passées et toujours pas d'ombre de son visiteur à l'horizon. Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Il s'était levé pour regarder dans le couloir, mais il n'y avait pas un chat.

Il avait alors recherché dans l'agenda de son téléphone le numéro de Scabbers.

Personne ne décrochait. Il avait rappelé encore, encore et encore, mais toujours rien. De rage, il avait balancé le petit appareil sur le lit. Ce dernier avait rebondi et avait atterri avec un bruit mat sur l'épaisse moquette. Harry l'avait regardé dépité, il n'était même pas explosé.

_« L'enfoiré »._ S'était-il écrié sans réellement savoir entre la pute, le mac ou même le téléphone lequel des trois il insultait.

22h 15. Il avait mal aux pieds à force de marcher de long en large et son ventre commençait à gargouiller

Harry s'était choisi le menu le moins cher et avait appelé le garçon de chambre.

Le ventre plein, Harry s'était allongé dans l'immense sofa. Ses paupières s'étaient alourdies et sa somnolence avait modifié le sens de ses grincements de colère. Lentement, il avait sombré dans un profond sommeil.

C'est son propre ronflement qui l'avait réveillé et c'est un peu désorienté qu'il s'était demandé où il était.

L'hôtel, le lapin qu'on lui avait posé, Scabbers qui ne répondait pas … tout lui était revenu en mémoire d'un coup et la sensation avait été aussi agréable qu'un seau d'eau froide lancé en pleine gueule. Harry s'était relevé en titubant, les jambes endormies. Il avait consulté sa montre.00h30.

Il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'il vienne. Il s'était passé une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. _Putain, il avait claqué tout ce blé pour rien_ ! Il s'était fait arnaquer. _Attends un peu qu'il mette la main sur ce salaud, il allait lui faire passer l'envie de se foutre de lui ! Le sale enfoiré._

Harry avait attrapé rageusement sa veste et le pass de la chambre. Rester là à ne rien faire allait le rendre dingue. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Autant profiter du bar. A la présentation de son pass, il avait droit à trois boissons gratuites.

A la réception, il avait hésité avant de laisser le double de son pass à l'hôtesse au cas ou son coup d'un soir daignerait se montrer.

Accoudé au bar de l'hôtel, Harry avait fini par ne plus regarder l'heure, les verres qu'il avait bus l'avaient un peu aidé. Bien qu'il n'ait pas commandé beaucoup – à 25 dollars le verre, c'était carrément la ruine. Mais il avait réussi à ne presque plus penser à ce rendez-vous foireux jusqu'à :

— Je peux m'assoir ?

Harry avait posé son verre de Scotch et avait considéré la femme qui lui parlait. Il avait levé un sourcil perplexe.

Sous des cils magnifiquement recourbés des yeux noisette surlignés de noir. Des cheveux bruns rabattus en cascade sur un côté. Une bouche vermillon où flottait un petit sourire énigmatique. Des formes pleines et généreuses, le tout emballé dans une robe de soirée couleur crème.

Mi Pin-up, mi-Couguar, elle était plutôt pas mal et vu comme ça, il était difficile de déterminer ses intentions.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle avait posé ses mains fines aux ongles laqués sur le comptoir et s'était penchée en avant pour se hisser avec élégance sur la chaise haute à côté de lui. Ce geste avait exposé un peu plus ses seins. Des seins parfaits bien entendu, semblables à ceux qui s'achetaient au prix fort sur une table de chirurgie.

Elle lui avait adressé un sourire charmeur, et Harry avait eu l'impression de visionner une publicité pour dentifrice.

Elle avait légèrement incliné la tête sur le côté. Et Harry eut comme un flash. La réception de l'hôtel, le chien, la laisse, un manteau blanc, une femme qui parlait pour ne rien dire…

C'était elle.

— Vous êtes seul ? lui avait-elle demandé qu'une voix douce. Ses yeux brillaient de promesses d'une nuit d'ivresse.

Elle était sacrément belle.

_En fermant les yeux, peut être qu'il parviendrait à…. Merde, impossible_ ! Il n'était pas désespéré à ce point.

Il était tellement frustré qu'il avait failli baiser la première venue.

Non, mais franchement, elle lui jouait quoi ? Il était tranquille, l'alcool avait réussi à mettre ses désirs sur temps-mort et voilà que cette pouffiasse était venue lui rappeler qu'il était seul dans un hôtel qui lui avait couté la peau des fesses.

Sa rage était revenue aussi belle qu'à ses premières heures. Harry avait renversé la tête et engloutit ce qui restait de sa boisson puis il s'était soudainement levé.

— Désolé, ma belle il va falloir chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour ce soir.

La femme était devenue rouge de confusion, de colère et sûrement même d'indignation. Elle s'était levée comme si elle avait été piquée et s'était éloignée de lui presque en courant.

Bon apparemment, elle n'était pas une professionnelle. Mais après tout qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? Lui avait attendu une personne qui n'était pas venue et qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de le prévenir.

Harry avait quitté le bar et machinalement — ou pas — il avait regardé sa montre. 02h 33.

Le hall était désert, même la réceptionniste n'était pas à son poste. Alors que l'ascenseur remontait silencieusement vers le 5èime étage Harry se disait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas sommeil. Il avait une furieuse envie de baiser. Mais vu comme c'était parti, il ne lui restait plus que le plan B. B comme branlette. Une chambre à 1500 dollars la nuit pour finir comme ça. C'était à pleurer.

À peine arrivé dans l'entrée, par un petit jeu de jambes, il avait balancé ses chaussures. Il avait commencé à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture lorsqu'il s'était interrompu. Il avait entendu du bruit derrière la porte.

Quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il s'était silencieusement approché et avait collé son oreille contre le battant.

Un petit rire étouffé s'était fait entendre. Énervé, Harry avait brusquement ouvert la porte.

* * *

><p>Vous avez ce que vous réserve la suite…<p>

**RAR aux non - inscrits :**

Bubsky**: Encore une fois grosse marrade, je suis addicte au Bubsky power ! Lucius avec des paillettes, un pantalon patte d'éph' et des lunettes en forme d'étoile en train de danser un bon vieux beat de Earth Wind & Fire Ça le fait ? ****Colonel Pimbleton, j'adore. J'y travaille. Fais-moi confiansssssssssse. **

littlemischief**: Oui, ça se précise… lentement mais surement. Merci de suivre ma fic. **

Oscar G**: Merci babe, tu es ma 100 rev !**

Stupid Girl**: Merci de suivre mon UA. C'est mon premier jet mais qui sait, peut-être que je me lancerai dans des épopées sauvages fantastico-dramitiques sans la béquille des personnages de JKR. ^^ … Merci aussi pour mon poivron…, en faite c'était fait exprès, c'est pour voir si les lecteurs lissent attentivement. LOL **

Moustique** : Merci d'être toujours là, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre le plaira. Il se passe quoi entre Harry et Tom ? Tu trouves qu'il se passe quelque chose toi ? ^^. Courage, tu le sauras bientôt. **

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews. Merci de n'avoir ajouté dans vous favoris et de me mettre dans vos alertes !**


	11. Crash into me

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR…

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/Romance/…

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **: Mes Bêtas :

Célia **alias thytecelia et** Kali** alias calimero59.**

**Dédicace **: Ma Dame de Cœur. Happy B-Day 3

**Note de L'auteuse :** Désolée pour le retard. Pas Tapeeeereuuuh !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Crash into me <strong>

Dans le couloir se trouvait un homme. Il était penché sur la serrure et dans sa main, il tenait un pass. Mais la seule chose qui avait accroché le regard d'Harry à ce moment-là avait été les reflets dorés quasi blancs de ses cheveux impeccablement peignés.

Sans comprendre, il avait eu envie de passer ses doigts dans ces files d'or. Harry avait froncé les sourcils, interloqué.

_Il déraillait à plein tube, c'était du vrai n'importe quoi. _

Comme pour se remettre les idées en place, il avait secoué la tête. Puis sans même prendre la peine de vérifier si l'importun était seul ou non, il l'avait brutalement empoigné par le col de son manteau avant de le tirer dans sa suite faiblement éclairée.

À quelques centimètres de son visage, des grands yeux clairs le regardaient mi-surpris, mi-choqués.

Dans l'altercation, le pass était tombé sans un bruit sur le moelleux tapis. Harry y avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil et n'avait pu apercevoir qu'un 5. De son pied, l'homme cachait les autres chiffres.

_Alors comme ça il était venu ? L'enfoiré ! _

Dans un geste rageur, Harry avait claqué la porte. Et son invité-surprise avait sursauté, l'air toujours aussi perdu.

La furieuse envie d'encastrer le sombre connard dans le mur l'avait démangé. C'est seulement la crainte de devoir payer les dommages et intérêts qui l'avait stoppé dans son élan.

Mais l'intrus avait fait mine de protester, alors Harry l'avait plaqué sans ménagement contre la porte.

_Il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir, pas après l'avoir fait poiroter pendant des heures comme un con _!

Harry était franchement partagé entre l'envie de le baiser là, tout de suite, contre cette putain de porte, et celle de lui foutre deux beignes aller/retour façon maman pour se venger de toutes les frustrations qu'il lui avait occasionné.

_Merde, avec toutes ses conneries il avait failli coucher avec une femme. UNE FEMME !_

Harry allait pour raffermir sa poigne sur l'encolure de son manteau lorsque l'homme l'avait brusquement repoussé avant de filer comme s'il venait d'apprendre que quelqu'un avait volé sa caisse dans le parking.

Hébété, il était resté quelques secondes cloué sur place et l'avait regardé courir comme un dératé dans le long couloir de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Ces escortes n'étaient pas supposés être des professionnels de la séduction ? N'était-il pas sensé le rendre fou de désir ?

Alors _bon sang à quoi il jouait ? _

Impossible de le dire, mais apparemment, ce mec n'avait pas bien compris à quoi consister son rôle dans l'histoire.

Il allait lui rafraichir la mémoire mais avant ça, il allait lui faire passé l'envie de jouer avec ses pieds. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry n'était pas, c'était patient.

Dans un grondement sourd, il s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Il avait entendu un bruit mat semblable à celui d'une chute. Le con avait dû se lourder. _«Même pas capable de fuir correctement »_ avait pensé Harry en hâtant sa course.

En arrivant dans le living, il avait stoppé sa cavalcade. Son fugitif se trouvait près des immenses baies vitrées. Entre eux se dressait la grande table en acajou lustré et de là où il était Harry pouvait entendre son souffle erratique. Lui-même était un peu essoufflé.

À son approche le corps de son vis-à-vis s'était raidi. Il paraissait prêt à bondir. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne voulait plus lui laisser la moindre échappatoire.

Une lueur inquiétude dansait dans ses yeux bleus glacés.

À pas lents, Harry continuait à avancer vers lui, plus parce qu'il essayait de faire descendre la tension qui grandissait en lui que parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un animal effarouché.

Harry l'observait. Son allure svelte se découpait sur un fond de gratte-ciel éclairés de milliers feu et cet effet conjugué à la manière dont la faible lumière de la pièce éclairait sa silhouette avait quelque chose de fascinant.

Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement. Une étrange tension croissait et se cristallisait autour d'eux. Ils s'étaient dévisagés dans un lourd et menaçant silence et Harry s'était senti bizarrement connecté à lui.

Durant ce moment, il avait eu la curieuse sensation qu'ils étaient liés par d'invisibles courants de chaleur. Il s'était approché encore un peu plus pour que l'éclairage du plafonnier lui révèle ses traits.

Harry avait trouvé qu'il ne ressemblait en rien aux mecs que Scabbers lui envoyait d'habitude.

Bruns pour la plupart, beaux et cons à la fois (1). Une peau mate tannée pas des séances d'U.V ou des crèmes tentées. Le sourire ravageur éclatant de blancheur et un corps bodybuildé emballé dans des vêtements cintrés, prêts à craquer aux moindres mouvements.

Non, cet homme était différent. Malgré son allure débraillée et sa mine défaite, il se dégageait de lui une distinction naturelle. Les lignes de son visage étaient d'une incroyable finesse. Ses cheveux à présent en désordre retombaient sur sa nuque frêle. Ses lèvres rosées et frémissantes s'entrouvraient, à la recherche de son souffle. Ses yeux orageux étaient animés par une lueur farouche. Quant à la rougeur sur ses joues, elle était sûrement due à leur petite course-poursuite dans le corridor.

À ce souvenir, Harry avait senti son excitation se casser la gueule de plusieurs étages.

Dire qu'il aurait pu profiter de lui depuis déjà des heures. Énervé, il s'était entendu grogner :

— Tu sais depuis combien de temps, je t'attends ?

L'homme l'avait alors regardé complètement ahuri. Il semblait avoir du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, un peu comme si son cerveau était habitué à fonctionner sur Windows et qu'on lui avait soudain inséré du Linux. Il s'était lamentablement mis à bredouiller quelque chose incompréhensible.

Harry l'avait considéré avec attention.

_Bon, soit ce gars était pété, soit il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule._

Ses mâchoires s'étaient contractées dans un spasme nerveux.

— Viens, lui avait-il intimé.

Le jeu avait assez duré et jusqu'ici il s'était montré plus que patient et franchement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ordinaire, il choisissait des amants capables de lui donner la réplique, des mecs qui n'avaient pas honte de leur corps, des hommes qui comme lui aimaient le sexe et qui étaient prêts à essayer de choses nouvelles. Là, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

_Merde une petite pucelle, c'était bien sa chance ! _

Le grognement menaçant d'Harry avait pourtant sonné comme une mise en garde. Mais comme pour éprouver encore un peu plus son sang froid, l'imbécile d'un air buté avait secoué lentement sa tête en signe de refus. S'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux, Harry en aurait presque ri.

Mais la colère le submergeait comme un raz-de-marée. Il s'était avancé vers la tête de pioche. Ses yeux de jade suivaient le moindres de ces mouvements.

_« Il le voulait et il le voulait maintenant ! Qu'il n'espère même pas lui échapper »_

Pourtant, l'inconnu avait fait un geste, à nouveau prêt à se faire la malle. Mais cette fois, Harry avait été plus rapide. Avec agilité, il avait bondi par-dessus la table et l'avait brutalement plaqué contre l'immense fenêtre. Sous le choc, les vitres avaient vibré et Harry l'avait entendu haleter de douleur.

Sans douceur, il l'avait écrasé de tout son poids mais la sensation de ce corps délié contre le sien avait été si intense qu'un moment, il en avait oublié comment respirer. Une sorte de courant électrique avait couru le long de son échine dorsale, traversant son ventre, jusque dans son sexe.

Sans pouvoir se dominer davantage, Harry avait fondu sur ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassait comme un assoiffé. Et le fait qu'il l'ait attendu pendant des heures, le fait que son amant manquait apparemment d'expérience et qu'il ait dû cavaler après lui, tout, tout ça n'avait plus eu importance.

Harry savourait ses lèvres tendres, son haleine chaude. Il goutait sur leurs langues le parfum sucré d'une liqueur alcoolisée. Il sentait le feu se propager dans son sang à une vitesse fulgurante. Cette brûlure avait fait naitre en lui une avidité si puissante, si primaire qu'un court instant, il avait craint pour sa santé mentale.

Alors qu'il était pris dans cette mer de sensations un peu étourdissantes, un coup de poing plutôt bien placé était venu lui remettre les idées en place.

Un seau d'eau glacé lancé en plein visage n'aurait pas eu un effet plus débandant. Harry était resté scié. Il avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux comme un poisson. Il avait failli se frotter la joue pour faire disparaitre la cuisante douleur.

En face de lui, l'homme l'avait gratifié d'un regard froid alors que ses lèvres rougies s'étiraient dans un rictus sardonique.

_Putain de connard ! _

Harry avait plissé les yeux dans une mimique MADE IN Tom.

Il se souvint qu'à ce moment là, il avait eu envie de lui faire mal, d'effacer ce sourire sarcastique sur ses putains de lèvres. Il avait eu envie de lui soutirer des excuses, de le soumettre. À cette dernière pensée, un éclair de désir l'avait traversé.

Quand la furie avait renouvelé l'attaque. Harry l'avait brutalement saisi et avait cruellement tordu son bras derrière son dos. Son cri de douleur avait enflammé ses reins et sous la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, son sexe s'était à nouveau tendu comme un arc prêt à tirer.

Il voyait la fureur assombrir le gris de ses yeux, déformer ses traits dans une mimique rageuse. Pendant un moment ils s'étaient défiés du regard. Chacun cherchait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Harry avait évité de justesse une tentative de l'autre main, il l'avait ramenée elle aussi dans son dos. Dans un douloureux étau, il avait enserré ses poignets empêchant ainsi toute rébellion. Mais contre lui l'homme ruait, refusait de se laisser faire. Harry écumait de rage.

_Bordel ! C'était quoi son problème ? Il avait payé pour passer du bon temps. Ce jeu commençait sérieusement à l'énerver… et à… l'exciter. Merde._

Harry avait resserré son étreinte sur son corps frêle et lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, il s'était à nouveau penché pour l'embrasser.

Le con avait eu un mouvement de recul alors Harry agacé l'avait violemment agrippé par les cheveux. Il l'avait contraint à ne pas bouger pendant qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres.

Il les lui meurtrissait sciemment, les dévorait sans douceur. Sa langue chaude et conquérante s'était introduite dans sa bouche, la forçant à s'ouvrir pour lui. Il s'amusait avec sa langue, la léchait, la suçait et par moment il n'hésitait pas à le mordiller un peu cruellement à chaque fois qu'il cherchait à se dérober. Il jouait avec lui.

Harry avait voulu lui montrer qui menait la danse, mais le goût de ses lèvres avait commencé à l'enivrer.

Pris dans son propre piège. Il avait senti son sang bouillir, et des éclairs le traverser de part en part tandis que dans ses bras, le jeune rebelle s'alanguissait.

Pour se donner un peu de répits, Harry avait délaissé sa bouche. Il avait fait glisser ses lèvres sur son cou et s'était mis à le suçoter, à lui déposer de légers baisers. Il laissait la douceur et le parfum discret de sa peau le griser.

Dans les brumes de son désir il avait entendu une faible protestation, mais perdu dans son plaisir, il n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Il avait entrepris de défaire les boutons du manteau de son amant. Il voulait atteindre sa chair nue.

Il avait réussi à effleurer son ventre plat et sous sa main sa peau était chaude, douce. Harry avait réprimé un frisson en imaginant ce qu'il ressentirait au contact de son corps nu sous le sien.

À cette caresse, l'homme avait eu un sursaut de révolte suivi d'un mouvement de recul. Harry avait souri. _Il était un peu tard pour se reprendre non ? _

Faisant glisser sa main vers l'hémisphère sud, Harry avait empoigné le sexe de l'inconnu à travers le tissu de son jean. Son geste avait provoqué une réaction violente et un cri étouffé. Mais malgré ces jérémiades, il émanait déjà de son petit insurgé des vagues de chaleur latente. Harry l'avait vu se mordre les lèvres et sur le moment, il s'était demandé s'il avait cette même expression en jouissant.

L'image mentale de son beau visage tendu vers l'orgasme au moment où son sexe explosait dans ses mains, dans sa bouche avait défilé… et Harry avait failli jouir sur place.

Comme pour se venger d'éveiller en lui un désir aussi insensé, Harry lui avait mordu le lobe de l'oreille et son amant avait gémi de douleur. Il avait souri et avait laissé ses lèvres retracer la ligne pure de son cou.

Il le mordait doucement, mariait dans sa caresse plaisir et douleur. Tandis que sous ses doigts agiles, il avait senti le sexe de son captif se dresser. Il haletait et son souffle chaud caressait son oreille, le faisait frissonner. Son corps contre le sien s'était arqué comme une corde de violon et s'était mis à vibrer de plaisir.

Mais en même temps, il avait semblé à Harry qu'il se débattait contre le désir qui menaçait de le faire chavirer. Il s'agitait, cherchait à se soustraire à ses invasifs attouchements.

Mais Harry avait resserré son emprise faisant fi de ses protestations.

Le manteau avait glissé à leurs pieds et d'une main fébrile, il avait entrepris de défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

Il avait le besoin presque vital de toucher sa peau. Il était comme saisi par une urgence inexplicable. Dans son empressement, quelques boutons avaient sauté et le jeune homme l'air un peu hagard les avait regardés retomber au sol. Harry avait lâché un petit rire satisfait.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en payerai d'autres. J'ai envie de toi, je ne peux plus attendre.

Ses magnifiques yeux couleur argent avaient volé jusqu'aux siens et il y avait lu de la surprise — de l'incompréhension — dans son regard, comme si personne avant lui ne lui avait fait ce genre de déclaration.

_« Vraiment, cette nuit promettait d'être surprenante,»_ s'était dit Harry en étouffant une nouvelle fois d'un baiser les plaintes de son indocile amant.

Leurs têtes se mouvaient suivant le rythme de sa bouche. Harry accaparait son souffle. Il entrainait leurs langues dans un vertigineux ballet. Tandis que dans ses cheveux il avait affermi sa prise pour l'embrasser comme s'il n'appartenait qu'à lui.

L'homme avait émis un grognement de protestation au moment où il avait délaissé sa bouche pour faire courir sa langue sur la peau brûlante de son cou. Harry avait perçu ses tremblements lorsqu'il avait mordillé son épaule dénudée.

Sa peau sous ses lèvres était si douce, si délicate et ses petits gémissements de plaisir à son oreille était de véritable appels à la luxure. Son désir bouillonnait dans ses veines. Son envie de lui était palpable et l'homme avait dû le ressentir parce qu'il s'était collé contre lui.

Harry avait poussé un petit halètement quand leurs bas-ventres étaient rentrés en contact. Il avait senti la chaleur se répandre à travers tous ses membres et aussitôt son corps s'était raidi.

Avec fièvre, il s'était à nouveau emparé de ses lèvres et sans pouvoir attendre davantage, il avait commencé à défaire avec précipitation la boucle de sa ceinture.

Accolés l'un à l'autre, il n'arrivait pas à le déshabiller, ses gestes étaient malhabiles. Alors qu'il allait s'écarter pour lui ôter son jean, son amant lui avait brutalement agrippé la nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Surpris, Harry s'était laissé emporter par un flot de sensations vertigineux. Un désir violent avait traversé ses veines. Il s'était entendu gémir sous sa langue qui l'explorait avec avidité.

Harry ne savait ni pourquoi il avait changé d'avis, ni ce qui avait déclenché ça, mais ce n'était pas le genre de détail auprès desquels un homme en rut voulait s'attarder. L'important était ce qui en découlait. Au sens littéral du terme.

L'homme dévorait sa bouche et frottait son érection contre la sienne à travers le rempart de son pantalon. Il faisait courir ses mains le long de son dos, et Harry sentait la chaleur accumulée en lui depuis déjà un bon moment, devenir radioactive.

Entre eux, leurs sexes rigides battaient de désir. De son genou, Harry lui avait écarté les jambes et avec un grognement rauque, il l'avait attrapé par la taille pour mieux le presser contre lui.

Ses mains étaient descendues sur ses fesses fermes et lascivement il avait guidé son partenaire dans de sensuelles ondulations. Harry n'était plus parvenu à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

Au travers de leurs vêtements, la chaleur de leur corps irradiait autour d'eux. D'une main il avait repoussé les pans de sa chemise. Ses doigts qui s'étaient mis à caresser sa peau étaient remontés lentement vers son ventre, son buste où il dessinait des arabesques. Sa main avait frôlé un mamelon durci et Harry s'était arrêté pour le taquiner.

Les doigts de son amant s'étaient crispés dans son dos. Il s'était tordu, pour se dérober à la caresse. Harry avait délaissé le tendre morceau de chair, mais sa main toujours entre eux s'était subrepticement faufilée dans son jean et s'était saisi de son sexe.

Ce dernier battait dans sa paume comme pour marquer son besoin désespéré d'être touché, caressé, serré jusqu'à explosion. Il voulait entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient, mais ses gestes étaient entravés.

Ses lèvres redessinaient la ligne de sa mâchoire et Harry l'avait senti frémir. Lentement, il avait posé sa bouche sur son oreille et murmuré d'une voix chaude.

— Ouvre ton pantalon.

À ces mots, le corps dans ses bras avait frissonné. Pourtant, Harry l'avait vu marquer quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Avec une lenteur insupportable, ses doigts fins, un peu en tremblants avaient fini par défaire les boutons de son vêtement.

Harry l'avait regardé faire, hypnotisé.

Il s'était à nouveau collé à lui et avait recommencé à attaquer son cou pendant que sa main se glissait jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer et se faufilait au-dessous.

De son index, il avait taquiné le membre durci. Mais pour avoir une meilleure prise, Harry avait abaissé son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements sur ses cuisses.

Puis ses doigts avaient remonté le long du sexe rigide de son amant, en cercles légers, depuis la racine jusqu'au gland déjà humide. Il remarquait qu'une fine pellicule de transpiration avait recouvert son front pâle.

Harry avait accéléré le rythme de ces caresses en vitesse et en force avant de constater satisfait que son amant n'arrivait plus à empêcher ses hanches de tressauter en cadence.

— Tu aimes ça ? lui avait-il demandé en agaçant son oreille du bout de la langue.

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme avait reposé sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses ondulations se faisaient plus débridées. Sa respiration chaude et pantelante sur sa peau le faisait frissonner.

— Du calme avait chuchoté Harry, trop perdu pour savoir si c'était à lui-même qu'il s'adressait ou à son partenaire.

Harry l'avait soudainement lâché. Il l'avait alors entendu protester, mais il voulait le voir dans son plus simple appareil.

D'un geste brusque, impatient, il avait défait — déchiré — sa chemise faisant sauter le reste des boutons, qui étaient venus rejoindre les autres sur le tapis de laine.

Harry avait reculé de quelques pas et son souffle s'était bloqué.

Il était déjà magnifique habillé, entièrement nu, il était tout simplement époustouflant.

Il avait une peau de lait. Son torse élancé délicatement dessiné était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, ses abdominaux plongeaient vers le bas pour marquer le V de ses hanches. Il avait des jambes fuselées aux muscles fermes. Et entrent-elles ...

_Dieu du ciel !_

Un sexe long, épais dont le gland turgescent luisait déjà. Harry avait eu l'envie de l'engloutir au fond de sa gorge.

Avec un sourire plein de concupiscence, il s'était rapproché du jeune homme comme un chat d'une souris, ses intentions parfaitement affichées. En réponse, il avait constaté que le regard de son bel inconnu s'était troublé et quand il avait vu ses lèvres s'entrouvrir dans une invitation muette, il avait senti sa queue tressauter d'anticipation.

Très vite, chaussures, veste et sweet avaient été éjectés quelque part dans la pièce, Dieu sait où.

Les yeux gris avaient suivi chacun de ses mouvements et Harry l'avait vu se passer la langue sur les lèvres gonflées.

Ce geste l'avait électrisé et rapidement, il avait enlevé son pantalon. Ce dernier était tombé au sol dans un bruit sourd causé par la boucle métallique de sa ceinture. Sans attendre, il avait repoussé son boxer qui avait glissé à des pieds dans un bruissement. Entre-temps, son amant avait fermé les yeux, mais Harry l'avait entendu déglutir.

Il avait eu comme un petit pincement au cœur. Il avait voulu qu'il le regarde, il avait voulu lire la lueur de désir dans ses yeux d'orage. Harry s'était agenouillé à ses pieds. Le membre de son amant se dressait fièrement devant son visage.

— Regarde-moi, avait-il demandé, en relevant la tête.

Et l'homme avait ouvert lentement les yeux. Comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Harry avait rivé avec une intensité passionnée son regard d'émeraude dans les siens couleurs cendre. Puis il s'était penché en avant, et avait léché délicatement le gland sensible, laissant sa langue accentuer la pression sur la fente suintante. Le blond avait hoqueté, et ses hanches avaient tressauté tandis qu'il geignait doucement.

Agrippé à la taille de son amant, Harry le prenait entièrement dans sa bouche et aspirait. Il avait sur sa langue son goût musqué et son odeur suave, un mélange enivrant.

Harry avait senti ses doigts fins attraper ses cheveux et le tirer en arrière.

Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et l'expression qu'Harry avait lue sur son visage chaviré avait failli le faire exploser. Yeux mi-clos, lèvres entrouvertes, joues rougies par le plaisir…

Le jeune homme avait renversé la tête en arrière, et fermait les yeux, rompant le contact visuel. Un long grondement de plaisir était monté du plus profond de sa poitrine pour indiquer à quel point il appréciait la caresse.

Remuant la tête d'avant en arrière, Harry le suçait tout en glissant une main sous ses bourses qu'il avait fait rouler entre ses doigts. Le blond avait crié, et ses hanches ondulaient en rythme, ce qui poussait son érection plus profondément dans sa gorge.

Harry alternait entre savants coups de langue et affolantes caresses. Son pouce était venu effleurer le gland sensible et son amant avait feulé.

— Encore…

Sa voix éraillée par le plaisir avait envoyé des frissons le long de son dos.

Harry ne s'était pas fait prier, d'une légère pression sur le gland, il l'avait à nouveau fait gémir.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce son pouvait être bandant !_

Harry avait porté ses doigts à sa bouche et s'était mis à les sucer. Puis, il l'avait doucement pénétré, mais sous l'intrusion mon amant s'était raidi de douleur. Il tentait de se dérober alors Harry avait refermé sa bouche sur lui, le faisait haleter.

À l'introduction du deuxième doigt, Harry l'avait entendu couiner de douleur. Lentement, il avait entamé son mouvement de va-et-vient, s'enfonçant à chaque poussée toujours un peu plus en lui.

Les mains de son amant sur sa nuque étaient presque brutales, mais la sensation était parfaite. Il s'accrochait à lui, demandait davantage de sa bouche.

Son corps vibrait, ses hanches bougeaient de manière frénétique et Harry le laissait s'empaler de plus en plus vite de plus en plus fort sur ses doigts. L'homme gémissait, marmonnait des suppliques incompréhensibles.

Harry avait grimacé de douleur lorsque son amant l'avait saisi par les cheveux et les avait à nouveau tirés en arrière. Mais son regard éperdu, sa mine dévastée par les vagues de plaisir l'avaient fasciné.

_Seigneur, il était magnifique. _

Sans le quitter des yeux, provocateur Harry avait sorti sa langue et était venu cueillir la petite perle nacrée au bout de son sexe avant de l'engloutir dans sa bouche.

Sur sa nuque, ses doigts s'étaient instantanément crispés et dans sa jouissance son amant avait crié sans discontinuer. Il tremblait tellement qu'Harry s'était redressé et avait dû l'enlacer pour le stabiliser.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, Harry s'était emparé de sa bouche l'entrainant dans un baiser passionné.

C'est aussi haletants l'un que l'autre, qu'ils s'étaient séparés, et s'étaient regardés. Les lèvres de son partenaire étaient gonflées, et ses yeux lourds de désir.

— Tourne-toi lui avait-il murmuré à l'oreille.

Harry l'avait vu hésiter un court instant. Comme pour l'encourager, lentement, il était revenu à sa bouche dans laquelle il avait fait entrer sa langue pour une délicieuse danse. Puis il l'avait retourné.

Les lumières de Manhattan brillaient au loin, mais Harry ne les regardait pas, il avait devant lui un bien plus beau spectacle.

Son corps était magnifique, sa musculature était fine et souple, son dos sans muscles trop saillants était d'albâtre. Sa taille était mince et ses reins creusés de deux magnifiques fossettes s'étaient cambrés. Ses hanches étaient étroites et son cul…

_Bordel, son cul était à damner un saint_ !

Les mains d'Harry étaient descendues sur les muscles soyeux de ce dos immaculé. Il savourait le contact de la peau lisse sous ses doigts. C'était un plaisir tactile sans limites.

Il embrassait sa nuque, la mordillait gentiment, traçait de sa langue des sillons humides.

Lentement, ses mains avaient glissé jusqu'au bas de son dos, et s'étaient fermement agrippées à ses hanches. Avec fièvre Harry s'était collé à lui, et cette imposante part de lui était venue se presser contre ses fesses rondes, effleurant par comment son intimité brûlante, là où son sexe sensible ne demandait qu'à entrer.

Harry s'était saisi d'un préservatif et de ses dents avait déchiré l'emballage.

— Je te veux maintenant, avait-il déclaré, d'une voix de gorge, conscient que son membre toujours, douloureux et rigide, réclamait aussi d'être libéré. Les yeux plantés dans ceux de son reflet, il l'avait vu réaliser peu à peu la portée de ses paroles. Les prunelles argentées s'étaient écarquillées et son corps avait eu comme un tremblement d'anticipation.

Pendant un moment, il avait ondulé entre son sillon accueillant. Une pression, un recul. Une pression, un recul.

Dans une savante contorsion, son amant pantelant avait tourné sa tête vers lui. Aussitôt leurs bouches, leurs langues étaient entrées en scène avec la même sensuelle lenteur. Elles s'accueillaient, se mouillaient, mimaient sans pudeur l'acte sexuel.

Harry avait expiré calmement comme pour chercher à ne pas exploser tout de suite, sans même l'avoir pris. Mais la langue de son partenaire s'était à nouveau mise à explorer sa bouche. Il le dégustait comme s'il était un délicieux bonbon tandis que ses doigts fins agrippaient ses cheveux de jais pour approfondir leur baiser.

Harry en voulait plus, alors il s'était décollé de son dos dans l'intension de mieux se positionner pour le prendre, mais son attention avait été détournée par ses yeux gris qui le regardaient sous des paupières lourdes de désir. Et lentement, trop lentement, il avait écarté les jambes et creusé ses reins dans une invitation sans équivoque.

— Viens.

_Dieu quelle voix rauque !_

Une réaction physique immédiate avait secoué le corps d'Harry avec une telle violence qu'il avait dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Le souffle court, Harry s'était penché en avant, avait pris son sexe dans sa main, et l'avait frotté à l'ouverture de son corps. Il l'avait pénétré légèrement, mais son amant avait crié de douleur. Il l'avait senti se crisper contre lui. Dans la vitre il le voyait essayer de s'accrocher à quelque chose alors qu'il se mordait ses lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Il avait du fait un effort sur humain pour s'arrêter dans sa progression et ne pas s'enfoncer en lui d'un seul coup de rein puissant. Ses muscles avaient commencé à trembler sous la pression.

Lorsqu'il l'avait senti se détendre, respirer un peu plus calmement, avec lenteur, il avait constitué à s'enfoncer en lui.

_C'était trop bon ! _

Harry le sentait s'ouvrir sur son passage. Sa chair tendre palpitait autour de lui et il avait eu l'impression de partir en fumée.

Par moments quand il retrouvait ses esprits, il caressait ses hanches ou il déposait sur son dos couvert de sueur des petits baisers doux comme pour dissiper la douleur.

Au bout de longues minutes qui lui avaient paru des heures, Harry avait son sexe complètement en lui. Il avait regardé avec envie ce point de connexion entre leurs deux corps et le désir sourd de le baiser avec force avait fait tressauter son sexe enserré.

Il avait dû se faire violence et cesser tout mouvement pour permettre à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence. Ce dernier respirerait difficilement, il cherchait son souffle et un point d'ancrage où s'accrocher. Il était parvenu à attraper l'une des mains d'Harry, et à entremêler ses doigts aux siens avant de les serrer fortement, nerveusement.

Harry s'était davantage collé à lui, et avait passé l'autre main sous lui pour le caresser au même rythme qu'il le prenait.

— Seigneur... avait haleté au bout d'un moment son amant en ondulant contre lui. Il se tortillait, rejetait la tête en arrière, sans rien dissimuler de ce que ses caresses lui prodiguaient.

Une énorme pression montait en lui, et ses coups de reins s'étaient faits plus urgents. Ils transpiraient, et leurs peaux humides claquaient l'une contre l'autre.

_Bon sang !_

Harry avait la sensation qu'un incendie s'allumait en lui, et que la seule chose qui puisse le calmer était de le prendre, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. À moins que ça n'attise le feu ?

_Bordel, quelle importance._

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une sensation aussi forte, aussi parfaite, aussi bouleversante.

Son orgasme approchait et il commençait à perdre tout contrôle. Harry avait réalisé que son endurance sexuelle ne serait pas remarquable. Il avait attendu trop longtemps.

— Merde ! Avait-il soufflé d'une voix si rocailleuse qu'il avait à peine reconnue pour sienne.

Harry ondulait, encore et encore, et la friction était si délicieuse, qu'il avait eu du mal à ne pas exploser trop vite. L'homme était serré comme un poing autour de lui. Il gémissait et cambrait le dos pour mieux s'offrir à lui pour qu'il puisse le pénétrer encore plus profondément et complètement.

Pour calmer le feu, il s'était un peu retiré, mais c'était sans compter sur le mouvement de hanches sensuel de son amant qui le réclamait.

Harry avait poussé un gémissement qui s'était vite mué en grognement et d'un violent coup de reins, il s'était enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde, avant de se figer. Sa peau était brûlante. Il vibrait des pieds à la tête… il avait eu la sensation d'être électrocuté.

Le plaisir montait crescendo. Harry lui avait lâché la main, et il l'avait attrapé par les cheveux, lui tirant ainsi la tête en arrière, tout en sentant son corps s'enflammer et dans un élan incontrôlable, il avait mordu son cou alors que son corps se convulsait.

Son amant avait crié sous l'assaut, et son corps s'était arc-bouté. Il s'était mis à jouir spasme après spasme. Harry avait senti son sperme brûlant gicler dans sa main, sur la vitre alors qu'il continuait à le caresser. Son propre plaisir avait explosé dans chaque fibre de son corps et Harry avait eu la sensation de se désintégrer en un million de pièces.

_Seigneur, c'était carrément démentiel !_

Il avait continué à le marteler dans un orgasme. Ce dernier semblait ne pas avoir de fin. C'était si violent que c'en était douloureux. À tel point que l'espace d'un instant il avait eu un voile blanc devant les yeux.

Pour reprendre ses idées, il avait posé le front perlé de sueur sur l'épaule du jeune homme, il pesait sur lui de tout son poids, à bout de souffle, les jambes tremblantes.

On n'entendait que leurs respirations haletantes. Il était toujours dans son corps. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu la force de parler.

Après un certain temps, avec difficulté, Harry avait tourné la tête de son amant vers lui. Il avait regardé son beau visage. Ses joues étaient empourprées. Ses yeux couleur mercure étincelaient d'une émotion qu'il n'était pas parvenu à définir.

Par contre, ses hanches avaient eu un mouvement spasmodique et involontaire, comme instinctif. Malgré son fulgurant orgasme, son sexe était toujours aussi dur, et toujours planté dans son corps.

Ce n'était pas fini…

.

.

.

Harry leva les yeux et regarda encore une fois l'écran géant.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assis dans son vieux fauteuil. Les souvenirs de cette journée, de cette nuit l'avaient conduit trop loin dans ses pensées.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait couché avec ce Draco Malfoy et pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé, il se souvenait de tout, la preuve était bien là tendue et dure entre ses jambes.

Harry passa sa main sous l'élastique de son pyjama. Il ferma les yeux pour ressentit, le plaisir qu'il avait eu à toucher Draco, le plaisir qu'il avait eu à découvrit son odeur, sa bouche.

Sa main commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient et des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'image et sa main prit de la vitesse, son corps se tendit. Le plaisir montait.

Mon Dieu, ce visage, ces lèves, ses gémissements, ses cris, ses...

Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Son sperme jaillit dans sa main.

Waouh ! Ça avait été rapide, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas vu l'état dans lequel il était. Il reprit son souffle en s'adossant au fauteuil, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Merde. Il voulait de nouveau revivre ça, revivre cette nuit de luxure dans un cet hôtel. Son existence étriquée était comme un costume minable qui ne lui convenait pas. Absolument pas.

Harry regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un mouchoir mais n'en trouvant pas, il s'essuya la main sur son pantalon puis attrapa son portable. Il composa un numéro prêts-enregistré qu'il connaissait de toute façon par cœur.

Le téléphone sonna un certain temps avant qu'une voix entourée ne réponde.

- Ouais ?

- Ramène-toi, je dois te parler.

- Mmm. Grogna la voix, d'quoi ?

- J'ai un plan qui va nous rapporter un paquet de frics.

Harry entendit des froissements dans son appareil.

- Donne-moi trois heures, ok ?

- Non Mec, ça urge.

- Harry tu n'sembles pas être au courant que les femmes enceinte à cause d'leurs hormones ou un truc du genre ont tout l'temps envie de ...

- Merde Ron, grimaça Harry qui venait d'avoir une véritable vision d'horreur. Evite-moi un traumatisme. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec ma meilleure amie dans votre...

- On baise ! Le coupa Hermione qui venait d'arracher l'appareil des mains de Ron. Et tu devrais en faire autant, au lieu de nous téléphoner si tôt un samedi après-midi.

- Oh bordel, merde non ça y est, je saigne du nez geignit Harry.

Ron récupéra son téléphone.

- Dans 3 heures ok ? répéta-t-il en étouffant un gémissement avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

_Et merde, fait chier !_

Harry laissa aller sa tête sur le repose-tête.

« Bon 3 heures » avait-il fini par se résigner, ça lui laissait le temps de peaufiner son plan un peu vague pour qu'il ne tourne pas en plan carrément foireux.

* * *

><p>A dans... Très vite<p>

Le chapitre suivant, Harry met en place sa machination hihihihihiiiiiiiihhii … coch coch coch * Katy s'étrangle*

**(1)** Parole de la chanson de Jacky de Jacques Brel Très belle chanson btw

**RAR aux non - inscrits :**

Laura** : Merci pour ta review, merci de suivre cette fic ! Je suis contente que tu aies remarqué le nom de Charis. Ce personnage aura un rôle important dans l'histoire par la suite. Mais patience tu sauras tout, promis. La confrontation Harry / Draco arrive bientôt. **

MilaLaChose** : Awwaaa, merci pour ta review, si tu savais comme je suis fan de ta fic « **Ni personne d'autre **» J'espère que j'aurai bientôt le plaisir de te lire encore ^^**

Moustique** : Tu es là ma belle ?! Merci de me suivre encore ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre le plaira. Enjoy ! **

Carotte **: Ohhh Merciiiiiii ! Je pense que j'ai lu ta review 10 fois… non en faite on va dire 15 fois. Tu as résumé en quelques lignes ce que j'ai voulu faire transparaitre dans mes chapitres. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. **

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, messages et vos encouragements


	12. Le Plan des 4 Seigneurs

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR…

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/Romance/…

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes, si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **: Mes Bêtas :

Nathalie Bleger** alias Pilgrim67, **Célia **alias thytecelia : **Marcii !

**Remerciements **: A vous :

**Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire et à m'encourager.**

**Dédicace **: Ma Dame de Cœur. Forever...

**Note de L'auteuse :** SORRY de vous avoir fait attendre 2 mois. Mais siiiiiieuh, je vous aime.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le Plan des 4 Seigneurs<strong>

Ron entendait presque tournoyer les rouages du cerveau de Harry qui l'examinait de haut en bas comme s'il était une espère rare en voie de disparition.

Il grogna.

— J'veux du noir. Pas question que j'porte aut'chose.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ron l'énervait à jouer à la petite princesse outragée. Putain, il lui prêtait ses fringues, SES FRINGUES ! Merde, il aurait dû se prosterner et le remercier pour son excès de générosité, au lieu de ça, « Monsieur » boudait.

—Arrête de faire la gueule, le sermonna Harry en sortant un ensemble noir Tom Ford de sa penderie. Tu n'entreras jamais dans ce resto en training.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et regarda avec regret son survêtement négligemment jeté sur le plancher crasseux du petit appart.

—C'est dans c'costard que j'rentrerai jamais râla-t-il.

Harry fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Il détestait qu'on fasse allusion à sa taille. À la place, il plaqua le costume sur son ami et l'inspecta attentivement, la tête penchée sur le côté, l'air songeur. Ron le vit ensuite repartir vers sa garde de robe bancale. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment cette dernière ne s'était pas encore effondrée sous le poids de tous les habits qu'elle contenait.

Il regarda Harry replonger dans la mer de vêtements et en ressortir avec une chemise en soie noire. Il l'appliqua sur son torse et l'inspecta à nouveau de la tête aux pieds.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, quelques secondes, puis Ron grinça :

— Tu as fini de jouer à la poupée ?

Harry eut un petit sourire qui illumina ses yeux.

— Pas encore, attends un peu que je fasse deux jolies couettes, je suis certain que tu serais à croquer.

— Va t'faire foutre.

Le brun éclata de rire.

— Espèce de grossier personnage ! Allez, habille-toi au lieu de râler.

— Fais chier ! S'énerva Ron en tirant avec impatience sur les manches de la veste qu'il portait comme s'il voulait les rallonger. J'ai pas besoin comme toi de m'déguiser pour faire croire aux autres que j'suis différent.

_Bang ! Dans la gueule. Là comme ça – sans préambule – un K.O. net et sans bavure._

Le sourire d'Harry se fana aussi sec. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son ami trop occupé à se mirer ne le regardait déjà plus. Peu convaincu, ce dernier se tournait et se retournait devant le miroir comme s'il recherchait l'approbation de son reflet.

Harry sentit la colère étreindre son corps et l'envie d'envoyer se faire foutre cet enfoiré le démangeait. Ouais, le propulser hors de chez lui d'un bon coup de pied au cul parce que putain, voilà une petite vacherie qui lui donnait une sacrée envie de lui faire sauter les dents.

Harry se passa la main dans ses cheveux. La plupart du temps, Ron ouvrait la bouche sans réfléchir et avec le temps, il s'y était fait. Si ce con n'avait pas été un mec subtil en 24 ans, il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant, mais bordel, ça faisait vraiment mal.

Mais c'était souvent le cas, avec les vérités, elles étaient blessantes, cruelles. Harry avait la sensation d'avoir reçu un coup en plein cœur. Il serra les poings pour ne pas les balancer dans la gueule de celui qui lui servait de meilleur ami depuis déjà quelques années.

Ces derniers temps, Ron n'était pas dans son assiette. Il se montrait teigneux, contredisait ses suggestions et faisait preuve d'autant d'entrain qu'une carpe pour mettre au point ce qu'il appelait « leur plan ».

Il tenta l'espace de quelques secondes de lui trouver des excuses mais les mots de Ron revenaient le piquer comme du sel sur une plaie.

Les gens croyaient peut-être qu'il s'habillait comme un mannequin tout droit sorti de _GQ(1) _parce qu'il aimait ça ou parce qu'il en avait les moyens. Mais ces amis connaissaient la vérité. Il ne bernait personne.

Il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Il rêvait d'être autre part. Tous les putains de jours que Dieu faisait, il voulait devenir quelqu'un d'autre car jusqu'à présent, la vie ne lui avait offert ni ceinture de sécurité ni airbags.

Il portait ses fichus vêtements parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'en s'habillant ainsi, il ne faisait plus partie de ce ghetto. C'était sa façon à lui de fuir le caniveau dans lequel il pataugeait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Son père y était arrivé, lui. Mais réaliser qu'il était — très — loin d'avoir la volonté et le charisme de son paternel lui faisait mal. Il aurait voulu que James soit fier de lui. Mais pour se sentir grand il avait besoin de subterfuges, de jouer avec les apparences.

Tout le contraire de son père qui s'était élevé dans la société par la seule force de ses poignets, par une vie de sacrifices et parce qu'il avait tenu ses promesses face à ses résolutions, il avait gagné le respect de tous.

Harry grinça des dents. Non, jamais il ne serait comme lui malgré tous ses efforts. Et Ron le savait. Il connaissait l'enfer qui se déchaînait parfois dans sa tête. Il avait plusieurs fois été témoin des moqueries et brimades qu'il subissait. Lui le fils de James Potter était en fait un minable, un raté, bien loin de la renommée de son père.

Tendu, Harry ferma les yeux et pria pour éprouver une émotion – n'importe laquelle – sauf cette envie de meurtre qui bouillonnait en lui.

En vain.

Ron se retourna, il frappa.

Le rouquin ne vit rien venir. Il eut seulement l'affreuse sensation que sa tête allait se décrocher du reste de son corps. Il tituba, complètement sonné.

Harry vicieux ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, il réattaqua.

Ron cette fois sentit ses dents vibrer en plus de sa tête. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur une chaise du salon qui se cassa dans un bruit sec.

— Enfoiré ! cria le rouquin qui bondit sur ses jambes pour immédiatement se jeter sur lui, les poings devant.

Durant un long moment, ils luttèrent l'un contre l'autre, avant de terminer écroulés sur le sol, en un combat acharné où tous les coups étaient permis.

— Quelqu' - un — devrait — t' – apprendre — à — fermer — ta — grande — gueule, rugissait Harry qui avait pris le dessus. Il se défoulait sur son ami en hurlant des imprécations entre chaque coup.

Harry grogna de frustration, il serra plus fort ses poings et frappa encore et encore.

Du côté de Ron, sa violence exprimait la colère, et le dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même.

Putain, il avait tout pour être heureux. Un ami, non un frère, Harry était un véritable frère. Un boulot – si on pouvait appelait ça un boulot – flexible et distrayant, une femme adorable… à ses heures et un bébé à venir. Il avait tout, mais par ses conneries, il allait tout perdre. Il avait pourtant promis à Hermione qu'il arrêterait… mais il n'avait pas pu et maintenant, il risquait gros, très gros.

Ron frappait, hurlait de désespoir à s'en brûler les poumons. Ses poings n'avaient pas la même hargne que ceux d'Harry. Il encaissait les coups, les ressentait comme une autoflagellation bienfaisante. Lui-même n'aurait pas su s'infliger meilleur traitement.

Les deux hommes étaient quelque part heureux de pouvoir vider leur frustration à grands coups de poing.

Un bon moment plus tard, terrassés par la douleur et la fatigue, ils restèrent côte à côte étendus sur le sol poussiéreux, à fixer le plafond auréolé de taches de moisissures. Ils étaient aussi essoufflés et sanglants l'un que l'autre.

C'est Harry le premier qui rompit le silence saturé de leur respiration erratique.

— Tu te souviens qu'on a un rendez-vous.

Ron tourna difficilement sa tête sur sa droite et regarda son ami.

— Écoute, je n'suis pas d'humeur là…

— J'en ai rien à foutre, répondit le brun. Les autres nous attendent.

— Ne t'vexe pas, mais tu comptes vraiment t'rendre dans c'resto avec ta gueule ?

Harry avait la lèvre éclatée et les jointures meurtries. Plus plusieurs bleus et entailles sur le visage.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Ben alors va y sans moi, je n'serai pas d'une très bonne compagnie…

— ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.

— Je n' veux pas…

— Bla-bla-bla. Tu viens avec moi ! et ferme-la, ou je te botte le cul.

Un ricanement qui se transforma aussi tôt en toux puis en grimace vint tordre les lèvres meurtries de Ron.

— P'tit prétentieux d'mes deux, comme si t'en étais capable.

Harry sourit à son tour. Ron avait raison, il était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

Mais il prit la peine de tourner sa tête et de planter son regard dans celui lagon de son meilleur ami. Son air était soudain devenu sérieux, presque grave.

— Ron, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein. Je suis là si tu as besoin.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis il se renfrogna aussi tôt. Il sentit la digue qui retenait ses larmes de couler prête à céder. _Et Merdeeee._ Il se faisait l'effet d'une fille qui venait d'avoir sa première dispute avec son petit ami.

Harry le connaissait par cœur, il avait sans doute dû sentir le malaise qui le rongeait depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien demandé, il attendait comme toujours qu'il se confie à lui de son plein gré.

Pour étouffer son émotion, il émit un grognement bourru d'acquiescement. Il se redressa prudemment. Il allait se lever quand Harry lui saisit le coude.

— Hé, Ron… il marqua un temps d'arrêt comme pour donner du poids à la suite de sa déclaration. On va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

Le rouquin déglutit et hocha la tête, incapable de regarder son ami. Il savait qu'il avait blessé Harry, plus sûrement qu'avec ses poings, lorsqu'il lui avait sorti sa fameuse phrase.

Ses yeux restaient rivés sur ses mains. Lui aussi avait les jointures abîmées et une arcade ouverte qu'il tâta du bout des doigts. Il essuya le sang de ses mains sur le tapis, avant de se les passer sur la figure pour reprendre contenance.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, réalisant soudain ce qu'il avait poussé son copain à faire. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa vie venait de faire un plongeon dans un merdier total. Et c'était vraiment lamentable de sa part de l'avoir attaqué sur un point qu'il savait très sensible chez lui.

Peu fier de lui, Ron reporta ses yeux sur le tapis et constata qu'il y avait une tache aussi grande que le Kansas juste sous la table. Comment diable ne s'en était-il jamais rendu compte jusque-là ?

— Je vais prendre une douche, j'en ai pour dix minutes. Marmonna Harry avant de se lever non sans jurer.

Debout, il tendit une main à son ami qui la saisit. Harry trouva la force de le hisser. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer faisant passer dans leurs regards ce que des mots avaient parfois du mal à dire.

Dans une pression d'encouragement, Harry serra la main qu'il avait gardée dans la sienne. Puis il disparut dans sa petite salle de bain.

Resté seul, Ron essuya d'une main tremblante ses yeux un peu trop humides.

Il se mit à ramasser les éclats de verre, la chaise cassée, remettre les magazines qui avaient glissé à terre, sur la petite table basse. Il connaissait ses « dix minutes », ils se transformaient souvent en une demi-heure voir trois quarts d'heures.

Il examina dans le miroir de la garde-robe ses multiples coupures et contusions.

_L'enfoiré, il n'y était pas allé de main morte !_

Il soupira.

Il l'avait bien mérité. Il devait des excuses à son ami. Mais s'il lui en présentait, il devrait aussi lui dévoiler les raisons de sa mauvaise humeur et ça, il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire.

Il ne voulait pas que cet abruti se jette dans les ennuis pour lui. Il connaissait Harry et il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'aider même si leur chance de s'en sortir était de l'ordre du 0,001 pour cent.

Quand Harry lui avait annoncé une semaine plus tôt qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de les sortir de ce ghetto pourri et par la même occasion de dire adieu à tous leurs problèmes, Ron avait senti son cœur s'alléger d'un poids et ses tourments s'envoler. Mais plus Harry lui exposait son idée, plus il avait vu ses plans de salut lui échapper.

Pendant qu'il lui expliquait sa machination, Ron s'était à plusieurs fois demandé s'il n'était pas rentré dans la quatrième dimension. Cet idiot exalté nageait encore une fois en plein délire. Il aurait pourtant dû être habitué avec lui. Ron n'arrivait pas à voir en quoi faire du chantage au gosse d'un riche sénateur leur apporterait du fric. La seule chose qu'il risquait s'était de se retrouver avec les flics au cul, pire le FBI.

Non, il ne devait pas compter sur les projets foireux d'Harry pour le sortir de son guêpier.

Ron s'agrippa les cheveux des deux mains comme s'il voulait les arracher.

_Putain, il était mort ! _

Il alluma la télé dans l'espoir que le bruit de cette dernière dissiperait un peu ses pensées morbides. Puis se dirigea vers la minuscule cuisine où il se rinça la bouche dans l'évier. Le goût métallique du sang envahissait sa bouche. Sa langue, curieuse passait et repassait sur le trou laissé par une molaire qui manquait à l'appel.

Il fouilla dans un placard à la recherche d'une tasse à café à peu près propre.

_Bon sang, c'était pas possible un bordel pareil !_

Il était plus que temps qu'Harry lance une opération « grand nettoyage de printemps » dans cette piaule ou il allait finir par boire dans des vases.

Il finit par trouver une tasse et se servit du café. D'une seule gorgée, il engloutit la moitié du breuvage brûlant, dont le goût puissant lui attaqua la langue et le palais.

Si seulement il avait pu lui arracher le cœur au passage qu'on n'en parle plus, parce que seigneur qu'allait-il dire à Hermione ?

.

.

.

La pluie formait un rideau sur la vitre mais Harry pouvait quand même distinguer ce qui se passait dans la rue, la circulation incessante, le ballet des passants avec leurs parapluies multicolores.

À la table voisine, un groupe éclata d'un rire bruyant et leurs exclamations se répandaient alentour comme un envol d'oiseaux lancés en plein ciel. Pourtant il n'y accorda aucune attention.

Ses yeux le cherchaient dans la foule avec une telle intensité qu'il ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à la conversation qui avait lieu à sa table. De toute façon pour ce qu'il avait d'intéressant à entendre. Entre Seamus et Ron qui n'arrêtaient pas de se vanner et Neville qui les rabrouait comme un vieux dog hargneux, une oreille distraite suffisait amplement.

Il occupait avec Ron une banquette d'angle tout contre la vitre, chez _Agatha e Roméo_, un restaurant italien sans prétention qu'il avait choisi pour deux raisons. La première était purement pratique et la seconde… financière.

De là où il était, il avait vue sur le Bryant Park. Après avoir examiné ses hématomes et fouillé ses poches, Harry avait préféré se rabattre sur un restaurant plus modeste. De toute façon comme lui avait si bien fait remarquer Ron, avec sa tête, il n'avait aucune chance de rentrer dans un établissement aussi prestigieux que le Bryant Park.

— Vise-moi un peu cette petite blonde, celle qui vient de rentrer, dit Seamus en réprimant de justesse un sifflement admiratif. Elle a une de ces paires de nichons. Vu comme ça, je suis sûr que c'est des vrais.

Ron lança un regard torve à son vis-à-vis.

— Tu penses ? demanda-t-il en mordant à l'hameçon malgré lui. Et comment t' l'as deviné ?

— Je connais les femmes, répondit l'irlandais d'une voix faussement désabusée ? Et plus particulièrement leurs seins. À ton âge j'aurais pensé que toi aussi.

— Ouais, et à ton âge, rétorqua Ron, j'aurais cru qu't'aurais dépassé tes obsessions d'ado.

— Les hommes, les vrais ne se débarrassent jamais de leur obsession pour les seins. N'est-ce pas Nev ?

_Obsessions ? Il était doucement était en train d'en développer une _

La première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds au Bryant Park, Harry avait examiné l'endroit d'un œil circonspect. Il avait très vite compris pourquoi Draco et tous ces petits cons prétentieux de fils à papa aimaient se rendre dans ce lieu branché où régnait une ambiance chic, un peu futuriste. Il y avait des lumières partout, bleu, rouge, vert… On se serait cru dans un vaisseau spatial tout droit sorti de Star Trek. Le bar au centre était illuminé de néons bleus et le carrelage noir du sol reflétait la salle dans son entièreté. Si bien que même sans avoir bu on y voyait double.

Harry se rappelait qu'en attendant Draco, il avait siroté d'un air dégoûté un Mimosa– qu'on lui avait servi avec une paille !

_Jamais__ plus il ne commanderait une horreur pareille. _

Mais quand il avait d'abord demandé une bière, il avait failli flanquer un infarctus au serveur. Il s'était donc rabattu sur ce truc à bulles noyé de jus d'orange. Hors de prix.

Les cocktails n'étaient pas seulement ce qui réservait l'endroit aux riches.

Harry avait lorgné les tables privées au fond de l'établissement. Là-bas l'atmosphère était plus feutrée, plus intime, propice aux petits apartés. Il y avait vu Draco en compagnie d'un grand noir à la carrure de gladiateur, mais aux allures de gentlemen. Un client ? Non, il était bien trop familier. Un amant, sûrement. Il avait grimacé à cette dernière pensée mais il s'était aussitôt mentalement giflé.

Justement, il fallait que ce soit un amant c'était la seule solution pour lui de mettre au point son plan.

— Une vraie femme, ricana Neville ne ferait de toi qu'une bouchée.

— Une vraie femme ? demanda Ron avec un air faussement confus. Tu veux dire quelqu'un avec le QI d'plus de 10 ? Pourquoi Seam sortirait avec quelqu'un d'plus intelligent qu'lui ?

— Ah ah ah, vous me faites marrer. La vérité, c'est que vous êtes jaloux. De toute façon c'est vrai que je n'aurai pas demandé mieux qu'une femme fasse de moi qu'une bouchée mais j'ai fait vœux de chasteté ces derniers temps.

Ron qui allait boire suspendit son geste.

— Seigneur Dieu, c'était presque un signe d'la fin du monde ça non ?

Seamus ne refusait jamais une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Il était bien connu pour baiser tout ce qui avait des seins. S'il avait tenu le compte de ses conquêtes, il aurait creusé assez d'encoches dans sa tête-de-lit pour transformer le bois en dentelle.

— Et en quel honneur ? De la Saint Patrick ? Se moqua Neville.

— Je suis sérieux les gars, fini les conneries pour moi. je veux me caser, mais rien ne m'empêche d'en parler hein ?

— On voit ça !

Harry rêveur sourit à son reflet dans la vitre.

Ça faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'il suivait Draco. Il avait noté toutes ses petites habitudes.C'est comme ça qu'il avait découvert qu'il déjeunait régulièrement au Bryant Park. Il y venait généralement seul. Sauf cette fois-là.

La vie de Malfoy était plutôt monotone. Pour ce qu'il en avait vu, elle se résumait quasiment à l'expression populaire : métro-boulot-dodo. À la seule différence près, c'est que Draco ne prenait jamais le métro, il avait un chauffeur. Il était resté étonné, il avait cru que l'emploi du temps d'un jeune DG serait rempli de soirées de beuverie et de débauche. Au lieu de ça Draco menait une existence de moine.

Harry avait fini par se faire à cette filature qu'il avait d'abord trouvée ennuyante. Bien malgré lui, il s'était laissé prendre au jeu. Il se surprenait à s'arrêter sur les petits détails de la personnalité du jeune homme. Ses tenues toujours impeccables, souvent sombres mais très classe et apparemment coûteuses. Son petit signe discret de tête pour saluer ou remercier son chauffeur. Sa façon de répondre au téléphone, son habitude d'ouvrir _le Times_ alors qu'il était à peine installé dans sa Bentley.

— Si vous autres spécimens étranges et anormaux n'êtes pas attirés par les seins, alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait bander chez une femme ?

Ron roula des yeux.

Harry reprit une bouchée de son sandwich tomate-mozzarella plus par réflexe que parce qu'il avait faim.

Il y eut de nouveau un éclat bruyant à la table d'à côté qui poussa à nouveau des hurlements de joie. Il releva la tête.

Le centre de l'attention était un jeune homme brun un peu boutonneux et à la tenue voyante. Il était entouré de filles gloussantes aux charmes surfaits. Elles portaient de temps en temps à leurs lèvres vermillon une coupe de champagne. Il était évident que le gars compensait ses déficiences physiques par un porte-monnaie bien garni. Encore un cas où l'argent était roi.

_Putain, il trouverait un moyen de piéger Malfoy. Il le devait. _

Harry se détourna et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à travers la vitre pleine de buée. C'était une belle journée d'hiver malgré la pluie et le ciel chargé de nuages lourds et menaçants. La température était presque douce.

Le gris du ciel, était _à quelques nuances près de la même teinte que ses yeux._

— Est-ce qu'on n'a pas déjà eu cette conversation au collège ? s'enquit Ron exaspéré.

— T'es allé à l'école toi ? lui demanda Seamus en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

Ron lui lança un regard digne d'un Serial killer. Il hésita à ajouter un autre crime à sa longue liste de comportements antisociaux. Le meurtre. Il aurait aimé arracher la tête de l'Irlandais du tranchant de sa main façon Bruce Lee.

Nev, la cigarette au coin des lèvres et le doigt sur la roulette de son zippo, ne put retenir son sourire. Il secoua la tête. Merde, sans Seamus, leur petite bande de bras cassés ne serait pas pareille. Même si Ron ne paraissait apparemment pas partager son avis.

— Leur ventre répondit Neville en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

Seamus se retourna vers lui ?

— Quoi ?

— Ouais, j'aime le ventre d'une femme argumenta Neville en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Pas dur et musclé comme certaines. Juste un beau ventre rond et doux, un ventre de femme.

Il hocha la tête d'un mouvement lent, comme pour approuver sa propre description puis il inhala une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

— Très sexy, ajouta-t-il.

Seamus parut réfléchir un instant, puis il hocha la tête à son tour.

— Ok, je suis d'accord, un ventre, c'est très sexy et avec un piercing, c'est carrément bandant.

— Non, objecta Neville. Un beau ventre n'a pas besoin de ce genre de trucs.

— Et toi Harry ? demanda Seamus c'est quoi qui t'excite.

_Oui c'était quoi ? _

Harry revint automatique à _lui. _Il repensait à sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu ce lundi. Qu'est-ce qui avait accroché son regard ? Et qui l'avait captivé au point qu'il en devienne obsédé ? Était-ce la couleur singulière de ses cheveux ? Le souvenir de leur nuit ? Ou cette attitude froide et distante qui ne laissait rien paraître du véritable feu qui couvait sous la glace ?

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il n'allait plus tarder maintenant.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était au pied de l'immeuble de sa société. Ce jour-là, il s'était levé tôt – chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années. Il faut dire que sa nuit d'insomnie l'avait aidé. Il était trop nerveux pour trouver le sommeil.

Planqué dans la voiture d'Hermione, il l'avait attendu pendant des heures dans le froid. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il avait dû couper le moteur.

Son chauffeur lui avait ouvert la portière et Harry avait suivi le moindre de ses gestes et lorsque Draco était sorti de la rutilante Berline, Harry avait senti son cœur rater un battement. Avec fièvre il s'était emparé des jumelles et avait zoomé.

Et ça avait été le choc.

Harry se souvint qu'à ce moment, une langue de feu était venue caresser son sexe le rendant dur et frémissant.

_Bordel ! Rien qu'à y songer…_

Harry remua un peu sur sa banquette pour trouver une position confortable.

— Hein Harry ?

Une main lui toucha le bras, il sursauta et se tourna vers Ron.

— Ouais, bien sûr, feignit-il sans avoir la moindre idée de quoi ils parlaient.

Ron eut un sourire railleur.

— Tu es sûr d'vouloir que j' te rebotte le cul ?

— Quoi ?

— Putain Harry t'es où ? Tu n' m'écoutes pas.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

— Vois le bon côté des choses : j'ai moins envie de t'assommer comme ça.

— Au fait il s'est passé quoi tous les deux ? Demanda Seamus en pointant de sa fourchette la pommette tuméfiée de son vis-à-vis.

— Mêle-toi tes fesses Seam, le rabroua Ron en repoussant d'un revers de la main le menaçant couvert.

Harry adressa un clin d'œil complice à son ami.

— Disons que je lui ai rappelé qui était le plus fort.

Seamus un grand sourire aux lèvres leva sa Corona et trinqua avec Harry.

Ron leur présenta son majeur.

— Bon alors Einstein, si tu nous exposais ton idée ? Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici ? demanda Neville qui avait croisé les bras et s'était penché vers lui.

Six paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui et Harry s'arracha avec regret à son poste d'observation.

— Oui, mets-nous au jus. Parce que s'il y a une situation potentiellement à risque, j'aimerai autant ne pas avoir l'air d'un abruti total. Lâcha Seamus qui trépignait comme un enfant à qui on avait promis un tour de manège.

— Ça n' t'changerait pas beaucoup, ironisa Ron.

— J'ai un plan qui devrait nous rapporter pas mal de frics. J'ai pensé à faire du chantage au fils du futur Sénateur Malfoy.

Là ce n'était plus des pairs d'yeux qu'il avait devant lui mais des soucoupes. Harry les regarda un instant content de son petit effet.

Assis sur le canapé, à côté de lui, Ron hocha la tête. Puis, instinctivement, les deux amis échangèrent un large sourire complice. La connexion quasiment télépathique qu'ils partageaient était rétablie. Ils se foutaient de leur gueule.

— C'est une blague c'est ça ? demanda Seamus les sourcils fronçaient.

— Sur la base de quoi ?

Harry considéra Neville. Ce mec était inébranlable. _Merde !_

— Bon les gars, c'est une blague ou pas ? s'énerva Seamus.

— Je sais de sources sûres que le fils de Malfoy a des mœurs bizarres, continua Harry les yeux toujours rivés sur Neville. Je voudrai le prendre en photos et le faire chanter.

— T'entends quoi par « mœurs bizarres » ?

_Merde, Nev commençait à le faire chier avec ses questions !_

— Non parce que Malfoy a de très bons sondages. Il sort gagnant à 58%. C'est un homme qui se bat pour les minorités, il a des idées bien arrêtées sur le port illégal d'armes et en plus en ce moment les médias se passionnent pour sa femme gravement malade, ce qui fait monter encore un peu plus son score. Alors si les mœurs de son fils se résument à fumer un pétard ou deux, 2 à 3 fois pas semaine, tu risques de lui attirer la sympathie de tous les petits fumeurs de crack de la ville. Et Dieu seul sait combien y en a !

Ok, il voulait jouer à ça. Harry détestait quand son ami démontait froidement tous ses arguments. Franchement, il se prenait pour qui ? Ça faisait une semaine qu'il préparait son coup, il savait ce qu'il faisait – enfin il l'espérait.

— Et tu crois qu'il va s'attitrer la sympathie des gays et de l'opinion publique s'ils apprennent que son fils se fait passer pour une pute et se fait sauter par le premier venu pour une poignée de dollars ?

À table le silence se fit.

Les yeux de Neville se rétrécirent.

— Tu peux le prouver ?

— Absolument. Crâna Harry

— Putain pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Je trouve que c'est un super bon plan Harry. J'imagine que ces richards coincés refusent de voir leur progéniture comme une brebis galeuse. Ce genre de scandale aurait de quoi ternir la gloriole d'une famille, déclara Seamus en tordant ses lèvres dans une grimace de dégoût. Ces gosses de riches et leurs goûts bizarres me filent des aigreurs.

— Ok, je te suis, balança Neville après quelques minutes de réflexion. C'est pas trop risqué, on n'investit dans rien. C'est bon pour moi.

Harry réprima un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si important pour lui de constamment essayer de convaincre Neville lorsqu'il débattait sur d'une magouille. Comme s'il cherchait à prouver quelque chose auprès de son ami. Absurde Harry n'avait besoin de l'approbation de personne.

Il resta silencieux un instant. Il devinait ce qui avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Neville était le seul à connaître ses préférences sexuelles. Il avait dû penser que pour parler ainsi, Harry devait avoir un indique ou que… merde, il n'avait qu'à croire ce qu'il voulait. Harry allait mettre à exécution son plan !

Pour marquer le coup, il commanda à boire à ses amis. Seamus très emballé ne cessait de lui poser des questions. Harry tout en parlant lançait des coups d'œil furtif à la fenêtre dans le vain espoir de l'apercevoir. L'heure était déjà passée. Où était-il à présent. Harry se promis de tout faire pour être devant le Building de la B.O.C ce soir pour guetter sa sortie. Il lui tardait.

En attentant, il répondait avec bonne humeur aux questions de Seamus.

— Tu parais apprécier le martini. C'est le second que tu bois depuis notre arrivée. Tu as des problèmes d'hydratation mon ami ?

Sans croiser le regard de Neville, Ron haussa les épaules. _Qu'il aille se faire foutre_, depuis quand ce sale fouineur se préoccupait-il de ses emmerdes. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches tous les deux. Il était bien la dernière personne chez qui il viendrait se confier en cas de pépin.

_S'il avait des problèmes ?_ Putain, oui, jusqu'au cou_. _Mais il préférait ne pas penser à ça. Ron espérait juste que le plan d'Harry marcherait, cette fois. C'était pour lui la seule solution. Il ne voyait pas comme il trouverait soixante mille dollars autrement.

Ron avala une autre gorgée de son verre. Même après deux martinis, c'était insuffisant pour oublier les menaces que Fenrir GrayBack lui avait faites s'il ne remboursait pas son argent. Ron avait l'impression d'être un carton de dynamites. Il voulait de l'action_,_ pour qu'on allume sa mèche et qu'il puisse exploser. Dans le pire des cas il était toujours possible qu'il se retrouve assommé assez longtemps pour savourer le silence de son crâne qui lui passait en boucle sa petite entrevue musclée qu'il avait eue avec le leader des Loki.

Il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant. Seamus et Neville partirent dans des directions opposées. Seuls Ron et Harry se dirigèrent ensemble vers le parking sous-terrain de la 10ieme Avenue.

Ron s'installa tant bien que mal au volant de la Mini Cooper et laissa aller sa tête en arrière contre l'appui-tête. Il regardait Harry qui comme une foutue princesse relevait les pans de son manteau Paul Smith avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ron ravala un gloussement et mit les clés sur le contact, qu'il alluma, pour mettre en route le chauffage. Aussitôt la musique s'enclencha et _Micheal Bolton _et ses paroles sirupeuses remplirent l'habitacle.

Harry se tourna vers son ami, les sourcils froncés.

— C'est quoi cette merde ? Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris sur la bonne musique ?

Ron lui adressa un franc sourire. Il n'eut qu'un mot — prénom – pour se justifier :

— Hermione.

— Ben bien sûr, je te préviens Ron, si je te trouve un de ces jours à écouter du Julio Iglesias, je mettrai fin à notre contrat de collocation.

— Hum… je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, se moqua le rouquin. Après tout, tu t'habilles un peu comme c'mec, non. Avoue qu'en douce c'est ton idole.

Et sur ce Ron se mit à chanter une chanson du crooner en faisant exagérément les yeux doux à Harry.

— Va te faire foutre.

— Merci. Mais dans l'inédit, je t'dépose où ?

— J'ai encore besoin de la caisse ce soir, tu penses que Mione me la prêterait ?

— Tu sais bien qu'elle n'peut rien t'refuser. Tu vas filer Malfoy ?

— Plus tard, j'ai d'abord un truc important à faire dit Harry évasif.

— Tu veux que j't'accompagne ?

— Non, je me débrouillerai comme un grand. Mais je te raconterai. Rentre plutôt retrouver ta petite femme, ok.

— Mouais maronna Ron sans entrain.

Les changements d'humeurs de son ami étaient si soudains ces derniers temps que Harry avait fini par se demander si Ron n'était pas bipolaire. Il osa une question.

— Ron, t'es sûr que tout va bien ?

— Tout va bien Harry, j' t'assure.

Ron mentait aussi bien que lui, c'est-à-dire très mal.

.

.

.

Harry était heureux que le vieux schnock ait choisi un autre lieu de rencontre que son repaire lugubre.

Là, dans les rues du comté, il était en terrain connu, il ne risquait rien. Il ricana incrédule. Il détestait le Bronx mais il se sentait en sécurité dans ses avenues, ses coins malfamés. Un peu contradictoire, non ? Parfois il se demandait si cet endroit et ses quartiers libéreraient un jour son cœur ?

_Merde, voilà qu'il donnait dans le sentimentaliste !_

Il chassa aussitôt ces conneries de la tête. Il n'y avait pas d'attachement qui tienne, il devait partir au plus vite !

Ces ghettos avaient été les scènes de bien trop de malheurs, en occurrence des siens. Quel plaisir pouvait-il y avoir à se souvenir de la manière dont les Dursley l'avait traité dans l'une de ses sordides maisons de la Privet Drive Avenue ? Quel plaisir y avait-il à continuellement se rappeler que Dudley et ses amis avaient pris l'habitude de le tabasser chaque mercredi après midi jusqu'à évanouissement dans un terrain vague de Bronx River ?

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa dans un spasme nerveux. Dans son désarroi, il ne fit pas attention à la Bugatti noire satinée qui le dépassa.

La circulation était dense à cause de cette foutue fête et Harry peu patient bouillait derrière son volant. Là c'était contre un abruti dans une voiture pourrie — qui devait dater d'au moins un millénaire — qui passait son temps à freiner.

— Allez, pousse ta caisse, connard. Non… non… mais ne change pas de file. Criait-il au conducteur qui n'avait même pas regardé dans ton rétroviseur pour effectuer son dépassement.

Harry dut freiner parce que Ducon avait l'illusion d'appartenir à la voie de gauche et pensait que la meilleure façon d'y accéder était d'abord de s'arrêter net.

Harry Ragea, si ça continuait comme ça, il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous. Il était impatient d'avoir en sa possession les fameux documents dont Albus lui avait parlés.

— Merci, Seigneur, marmonna-t-il quand le tacot dégagea de devant lui et que sa sortie se présenta comme un don du ciel, avec un feu vert en prime.

Dix minutes plus tard, il garait la Mini près d'un vieil Hôtel du quartier Riverdale.

Pour éviter un détour, il emprunta une des ruelles attenantes à l'avenue principale.

C'est alors qu'il vit l'ombre de trois silhouettes se dessiner sur l'asphalte. Elles s'avançaient vers lui. Son pas se fit plus hésitant, il ralentit, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il ne distinguait pas leurs traits. Mais la lumière incandescente d'une cigarette qui luisait dans la pénombre éclairait une bouche pleine où dansait un sourire sardonique, inimitable.

— Et meeerde… siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Effectivement, c'était une façon de décrire la situation.

Harry pivota rapidement dans l'intention de se barrer en vitesse, mais il tomba nez à nez avec deux gorilles de Tom. Il en reconnut un parfaitement. C'était celui qui entre deux portes avait failli l'étouffer dans une « accolade amicale ».

Le garde du corps le regarda d'un air goguenard et Harry regretta de ne pas être un super héros avec un laser dans les yeux, capable de griller les choses à volonté.

— Harry, comme on se retrouve ! S'exclama Tom dans son dos. Il semblait ravi.

Il était bien le seul.

Harry un peu raide se retourna lentement vers le cauchemar de ses nuits.

— Tom…

* * *

><p>Ouais ouais…je vous entends déjà crier : Espèce de sadique, méchante, sorcière bla bla bla…. Ça n'a rien à voir le chapitre était trop long, j'ai dû le couper, c'est tout ^^.<p>

GQ : (à l'origine _**Gentlemen's Quarterly**_) est un magazine masculin mensuel consacré à la mode, au style et à la culture à travers des articles sur la nourriture, le cinéma, la culture physique, le sexe, la musique, les voyages, les sports, les technologies et les livres. (Wikipédia mon ami ^^)

**Le Plan des 4 seigneurs**

**Spéciale dédicace à ma ville Montpellier ! Yeah ! J'habitais dans ce quartier près de domaine de Veyrassi, avant de monter dans le Norrrd. **

**Montpellier Love you !**

Heu …bon, passons aux **RAR aux non- inscrits :**

Stupid Girl** : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que mon chapitre Hotchaudbouillantcalienté t'ait plu. C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour combattre la froidure de ces derniers jours (mois). Merci pour les coquilles, promis mes bêtas seront durement fouettées pour cela… * Katy court après Pil et Célia – Mes amiiiiieees …allez quoi… revenez…***

Carotte** : T'ai-je dis que j'aimais les Carottes ? Tes reviews sont extra, elles réchauffent mon petit cœur ! Merci d'être toujours là et Sorry d'avoir tarder à mettre en ligne ce chapitre. Comme tu peux le voir, la machination est là, mais il faudra attendre encore pour le prochain lemon… à moins que….à moins que Harry trébuche sur Draco et …* Katy s'en va songeuse ne trouvant pas l'idée si improbable … * **

Yumenish** : Merci pour ta review ! Merci de suivre cette fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**

Plume** : Tu as reviewé tous les chapitres ! Awww, merci , je suis toute émotionnée… Comme tu as pu le remarquer, C'est une longue aventure, j'espère ne pas te perdre en court de route.**


	13. The Devil's Prelude

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR… toujours elle !

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/ … lire pour connaître la suite

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **: Mes Bêtas :

Nathalie Bleger** alias Pilgrim67, **Célia **alias thytecelia : **Merci les filles… d'avance ^^ !

**Dédicace **: A toi ma muse...

**Note de L'auteuse :** Que dire ! ça fait un bail hein, oui… je sais… mais non, je ne suis pas morte et non _yé n'ai pas changé yé soui toujours la même_. Je sais que ça fait un bout de temps depuis février mais j'ai mon ordi qui m'a lâchée avec les chapitres de ma fic et tout et tout …Arrrggg c'est horrible quand ça vous arrive ce truc la ! J'en ai pleuré… presque.

Bref, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy

Ahh…oui, oui ATTENTION LES YEUX ! Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par mes Bétas. Vous voilà prévenus !

Sur ce : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>The Devil's Prelude<strong>

— ... Comment va ? Demanda Harry qui s'en foutait complètement.

Tom haussa négligemment les épaules mais son regard acerbe le pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Il frissonna et de là où il était, il lui semblait pourtant qu'il… sourirait ?

Ça ne présageait généralement rien de bon. Il avait ce même rictus moqueur et ce regard acide lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à lui rappeler tous les côtés « agréables de leur relation ».

Harry lui jeta une œillade noire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'impatienta-t-il en croisant les bras.

Tom s'avança sans répondre. Son visage maintenant visible était comme toujours affligeant de perfection. Ses yeux sombres le fixaient sans ciller. Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement puis se remettre à tambouriner follement dans sa poitrine — mais cette fois, pour une autre raison que la peur.

_« Eh Merde ! » _Jura-t-il intérieurement alors qu'un picotement d'excitation lui agaçait les reins. Il avait beau pesté, son regard glissait déjà avec avidité sur l'homme en face de lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de noter au passage que son costume lui allait parfaitement. Sa tenue tranchait nettement avec l'aspect délabré des lieux. Mais Tom aurait été classe même au beau milieu d'un bidonville.

Comme hypnotisé, Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce sombre connard qui n'occupait pas l'espace mais qui le saturait littéralement.

Malgré lui, il admira sa démarche souple et posée. Elle était semblable à celle d'un félin dans son milieu naturel, elle attestait de son assurance. À présent, la ruelle sombre et sordide était pleine de son odeur, de sa présence et soudain, c'était comme si tout ce qui n'était pas lui s'effaçait.

Harry le vit s'arrêter devant lui dans une pose faussement nonchalante. Il inspira élégamment une dernière bouffée, la garda un moment avant de l'expirer lentement par le nez. Les volutes relâchées créaient de capricieuses arabesques dans l'air froid. Puis, il jeta son mégot dans une flaque boueuse et fourra ses mains gantées de cuir noir dans ses poches, écartant les pans de son manteau de chaque côté.

Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer. _Bon sang_, il trouvait cette attitude franchement…

« _Non ! » _se reprit-il de justesse_ « Ce – n'était – pas – bandant ! »._

Cet enfoiré, quoi qu'il en dise, quoi qu'il en pense était d'une beauté qui le troublait bien plus qu'il ne le voulait se l'avouer.

Si sa propre allure pouvait être qualifiée de « plutôt pas mal », elle ne lui donnait pas ce petit côté énigmatique et insupportablement attirant que possédait Tom.

Tom qui en ce moment même le dévisageait avec une expression presque amicale. Pourtant Harry ne s'y trompait pas, il ne croyait pas que ce salopard pouvait ressentir un tel élan pour qui que ce soit. De plus, il doutait qu'il connaisse le sens de ce mot.

— Je crois que tu as quelque chose pour moi, non ? lui demanda l'homme d'affaire sur le ton léger de la conversation.

Mais son regard était maintenant plus proche de celui d'un fauve qui guettait chaque geste de sa proie que de celui d'un humain.

Harry se raidit, mal à l'aise.

_« Bon sang, il n'oublie jamais rien ma parole !_ »

— Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux outremer de son vis-à-vis. Harry se tenait sur ses gardes, il avait l'impression qu'au moindre faux pas Tom n'hésiterait pas à lui sauter dessus comme à leur dernière rencontre.

À cette pensée un spasme nerveux l'agita, c'était comme si des insectes répugnants s'étaient mis à ramper sur sa peau.

Leur dernière rencontre : ses doigts sur ses lèvres, le coup de poing, l'ignoble chantage, les nuits d'insomnies… tout ça pour en arriver là. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir lui échapper.

— Je n'ai pas le papier avec le numéro du code sur moi, s'entendit-il déclarer de but en blanc.

Son regard glissa sur la gauche. Tom plissa des yeux et se mit à le sonder, comme s'il pouvait lire en lui.

_Putain d'emmerdeur !_

En fait, Tom contemplait l'éclat émeraude des yeux d'Harry. Étonnamment, ils restaient purs malgré le mensonge éhonté que venait de proférer sa bouche boudeuse.

De son côté, Harry farouche fixait l'étrange lueur qui illuminait le regard sombre de l'homme d'affaire.

— Menteur. Ton père ne t'a donc rien appris ? Ne jamais rien écrire, jamais. Je veux le code, quel est-il ? Insista Tom.

Harry faillit bondir. _Comment cette sale enflure osait-il parler de son père ?_

Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, Tom serait à l'instant même en train d'agoniser dans les pires souffrances.

— Tu sais ce qui arrive aux personnes qui me contrarient, hum Harry ?

Sa question n'en était pas vraiment une, d'ailleurs Harry connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

Le mafieux fit un signe imperceptible de ta tête et le brun vit avec horreur les quatre colosses jusqu'à présent restés à l'écart se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

Il se calma aussitôt.

_Non merci, vraiment_. Il avait déjà donné ce matin avec Ron et il désirait une confrontation avec ses brutes… à peu près autant que d'avoir des clous rouillés plantés sous ses ongles.

En plus, s'il crevait ici, il faudrait au moins cinq jours aux flics pour retrouver son cadavre tant l'endroit était désert. Personne ne passait jamais dans cette ruelle.

_Merde ! Pourquoi avait-il choisi ce raccourci ? _

Harry recula.

Il jeta un œil aux gardes du corps de Tom qui s'avançaient dans sa direction. Ses yeux volaient de leurs visages austères à leurs poings qui lui semblaient soudain aussi gros que des massues.

_Gagne du temps, gagne du temps, vite !_

— Laisse-moi deux semaines et tu l'auras.

De nouveau, son regard se perdit et celui de Tom se durcit immédiatement. Avait-il perçu la légère hésitation dans sa voix ?

— Sirius doit partir pour quelques jours. Il me confiera les clefs de son bureau, j'aurai la possibilité de trouver la combinaison du coffre. Se rattrapa-t-il un peu précipitamment.

Les prunelles bleues nuit se firent incisives. Harry, le menton levé plein de défi, tenta de soutenir bravement son regard.

Face à cette attitude, Tom s'efforça de ne pas sourire. Il s'amusait follement. Chaque affrontement avec le jeune homme devenait un divertissement dont il était devenu friand.

Harry n'avait jamais été complètement docile. Pourtant, il était pétri de peur. Il lui tenait tête alors que d'autres se seraient enfuis sans demander leurs restes ou l'auraient suppliés à genoux de leur laisser la vie sauve. Ce que bien sûr, il n'aurait pas fait.

Harry osait le regarder de haut. Il lui résistait à chaque rencontre avec tout ce qu'il avait et Tom ne savait pas s'il devait être admiratif face à tous ces vains efforts ou en être offusqué.

Pour l'heure, il décida de s'en offusquer. Harry était une véritable tête de mule, impulsif et impatient. Toujours prêt à plonger la tête la première dans les pires ennuis. Le portrait craché de son père en somme.

Et à bien y réfléchir, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été non plus entièrement réceptif à son charme.

Darius eut un rictus contrarié. Voilà une théorie qu'il avait soudain envie de réfuter.

Apparemment, c'était son jour de chance, il se sentait d'humeur à lui apprendre deux ou trois choses qui ne changeraient jamais entre eux. La première était qu'il lui était impossible de lui échapper, jamais.

La seconde…

Tom regarda à nouveau attentivement le garçon qui lui faisait face et se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment il pouvait vouloir cet enfant stupide et écervelé. Que pourrait-il bien lui offrir ? Mais le visage de James vint se superposer à celui du brun.

La seconde, donc, c'est qu'il serait à lui. Il avait décidé qu'il l'aurait, de toute façon, de toutes les façons. Maintenant, plus tard, quand il le voudrait. Il l'aurait avec son consentement. Mais le plus tard serait le mieux. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait voir Harry se débattre contre son désir.

Parce qu'il le désirait, Darius en était certain. Il pouvait sentir quand quelqu'un avait envie de lui. Il l'avait senti le jour où ils s'étaient croisés dans les ascenseurs du Greenwich Hotel ou encore ce soir là quand il l'avait laissé rentrer chez lui par infraction et il le sentait à présent.

Sans lâcher des yeux le brun, il fit un nouveau signe de la tête et ses hommes arrêtèrent aussi tôt leur progression.

Harry réprima de justesse un soupir de soulagement.

Sous le regard insistant de Tom, il finit par détourner les yeux pour regarder ailleurs. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être une amibe examinée au microscope.

Harry se concentra sur les gravillons qui recouvraient l'asphalte, l'irrésistible envie de le gratter du bout de son pied le démangeait.

_Mon Dieu_ comme il détestait cet homme qui avait le pouvoir d'affoler sa boussole interne ! Il devait se maîtriser, ne pas régir comme un imbécile à la moindre de ses provocations.

Le silence de la ruelle s'était fait oppressant et apparemment Tom n'était pas pressé de le rompre. Bien au contraire, il semblait se complaire dans ce malaise. _L'enfoiré !_

Harry sursauta lorsque du coin de l'œil il le vit porter sa main à la poche interne de sa veste. Là où il venait de remarquer que son vêtement était étrangement déformé.

_Ça y est, il était mort. _Son imagination voyagea à la vitesse V-V prime. Harry chercha fébrilement des yeux une issue de secours.

Mais Tom en sortit une petite boîte d'orée et avec une lenteur exaspérante, il piocha une cigarette et la plaça entre ses lèvres pleines. Lorsqu'il l'alluma, une odeur familière imprégna l'air avant de se trouver balayée par une bourrasque de vent.

Cette fois, Harry déglutit de soulagement mais très vite, il fronça les sourcils, irrité.

_Le salaud s'amusait à le faire flipper, il en aurait parié._

Harry lui adressa un regard noir, ce à quoi Tom répondit par une indifférence totale_. _

— Tu as finalement pris la décision de trahir ton parrain ? L'homme qui compte le plus pour toi après ton père ? Intéressant.

La pique lancée avec désinvolture lui fit l'effet d'un boulet de canon. Harry remit sa maîtrise à plus tard. Il sentait la rage suivie d'une envie de meurtre se répandre telle une onde de choc dans tout son être. Il lutta un moment contre son désir de foutre à ce fils de pute la raclée de sa vie.

— A qui la faute ? Espèce de sale manipulateur éructa-t-il avec fureur.

Tom ne souriait pas mais son regard brillait d'un éclat railleur.

— Merci mais je préfère penser que je suis un artiste de la suggestion, dit-il en exhalant calmement un peu de fumée.

_Ben voyons._

Harry aurait bien éclaté de rire — de dépit – s'il en avait été capable. Son culot était vraiment sans limites.

Il faisait un effort surhumain pour se reprendre et garder son flegme face à l'équivalent d'un mur de béton armé de plus de 1 mètre 85 de haut.

Il leva la tête et sa bouche se tordit dans une moue pleine d'animosité avant de lancer d'un ton acerbe.

— Prends ça comme tu voudras, maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, on m'attend.

Et dignement, il amorça un pas vers l'autre bout de la rue. Ça ne servait à rien de perdre son temps à parler avec ce mafieux.

— Dois-je comprendre que tu me congédies Harry ? Tom eut un petit sourire en coin qui éclaira ses yeux d'une étrange lueur.

_Ça le faisait marrer en plus._

— Il y a bien longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé ! Ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

À son grand étonnement, Harry le vit s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

Le jeune homme resta un moment interdit. Cependant, ses muscles jusqu'alors contractés se détendirent et sa respiration reprit plus ou moins normalement son cours. Il s'autorisa même une petite moue dédaigneuse de victoire avant de lui tourner le dos.

Harry jubilait, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'en était tiré à si bon compte. Il se permit également de narguer l'un des gorilles qui les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine scrutait la rue, impassible. Harry lui adressa un joli petit salut de son majeur pour voir avec satisfaction « le molosse » lui montrait les dents. L'une d'elles était en or et Harry avait bien envie de la lui faire sauter. Question d'honorer une _"p'tite vengeance personnelle"_. Mais Il se remit à marcher, une autre fois peut-être, pour l'heure, il avait un document important à récupérer.

Darius prit tranquillement le temps d'écraser sa cigarette de la pointe de ses Brunello Cucinelli en le regardant s'éloigner.

Il était si foutrement crédule. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement ? Magnanime, il lui laissa prendre un peu d'avance, le jeu n'en serait que plus amusant.

Harry était presque arrivé à l'autre bout de la ruelle lorsqu'il perçut un brusque déplacement d'air derrière lui.

Il se sentit brutalement plaquer contre le mur en face de lui et sa joue déjà meurtrie heurta violemment la brique. L'attaque avait été si rapide, qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Il grogna de surprise et de douleur.

Tom – c'était lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui – avait rudement collé son torse contre son dos. Sa main gantée lui avait cruellement agrippé les cheveux. Il lui pressait la tête contre le plâtre défraîchi tandis que son autre bras lui ceinturait sa taille. Il le serrait si fort qu'Harry avait du mal à respirer.

_Merde !_ Il n'aurait pas dû lui tourner le dos. Ce type n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui il faisait bon de tourner le dos. Même une seule minute. C'était un caméléon sans la moindre conscience. Il pouvait offrir un millier de visages différents à un millier de personnes… sans qu'aucune d'entre elles ne connaisse la vérité sur lui.

Une fois encore Harry venait de faire les frais de sa duplicité.

Il se sentait étouffer. Tom était d'une force effrayante, d'autant plus terrifiante qu'Harry était convaincu qu'il n'en utilisait qu'une petite partie.

Il chercha malgré tout à se dégager. Il menaça, rua, se débâtit comme un beau diable. Mais de sa main, Tom lui appuyait un peu plus la tête contre le mur froid. Sa pommette le lançait, il serra les dents à s'en faire mal.

_Merde qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ! _

Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être concassé entre deux blocs de béton. Le corps de Tom contre lui était musclé et presque aussi dur que la brique gelée et moisie sur laquelle il était écrasé.

Il se crispa, il fulminait sérieusement. Les petits cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent. Il ne supportait pas cette situation. C'est lui d'habitude qui imposait ses règles.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et comme pour le mortifier encore un peu plus, Tom resserra son emprise sur lui rappelant ainsi qu'il le tenait, qu'il avait sa liberté entre ses mains, et que ses efforts pour résister étaient dérisoires.

Harry crachait une bordée d'injures mais ne reçut comme seule réponse qu'un profond rire de gorge.

_Putain l'animal, il était en train de se foutre lui !_

— T'ai-je dit que j'en avais fini avec toi Harry ? Susurra Tom à son oreille.

Malgré le souffle chaud sur sa peau, sa voix le glaça.

— Je te laisse jusqu'à demain matin et pas un jour de plus pour me donner ce que je te demande.

Comme pour bien se faire comprendre, Tom tira sur ses cheveux et cogna à nouveau sa joue contre le mur.

Harry cria. Un goût mélanique envahit sa bouche. Il s'était mordu la langue sous le choc.

— Demain matin Harry ! Grogna cette fois Tom.

Harry revêche fit signe de protester mais son tortionnaire lui plaqua durement la main gantée sur sa bouche, le réduisant ainsi au silence. Aussi tôt, une entêtante odeur de cuir, d'eau de parfum et de tabac lui emplit le nez. L'espace de quelques secondes, Harry confus oublia de protester contre cette nouvelle agression. L'odeur lui monta à la tête. Mais très vite il se reprit et chercha encore à se dégager, il grognait toute sa hargne sous la main gantée.

Il était apparemment inutile de discuter… Harry connaissait bien Tom – enfin il l'espérait —, il savait reconnaître les humeurs hostiles de l'homme d'affaires pour les avoir de trop nombreuses fois expérimentées.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, à part le maudire. Et Dieu sait qu'il l'avait déjà suffisamment maudit – de quoi remplir au moins une douzaine d'existences.

Il était dans l'impossibilité non seulement de l'ouvrir mais également de bouger. Le corps de Tom semblait s'être enroulé autour du sien tels des liens. Ainsi entravé, Harry cherchait un moyen pour ne pas s'évanouir de suffocation. Il essayait de maîtriser sa respiration, au mieux de la calmer.

Dans ses efforts de concentration, il n'entendit pas Tom lui parler.

— … ne veux plus que tu rentres en contact avec le chef de l'Ordre des Phénix.

_Quoi... que… _Harry écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

_Comment il…_

Il fut interrompu dans ses interrogations. Tom venait de poser ses lèvres tout contre son oreille et son haleine chaude lui envoya cette fois une décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un trouble absurde s'empara de son esprit. Harry se mordit fortement l'intérieur des joues et tenta de le refluer.

_Putain, il était un tordu, un putain de tordu !_

— Reste en dehors de cette affaire. Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas ou tu finiras comme ton père.

Tom relâcha la pression sur la bouche meurtrie d'Harry — juste assez pour le laisser parler et respirer. Il voulait l'entendre protester.

Au bord de l'axiphie, Harry inhala rapidement une longue bouffée d'oxygène.

— Des menaces ? C'est dingue mais je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser à ce que tu racontes. Parvint-il à haleter, la voix cependant pleine de rage.

Cet enfoiré parlait de son père comme s'il avait été n'importe qui, Harry avait envie de l'étrangler pour ce manque de respect évident. Il ne sortirait sûrement pas vivant de son affrontement avec Tom mais s'il devait mourir, autant que ce soit pour une bonne cause !

Il se mit de nouveau à ruer mais le bras de Tom le sangla plus étroitement encore. Harry grimaça de douleur. _Bordel ! _À ce rythme-là, il allait lui briser une côte.

Son corps écrasé avait conscience de celui musclé et bandé de Tom. Il avait l'impression que sa chaleur irradiée à travers sa couche de ses vêtements et sans saisir pourquoi, une infime partie de lui trouva cette sensation franchement excitante.

— Je ne laisserai personne s'interférer dans mes affaires.

Tom parlait d'une voix calme mais il était en fait furieux qu'Harry soit venu fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Il avait conscience que lui demander de rester en dehors de cette histoire de meurtre équivalait à lui demander l'impossible. Le connaissant Tom savait pertinemment que cette petite tête brûlée continuerait à prendre des risques inutiles et inconsidérés pour découvrir qui avait tué son père.

Il pouvait comprendre son désir de vengeance. Lui-même avait fait l'expérience de ce sentiment qui l'avait aveuglé pendant des années. Même à présent, il savait que cette soif non altérée ne se disparaîtrait jamais. Avec le temps, il avait simplement appris à être plus patient et plus prudent dans ses desseins de vengeance.

Tom comptait lui faire passer l'envie de lui désobéir et il estima que le jeune homme avait besoin de sa petite leçon. Maintenant.

— Rien ne m'empêchera de…

Encore cette main gantée sur sa bouche qui vint brutalement lui couper la parole et le souffle et par la même occasion. Harry aurait bien morlardé dedans s'il n'avait pas craint que Tom essuie sa main dans ses cheveux, ou pire sur ses vêtements.

Il le sentit se presser un peu plus contre lui et involontairement, son corps frémit. Une chaleur se propagea dans ses reins. Il commençait à être de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. À cette piteuse constatation, ses joues se mirent à le brûler de honte. Consterné par cette réponse physique immédiate, Harry essaya à nouveau de se dégager.

— Je veux t'entendre dire que tu ne chercheras plus à voir Dumbledor, menaça son bourreau d'une voix grondante alors que sa main sur sa bouche glissa vers sa gorge pour la serrer doucement.

Harry haleta.

— Va te faire…

— Après toi, lui murmura-Tom en passant une jambe entre les siennes pour les lui écarter. Il colla son bassin contre les fesses de son prisonnier tandis que l'étau sur sa glotte se resserrait dangereusement.

Harry ne sut pas ce qui lui fit le plus haleter, entre les hanches de Tom qu'il sentait tout contre lui, la main qui l'étranglait à moitié ou celle qui venait de se poser sur les boutons de son jean, à l'endroit même où sa queue, cette sale traîtresse s'était réveillée et attendait palpitante, que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main.

— Dis que tu ne verras plus Albus.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Tom fit sauter le premier bouton.

— Que… quoi ? s'écria Harry interdit. Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?

— Besoin d'un dessin ?

— Lâche-moi. Vociféra-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Affolé, le mot était faible, Harry était paniqué. Tom allait mettre sa main au panier et il allait s'apercevoir qu'il…qu'il bandait.

— Sale pervers ! Hoqueta-t-il, alors que ses jurons se perdaient dans un filet. Les doigts sur sa gorge le serraient encore un peu plus.

La froideur du mur de béton sur lequel il était écrasé contrastait avec la chaleur du corps de Tom qui pesait de tout son poids sur lui.

Un étrange frisson courut dans son dos. Involontairement Harry se cambra contre le corps de son ennemi juré. Il sentait le mouvement de ses muscles à chacun de ses gestes et s'était une sensation démente.

Son imagination s'emballa, l'emmena sur un territoire qu'il ne voulait pas explorer. Il lutta contre le désir insensé. Mais s'était sans compter sur la proximité de cet homme qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle.

Son sang commençait à s'échauffer et sa rage fut remplacée par des pulsions d'un autre ordre, plus charnelle, plus intense…

— Vas-tu encore chercher à avoir des informations Harry ? Sa voix à son oreille était rauque.

— Ce sont mes affaires, parvint-il à siffler dans un ultime sursaut de rébellion.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il sentit Tom faire sauter le deuxième bouton dans un habile mouvement de la main. Cette dernière frotta au passage son érection et Harry dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Il se sentait comme trahi par ses propres émotions. Son esprit s'indignait mais son corps lui était prêt à supplier pour qu'il défasse plus vite ces foutus boutons. Ses sentiments pleins de contradictions firent resurgir sa colère.

_Bordel, il n'était pas vraiment en train de lui faire ça, là, dans la rue, devant ses sbires. Si ? _

Lorsque le troisième bouton suivit, Harry cessa de spéculer sur Tom sachant qu'essayer de prévoir les faits et gestes de cet homme était aussi épuisant et inutile que tenter de vider la mer avec un saut percé.

Quand la main de son ravisseur se faufilait dans ses vêtements, cette fois, Harry laissa échapper un long gémissement à mi-chemin entre le contentement et le désespoir.

Une chaleur caractéristique se répandait dans son corps tandis que la langue de son bourreau caressait son cou que sa main continuait d'étrangler.

Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon, sa tête tournait, il se sentait un peu étourdi. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que la main gantée de cuir souple se saisissait de son sexe. Il s'arc-bouta sous la sensation. Son être entier souhaitait et refusait son touché.

Il feula et ce son ricocha contre les murs de la silencieuse ruelle . Aussitôt, Il se sentit envahi d'une honte indescriptible. Il se haïssait autant qu'il haïssait Tom mais… il n'arrivait plus à le repousser.

Sa queue, brûlante et rigide, quémandait pour qu'on lui accorde plus d'attention. L'angle n'était pas bon, la friction insuffisante, ses couilles étaient coincées par la couture de son sous-vêtement. Pourtant, après d'innombrables années passées à baiser à gauche et à droite, à se branler, à recevoir maintes et maintes caresses, Harry avait l'étrange impression qu'on le touchait pour la première fois.

Sa tête bascula en arrière et il l'appuya contre l'épaule de Tom qui dégage complètement son membre du pantalon qui le comprimait.

Harry eut envie de soupirer d'aise lorsqu'il sentit l'air froid sur sa peau brûlante. Son sexe dur et douloureux émergeait enfin.

Quelques gouttes de sperme perlaient déjà à son extrémité et Tom les étala du pouce afin de lubrifier son gant et de faciliter ses mouvements. Sous le supplice, Harry ferma les yeux. Les lèvres fraîches de Tom embrassaient presque avec douceur son cou qu'il enserrait à présent douloureusement.

Le dos d'Harry était couvert de sueur. Sa peau s'embrasait malgré l'air glacé et il peinait à se retenir de trembler.

Les caresses de Tom étaient une cruelle torture. Sa main gantée montait et descendait lentement tandis que son pouce concentrait ses mouvements sur son gland, décrivant de petits cercles dessus, dessous. Il le titillait d'une manière délicieusement insupportable. Sans jamais le soulager, bien au contraire. Aucune délivrance ne lui était apportée, tout était délibérément calculé pour le faire chavirer sans le mener à l'extase.

Harry gémissait de frustration et de satisfaction mêlées. Il essayait de se reprendre, de lutter pour ne pas écouter ce que lui murmurait tout bas son esprit, pour ne pas admettre que cet homme qui était sûrement le meurtrier de son père et l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il détestait et voulait à fois pouvait lui faire ressentir un truc pareil.

Il n'y avait absolument rien de sentimental là-dedans. Tom n'avait aucune attirance pour lui. Bien au contraire, il l'humiliait constamment en le considérant comme un stupide morveux. Il n'y avait pas non plus entre eux d'affection semblable à celle qu'il partageait avec Sirius.

Non, entre Tom et lui c'était une relation de haine et de désir. Désir, plutôt de son côté parce que pour Tom ça ressemblait plus à une envie de s'amuser à ses dépens et Harry le méprisait pour ça aussi.

Pourtant son corps se cambrait sous celui robuste de son tortionnaire. Il se frottait contre la protubérance qui se pressait contre lui. Pour faciliter ses mouvements, il écarta un peu plus ses jambes comme s'il voulait que le sexe qui butait sensuellement contre ses fesses glisse en lui.

_Bordel ! _Il se conduisait vraiment comme une chienne en chaleur… mais c'était si bon.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer sa soudaine envie de se faire désintégrer par les assauts violents et brûlants de Tom.

Il essayait imaginer la sensation que pourrait lui faire chaque centimètre de cette queue en lui. Comment elle forcerait un chemin dans sa chair inexplorée et revendiquerait impitoyablement son intimité comme étant sienne.

Cette pensée fut comme une allumette jetée sur un barillet de poudre. Harry se sentait à deux doigts de l'explosion. Il avait envie de recouvrir sa main gantée de la sienne et de le guider pour qu'il le serre plus fort et le branle jusqu'à la jouissance.

Pourtant, Harry se laissa faire. Il ne voulait pas diriger les opérations. Après toutes ces années à être le dominant, il avait sous-estimé les avantages de rencontrer un autre mâle Alpha.

_Et Bon sang quel mâle Alpha_ !

La main de Tom sur son sexe le rendait fou.

_Merde ! LA MAIN DE TOM QUOI ! _

Il gémit à nouveau submergé par une bouffée de honte alors même que sa jouissance montait crescendo.

Les yeux mi-clos, Darius le regardait. Il aimait lire sur son visage cette bataille qui se livrait en lui. Il avait toujours pensé que le désir était une chose du sang qui n'avait besoin ni de la raison ni du cœur. Il était clairement visible qu'Harry refusait ce sentiment, qu'il ne voulait pas admettre ce qu'il ressentait. Mais son corps, lui, le savait.

— Serais-tu en train d'apprécier ce que je te fais Harry ? Demanda la voix moqueuse et sucrée de Tom.

Harry sursauta comme si on l'avait giflé.

« _Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement se taire ?_ » se demanda-t-il sans pour autant chercher à se dégager.

Il n'avait plus la volonté suffisante pour cela de toute façon. Le désir étourdissant, la pesante présence de Tom dans son dos mais aussi cette main qui le caressait habilement et l'autre qui t'étrangler à moitié, l'empêchait de bouger.

Toutefois, Harry lui décocha le regard le plus assassin qu'il put. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux sarcastiques de Tom.

Il chercha un moment ses mots pour lui cracher toute son aversion. Mais perdu, il ne trouva rien de plus mordant à lui dire que :

— Je te hais.

_Je te hais_…

Avec toutes les putains d'injures qui se bousculaient il y a encore quelques minutes dans son crâne c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire ?

_« Bah bravo Harry! »_ Se morigéna-t-il.

Tom se mit à rire tout bas. Son souffle tiède chatouilla son cou.

— Hum, je crois que je peux vivre avec ça, lui assura-t-il alors que sa main sur son membre accélère le rythme de ses va-et-vient. Son index effleurait la veine et son pouce caressait toujours le gland enflé et mouillé.

Harry ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir l'éclat railleur qui brillait dans ses yeux indigo.

Son souffle se faisait plus court mais ses gémissements venaient buter contre ses lèvres qu'il essayait désespérément de garder closes.

_Un peu de dignité ! Bon sang !_ Il ne voulait pas lui donner raison et subir une nouvelle humiliation. Il ne voulait pas…

— Tu es si dur Harry.

— A… Arrê… Arrête ça !, grogna-t-il sans pouvoir contenir quelques soupirs de plaisir.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour formuler une nouvelle protestation mais l'homme d'affaire détourna sa tête et s'empara de sa douche. Le baiser brûlant l'empêcha de protester.

Sa bouche exigeante eut un effet dévastateur sur le peu de self-control qui lui restait. Sa langue caressait impudiquement la sienne et Harry avait l'impression que Tom rentrait dans son sang comme de l'octane, allumant en lui un véritable incendie. Il avait perdu toute maîtrise de lui-même. À présent, il gémissait ouvertement dans sa bouche.

Ce dernier lui suçait la lèvre inférieure, la mordillait. Sa main quitta sa gorge pour agripper ses cheveux afin d'approfondir leur baiser.

La chaleur de sa bouche le quitta pour plonger dans son cou et délaissé, Harry se sentit étrangement contrarié, perdu.

— Embrasser quelqu'un que tu hais t'excite donc à ce point ? lui demanda Tom en lui mordillant l'oreille. Tu es décidément plein de contradictions Harry. Tu me repousses et pourtant tu en veux encore ? Parce que tu en veux encore n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Ce dernier détourna ta tête, il n'avait pas envie de répondre mais les doigts sur son sexe le pressaient à parler.

— Regarde-moi, ajouta son bourreau en soutirant de nouveaux gémissements au brun.

Harry rouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

L'expression froide de Tom contrastait avec la douceur de ses gestes. Harry cligna des yeux, troublé. Mais quelque part, sa conscience lui rappelait à qui il avait affaire. Tom était l'homme aux mille visages. Il ne faisait que feindre. Tout n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, un jeu auquel Harry acceptait de participer.

_Merde, il le maudissait, il le…_

Sa litanie silencieuse finit dans un hoquet muet.

Les lèvres de Tom venaient de se poser sur sa nuque et cela lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure. Il avait toujours été sensible à cet endroit. C'était comme si on poussait sur l'interrupteur de ses désirs.

Son cœur battait déjà bien trop rapidement dans sa poitrine mais Harry le sentit carrément s'emballer dans une danse effrénée lorsque la langue humide et chaude de Tom courut sur sa peau frémissante. Elle glissa avec une tortueuse lenteur là où battait sa veine, comme s'il cherchait mon pouls.

_L'enfoiré !_

Tom léchait la veine qui palpite sous sa bouche. Il imaginait son cœur cogner comme celui d'un animal effrayé. Sa réticence et sa fièvre l'excitent presque autant que le désir non-consenti.

Sans pour autant le lâcher, sa main desserra son emprise et ralentit ses mouvements. Il s'amusa de l'entendre grogner et de voir comment le jeune homme envoyait de furieux coups de reins pour mieux loger son sexe dans sa paume.

Harry haletait, la bouche entrouverte. Les muscles de son ventre étaient durs, contractés. Son gland était en feu mais il sentait son orgasme refluer.

_Non, non, non ! il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant ! Il fallait qu'il continu… qu'il le fasse jouir. _

— Oui cria-t-il

— Oui, quoi ?

— Oui j'en veux encore, céda-t-il, d'un ton suppliant.

Tom eut ce qui ressemblait à un sourire victorieux. Et pour la énième fois Harry le maudit, se maudit.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il reprit ses mouvements, le caressant avec force et habileté.

Un gémissement plus torturé que les autres sortit de la bouche d'Harry. Son dos s'arqua soudain et sa tête se rejeta en arrière.

— La prochaine fois, je te ferai crier mon nom Harry… la voix chuchotée à son oreille était liquide, sensuelle et incroyablement érotique. Elle acheva de l'envoyer par-dessus bord.

La pression explosa en lui. Elle vint du creux de son ventre, remonta le long de son dos pour finalement expulser tous les neurones de son cerveau à travers les jets brûlants qui émergeaient de son sexe. Harry ne pouvait retenir ses cris de plaisir.

Avec un satisfaction intense mêlé de honte, il sentit son sperme épais maculer la main gantée de Tom qui continuait à le caresser alors que son orgasme le dévastait.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rassembler ses idées pour se – le — traiter de tous les noms, Tom le relâcha. Déconcerté, Harry sentit les bras le libérer aussi soudainement s'il l'avait saisi et un froid horrible lui glaça les veines.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, il tomba comme une feuille morte portée par une bourrasque appelée Jédusor.

— A demain Harry. Lui rappela ce dernier comme s'ils venaient d'avoir la plus sympathique des conversations.

_Sale putain d'enfoiré de fils de_… eut envie de lui hurler Harry mais sa tirade cérébrale fut impromptue par un gant noir et poisseux qui venait d'atterrir sur ses chaussures neuves en daim de chez Bottega Veneta.

.

.

.

Les ongles impeccablement manucurés de ses doigts fins tapaient l'ébène de son bureau à un rythme qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'énervant. Tandis qu'il parcourait avec attention les chiffres du dernier rapport statistique des raffineries de la BOC implantées en Asie.

Dans la pièce, le silence était de plomb. Il était de temps en temps interrompu par le bruit de ventilation de l'ordinateur qui se remettait en marche ou celui des pages de l'épais dossier que Draco tournait avec lenteur.

Après un interminable moment, il leva la tête et referma la chemise dans un claquement sec qui fit sursauter son vis-à-vis.

— C'est tout ce que vous me proposez ?

Gilderoy Lockhart se redressa dans sa chaise et s'éclaircit nerveusement la voix. Visiblement, il se contrôlait pour ne pas regarder son interlocuteur d'un air ahuri.

— Ce sont là les dernières études que j'ai pu établir. Si nous nous basons sur…

— La seule chose que je constate c'est que notre production en Asie a chuté de 30 % en deux ans. Expliquez-moi pourquoi je devrais investir pour la mise en place d'autres Pipelines ? demanda Draco en décochant un regard pénétrant à son chargé de projet.

Agacé, homme se tortilla encore un peu plus.

Satané Malfroy, ne pouvait-il pas juste lire ce maudit rapport et y apporter sa signature ? MacNair lui avait assuré que le gamin accepterait sans rien trouvé à y redire. Au lieu de ça, il dardait sur lui ses yeux d'acier et Gilderoy commençait à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise.

S'il n'avait pas eu l'appui de MacNair, il aurait renoncé car malgré sa frêle apparence, ce morveux pouvait se montrer aussi intimidant que son père.

— Permettez-moi d'attirer votre attention sur le fait que…

— Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, ma réponse est : non. Le coupa calmement Draco. Je ne donnerais pas mon aval à ce projet ajouta-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil. Pour lui, le sujet était clos.

Décontenancé, Gilderoy le regardait d'un air hébéter. Comme dans un cauchemar, il voyait s'envoler ses chances d'ouvrir un nouveau compte dans les Iles Caïmans.

— Minerva ? Appela le jeune homme à travers le haut-parleur. Voulez-vous raccompagner monsieur Lockhart s'il vous plaît ?

Il…il le mettait dehors ? Gilderoy faillit s'étrangler mais il ne savait pas si c'était d'indignation ou de honte.

— Tout de suite Monsieur répondit une voix posée à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

Draco réprima un sourire, il connaissait sa secrétaire. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, sa réponse n'avait rien d'une formule de politesse. Tout comme lui, elle était pressée de voir cet opportuniste - pour ne pas dire autre chose - débarrasser le plancher.

Gilderoy n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'enfiler sa veste. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce projet lui avait filé comme ça entre les doigts. Il avait déjà signé le compromis pour leur nouvelle maison en Floride. Qu'allait dire à Dolorès ?

Dans un geste presque mécanique, il tendit la main au Directeur de la BOC pour lui dire au revoir. Ce dernier au lieu de la serrer, lui présenta ton épais dossier et déclara d'une voix dédaigneuse :

— Tenez, gardez-le.

Sur ces entrefaites, Minerva pénétra dans le bureau après avoir donné trois petits coups discrets à la lourde porte. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour le regarder s'avancer de sa démarche élégante. Elle adressa un sourire froid de circonstance au parasite avant de se retourner vers son jeune employeur.

— Monsieur, la réception m'informe que votre chauffeur est arrivé, il vous attend au -1.

Draco consulta sa montre : 18 h 30 Andréas était en avance ! Il n'avait rendez-vous avec Blaise et Pansy que vers 20 h 30. Mais compte tenu de l'effervescence qui régnerait ce soir en ville, c'était une excellente idée que de partir plus tôt.

— Bien, je descends. Merci Minerva.

Cette soirée lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il avait eu une journée effroyable et ce simulacre de projet avait fini de l'achever.

Cet imbécile avait réellement pensé qu'il signerait ? Même si son cerveau semblait ne plus pouvoir enregistrer la moindre information, aussi minime soit-elle, même s'il était comme saturé. Il n'était pas idiot à ce point. Draco jura dans sa barbe inexistante. MacNair, ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il allait lui rappeler qu'il était un Malfoy et qu'il n'oubliait jamais rien.

Il balaya son bureau d'un œil hagard et tendit la main vers la pile de dossiers qui traînaient sur son plan de travail afin de trouver celui qu'il ramenait chez lui pour le week-end.

Il se saisit d'une farde et allait pour l'ouvrir lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était résolu ce temps où prenait du boulot pour bosser chez lui. D'un geste rageur, il balança sur la commode le document qu'il avait pioché avant de se laisser tomber dans mon fauteuil

Il avait négligé bien trop de choses à cause de cette entreprise. Il devait penser à sa vie.

« Quelle vie ? » lui demanda sa conscience étonnée.

Draco soupira et choisit de ne pas répondre, il se trouvait bien assez dérangé comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin en plus de jouer à Oprah Winfrey avec lui-même.

Il fit pivoter son fauteuil pour faire face aux immenses baies vitrées. Au loin, on pouvait voir les derniers rayons de soleil éclairaient la nuit d'une lueur bleutée mais le soir promettait d'être d'un noir d'ancre. L'Empire State Bulding illuminait lui aussi le ciel d'une lumière verte en l'honneur de la Sainte Patrick.

Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière et enfouit la main dans mes cheveux fins. Il s'accorda quelques minutes de répits. Il avait cru que ses journées seraient plus calmes maintenant qu'il connaissait son rôle dans cette foutue entreprise.

Mais ça n'avait rien changé du tout, bien au contraire.

Oui il savait, qu'il ne servait à rien, qu'il n'était que "le-joli-petit-pantin-de papa" mais le fait de le savoir n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ses « pseudo responsabilités ». Il n'arrivait pas à envoyer cette société, son père et tout ça, se faire foutre.

Draco avait envie de se gifler. Il aurait dû tout plaquer le jour où son père lui avait froidement craché la vérité. Au lieu de ça, il était resté, jour après jour, il était revenu dans ces bureaux qui étaient à présent sa prison.

On disait que le travail pouvait parfois s'apparenter à une drogue.

C'est ce qu'il expérimentait en ce moment. Malgré lui, les plans de financement étaient devenus son Héroïne, les suivis de projets : sa rasade journalière de Whiskey et les pourparlers avec les différents actionnaires : sa Paroxetine.

Sans cette charge de corvée quotidienne pour lui occuper l'esprit, il ne résisterait pas. C'était la seule façon de faire face au sevrage qui devenait plus dur au fur et à mesure que le temps passé. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix, il devait vivre. Pour lui, pour sa mère : il devait tenir, faire semblant et supporter toute cette mascarade.

Dans deux mois, deux mois, l'opération serait envisageable.

« Dans deux mois, il pourrait dire adieu à tout ça, dans deux mois, elle serait seine et sauve » se rassura-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil pour enfiler son manteau.

Les couloirs de l'immense bâtisse étaient calmes. Malgré l'heure « tardive », quelques employés restaient encore, afin de finir leurs dossiers en retard. Draco ne leur accorda aucun regard, ne leur gratifia pas non plus d'un sourire compatissant en passant devant leurs portes.

_Chacun sa croix._

Pressé de se retrouver à l'extérieur, il traversa les stalles d'un pas vif. Il presta contre les longs couloirs qui ressemblaient à de véritables labyrinthes.

Arrivé aux ascenseurs, il scanna son badge pour directement se rendre au parking.

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que la Bentley se trouvait garée loin des lifts. Il devait marcher jusqu'à là. Sur le béton satiné, ses talons résonnaient tant le lieu était vide de vie.

_« Un vrai décor de film d'horreur_ se dit-il en pressant le pas, _lugubre à souhait »_.

Il passa entre plusieurs rangées de voitures, se rapprochait de la berline. Mais c'est lorsqu'il ne vit pas Andréas qui d'ordinaire sortait de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte qu'il se fit la remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il vit deux hommes vêtus de noir surgir d'un 4X4 parqué à quelques mètres de lui. S'il avait eu un peu d'humour, il aurait dit que c'était les MEN IN BLACK qui débarquaient dans cet immeuble à la recherche de quelques vieux aliens séniles et cinglé - du type de MacNair. Sauf que c'est deux là n'avait pas vraiment la taille S mais plutôt XXL et ils se dirigeaient droit vers lui d'un pas rapide et menaçant.

Alarmé, Draco s'arrêta net, tout comme sa respiration. Où était Andréas ? Que faisaient-ils ici ? Étaient-ils du service de sécurité de son père ? Que lui voulaient-ils ?

Malgré l'urgence qui le poussait à fuir, il ne bougea pas. Par contre son cœur, lui s'était mis à courir un peu partout dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, son sang se glaça. Le plus massif des deux sortit de son holster ce qui lui semblait être une arme. Dans des mouvements d'une précision chirurgicale, il y vissa l'embout d'un silencieux. À cet instant, Draco sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser, et une sueur froide lui picota le dos.

Il dût faire une drôle de tête parce que l'autre homme lui adressa un sourit – une grimace — sadique révélant ainsi une dent en or que le jeune directeur prit le temps de noter comme une faute de goût évident.

Une balle siffla et vint exploser en mille morceaux la caméra de surveillance au-dessus de la porte de secours.

Cette fois, sa réaction fut immédiate et comme s'il avait été frappe par la foudre, Draco sursauta, fit volte-face et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Autour de lui, des projectiles silencieux détruisaient un à un les différents systèmes de sécurité.

_Bon sang mais c'est-ce qui se passe ? _se demanda-t-il perdu alors qu'au-dessus de ta tête un néon éclata et se mit à crépiter dans des gerbes d'étincelles.

* * *

><p>A dans … très vite… j'espère. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'à partir de ce chapitre, rien ne va plus ! Yesssssssss…humm…oui je me calme.<p>

Je vous dis bonnes vacances pour ceux et celles qui sont en vacances et M***pour ceux et celles qui attendent les résultats de leurs examens.

Biz


	14. Saint Patrick's Day

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR!

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/ …

**Pairing **: HP/DM sauf si Tom s'en mêle

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage. Je ne parle pas comme ça dans la vraie vie hein !

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes si ça ne vous convient pas, ne lisez pas ! En clair : barre-vous

**Remerciements **: Mes lecteurs qui sont toujours aussi nombreux Merciiiiiiiiiii ^ _^ !

**Dédicace **: Toujours à toi

**Note de L'auteuse :** Je n'ai plus de Bêtas sniff… Elles sont en vacances alors d'avance désolées pour les fote dortografes. **Stupid Girl** où es-tu ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Saint Patrick's Day<strong>

Quelque chose se mit à tomber doucement, humide et silencieux, sur le pare-brise de sa voiture. Encore et encore.

De la neige.

Elle tournoyait dans une nuit à présent aussi sombre que l'antre du diable. Harry frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se donner un peu de chaleur.

Il regrettait de plus en plus de ne pas s'être arrêté au Starbucks du coin pour prendre un café à emporter et un Donuts… comme tout bon planqué pendant une planque. Ça lui aurait donné quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains et réchauffer son estomac car depuis le sandwich sans goût s'il avait mangé à midi, il n'avait plus rien avalé.

Harry soupira et se redressa nerveusement sur sa chaise.

Il était survolté. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ce soir. Un truc mauvais dans l'air mais il ne savait pas quoi. En même temps, il ne fallait pas aller chercher bien loin.

_Quelle journée, de merde !_

Si on devait prendre les choses par le début, il avait d'abord eu sa bagarre avec Ron puis sa malencontreuse rencontre avec Tom…

_Bon sang,_ Tom !

Le mec l'avait… il l'avait… oui et lui, il l'avait laissé faire. Harry se sentit devenir aussi rouge que la hotte du Père Noel, il jura entre ses dents serrées.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait mourir de honte ? Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans la petite ruelle lui faisait l'effet de griffes aiguisées qui le lacéraient de l'intérieur.

De son rendez-vous avec l'homme de main d'Albus, il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. Il se serait fait lobotomiser que ça aurait eu le même effet. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Tom, il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement.

_Putain d'enfoiré !_

Lorsqu'il était parti du pub, il avait toujours le cerveau à l'envers… à tel point qu'il avait dû réfléchir pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire après. Du genre : où tourner aux carrefours, quand s'arrêter aux stops, et même à quel endroit se garer une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble de la Black Oil Compagny.

Il avait coupé le moteur de son véhicule et était resté un moment assis derrière son volant, les yeux fixés sur les gigantesques murs vitrés où se reflétaient les lumières de la ville, vertes pour l'occasion.

Mais la phase « végétative » passée, il était devenu nerveux, fébrile et dans cet état, l'attente ne lui valait rien de bon. La colère bouillonnait en lui, et chaque bulle qui crevait à la surface alimentait son incendie intérieur.

_Tom lui paierait ça, il lui paierait cette humiliation. _

Harry lâcha un grognement. Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il se sentait tel un missile nucléaire avec un mécanisme déjà enclenché, vibrant d'impatience de trouver sa cible, pour pouvoir exploser. Et Il n'avait besoin que d'un prétexte pour faire payer n'importe qui.

De là où il était garé, à quelques pas de l'entrée principale de l'immense bâtisse, il ne voyait rien. Agacé, Il fit aller les essuie-glaces et regarda une partie de la neige déposée sur le pare-brise tomber sur le côté.

_« Quelle nuit de merde ! »_ grogna-t-il cette fois en faisant nerveusement tapoter ses doigts sur son volant.

Son esprit était écartelé entre ses projets d'avenir et ceux de vengeances qu'il cherche à assouvir contre ce salopard de Tom.

Avec un peu de chance, l'enveloppe brune que lui avait remise l'autre vieux cinglé lui donnerait des preuves de la culpabilité de Tom.

Il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte, elle était là, sous sa chaise. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait contenir d'important, ce qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre sur la mort de son père. Il attendait d'être chez lui pour la décacheter et lire quels secrets elle renfermait.

Harry était déterminé à faire la lumière sur cette histoire. Que Tom aille se faire voir. Il pouvait lui astiquer le manche aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait, il ne lâcherait rien.- au sens figuré du terme.

_Ouais, il vengerait son père._

Harry envoya Tom se faire foutre – avec toute la richesse de son vocabulaire mental.

_« Oublie cet enfoiré »_, se dit-il. « _Tu travailles »._

Pour la énième fois, il consulta sa montre.

18 h 20.

Il venait à peine de quitter le cadrant des yeux qu'il vit deux véhicules rentrer dans le parking. L'une d'elles était une fourgonnette noire aux vitres tentées et l'autre était celle de Malfoy : Bentley Continental noire, ligne épurée, intérieur cuir beige et vitres fumées. Un vrai bijou.

_Ça montait à combien ces machins ? _ se demanda Harry extatique.

L'espace d'un instants, il s'imagina dans l'antre luxueux de la voiture, fonçant à plus 115 mph **(1)** sur le périphérique. La musique de _« Live to Ride de Soundgarden »_ poussé à fond. Il se permit même un sourire rêveur. Mais son rêve dérapa violemment lorsque son regard se posa sur le vieux et poussiéreux tableau de bord de la petite auto.

Il grimaça. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire avant d'en arriver là. Il se remit à tapoter fébrilement le volant.

Il espérait que d'ici vingt minutes, Malfoy serait sorti du parking et qu'il pourrait le filer discrètement. Mais plus que tout, il espérait que le jeune homme avait de sérieux projets pour cette nuit. Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre le fait qu'une personne aussi riche puisse avoir une vie aussi chiante.

Aujourd'hui c'était la Sainte Patrick et en ce jour aussi glorieux, c'était impossible de ne pas avoir de rancard pour la nuit. Il devait le coincer ce soir. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais il le suivrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

Harry jeta un nouveau coup œil sur l'heure.

18 h 30.

_Merde où était Malfoy ?_

Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, il voulait agir – parce que rester planté comme un con sans rien faire semblait créer des ondes négatives dans son chakra.

Tout à coup, quelque chose l'alerta. Il abaissa prestement la vitre. Le vent glacial transforma son nez en congère.

Les lumières à l'intérieur du parking s'éteignaient une à une dans un intervalle irrégulier, plongeant la grotte de béton dans les ténèbres.

Harry sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballait. Sans plus réfléchir, il se saisit du SIG TAURUS qui se trouvait dans la boîte à gant et il s'élança hors de son véhicule.

La neige déjà haute de plusieurs centimètres rendait ses foulées glissantes. À de nombreuses reprises il manqua de s'étaler. Mais un étrange sentiment d'urgence mêlé d'angoisse le faisait poursuivre son objectif.

Il ne distinguait pas grand-chose dans cette pénombre. Il ralentit sa course, tous ces sens en alerte. Mais arrivé devant la barrière de sécurité, il s'arrêta net. Son souffle par solidarité se bloqua dans ses poumons et au même moment son taux d'adrénaline décolla.

Devant ses yeux c'était : « Bienvenue à Wild Wild West **(2)** ».

Des balles silencieuses tirées à une vitesse effroyable explosaient les néons et les cameras de sécurité dans un fracas assourdissant.

_Nom de Dieu dans quoi il était tombé ? _

Son cœur qui palpitait sauvagement dans sa poitrine fit un écart lorsqu'il entendit soudain des bruits de pas de course résonnaient comme un tambour dans le parking. Ils devenaient de plus en plus bruyants au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de lui. En fait, il lui semblait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une seule personne mais de plusieurs.

Il marmonna un juron vicieux et se colla promptement contre un Break. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à ne pas réagir si un innocent se faisait massacrer.

_Toujours ce foutu besoin de jouer au héros hein Harry ?_

Le parking ne possédant qu'une sortie, les coureurs de fond allaient forcément passer devant lui.

Maugréant, il s'écrasa autant que possible contre la voiture et le cœur battant, attendit de voir ce qui arrivait.

C'est alors que malgré la pénombre, il entr'aperçut un éclair blond filé devant lui à toute allure.

Malfoy ?

Pour ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir, son visage était tordu de terreur. Il se déplaçait vite et jetait des coups d'œil apeurés par-dessus son épaule. Il sprintait comme si sa vie en dépendait et pour cause, derrière lui, deux hommes en costume cravate le pourchassaient et...

_Putain ! _

L'un d'eux n'était nul autre que « Connard n° 3 ». À croire que cet enfoiré le suivait. Il venait de le quitter il y a peine quelques heures !

Que faisaient les gorilles de Tom à la poursuite de Draco Malfoy ? Harry n'y comprenait rien mais sans attendre, il se lança à leur suite.

Sa raison lui criait de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller comme il était venu c'est-à-dire en silence. Mais mon autre raison lui ordonnait de courir plus vite.

Harry accéléra ses mouvements. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il cherchait à connaître la raison pour laquelle les nervis de Tom en avaient après le jeune Malfoy.

Une dette impayée ? Un arrangement non conclu ?

Il grogna. _Tom, toujours lui !_

Voilà qu'il se mettait encore une fois en travers de sa route.

Harry sauta par-dessus le capot d'une voiture. Ses fugitifs le distançaient.

Quel que soit le motif pour lequel Tom en avait après le jeune homme, Malfoy était SON PROJET D'AVENIR et il n'avait pas l'intention de voir ses rêves partir en fumées.

Il avait juré à son père qu'un jour, il serait digne de lui, il avait promis à Dora et Teddy et quelque part à Rémus qu'il prendrait soin d'eux et il avait également promis à son meilleur ami qu'il le sortirait de leur taudis de merde. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de laisse Tom prendre l'avantage.

_Jamais !_

Sans s'arrêter de courir, Harry se saisit de son portable et appela Ron.

La ligne sonnait occupée. Harry jeta un œil sur son écran : Pas de réseau.

Il éteignit rageusement son Blackberry et le remit dans sa poche.

En tournant à l'angle sur l'aile droit du parking, il tomba au beau milieu d'un drame : les deux monstres encerclaient leur proie qui tremblotant s'était retrouvée coincée, dos au mur.

À bout de souffle, il se rabattit prestement dans l'ombre d'un pilier.

Les chiens de Tom conscients que leur victime était prise au piège s'avançaient vers elle avec lenteur.

_Les salauds,_ des vrais tueurs à la fois joueurs et menaçants. Malfoy semblait terrorisé, ses yeux écarquillés brillaient dans la pénombre.

Harry s'escorta au calme, il prit une profonde respiration et décida de sortir de sa cachette.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait des couilles en béton ou une sacrée tendance suicidaire. Mais lorsqu'il remonta sa capuche sur sa tête de sorte à couvrir son front et ses yeux, il pencha clairement pour le second avis.

On n'y voyait pas grand-chose, seules les petites veilleuses « EXIT » étaient restées intactes. Mais Harry préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Au cas où l'un d'eux serait doté d'un cerveau plus gros qu'un poids chiche et qu'il le reconnaisse.

Il empêcha mentalement sa main de trembler avant de lever son arme — qui, faillait-il le préciser était vide — et de la pointer sur l'un des deux hommes.

— Une petite fête ? dit-il crânement en progressant lentement vers eux. Et on ne m'a pas invité ?

Heckel et Jeckel **(3)** se figèrent avant de virevolter vers lui comme deux putains de danseuses étoiles.

Harry refréna un mouvement de recul. Il avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver face à des phares de camion et de jouer dans l'histoire le rôle du cerf pris au piège. Ces fumiers foutaient vraiment la trouille. Pas étonnant que Malfoy soit complètement pétrifié.

— Barre-toi morveux, c'est pas tes oignons, marmonna _« La canine dorée »_.

— Ouais, possible, mais j'aime pas, recevoir des ordres, c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

— Tu veux peut-être que je te dise « s'il te plaît » ricana « tête de nœud » en s'avançant vers lui.

— Essaie voir.

Harry ne les quittait pas des yeux. Une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos. Il dut bien reconnaître malgré lui qu'ils n'étaient pas si cons qu'ils en avaient l'air car pendant que l'un lui faisait la causette, l'autre se rapprochait de Malfoy, bien trop tétanisé pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

_Bon, réfléchis Harry, réfléchis !_

— Casse-toi, ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

— Sûrement, mais pas pour lui, répondit-il en désignant le blond du menton. Je me doute bien que Darius a des plans pour lui mais va falloir lui dire que ça ne sera pas pour ce soir, j'en ai besoin.

Les yeux d'encre de son vis-à-vis le scrutèrent comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment il connaissait le nom de leur patron.

On peut dire qu'à ce moment LA, il était vraiment dans la merde.

Tout se passa très vite. L'assaillant le plus proche de Draco, l'empoigna par l'épaule et le tira contre sa poitrine, ce qui le transformait en otage. Au même moment, le second fonça vers Harry.

Mais s'y attendant, le brun le frappa le premier. Fort. Un crochet du gauche qui atterrit avec un « trac » jouissif en plein sur la mâchoire de son adversaire. Cependant, l'impression d'avoir tous les os de son poing brouillés lui donna envie d'hurler. Harry secoua douloureusement sa main.

Nom_ d'un chien, il était fait en quoi ce mec ? _

C'est avec une surprise non feinte que David alias Harry regarda s'effondrer Goliath.

— Putain c'est quoi ce… ? Rugit l'autre homme. Mais son rugissement se mua en cri de douleur.

Malfoy venait de lui mordre l'avant-bras. « _C'était une façon comme une autre de se défendre, pas très viril mais efficace »_, se dit Harry perplexe.

Le brun le vit s'extirper telle une anguille d'entre les mains de son ravisseur pour se mettre à courir vers la sortie de secours comme si tous les démons de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses. Harry bondit après lui. Dans son dos, de lourds pas de cours résonnaient. Harry précipita ses foulées lorsqu'une balle ricocha sur l'asphalte, près de son pied.

Soudain, Draco s'arrêta si vite qu'il dérapa et Harry dans sa précipitation, faillit lui rentrer dedans. il pila sec. En levant les yeux pour voir la raison de l'effroi de jeune directeur, il perdit sa capacité de déglutir.

Devant eux, un Hummer tous feux allumés venait de freiner pour se mettre en travers de leur route _et_… oh… _Seigneur_… quatre autres colosses en sortir. Et avec épouvante, Harry put constater qu'ils avaient assez d'armes autour de leurs corps pour équiper toute une brigade d'intervention antiterroriste.

_Génial. La nuit était de plus en plus géniale. Une vraie promenade de santé. __Bon sang, mais qu'est qu'il lui avait pris de se mettre dans une merde pareille ?_

D'un geste rapide, il agrippa Draco et plongea derrière un Monospace alors que les nouveaux venus leur envoyaient une salve de bienvenue par rafales. Les projectiles ricochaient sur les carrosseries des voitures, les murs, les colonnes de béton créant un bruit assourdissant.

Affolé, Draco criait et se débattait comme une furie. Heureusement, dans la panique ses coups manquaient de coordination.

Harry le retourna face au sol pour le maîtriser. Malfoy faisait assez de boucan pour ameuter tous les passants du coin— sinon jusqu'à Manhattan.

Harry lui plaqua rudement la main sur la bouche et chuchota à son oreille d'une voix féroce.

— J'ai besoin que tu la fermes, d'accord ? Écoute-moi bien, arrête immédiatement de gueuler. Le jeune homme grommela, puis ferma d'un coup son clapet comme si l'engin venait soudainement de tomber en panne. Bien, maintenant, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Je vais faire diversion et toi, tu vas passer par le vide à ordure qui se trouve à ta gauche. Tu atterriras derrière l'immeuble dans une benne, et de là, tu appelleras les secours d'accord ? Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ?

Harry perçut son hésitation mais Draco finit par hocher la tête. Alors, lentement Harry enleva sa main de sa bouche.

— Qui êtes-vo…

Harry roula des yeux, le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour faire les présentations et puis comment allait-il tourner ça.

— _Bonsoir, enchanté mon nom est Potter, Harry Potter __**(4).**__ Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés… Si, ce soir-là au Carlyle Hotel. Rappelez-vous voyons, je vous ai baisé dans à peu près toutes les pièces de la suite… ça y est, ça vous revient ? _

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé de parler. Contente-toi de faire ce que je t'ai dit et tout va très bien se passer.

_Putain, il mentait._ Lui le savait mais il espérait que Draco le croyait.

Harry le sentait au bord de la rupture, il était en mode panique totale, le gars tremblait sous lui de tous ses membres. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite avant que le cerveau du mec ne grille complètement et foute en l'air leur plan d'évasion.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry se déplaça discrètement sur sa droite et rampa vers trois voitures plus loin. De là où il était, il avait une visibilité parfaite. Il pouvait à la fois voir les pieds des hommes de Tom et le corps de Malfoy toujours allongé sous la Mustang noire.

Lorsque les sbires de Tom se dirigeaient vers la planque de Draco, Harry se releva d'un bon et partit en sprint, les pieds creusant le sol, les genoux levés sur la poitrine. Il courait dans la direction opposée dans l'espoir qu'ils se jetteraient tous après lui.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et soudain, l'enfer se déclencha.

Le parking était devenu une nouvelle scène de Die Hard avec, à la place de Bruce Willis, Harry James Potter, dans une merde noire.

Il aurait dû prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour à nouveau téléphoner à Ron. Il aurait dû…

_Merde ! _Il se baissa aussi vite que possible quand une balle vint exhaler son souffle mortel à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

Les pas des tueurs se rapprochaient. Harry chercha un abri autour de lui. Il plongea vers une encoignure de porte. Il avait conscience que la niche où il était planqué lui offrirait à peu près la protection d'un lampadaire. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Il envia le don des caméléons de pouvoir se fondre dans leur environnement.

Il chercha Draco des yeux mais ne le vit pas. _Au moins un qui avait réussi sa technique de camouflage._

Harry essuya ses mains tremblantes et moites sur son jean. Il était trop à découvert, il devait trouver une meilleure planque.

Il se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible mais un des hommes l'ayant repéré se mit à nouveau à lui tirer dessus.

C'était à des moments pareils qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir de balle dans ce maudit flingue. Même s'il avait eu une arme, il ne savait pas viser et comble de tout, il faisait trop sombre. Mais au moins, il aurait pu les distraire.

Il zigzagua entre les voitures. Couru comme un dératé pour finir par s'accroupir, et ramper le long d'une voiture pour se mettre à couvert.

Essoufflé, il fit une pause, il y était presque.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers une vitre. L'un des tireurs était caché derrière une Chrysler, sans doute occupé à recharger son arme. Deux se trouvaient devant lui pendant que les deux autres larmes en joue se rapprochaient de lui par-derrière.

_Merde de merde de merde_… Comment allait-il s'en sortir cette fois ?

Lorsque les chaussures de l'un des hommes s'arrêtèrent presque sous son nez, Harry avait le cœur qui cognait tellement qu'il faillit vomir. Pourtant son œsophage se bloqua net. Marrant comme une menace de mort pouvait modifier une réaction anatomique.

— N'oubliez pas, rugit la voix au dessus de sa tête, il nous le faut vivant !

— Et l'autre blanc-bec ? demanda calmement son acolyte ?

— Il a des ressources, il sera une cible parfaite pour l'entraînement. Ramène-le vivant si tu peux mais il faut faire vite, les flics vont pas tarder à se rappliquer.

Harry déglutit, il devait s'en sortir, sinon il allait servir de mannequin pour stand de tire à des brutes sans cervelle.

Il devait coûte que coûte rejoindre Malfoy mais il était coincé entre deux voitures, avec deux tueurs devant lui, et deux autres qui lui bloquaient l'accès vers le vide à ordure. Voilà qui formait un sandwich, avec lui à la place du jambon.

Il redressa la tête, évalua une nouvelle fois la situation. Ils se rapprochaient. Harry était persuadé que sa vie se terminerait cette nuit.

Il s'abaissa et s'adossa nerveusement contre la roue du véhicule derrière lequel il se cachait. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'une option. Il devait foncer sur le tireur aussi vite que possible, puis il se dissimulerait derrière une autre voiture, avant d'atteindre Draco.

_Le problème ?_

Les deux autres en arrière-garde pourraient lui tirer dans le dos. Harry mettait tous les pions sur l'effet de surprise, parce que les quatre types ne s'attendraient pas à ce mouvement suicidaire.

_Putain Harry ne joue pas au héros_, lui disait la voix de Ron dans sa tête.

_Merde,_ S'il s'en sortait vivant et qu'il racontait ça à son ami… il allait le massacrer.

Dans les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent, Harry envoya un télégramme et une brève prière au Très-Haut :

« _Seigneur. Stop. Ne me laisse pas mourir ce soir. Sors-moi de cette merde Stop. Ne déconne pas… _»

Il eut la sensation de continuer à prier mentalement quand il prit une grande inspiration, et se jeta sur l'homme qui venait à peine de finir de recharger son arme.

Il connut quelques secondes de satisfaction en voyant que son coup de poing avait mis K.O son adversaire. Il regarda sa main avec admiration. Apparemment son crochet était foutrement au point. Par précaution, il abattit la crosse de son SIG sur la tempe du mec. _« Un de moins »_ se dit-il en rangeant son flingue dans sa ceinture.

Il venait juste de se mettre à l'abri quand un tir lui traversa l'épaule gauche. Il hurla. La cuisante douleur lui déchirait le bras. Il haletait quand il vérifia sa blessure. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui transpercer le bas avec un tisonnier chauffé à blanc.

Il chancela sur une masse allongée sur le sol : Draco.

— Il faut qu'on bouge ! lui dit-il en le soulevant sans ménagement de son bras valide.

Mais une autre balle vint faire voler en éclat le rétroviseur au dessus de sa tête. Instinctivement, il entraîna Draco et ils plongèrent par-dessus le capot d'une Mercedes. Le mouvement lui envoya des ondes de douleurs dans le bas ce qui faillit lui faire crier. La sensation qu'un poignard aiguisé lui découpait l'intérieur du bras lui fit voir trente-six chandelles. Il tomba à terre.

À côté de lui, Draco s'effondra aussi. Apparemment, il n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Il semblait que la peur, l'adrénaline et la fatigue les aient coupés. Harry le recevait 5/5, il avait la même sensation.

Merde, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de leur ticket de sortie. Harry voulut se lever mais au même instant, le monde vacillait devant lui. Il resta un moment figé, la tête vide, luttant contre le vertige. Il jura entre ses dents.

En plus des quatre hommes qui étaient déjà après eux, une nouvelle présence se signala sur sa gauche Apparemment « Golden Boy » venait de sortir de limbes.

_Je t'ai repéré mon salaud._

Dans un effort surhumain, il attrapa la main du jeune directeur et le tira à sa suite. Il baissa la tête et plongea dans le toboggan qui descendait en pente raide jusqu'aux débarras.

Ils atterrirent parmi les déchets alimentaires et papiers brouillés prêts pour le recyclage.

Harry se frotta le visage en clignant très vite des yeux. La lumière du lampadaire au dessus de leurs têtes lui brûlait les rétines. Il était comme emporté dans un tourbillon, il commençait vraiment à se sentir mal et nauséeux. Il avait l'impression que le monde dansaient autour de lui et la sensation d'être entré dans une troisième dimension onirique, lui retourner le ventre. Son corps pesait au moins mille tonnes. Il était incapable de bouger. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'est de se laisser aller et de dormir. Mais le froid qui lui mordait cruellement les joues le ramena à la vie.

Dans un effort surhumain, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard d'émeraude rentra en contact avec celui gris perle de Malfoy. Ce dernier l'examinait avec une sorte d'incrédulité mêlée de stupeur.

Malgré le sifflement qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, il entendit la voix hachée de Draco lui demander.

— Vous ?

C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation.

Harry l'observa à son tour. Il était figé, son visage était si tendu qu'on aurait dit un masque de cire et son silence était pire qu'une litanie de jurons.

Apparemment son coup d'un soir venait de le reconnaître. _Surprise, surprise_ !

— Ils sont en bas ! s'écria l'un des hommes de Tom dont la voix raisonnait par le conduit du vide à ordures.

Harry leva les yeux vers la trappe. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de l'auberge. Il devait se casser vite fait !

— Il faut partir, viens, dépêche-toi !

Il aurait aussi bien pu parler à un sourd. Draco ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il le regardait toujours aussi intensément.

— Magne-toi, le bouscula Harry alors que des bruits de cavalcade se faisaient à nouveau entendre.

* * *

><p><em>Enfin la rencontre Harry et Draco, alors heureux(se) ? ! Le chapitre suivant un POV de Draco. Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la zuite. Oui oui, je me dépecherai. <em>

Pour la petite info :

**(1)** 115 mph : c'est plus ou moins 200km/h

**(2)** Wild Wild West: Les Mystères de l'Ouest film avec Will Smith.

**(3)** Heckel et Jeckel : Deux corbeaux toujours prêt à faire les 400 coups. Ahhh ! toute mon enfance

**(4)** Mon nom est Potter, Harry Potter. Ça ne vous fait penser à rien ? _**My name is Bond, James Bond. **_

RAR aux non- inscrits :

Sucrette : **Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise, non je ne l'abandonne pas. Je me régale vraiment à l'écrire même si ce n'est pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, Enjoy .**

Bubsky**: Hey Bubsky qué tal chica? ****Contente de te voir. Keep going. Tom domine Harry. Si Señorita Baby. ça fait encore mal ? Désolée… en fait na, je ne le suis pas et by the way, me complace mucho de t'avoir fait réagir et de t'avoir fait m'écrire une rev constructive. Tssss tu te relâches.**

Fantasio : **Awouuuaa, merci merci pour ta review, je suis super contente de savoir que tu as lu ma fic d'une traite. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour garder les lecteurs en haleine et pour écrire un truc qui tienne la route. Vraiment merci d'avoir lu et reviewé ma fic. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews I lobe chu !


	15. Perte de contrôle

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR!

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/ …

**Pairing **: HP/DM exit Tom ? Na, on va le garder au chaud ^^

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage. Je ne parle pas comme ça dans la vraie vie hein !

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes si ça ne vous convient pas, ne lisez pas ! En clair : barre-vous

**Remerciements **: Mes lecteurs Merci !

**Dédicace **: Miss you

**Note de L'auteuse :** Toujours pas de Bêtas, désolée pour les fautes vaut mieux ne pas les compter ça va vous filer la migraine. Et puis d'abord, quand on aime on ne compte pas. ^^

Bon, je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Pour certain ça passe comme une lettre à la poste et pour d'autres … comme des supo…

J'imagine que vous pouvez comprendre…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Perte de contrôle<strong>

Draco ne pouvait plus bouger ni respirer... Il avait l'impression de s'être transformé en statue de sel.

_Comment est-ce possible ? C'était vraiment…? Non... ça ne pouvait pas… _

Il avait au moins dix milles de _« comment »_ qui s'alignaient dans sa tête dont il n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement

La seule idée cohérente qu'il avait en tête, c'était de foutre le camp, de sauter hors de cette benne nauséabonde, de se mettre à courir et de ne cesser qu'une fois le danger écarté, une fois que la personne qui se tenait devant lui disparaîtrait non seulement de son champ de vision, mais aussi de ses pensées.

Il voulait courir jusqu'à ce que ses jambes deviennent douloureuses, que ses poumons le brûlent. Il voulait courir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser qu'à s'arrêter, incapable de consacrer la moindre énergie à songer à ce qui se passait.

S'enfuir.

Il faisait ça bien d'habitude. Même lorsqu'il devait faire face à ses problèmes et affronter ses peurs, une partie de lui continuait à courir à toutes jambes.

Mais cette fois, il ne bougea pas.

Il restait comme paralysé, perdu dans les yeux verts forêt de cet homme qui l'avait hanté — et qui le hantait encore depuis – ce jour-là.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager bouche bée. Il savait que son regard sur lui était inquisiteur. Mais il était trop secoué pour se montrer discret.

Quel était ce coup du destin qui avait choisi de le mettre en présence du seul être au monde qu'il avait souhaité ne plus jamais revoir ?

Alors qu'il le fixait, des images de cette fameuse nuit lui revenaient à l'esprit comme un retour de flamme.

Le film classé X de leurs ébats se rejoua dans sa tête. Il revoyait nettement leur séance dans le salon luxueux de la suite d'hôtel. Son corps s'était tordu sous le sien, complètement ravagé par l'extase et dans l'impossibilité de comprendre d'où venaient toutes ces sensations.

Une vive chaleur embrasa les joues de Draco.

_Pitié que la terre s'ouvre et l'engloutisse !_

Il se frotta énergiquement le visage comme si ce geste pouvait faire disparaître son humiliation et peut-être même, ce type en face de lui qui le regardait, impassible.

Cet homme l'avait embrassé, caressé…baisé...et lui s'était empressé de répondre à la moindre de ses exigences. Pire, il en avait redemandé, suppliant comme...— _Ça suffit !_

Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Il avait tout tenté pour effacer cet épisode de sa mémoire. Mais comme tous les désastreux moments de sa vie, ils ne partaient jamais réellement. Ils s'incrustaient au fond de son cœur et se faisaient une joie de revenir le torturer dans des réminiscences douloureuses et honteuses.

Le plus affligeant dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec une autre personne ce qu'il avait ressenti avec lui.

À cette pensée, Draco laissa échapper un soupire de désespoir et ferma les yeux pour se couper de son regard pénétrant.

— Alors… c'est…vraiment vous ? demanda-t-il à nouveau dans un murmure confus.

Il voulait être sûr, sûr que… que…

Lorsqu'il n'obtint en réponse qu'un ruminement bovin, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, lutta contre la colère qui l'envahit soudain et son envie de mettre à cet imbécile la totalité des ordures qui se trouvaient dans cette benne au fond de la gorge. Emballages compris.

Ce salaud ne se rendait même pas compte de ce que cette nuit avait été pour lui ? Il avait perdu sa dignité, il avait perdu sa virg…_Bon sang_ ! Draco frissonna de dégoût.

— Bon quand t'auras fini ton petit monologue interne, on pourra peut-être se barrer qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Lança son interlocuteur agacé.

L'intensité de ses yeux de jade le fit se raidir. Comme soumis au microscope et décortiqué sous toutes les coutures, le brun sembla se rendre compte de la tempête intérieure qui lui vrillait le crâne.

Un réplique sanglante allait franchir de ses lèvres lorsqu'il le vit se figé et détourner les yeux des siens. Il fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Inquiet, Draco se retourna.

— Merde, bégaya-t-il, comme s'il atterrissait.

— Ouais, c'est l'idée générale.

Une vague de terreur pure balaya sa rancœur.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils bondirent hors de la benne. Derrière eux, des pas résonnaient sinistrement dans la ruelle.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, et sans plus se soucier de son compagnon d'infortune, Draco bifurqua sur sa gauche. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ses chaussures glissaient dans la neige. Le souffle lui manquait et le sang qui battait à ses tempes enserrait sa tête dans un douloureux étau.

Il m'en pouvait plus. Ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner.

Un bruit étrange comme des sanglots lui parvint dans un bourdonnement lointain. Draco mit un certain moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il provenait de sa gorge nouée.

Il ne bénéficiait pas du moindre abri, il ne pouvait savoir combien d'hommes le poursuivaient et encore moins leurs positions. Mais aux pas de charge qui le talonnaient, il en déduisit qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul. Toutefois, il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier de peur d'avoir les jambes coupées.

Il courait à perdre haleine. Il s'engouffra dans la rue attenante, longea la bâtisse où était son poursuivant pour finalement se retrouver derrière l'immeuble adjacent.

Haletant, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entrée et inspecta furtivement les alentours.

À sa droite, il vit une poubelle. Avec une franche aversion, il fouilla rapidement à l'intérieur et s'empara d'une canette de soda. Il la lança dans l'allée. Elle atterrit quelque part non loin du bâtiment voisin. Par chance, son traqueur n'était pas sourd. Quand il atteignit le bout de l'allée, il se dirigea dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit et s'y précipita, s'éloignant de lui.

Toujours caché parmi les ombres, Draco le regardait filer. Mais malheureusement, après quelques pas, il le vit ralentir, s'immobiliser et chercher ses marques.

Voûté, il marchait très lentement, tournait la tête de gauche à droite, son arme en main.

Draco déglutit. Rasant le mur, il essayait de se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible.

L'homme s'arrêta et Draco s'aplatit contre la brique froide et attendit. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine tellement la crainte l'étouffait.

— Il m'a semé, murmura-t-il dans ce qui semblait être une oreillette. Il est passé devant toi ? Ouais... Non… Il m'a eu par surprise... Ouais... Non, non. J'aurais remarqué ! Et l'autre type ? Vous l'avez eu ? …putain, fait chier !

— Il nous les faut ! Trouve-les ! grogna-t-il énervé.

Draco étouffa un gémissement.

_Bon sang !_ Comment allait-il se sortir de ce cauchemar ? Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma étroitement ses yeux devenus un peu trop humides.

_« Mon Dieu, seigneur… je vous en pris »_ supplia-t-il sourdement.

Il tremblait de tout son corps et cela n'avait rien avoir le froid. Pour se calmer, il s'efforça de respirer calmement mais il sentait la marée de la panique affluer à nouveau.

_« Respire, Draco ! Respire ! »_

Il prit une profonde inspiration mais ça ne soulagea en rien ses poumons privés d'oxygène.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'homme scruter une dernière fois l'obscurité avant de faire demi-tour. Son regard était rivé au sol, sur ses traces de pas.

_Non, non, non…_

Il venait dans sa direction.

Le cœur battant, Draco se plaqua contre le mur comme s'il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec le béton glacé dans son dos. Une fine pellicule de sueur lui recouvrait le front.

Tous les sens en éveils, il réalisa que le tueur levait son arme pour y visser un embout avant de s'approcher de lui à pas feutrés.

Draco eut conscience de regarder la mort en face. Sa première pensée fut pour sa mère. Il ne la sauverait pas. Son cœur se serra à lui en brûler la poitrine. Il ne la sauverait pas, tout comme il n'avait pas pu sauver Charis.

Ses paupières battirent vite, ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau.

Sa seconde – et dernière – fut le regret de n'avoir plus jamais redit à son père qu'il l'aimait. Malgré leur discorde, leur différent, il l'aimait. Ils avaient passé trop de temps à s'entredéchirer alors que son seul et véritable désir était que Lucius soit fier de lui, qu'il le regarde comme il regardait Nott parfois.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu une chance de lui demander pardon. Même s'il savait qu'à ses yeux, il ne serait jamais quelqu'un de digne. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait faits, il ne serait jamais quelqu'un de bien. Il aurait dû y rester cette horrible nuit, il y a quatre ans, il aurait dû mourir. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et son père l'avait couvert, il avait menti pour lui. Quelque part, il avait été là pour lui.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues livides.

Quel idiot ! Quel sinistre idiot ! Il n'avait toujours été qu'un imbécile arrogant et buté. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Parce que là… de toute évidence, il allait passer dans l'autre monde.

Alors même que cette conviction le frappait en plein cœur comme un poignard mal aiguisé, il se figea une brève seconde…

_Après tout, pourquoi pas ? _

_C'est vrai,_ il ne voulait plus subir les punitions que lui infligeait la vie. Ne plus vivre cette agonie interminable et chronique qu'il ne cessait d'endurer. Il était tellement fatigué de tout ça… sa descente aux enfers n'avait que trop durée…

Une balle siffla près de lui. Il ne bougea même pas, trop accablé par ses macabres pensées.

Soudain, comme sorti de nulle part, quelque chose attrapa sa tête, le heurtant si fort qu'il roula jusqu'à un muret. C'était une main – une main qui venait d'empoigner son crâne comme s'il s'agissait d'un ballon de basket.

Puis, un poids lourd lui tomba sur la poitrine, l'écrasant dans la neige, vidant au passage tout le souffle retenu dans ses poumons. Un court instant, Draco se demanda s'il ne devait pas regarder alentour au cas où sa rate lui aurait échappé.

— Bordel, mais baisse la tête ! Feula une voix à présent familière à son oreille. Tu vas te faire butter.

_C'était dans l'idée en faite. _

Les tirs en rafale montèrent crescendo, d'autres hommes en noirs venaient d'émerger. Droit devant eux, deux des cinq tueurs avançaient d'un pas rapide dans la neige, armes pointées sur eux.

Draco entendit des hurlements de panique, des crissements de freins sur la chaussée. En moins d'une minute, la rue s'était vidée de ses passants.

— Ne bouge pas, reste planquer, chuchota son acolyte. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et on court rejoindre ma voiture, ne me perds pas de vue ok ?

Malgré son plan initial de mettre fin à ses jours, Draco hocha vigoureusement la tête. Puis il fit de son mieux pour ne plus respirer. Il réussit même à ne pas éternuer lorsque quelques flocons égarés vinrent lui chatouiller le nez de façon presque insoutenable.

_Bon d'accord,_ il n'était pas si pressé d'en finir que ça.

Tendu, il fixait les doigts du jeune homme avec attention. Lorsque ce dernier eut terminé son silencieux décompte, il se releva et s'élança aussi vite que ses jambes vacillantes le lui permettaient. Une bourrasque glacée s'engouffra dans son manteau, sous sa chemise pour venir lécher sa peau moite de sueur.

— Monte, dépêche-toi ! lui cria le brun en ouvrant prestement la portière d'une Mini.

_« Une Mini ? »_ s'étonna Draco.

À coter des quelques voitures qui étaient encore garées sur le parking extérieur, celle-ci restée à l'écart ressemblait au vilain petit canard, abandonné par un groupe de grosses et rutilantes berlines. Il hésita un moment mais le jeune homme le poussa sur le siège avant avec la délicatesse d'un baleinier.

_« Bon sang, ils ne sèmeraient jamais leurs poursuiveurs avec un engin pareil _» pensa Draco le cœur rempli d'appréhension.

Une balle fila droit dans le radiateur de ladite voiture.

Mais Draco semblait plus préoccupé par le nombre de chevaux contenu sous le capot du véhicule que par le projectile ou la manière peu cavalière avec laquelle son « sauveur » l'avait jeté dans l'habitacle.

L'homme ne se donna pas la peine d'attendre que les portes soient fermées. Il mit nerveusement le contact.

Le moteur se mit à geindre comme s'il souffrait d'une bronchite asthmatique. La balle avait sûrement dû endommager quelque chose à moins que ça ne soit le modus operandi de cette vieillerie.

— Merde, non… allez, ma belle…l'entendit-il supplier dans un souffle affolé.

Il recommença l'opération cette fois en relâchant le frein à main et en tirant sur l'accélérateur.

Devant eux, les hommes en noirs gagnaient du terrain. Ils se déplaçaient telle une ombre malfaisante dans la nuit. Leurs pas de course résonnaient de façon inquiétante sur l'asphalte enneigé, on aurait dit un troupeau de buffles en charge.

Soudain, une autre balle fit voler en éclata la moitié de leur pare-brise. Dans un cri, Draco se baissa. Il y eut dans le siège derrière lui un « pouf » qui suggérait que le molleton venait de récupérer le projectile. C'était mieux que son bras ou son crâne pensa-t-il effrayé.

Il releva la tête et constata avec horreur que les tueurs étaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter et le peu de raison qui lui restait s'envola.

— Démarrez, bordel de merde !

Dans des gestes désespérés, l'homme répéta son opération.

La bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'était que la vieille carlingue paraissait prête à démarrer. En fait, elle semblait en mourir d'envie, comme si cette épave avait compris que se sortir de là au plus vite était leur seule chance de survivre.

Et tout à coup le moteur propulsa la petite voiture en arrière. Alors ils effectuaient en urgence une marche arrière, son ronronnement devint petit à petit plus régulier pour enfin finir par avoir un rythme normal. Mais cela ne calma pas Draco qui priait désespérément pour qu'ils n'explosent pas en route parce que cette vieille ferraille n'était pas blindée, et il y avait de l'essence dans son réservoir. Et les tireurs derrière eux tiraient balle sur balle, comme s'ils avaient des munitions à foison. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

Sans plus attendre, l'homme enfonça l'accélérateur tout en imprimant au véhicule un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Draco entendit le fracas des balles qui ripaient sur la carrosserie, le crissement des pneus qui manquaient de prise sur la neige, suivi d'un bruit de verre fracassé, celui de la vitre arrière qu'un projectile venait de briser. Un courant d'air froid les enlaça aussi tôt.

La Mini accéléra enfin, le projetant contre la portière, avant de bondir en avant dans un rugissement, de moteur poussé au maximum.

Jouant du volant avec maestria, le conducteur remonta la principale avenue, vira sur la droite et longea la rue à cheval sur le trottoir. Il louvoyait entre les poteaux électriques, les arbres et autres obstacles faisant fuir les piétons sur son passage.

Au terme d'un gymkhana aussi éprouvant pour les nerfs de Draco que pour le moteur, l'homme donna un dernier coup de volant et s'engagea dans une avenue adjacente à pleine vitesse. Le vent glacial qui s'engouffrait par le pare-brise lui mangeait la peau, lui brûlait les yeux.

Il roulait beaucoup trop vite. Draco allait le lui dire quand il se figea d'horreur.

Une voiture arrivait en face, aussi vite qu'eux…

Il sentit son cœur s'échapper par sa bouche. Ils allaient mourir !

Les deux engins freinèrent dans un hurlement de gomme surchauffée, tandis que le conducteur l'évitait à la dernière seconde

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était sauf, mais pour combien de temps ?

Sans ralentir l'allure, le chauffard venait de tourner dans une allée si étroite qu'il aurait suffi de tendre la main pour toucher les murs.

Draco se sentait nauséeux.

Pourquoi ne ralentissait-il pas ? _Ils allaient les tuer !_ Et pas moyen de quitter la voiture, il n'y avait pas assez d'espace pour ouvrir la portière.

Il allait lui ordonner de s'arrêter lorsqu'il fut de nouveau projeté sur le côté. Il avait bifurqué vers une large avenue pour s'insérer dans la circulation avec un calme parfait. Son chauffeur laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

— Houhou ça, c'est de la bagnole ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton de satisfaction profonde.

_« Un fou en liberté »_, pensa Draco en se pinçant l'arête du nez– _c'était bien sa chance_.

Il ne connaissait pas les raisons qui avaient poussé le jeune homme à l'aider, et peu lui importait. Il était temps de lui fausser compagnie. Après tout, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait _« besoin de lui ce soir_ _»_ ?

À cette réflexion, la nature suspicieuse de Draco refit surface. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait.

Draco épia son « bienfaiteur » du coin de l'œil.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais si en fait, il était un complice des types qui en avaient après lui ? Si tout ça n'avait été qu'une mise en scène pour mieux le piéger ?

Sa chevelure hirsute, ses lèvres éclatées, sa pommette gonflée et les doigts crispés sur le volant étaient bleuis et écorchés. Draco grimaça d'aversion. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme distingué qu'il avait vu au Carlyle hôtel.

_«Tu n'as pas fait que le voir d'ailleurs»_ lui rappela sa mémoire d'une voix salace.

Draco préféra l'ignorer et poursuivre en douce son inspection.

Malgré ces vêtements plus au moins corrects, il avait l'air franchement douteux.

Draco réprima un reniflement dédaigneux. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui et pour une fois sa raison approuvait sa méfiance.

Draco se détourna de lui et s'accola à la portière afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Son regard se déposa sur le semi-automatique noir chromé. Il le regarda avec intérêt. Le jeune homme l'avait laissé tomber près du frein à main.

Le cœur de Draco se remit à battre frénétiquement. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Pourtant il hésita.

_Sapristi !_ il n'avait jamais tenu une arme de sa vie. Il avait ces engins en horreur. Mais il ne pouvait pas permettre à ce type de disposer de lui comme il le souhaitait**.**

D'une main tremblante, Draco leva le SIG, en direction du brun.

— Garez-vous le long du trottoir et laissez-moi descendre.

Il ne parut même pas l'entendre. Draco grimaça, il allait répéter son ordre quand il répondit :

— Range ce flingue, tu vas te blesser. De plus, tu sembles oublier que je viens de te sauver la vie.

— Merci, railla Draco pas reconnaissance pour un sou. Le vent qui faisait volter ses cheveux autour de son visage l'empêchait d'y voir. Draco réprima l'envie d'y passer une main rageuse afin de les remettre en place. Au lieu de ça, il durcit sa voix. Faites ce que je vous demande. Ne m'obligez pas à tirer.

— Tu ne le ferras pas.

L'homme lui adressa à peine un regard, mais Draco crut en quelque sorte lire un sourire – oui en quelque sorte parce que la lèvre supérieure du type ne fonctionnait pas très bien.

— Si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop, on va d'abord s'éloigner un peu ok.

Draco le regarda, décontenancé. Non seulement il paraissait parfaitement indifférent à l'arme qu'il braquait sur lui, mais il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un gosse.

D'où venait-il ? D'un asile ?

Il leva sa main droite pour tenir plus fermement le semi-automatique.

— Vous avez déjà séjourné en hôpital psychiatrique ? demanda-t-il irrité.

— Pardon ? T'es sérieux ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un cinglé ?

— Il faut l'être pour s'éclater comme vous le faites non ? Je ne vois pas le plaisir que vous trouvez à cette situation.

— Je conduis à 88 mph **(1)** dans les rues de New York, j'arrive à échapper aux vilains méchants et j'ai un blond super canon assis à côté de moi. Je t'assure que j'ai connu des moments plus tristes.

Draco l'étrangla du regard.

— J'ai dit : arrêtez-vous ici. Il enleva la sûreté de l'arme comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

— Non, je ne peux pas, ces types sont toujours à nos trousses dit-il en lança un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétro.

Draco se figea et se pencha pour regarder à son tour dans le rétroviseur. Le Hammer noir était effectivement là. À trois voitures d'eux.

— Bon sang, non, c'est pas vrai ! geignit-il.

Au même instant il sentit l'arme lui échapper des mains. L'homme dans un mouvement vif venait de le désarmer. Dégoûté, Draco le regarda ranger l'automatique dans sa ceinture.

— Si nous voulons les semer, il nous faut prendre l'autoroute nord.

Draco le dévisagea toujours aussi méfiant.

— Pourquoi ne pas aller directement à la police ?

— Ces gars-là ont leur entrée dans la police, crois-moi. Vaut mieux disparaître un petit moment.

— Vous les connaissez ?

L'homme tiqua.

— Oui et non.

Sans donner plus d'explications, il prit la troisième sortie au carrefour du George Washington Bridge et se dirigea vers l'Interstate 95**(2)** direction : le New Jersey. Frustré et frigorifié, Draco resserra les pans de son manteau. Il avait l'impression que ces doigts étaient devenus des bâtonnets de glace. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Il détestait cette sensation de ne rien maîtriser. En plus des événements cauchemardesques de ce début de soirée, la présence de cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Il n'était pas un impulsif de nature. Il réfléchissait toujours longuement à ce qu'il devait faire avant d'agir. Dans son travail, il organisait ses missions avec un soin maniaque, planifiait le moindre détail, se préparait longtemps à l'avance. Il avait les imprévus en horreur.

La voiture ralentit. Draco reporta son attention sur la circulation. Elle bouchonnait. Des travaux sur la chaussée obligeaient les usagers à prendre une déviation et cette manœuvre semblait périlleuse vu la neige et le verglas qui rendaient la route glissante.

C'était le moment. Profitant de son inattention, Draco tendit la main vers la portière pour l'ouvrir. Aussitôt, il sentit des doigts se refermer douloureusement sur son poignet.

— Non ! Tu fais ça et t'es mort et moi avec et c'est franchement pas dans mes plans.

Les yeux sombres plongèrent dans les siens marquaient une froide résolution. Toute sa légèreté s'était envolée. Cet homme était dangereux et n'était pas aussi stupide qui voulait le lui faire croire. D'une certaine façon, Draco préférait cela. À présent, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il se rencogna à nouveau contre la portière. Le plus loin possible de lui.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de te comporter comme si j'étais un fou à lier. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire de mal. En revanche, si tu ouvres cette portière ou si tu m'abats pendant que je conduis, je ne répondrai plus de rien.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Draco agacé par son incessant tutoiement, par son sourire tordu, par lui, par tout.

— Harry Potter. En général, on m'appelle Harry, mais si tu préfères Potter ne te gêne pas…

— Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

— Pour moi-même. Tu vois, les horaires de bureau, très peu pour moi.

Draco l'observa les sourcils froncés. S'agissait-il d'un aventurier ? d'un mercenaire ? d'un tueur à gages ? Ou d'un « gosse de nouveau riche » en manque de sensations fortes. Après tout pourquoi pas, s'il pouvait se permette de réserver une suite dans l'un des hôtels les plus prestigieux de New York, c'est qu'il devait bien avoir les moyens. Pourtant son manque de manières laissait franchement à désirer. C'était évident qu'il ne venait pas d'une famille aussi éminente que la sienne.

— Tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois passé par là ! Alors tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ?

— Expliquez-moi d'abord comment vous connaissez ces hommes.

Potter – c'est comme ça qu'il avait dit s'appeler — prit le temps d'épousseter la neige amoncelée sur ses genoux apparemment peu pressé de répondre. Draco sans le quitter des yeux, attendit, attendit encore.

— Est-ce que je vous ennuie ? S'enquit-il au bout d'un moment

Comme celui de beaucoup de résidents des propriétés hors de prix de New York, le ton de Draco Malfoy faisait passer une simple question pour une phrase encore plus raffinée qu'un sonnet de Shakespeare.

_« Non, pas du tout » _Eut envie de répondre Harry.

_Nom de Dieu_, comment Scabbers avait-il fait pour avoir un homme aussi classe comme pute ?

La voix du jeune homme devenu, plus maitrisé même si on sentait derrière un certain agacement était d'une inflexion aristocratique. Sa grammaire était parfaite. Harry trouvait ça terriblement séduisant.

Au début, il avait détourné les yeux pour la simple raison que sa beauté le troublait, mais il trouvait désormais un autre avantage à détourner son regarde. Il pouvait pleinement se concentrer sur sa voix. Se souvenir de l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur lui, se souvenir de sa sensualité lorsqu'elle avait susurré des mots crus à de son oreille.

Sa voix était ferme et grave. Mais il l'avait connue plus rauque, plus suppliante. Il fallait vraiment être totalement hermétique au…

— Potter.

Ce n'était pas qu'une question, mais un rappel à l'ordre. De toute évidence, il commençait à s'impatienter

Relevant la tête Harry tomba sur les yeux les plus fascinants du monde qui sondaient les siens comme s'il essayait d'y lire l'avenir.

Ils avaient la même couleur qu'un ciel d'orage, les mêmes nuances passionnées.

À nouveau, une image de Draco – absolument affolante et parfaitement lamentable — lui vint à l'esprit. Aussi tôt un frisson lui traversa les reins. Harry crispa plus fortement ses mains sur le volant.

Il tenta de se persuader que s'il lui faisait autant d'effet c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas été en compagnie d'un homme raffiné depuis des années. Mais quand même, il devrait avoir honte de le désirer à un moment pareil.

Ils dansaient depuis maintenant presque une heure avec la mort. Il ne savait pas s'ils s'en sortiraient vivants et malgré son flegme surfait, il était clairement visible que Draco était sur le point de craquer. Il était tellement nerveux que Harry avait la sensation — non pas d'avoir une paire d'yeux sur lui mais — un canon de révolver à nouveau braquer sur sa tête.

Pourtant, là encore, le mec était beau, voir carrément superbe. C'était sans doute castrateur d'attribuer à un seul homme autant de qualificatifs mais c'était la vérité. La bouche, en particulier, posait à Harry un problème. Elle était douce et renflée, avec une lèvre inférieure un peu boudeuse. Ou peut-être était-ce ses yeux…gris, froids, saisissants… ou encore… Merde, il bandait !

Il était vraiment pathétique parfois.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise pour se donner un peu de contenance.

Bon d'accord, l'attraction sexuelle était une sensation intense chez n'importe qui et il savait que malgré son calme apparent, ses circuits sensoriels étaient aussi illuminés que Manhattan en pleine nuit. Mais il avait un but bien plus important que de jouer aux guirlandes clignotantes de Noël. Quelque chose qui était même plus vital que de le posséder à nouveau… que ce soit une fois, une semaine, un mois, ou même, si Dieu — ou qui que ce soit d'autre — le lui permettait, un an. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de son plaisir mais de sa vie à lui. C'était comme un sentiment d'urgence, irrépressible. Il devait le sauver, le protéger, le mettre à l'abri.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait pris autant de risques pour sauver la vie de Malfoy. À ce rythme-là ce n'était plus de l'inconscience mais de la connerie pure et dure.

Il ne faudrait pas s'étonner si son « sentiment d'urgence, irrépressible » lui renvoyait l'ascenseur et lui créer un beau paquet d'emmerdes en retour.

Il maugréa et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur.

« _Tout ça pour défier Tom_ » se dit-il amer alors que le Hammer slalomait entre les voitures pour les rattraper.

Il changea de file. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de les semer parce qu'il avait reçu plus que sa dose de coups pour la journée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tirer sur la corde.

Il aurait dû réfléchir avant de se jeter tête la première dans un tel merdier. Bordel, il savait depuis le début que c'était une idée complètement déconnante… alors pourquoi s'était-il lancé dans un truc pareil ?

Maintenant, on pouvait vraiment dire que son super plan était tombé à l'eau.

Il soupira écœuré.

_« Enfin, ce sont souvent les meilleurs plans qui échouent, paraît-il »_

Connerie, il avait merdé sur toute la ligne oui !

— Comment connaissez-vous ces hommes ? Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

— Ce sont des tueurs et j'ai eu à plusieurs reprises affaire avec eux, ça te va comme réponse ?

Du coin de l'œil Harry vit les épaules de Draco s'affaisser.

Il s'en voulut de s'être montré si abrupt. Mais il espérait quoi ? Qu'ils étaient des acteurs et qu'ils répétaient leur rôle des gros-vilains-pas-beau ?

— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Sa voix était si faible, si lasse qu'Harry dut dresser l'oreille pour l'entendre.

— On va se planquer et attendre que les choses se calment un peu. Je connais un endroit où personne ne viendra nous chercher, tu peux me faire confiance.

De son vivant, Rémus et sa petite famille aimaient se retirer dans leur maison de campagne en amont du fleuve. C'était un endroit paisible et retirer de toute civilisation. Un endroit parfait pour se cacher.

Harry sentit le regard désapprobateur et suspicieux de Draco sur lui.

— Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Harry le vit se renfrogner

« Qui ne dit mots, consent »

Il s'approcha de Draco et se pencha précautionneusement pour ne pas trop tirer sur son bras blesser et attrapa le GPS dans la boîte à gant.

Au passage, il huma une bouffée de son parfum. Confus, il s'écarta et il dut empêcher son regard de quitter la route pour glisser le long de son cou élégant, sur ses clavicules découvertes.

_Concentre-toi Harry Merde !_

Harry se botta mentalement le cul et se força à se concentrer sur la destination à encoder. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas l'adresse exacte. _Merde !_

Voilà une information qu'il allait garder pour lui. Pas la peine d'affoler encore davantage Malfoy. Le mec tremblait déjà de tout son corps comme un bouchon de champagne prêt à sauter.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur le Hammer, il s'engagea sur l'autoroute. Il parcourut un long trajet à tombeau ouvert. Pied au plancher, il poussait le moteur jusqu'à ses dernières limites. Même à ce rythme-là, il avait l'impression de rouler au ralenti.

Le paysage défilait pourtant à toute allure. Le vent froid pénétrait avec une force inouïe dans la petite auto – comme si un ventilateur industriel avait pris la place du pare-brise éclaté.

Son épaule lui faisait souffrir. Il ne sentait presque plus les bouts de ses doigts. Ils étaient gelés.

La neige s'était mise à tomber de plus en plus fort et l'autoroute se clairsemait. Il y avait de moins en moins de monde qui roulait dans la même direction qu'eux. Toutes les voitures se dirigeaient vers la ville et ses lumières.

Ça n'arrangeait pas du tout l'affaire d'Harry qui voyait le tank de ses poursuivants se rapprocher dangereusement. Il n'alarma pas Draco qui était occupé à tapoter ses poches, sûrement à la recherche de son téléphone. Lorsqu'il parvint à l'extirper de la poche avant de sa veste ce fut pour le trouver l'écran complètement fendu, inutilisable. La pauvre petite chose avait subi bien trop de chocs.

À propos de téléphone, Harry se promit de passer un coup de fil à Ron dès qu'il serait en ...

Il se sentit brutalement projeter vers l'avant. Quelque chose venait de les percuter de plein fouet dans un bruit horrible de taule froissée. Sous l'impact son épaule s'enflamma de douleur. Il jura alors que Draco criait.

Derrière eux, pare-chocs contre pare-chocs le Hammer les poussait sur plusieurs mètres. Harry freinait des quatre fers mais la neige faisait patiner ses roues.

_Et merde de merde _! Harry n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur sa voiture. Ils allaient à une allure folle sur la route quasiment déserte.

— Freinez ! lui hurla Draco paniqué.

Complètement agité, il se tournait et retournait sur sa chaise. Il regardait impuissant la grosse voiture les faire prendre bien malgré eux la sortie Nord-est.

Bordel, la trajectoire de la petite auto n'était pas joli, joli ! Elle tanguait de-ci, de-là, ballotée par les coups violents de l'imposant monstre qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Il perdit une précieuse seconde à regarder par la fenêtre — histoire de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas pris une balle dans la tête ayant totalement faussé sa perception de la réalité. Mais non ! Malgré la neige qui tombait dru, Harry vit le ravin et une idée horrible lui traversa l'esprit.

— Putain c'est pas vrai ! grogna-t-il.

Ces fils de pute allaient les pousser dans le ravin. Cette fois, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivants. Ils allaient s'écraser au fond du gouffre.

Draco était déjà blême mais lorsqu'à son tour, il comprit les intentions de leurs traqueurs, son teint vira à la couleur du brouillard, gris opaque.

— Attache-toi ! Beugla Harry par-dessus le bruit du vent.

Lorsque le blond ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Harry perdit les pédales. Il leva la main, la plaqua sur les lèvres glacer du jeune homme et se mit à crier :

— La ferme, bordel. Ne discute pas. Attache-toi ! Si on a une petite chance, il faut la saisir !

Les yeux de Draco – d'un gris menaçant – se braquèrent sur lui. Pendant une seconde, Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas le frapper — ou bel et bien l'éjecter de la voiture par le pare-brise. Mais non, il y eut une sorte de miracle, une connexion instantanée entre deux survivants qui affrontaient la mort ensemble.

Harry le vit attacher rapidement sa ceinture, au même moment, la voiture s'envola dans les airs tel un putain d'oiseau. Sauf que c'était une voiture_, une voiture merde !_

Quelque chose tomba du plafond et voltigea en direction de Draco. Une carte ? Un manuel ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait…

Bon Dieu, sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Mais bientôt tout ça n'aurait plus aucune importance parce qu'ils allaient crever.

La scène défila tout à coup au ralenti, tout devient plus précis, plus intense – les sons, les secondes, la douleur de son bras, la brûlure de ses yeux qui fixaient droit devant lui, le poids de son corps qui appuyait dans le siège…

Bordel, il avait oublié de s'attacher !

Au départ, il n'avait pas pensé à mettre sa ceinture. Faut dire qu'il avait eu bien d'autres choses en tête.

_Quel con !_

À l'instant précis, ils heurtèrent le sol. Fort, dur. La voiture rebondit – un autre choc le fit ricocher — un dérapage en travers… un autre rebond cette fois, si violent qu'Harry heurta douloureusement le plafond de la tête, puis il retomba sur son siège – qui le fit rebondir. Et ainsi de suite...

Les douleurs lui parvenaient de partout, il n'arrivait plus à discerner ce qui se passait.

La chute infernale entama une nouvelle étape — une succession de cahots-rebonds-secousses sur la pente raide.

Lorsque par hasard, elle retombait sur ses quatre-roues, la voiture oscillait tellement de droite à gauche qu'on aurait dit un defensive tackle **(3)****.**

Alors que la voiture poursuivre sa descente, il serra les dents et continua à jouer du volant. Son épaule lui faisait mal à crier.

Harry freina. Le mouvement lui donna quelques secondes de stabilité.

— Prépare-toi ! Hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

Tournant violemment le volant, il envoya la voiture en tête-à-queue, c'était d'après lui la seule façon efficace de ralentir.

Mais…bordel, la voiture ne ralentissait pas du tout. Merde, les vibrations empiraient au point qu'il en avait le vertige ses bras tremblaient de l'effort qu'il faisait pour garder en main le volant.

Et droit devant eux, il y avait un arbre, quinze mètres de haut, cent centimètres d'épaisseur.

D'accord, voilà qui allait les arrêter. C'est sûr.

Mais dans quel état ?

Dans un ultime effort Harry braqua de toutes ses forces. Ils évitèrent de justesse l'obstacle mais la force centrifuge l'éjecta de son siège, la neige lui heurta le visage, quelque chose de violent le frappa à la tête. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

.

.

— Allez Blaise essaie encore ! Il va surement répondre, insista Pansy en sautillant sur place dans sa jolie robe en crinoline rose tendre.

Il faisait un froid à vous geler une couille et Blaise en avait ras la frange d'attendre une personne qui ne se donnait même pas la peine d'appeler et raconter une excuse bidon pour tenter expliquer pourquoi elle ne venait pas.

- Non, je lui ai déjà laissé quatre messages. Il nous a posé un lapin. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, on y va.

Énervé, il poussa la porte du Paddy's Corner. Des cris festifs et de la musique tonitruante s'échappaient aussitôt du bar pour venir animer l'espace d'un instant la rue. Blaise s'enfonçait déjà dans la foule.

Restée sur le trottoir, Pansy suivit son ami des yeux. Elle se mordit les lèvres, partagée entre l'envie de rejoindre le jeune homme et celle d'attendre encore un peu Draco.

C'est la neige qui commençait à tomber de plus en plus fort qui eut raison d'elle. Cependant, avant de rentrer à son tour dans le pub, elle regarda une dernière fois à gauche et à droit. Un pli inquiet barrait son front.

_« Où es-tu Draco mon ange ? » _

* * *

><p>La suite très bientôt … On retrouve nos héros coincés sur la cime d'un arbre... attaqués cette fois par un aigle vengeur style « angry birds »<p>

**Pour la petite info** :

**88 mph** **(1)** : Plus ou moins 140Km/ h. C'est beaucoup ? Oui je sais mais notre petit Harry se prend pour un fou du volant. Satanas et Diablo hihihihihihi !

**Interstates** **(2)** : On pourrait traduire ce terme par « autoroute inter-États »

**Defensive Tackle** **(3 ): **est un joueur de football américain qui dévolue dans la formation défensive de l'équipe et plus précisément au sein de la ligne défensive.

**RAR aux non- inscrits :**

Rhea** : Merci, merci ! Que de questions pertinentes, j'adore ! Tu aurais les réponses à toutes tes interrogations car tout est déjà écrit … dans la tête. Merci de suivre cette fiction un peu dingue, j'avoue et surtout, n'hésite pas à t'impatienter, ça sera pour moi un plaisir ! **

Moustique** : Je suis contente de te voir – lire ! J'étais prête à lancer un avis de recherche, tu sais ! Merci de me suivre, c'est toi qui es GENIALE ! Oui comme tu l'as bien compris j'aime les histoires complexes et riches en rebondissements. Sinon je m'ennuie mais là, ce n'est pas le cas, je peux t'assurer que je m'amuse vraiment à écrire cette fic. Et plus que tout, je me régale à vous lire en retour. Mille mercis ma belle.**

Fantasio** : J'adore faire battre ton petit cœur ! Merci d'aimer ma fic et merci pour ta review qui m'a fait rire également. Voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Enjoy ! 3 **

Carotte**: Hey ! Merci pour ta review. Promis, promis, je posterai rapidement la prochaine fois, juré… non je ne croise pas mes doigts derrière mon dos, Non… en attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je ne sais pas si les choses avancent beaucoup finalement -_- Je te laisse en juger. Biz**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et messages d'encouragements. **


	16. Compromissions

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR! Lucky you !

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/ …

**Pairing **: HP/DM … Vu d'ici c'est pas gagné, gagné

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage. Je ne parle pas comme ça dans la vraie vie hein ! Quoique…

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes si ça ne vous convient pas, ne lisez pas ! En clair : barre-vous

**Remerciements **:

A ma Bêta Zitronnade : J'ai enfin une Bêta ! Yessssss ! Merci d'avoir accépté et merci pour ta rapidité. Tu es super ! (la pauvre elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque...mais shuuuttttt…hihihihi)

A mes lecteurs : Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire ! N'hésiter pas à me laisser une p'tite review.

**Dédicace **: Miss you. No news good News ?

**Note de L'auteuse :** Na aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien à dire !

Qui a dit pour une fois ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Compromissions<strong>

Au niveau de la ruelle en venant de la 9ieme Avenue, un Break mal parqué rompait l'alignement formé par les autres véhicules. Sa position indiquait qu'il avait été stationné ou abandonné là à la hâte. Ou peut-être que son chauffeur se moquait d'être en harmonie avec la perspective et la conformité linéaire.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ?

Tout ce qu'Angélina Johnson savait, c'est qu'il était plus de 22 h 30 lorsqu'elle se gara devant le building de la BOC.

Sans les gyrophares des voitures de police qui s'étaient positionnées en travers de la route pour barrer tout passage en amont, la rue serait calme et plongée dans une obscurité épaisse. Mais grâce à ce kaléidoscope de lumière, les yeux écarquillés des passants regardaient les forces de l'ordre s'activer.

Certains agents quadrillaient la zone de l'enquête tandis que d'autres obligeaient les badauds en quête de sensations fortes à reculer. Ils les entassant derrière les barrières érigées à la va-vite.

Avant de s'extirper de son véhicule, Angélina fit pivoter son rétroviseur et examina son aspect. Son mascara n'avait pas coulé et son rouge à lèvres longue-tenue était toujours nickel. Apparemment la pub n'avait pas menti. D'un geste rapide de la main, elle épousseta quelques cotillons qui étaient restés accrochés à sa chevelure savamment montée en chignon. Puis elle sortit non sans difficultés de derrière son volant. La jupe de son tailleur était trop serrée.

Lorsqu'elle claqua la portière de sa petite Volvo, un vent froid l'accueillit. Prestement, elle ferma les boutons de son manteau de laine et replaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille. Le cliquetis de ses talons aiguilles était étouffé par la neige. Les yeux rivés au sol, elle avançait prudemment, faisant attention à ne pas glisser.

Elle était censée être de repos aujourd'hui. Elle était aussi supposée passer une agréable soirée avec George et peut-être même la nuit… bref, elle avait présumé faire beaucoup d'autres choses que d'être ici.

Son boulot allait franchement finir par ruiner sa vie — si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Avec un soupir agacé, elle releva le ruban jaune qui délimitait la scène de crime et passa en dessous.

Elle remontait l'alignement des berlines et s'engageait vers le parking sous-terrain lorsqu'elle entendit un sifflement admirateur.

— Je rêve ou tu t'es déguisée en fille ?

— Boucle-la Delgado, je ne suis pas d'humeur grogna-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Comme réponse elle reçut un gloussement idiot. Elle roula des yeux.

Luiz Delgado, son âme sœur, son coéquipier et son empêcheur de tourner en rond, accourait à sa hauteur. Ses cheveux noirs étaient trempés et quelques gouttelettes s'écoulaient sur son beau visage cuivré. Apparemment ça faisait un moment qu'il était là. Angelina repéra quelques paillettes encore collées sur sa veste de cuir — il lui semblait que lui aussi avait été appelé d'urgence sur cette affaire.

— Alors ton rencard ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Mon cul ! Vas-y, raconte tout à Luiz !

— Fous-moi la paix.

L'homme ricana à nouveau et Angela lui lança un regard venimeux dont elle avait le secret.

— Ne me dis pas que vous avez été interrompu en pleine _session privée_.

— Non, on arrivait à peine au _Black Velvet_. George s'est ramené avec 1 h de retard. Comme d'hab. Bon, c'est quoi le topo ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Angelina qui enjambait presque avec grâce une canne de repérage **(1)**.

Changer de sujet n'était pas vraiment le fort de son amie. Connaissant sa coéquipière, Luiz savait qu'elle n'aimait pas trop s'épandre sur sa vie privée mais il adorait l'asticoter, c'était plus fort que lui. Et puis, la jeune femme était un peu comme sa petite sœur. Alors c'était normal qu'il veuille tout savoir sur elle afin de mieux la protéger. Non ?

Sans se départir de son sourire ironique, Luiz sortit de sa poche une petite lampe torche.

— Fusillade. Principalement ici et là dit-il en éclairant le lieu obscur. Mais aussi dans la ruelle adjacente.

— Homicide ?

— Na, il semblerait que ce soit un enlèvement. Mais c'est pas clair, il nous faut encore visionner les caméras de surveillance. J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de rejoindre ton Georgounet ce soir.

Angélina grimaça de dépit. Elle qui avait cru expédier cette inspection en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire, « visionner les caméras de surveillance ».

— Non, c'est pas vrai ! Geignit-elle alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le parking.

Elle plissa aussitôt les yeux, agressée par la vive lumière.

Sur le toit de l'une de leurs voitures banalisées, une lampe à arc balayait la zone avec insistance. Son faisceau était suffisamment puissant pour éclairer le Madison Square Garden, même si sa principale utilité était de scanner les plaques d'immatriculations et d'identifier à qui appartenaient ces véhicules.

Des agents vinrent à sa rencontre, et plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à la féliciter avec des claques amicales dans le dos. Au poste de police, suite à l'affaire du Snaper, tout le monde prenait l'inspectrice pour une héroïne. Et ce flot constant d'approbation n'était pas ralenti par le fait que la jeune femme n'aimait pas trop les compliments.

Angelina Johnson était une femme sombre, cynique – une pessimiste née, une solitaire et une mère passable qui aimait regarder Jerry Springer Show juste pour se rappeler que les gens – _tous_ les gens — étaient fondamentalement cinglés. C'était une femme qui adoraient aussi manger des cornichons avec de la chantilly. Mais au-delà de ça, Angy était un excellent flic.

Pourtant, ce soir — Luiz aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper —, sa partenaire semblait ardemment désirer faire un autre boulot que le sien.

Il sourit et de charmantes fossettes creusèrent ses joues.

Laissant son amie en arrière, il s'avança vers l'aile droite du parking.

L'air charriait une odeur de poudre et d'essence. D'un geste fluide, il enfila ses gants. Au même moment, le flash du photographe légal lui permit d'apercevoir l'espace de quelques secondes l'étendue des dégâts.

Il alluma à nouveau sa petite lampe et se pencha pour ramasser une douille.

— Luiz ?

Delgado se retourna pour regarder sa coéquipière. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle était vraiment magnifique. C'était la première fois en sept ans qu'il la voyait habillée ainsi. Elle s'était faite belle pour ce George. Luiz ressentit un léger pincement au cœur.

Bon sang, à qui voulait-il faire gober son histoire de « petite sœur et d'amour fraternel » ?

Pour se ressaisir, il se redressa et s'avança vers elle d'une démarche inimitable.

— Quoi ? Maugréa-t-il d'un air bourru.

— Tu parlais d'enlèvement mais qui est la victime ?

« _Oui revenons à quelque chose de plus terre-à-terre_ » s'assena-t-il.

— Draco Malfoy.

Angy écarquilla les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma. L'ouvrit à nouveau.

— Malfoy ? Comme LE Malfoy ? Le candidat ?

— Ouaip, Malfoy ou si tu préfères : l'homme qui valait trois milliards **(2)**. C'est son fils.

— Oh bordel ! On va avoir le FBI sur le dos !

— Sans parler des journalistes. Ça va être le pied ! Assura Luiz en fronçant du nez.

— Fais boucler la zone. Je ne veux voir personne sur le lieu de mon enquête. Aboya-t-elle en sortant prestement son téléphone de sa poche. Elle pressa la touche d'un numéro préenregistré.

Alors que les premières sonneries résonnaient à son oreille, elle pensa qu'il lui faudrait appeler George, juste après avoir pris contact avec son lieutenant. Manifestement, elle n'avait aucune chance de rentrer chez elle pour ce soir, ni même pour le petit-déjeuner.

.

.

.

Avec grâce et agilité, Colonel Pimbleton sauta sur les genoux de son maitre. Il fit un petit tour sur lui-même avant de s'allonger nonchalamment comme s'il était en terrain conquis. Lorsqu'une main se posa avec délicatesse sur son poil immaculé, ses yeux vairons se plissèrent et il ronronna de félicité.

Derrière son imposant bureau en ébène de Ceylan, Tom raccrocha calmement le téléphone. Mais pour Lynck qui avait le don de déceler chez son patron le moindre signe de contrariété, il était clair pour lui que l'attitude de l'homme d'affaires n'avait rien de paisible. Bien au contraire. Ses pupilles sombres s'étaient faites ténèbres.

D'un geste élégant et maitrisé, il sortit sa petite boite dorée de l'intérieur de sa veste et plaça une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

— Monsieur, dit simplement Lynck en lui présentant son briquet.

— Merci.

Les yeux mis clos, Tom inhala lentement une longue bouffée avant d'ajouter :

— Préviens-moi de leur arrivée.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser à qui il faisait allusion.

— Bien Monsieur.

— Tu escorteras Russell jusqu'au sous-sol, j'ai à lui parler en privé.

— Ce sera fait, lui assura Lynck en sortant silencieusement du bureau.

Tom regarda la porte se refermer sur l'inquiétante silhouette de son homme de main. Lynck S. Rogue était toujours présent, veillait sur lui comme une ombre. Il l'avait connu dans ses débuts balbutiants et aussi loin que sa mémoire puisse remonter, Rogue se montrait d'une discrétion et d'une efficacité remarquable. Sombre, létal et prompte à exécuter ses injonctions, il menait toutes ses opérations à bien sans jamais contredire ou remettre en cause son autorité. Exécuteur fidèle et serviteur loyal, il avait la confiance aveugle de Tom. Et c'était bien le seul.

S'il lui avait confié la mission de ce soir, à l'heure qu'il est Draco Malfoy serait déjà dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de son manoir.

Colonel Pimbleton se frottait avec délice contre la paume de son maitre. Tom redoubla d'attention et gratouilla tendrement le menton de son chat.

Il avait dans l'immédiat envie d'étrangler quelqu'un. Non seulement David Rusell et les hommes qu'il avait mis sous ses ordres n'avaient pas réussi à mettre la main sur le jeune Malfoy, mais ils n'avaient pas été fichus de faire les choses discrètement. Et pour combler le tout, aux dernières nouvelles, Draco et son mystérieux sauveur gisaient, morts, dans un précipice sur la route du Michigan.

Tom expira lentement une bouffée de sa cigarette. Dans la pièce, on n'entendait que le tic-tac entêtant et dérangeant de la pendule victorienne. Colonel Pimbleton battait paresseusement de la queue, insouciant de l'orage qui se déchainait dans la tête de son maitre.

Cet affreux incident venait subvertir tous ses plans. Certes, la police ne remonterait jamais jusqu'à lui, il n'avait donc aucuns soucis à se faire à ce sujet mais son arrangement avec Fudge était remis en cause. Une fois Fudge nommé sénateur, il aurait eu les mains libres pour mener à bien son projet. Il avait besoin de son appui pour que l'OMS **(3)** ferme les yeux sur ses agissements. Et pour ça, il avait trouvé le consensus idéal.

Ce dernier était pourtant très simple : il enlevait Malfoy fils, faisait chanter le père pour qu'il se retire de la campagne. Fudge gagnerait les élections suite à l'abandon de son adversaire et en contrepartie, le nouveau sénateur fraichement élu lui laisserait les coudés franches pour mettre son plan à exécution. Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme convenu.

Tom ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une croix sur les bénéfices espérés de la vente du vaccin, même si ses finances étaient assez solides pour s'en passer. Il avait trop investi pour que tout s'effondre comme ça, subitement.

Une autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre était de perdre la face.

À cause de Rusell, son empire pharmaceutique et financier, mais aussi le puissant réseau d'appuis politiques qu'il s'était fait au cours des années, risquaient d'être compromis.

Tom regarda d'un œil absent l'épais dossier qui trônait sur sa table. Il le connaissait par cœur, mais à ce jour, seule la conclusion l'intéressait, à savoir : quand obtiendrait-il l'homologation du gouvernement, et plus précisément l'accord de l'Organisation Mondiale de la Santé ?

Depuis déjà quatre ans, il travaillait avec plusieurs grandes firmes alimentaires pour introduire des germes considérablement pathogènes dans différents produits de consommation de base.

Dès lors, il avait inoculé cette bactérie à l'homme et la pandémie s'était faite croissante année après année.

Rien que l'année dernière, L'OMS avait recensé plus de 30 000 cas répartis un peu partout dans le monde. Les gens mourraient sans aucune explication plausible. Les symptômes que causait ce virus sur le corps humain avoisinaient ceux de la grippe. À part que cette nouvelle maladie était mortelle et que le nombre d'infections ne cessait d'augmenter. La réussite de ce projet résidait dans le fait que les germes s'avéraient hautement transmissibles. Par ce fait, le laboratoire qui pourrait proposer un vaccin s'assurerait une position de numéro un sur le marché mondial. Bref, autant dire que celui qui découvrirait le moyen d'enrayer cette maladie décrocherait le jackpot.

Lors de chaque nouvelle vague, les organismes de santé du monde entier retenaient leur souffle et jusqu'à présent, Tom jugeait que le monde avait eu de la chance. Il s'en sortait encore bien.

Mais l'Organisation Mondiale de la Santé avait jugé la situation assez alarmante. Aussi, à travers le monde, des dizaines de laboratoires travaillaient à la mise au point de l'antidote contre la souche que les spécialistes soupçonnaient être la plus virulente. Bien sûr, en général, les scientifiques jouissaient d'outils assez fins pour ne pas se tromper dans leurs suppositions. Le problème ici, c'était que c'était des germes totalement synthétiques. Et tant qu'ils n'avaient pas la formule de cet organisme de synthèse, impossible de trouver le vaccin.

Tom écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier art déco en verre soufflé.

Dans la course contre la montre qui opposait les différents groupes de chercheurs, les laboratoires JEDUSOR possédaient un atout de taille : il détenait le poisson et le contrepoison.

S'il disposait d'assez de stocks pour vacciner la planète entière, c'était la fortune assurée. Une fortune colossale, un marché encore plus porteur que celui des opiacés… mais à condition d'avoir l'appui de l'OMS.

Tant que l'Organisation Mondiale de la Santé finançait les recherches, personne ne s'étonnerait qu'ils disposent du vaccin en quantités élevées au moment opportun. Dans le cas contraire, on finirait par se poser des questions. Or, c'est là que Fudge était censé rentrer en jeu. Le sénateur devait user de toute son influence afin d'emporter les subventions de l'OMS pour les laboratoires JEDUSOR. Prétexte idéal pour justifier les recherches particulièrement avancées dans un domaine précis.

Après l'acquisition de ces subsides – qui servirait en fait à financer une autre activité, vu que le vaccin était déjà élaboré — il attendrait encore un peu que le nombre de cas augmente, que la maladie se propage à travers la planète à une vitesse fulgurante, tuant des millions de gens sur son passage. Peut-être même qu'il aiderait le germe à se répandre un peu plus vite afin de créer une demande aussi élevée que possible. C'est ce que Tom appelait « optimiser le potentiel d'une situation donnée ». Il estimait qu'une petite cure d'amaigrissement ne ferait pas de mal à la courbe démographique mondiale.

Mais voilà, tout ne se passait pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu et cela à cause de la désobéissance d'un seul homme.

Sur cette pensée, le téléphone sonna. L'oreille touffue du Colonel Pimbleton tressauta. Le chat plissa les yeux et s'étira mollement. Tom décrocha.

— Monsieur, ils sont là, lui annonça Lynck de sa voix placide.

— Bien, j'arrive.

Au même moment, le félin sauta de ses genoux avec un miaulement contrarié. La sieste était terminée. Tom lui accorda une dernière caresse avant d'ouvrir l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et d'en sortir son Smith&Wisson qu'il fourra dans son holster.

_« Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas servi »_ se dit-il en refermant le bouton de sa veste Valentino dans un geste élégant. D'un pas souple, il se dirigea vers la porte.

.

.

.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Ses paupières semblaient peser des tonnes. Sa vue était floue. Il ne distinguait rien autour de lui mais il pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée et laborieuse résonner dans un espace clos.

Où était-il ? Dans une voiture ?

Draco tenta de relever la tête mais il renonça très vite. Il avait l'impression que le dôme de son crâne explosait… et que son lobe frontal se désintégrait.

Il gémit de douleur.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi le froid s'insinuait en lui comme une main aux griffes acérées. Son étreinte glaciale lui brûlait la peau.

Mais lorsqu'il essaya à nouveau de bouger, il eut la sensation d'avoir été écrasé par un camion.

De nombreux tiraillements et meurtrissures se réveillèrent partout dans son corps, comme s'il était une antenne radio et que tous les échos de la terre venaient d'atterrir dans son système nerveux.

Immobile, il jeta un regard par la fenêtre brisée de la voiture. Des pins et des chênes qui se dressaient devant lui scintillaient d'un halo bleuté. C'était une nuit sans lune mais la blancheur de la neige éclairait l'épaisse forêt.

Draco chercha à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Aussitôt, l'épouvantable migraine revint en force. En même temps, de sombres souvenirs flottèrent dans son cerveau, comme le monstre du Loch Ness sous la surface. Le titillant, lui faisant miroiter une complète révélation… hors de sa portée.

Une bourrasque de vent s'infiltra dans l'auto. Il frissonna.

Avec peine, il défit la ceinture de sécurité qui l'oppressait. Il leva sa main vers la portière enfoncée et l'ouvrit. Après ça, il fit glisser une jambe hors du véhicule. Mais haletant, il dut faire une petite pause pour se ressaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il essaya de se redresser de son siège. Il balança son poids sur ses pieds, tout en priant pour que, avec un peu de chance, il n'ait rien de cassé.

Quand un nouvel éclair lui traversa le cerveau, Draco se raidit jusqu'à ce que tous ses muscles se détendent. Il lutta pour reprendre le contrôle.

Avec le sevrage, son corps s'était habitué à la douleur, mais celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec celle de d'habitude. Pourtant dans ces cas-là, il savait qu'il lui fallait ne plus penser à rien. Aussi il laissa s'éteindre son processus cognitif, et se concentra sur sa respiration – qu'il obligea à devenir calme et régulière.

Draco ne sut pas combien de temps il demeura ainsi mais lorsqu'il se hissa enfin sur ses pieds, un élancement sourd le percuta, depuis le milieu de son front jusqu'à sa cheville droite. Toutefois, il réussit à tenir deux minutes debout sans s'affaler.

Il leva les yeux sur le carré de ciel nocturne qu'il distinguait entre les arbres. Où était-il ? Tout se ressemblait, il était perdu. Une bouffée d'angoisse vint étouffer son cœur. Jamais personne ne le retrouverait ici. Abandonné à son sort, il ferma les yeux et adressa une prière au ciel – au cas où quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre.

Au même moment, une nouvelle rafale le frappa. Draco sentit ses genoux lâcher. Il s'écroula.

Il aurait voulu que la neige ne soit pas si froide, il serait alors resté là à flotter dans ce brouillard opalescent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus la douleur. Mais quelque chose de chaud coulait de sa tempe et s'égouttait sur la robe blanche qui recouvrait le sol. Le vermillon devenu encre avec la nuit ne laissa pas de place au doute. C'était du sang. Il porta sa main à sa tête. La viscosité de la matière lui donna des frissons.

Aussitôt, une image imprima son esprit. Elle évoquait Charis. Draco savait qu'il aurait dû repousser cette vision, la sortir au plus vite de ses pensées. Car l'alimenter était comme ouvrir les digues de son autodestruction. Ce qui équivalait à gagner un séjour prolongé dans une cellule capitonnée.

Pourtant il y avait bien quelqu'un allongé, là. « Oui, cette forme au sol à quelques pas de lui, c'était bien Charis ! »

Animé par un sentiment d'urgence, Draco se redressa, ignorant ses vertiges qui empiraient et sa vision troublée. Ses membres tremblaient mais aucune force, aucun raisonnement n'auraient pu l'arrêter.

Son frère était là devant lui. Il avait besoin de lui, il devait le mettre à l'abri avant que tout n'explose.

Draco avançait avec toutes les peines du monde. Comme dans un cauchemar, il avait l'impression de ne pas aller assez vite. Désespéré, il poussa un long gémissement comme si son cœur s'enfuyait à tire-d'aile.

Sa respiration se faisait plus courte, des sueurs froides perlaient sur son front.

Ses jambes étaient comme paralysées. Mais son cerveau bouillonnait d'émotions diverses. Dans sa tête résonnait sa frustration mais aussi tous les cris qu'il avait envie de laisser sortir. Du coup, sa réserve habituelle s'était transformée en une cage de fer qui l'emprisonnait à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Obnubilé, Draco fixait cette masse informe sur la terre gelée. _Le précipice. Des yeux verts. Une peau laiteuse. Des fils d'ors, non, non, des cheveux de jais. Des tueurs. Une dispute…_

Le passé et le présent s'emmêlèrent en lui, formant un mélange détonnant accéléré par l'adrénaline qui brûlait dans ses veines. Draco fut immédiatement propulsé des années en arrière, tandis que Charis et lui se querellaient comme des ours dans la voiture. Un camion venait droit devant eux. Il klaxonnait avec insistance. Draco avait braqué sur la droite. Première embardée qui avait été le début de leur calvaire.

… _Charis. L'accident. Tout ce sang… mon Dieu tout ce sang. Puis l'explosion_. Draco haleta, essayant de retenir sa nausée. L'explosion… _Charis était resté dans la voiture… _il fallait qu'il le sorte de là.

Non, non ce n'était pas Charis mais cet homme… _Bon Dieu, sa tête le lançait !_

Draco chercha à ensevelir ses souvenirs au fond de sa mémoire. Il respira péniblement, et se força à ne penser à rien – à _absolume_nt rien – histoire de survivre à cette attaque. Quand la douleur diminua légèrement, il bougea avec prudence, au cas où ce mouvement provoquerait un nouvel accès.

Mais… Potter, il était là, étendu dans la neige, comme mort. Son frère avait besoin de lui, il y avait peut-être encore une chance de le sauver.

Draco vacilla à nouveau. De justesse, il se rattrapa à un tronc d'arbre.

Il était totalement vidé… au point qu'il trouvait étrange de pouvoir avancer. Il ne savait même pas comment son corps fonctionnait encore.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à atteindre la forme inerte, il se laissa lourdement glisser auprès d'elle. Avec une précaution infinie, il le retourna.

Les cheveux n'étaient pas blonds mais noirs, ses paupières closes — il le savait — cachaient des iris non pas bleus mais émeraude.

Draco exhala difficilement. Au plus profond de lui, quelque chose se mit à vibrer, comme une corde d'arc trop tendue. Quelque part dans son subconscient, son esprit avait entendu cet halètement et ouvrait les vannes en grand.

Pour dissiper cette sensation, il se frotta le visage et appuya très fort sur son bouton interne pour bloquer son attaque de panique. L'ennui, dans la vie, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de « tilt » comme au flipper pour arrêter le jeu quand la machine déraillait complètement.

Se débattre en vain était un bon moyen de devenir fou de terreur. Il le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il se débattit incoerciblement contre la vague de panique, essaya de lutter, mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

L'hypoxie l'attaqua immédiatement. Aussi bien physique que mentale. Il n'avait plus d'oxygène. Il allait mourir. Il ne pouvait plus…

Serrant convulsivement le corps contre sa poitrine, Draco cria à pleins poumons. Un hurlement atroce qui ne s'arrêtait plus.

Il hurla pour ce frère qu'il avait perdu à jamais – pour l'homme sans vie qu'il était devenu – pour sa mère – pour son père et son mépris qu'il aurait voulu un jour changer en amour – pour cette soirée qui était un vrai cauchemar – pour cet inconnu dans ses bras… Il hurla durant ce qui lui sembla des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle, plus de conscience, plus rien. Plus de passé. Plus de présent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus.

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter – même s'il l'avait voulu. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'homme qu'il tenait et laissa les larmes couler, pleurant cette fois en silence, plus fort que jamais. En fait, il ne pensait pas avoir déjà pleuré ainsi. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Après une période interminable, quand ses larmes se tarirent et que son taux d'adrénaline se stabilisa, Draco jeta un regard autour de lui. Sa vue était encore brouillée par les larmes. Aussi, il plissa les yeux et tenta malgré tout d'apercevoir ce qui l'entourait.

Un des avantages des mois d'hivers, c'était que la forêt était moins dense. Chênes et érables n'étaient plus que des troncs dénudés, laissant apercevoir le ciel étoilé. Tout autour, les conifères agitaient leurs branches touffues comme pour narguer leurs congénères, une sorte de vengeance pour avoir été étouffés durant l'été par leur ombre dense qui confinait à la claustrophobie. Ou noyés à l'automne par leur abondante chute de feuilles. Les arbres dénudés offraient un visibilité parfaite.

C'est ainsi qu'au loin, Draco aperçut quelque chose de massif qui ne ressemblait pas à un arbre. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait des habitations dans ce trou perdu ?

Espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une hallucination, il repoussa le corps imposant qui pesait sur lui et se leva lentement en s'efforçant de respirer calmement.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Sa blessure à la tête le faisait horriblement souffrir à moins que ça ne soit toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées qui avaient fini par lui vider le cerveau au point d'en avoir mal.

À peine était-il parvenu à se mettre debout que ses jambes se dérobèrent sans crier garde.

Il pesta. Il avait l'impression d'avoir autant de grâce qu'un faon qui venait de naitre.

Pour se reprendre de ces efforts et de la douleur, il s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre. Ses yeux s'attardèrent malgré lui sur le visage maculé de sang de Potter.

Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et son visage était figé dans une mimique crispée. Il était si pâle, qu'il semblait… mort ?

Draco se raidit.

S'il s'agenouillait pour vérifier son état de conscience, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir se relever. Autant le laisser là. Il ne ferait que l'entraver dans sa progression et Draco voulait garder ses dernières forces pour quelque chose de plus utile que de jouer aux Saint-Bernard.

* * *

><p>Là, là, je vous entends demander au sujet de Tom : Mais… mais pourquoi il est si méchant ? PARCE QUEUUUHHH !<p>

Oui, Tom est vilain, très vilain même…Ceci n'est qu'un petit rappel à ceux et celles qui l'auraient oublié. Mouuaaahhhhhhhh... mmmm, pardon.

Quant à Draco, j'ai aussi décidé qu'il était temps qu'il nous montre le côté Pile de sa face. Assez de _« Oh Charis… non… pourquoi… papa… non…aidez-moi_… » Oui, je sais, je suis méchante. Son côté Malfroyen va se réveiller en puissance et ça va être chaud pour Harry (s'il survit)… parce que Dray en mode Pokemon en nutation c'est pas triste !

**Pour la petite info : **

Canne de repérage **(1)** : Mais si vous connaissez, c'est le truc là dans les Expert ! Mais siiii, c'est le truc jaune qu'on met parterre pour repérer et mettre en évidence les indices. Ah vous voyez que vous connaissez !

L'homme qui valait trois milliards **(2)** : C'était une série télévisée américaine de science-fiction et de fantastique : super kitch attention les yeux.

l'OMS **(3)** : L'Organisation Mondiale de la Santé. Je crois en plus que je le dis 4 fois dans le texte.

**RAR aux non- inscrits :**

**Ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à ****Miss ****Bubsky**** qui**** m'a donné le nom original du chat de Tom dans une de ses reviews.**

**Gracias chica bonita**

Fantasio** : Merci d'être toujours là, merci de suivre cette fic complètement disjonctée. J'espère te rendre encore plus accro. ^_^ Merci ma belle ta review est comme du Diesel pour mes doigts. J'espère être à la hauteur pour ce nouveau chapitre. Biz **

Moustique** : Merci pour tes ondes positives ! Ça marche, regarde, j'ai écrit en moins d'un mois la suite ! Tu peux encore en envoyer. Je contente de susciter en toi toutes ces émotions contraires. C'est un vrai challenge pour moi de non seulement faire lire mais aussi faire vivre les sensations décrites à mes lecteurs. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. **

Carotte** : Mmmm ma Carotte râpée, tu me devines trop bien … le coup de la cabane, c'est exactement ça ! Mais je ne sais pas pour qui cette cahutte va être une bénédiction ? Le feu et la glace peuvent-ils cohabiter surtout si le vent s'en mêle ? **

MilaLaChose** :**** Toujours aussi heureuse de te lire. Je suis trop contente de savoir que tu suis cette histoire. Tes reviews me font toujours bondir de joie. T'ai-je dit que je suis une de tes fans ? Oui ? Non … non parce que si je radote, il faut me le dire hein… je crois que c'est l'âge… misère… ****Ah ça oui Harry est complètement dingue et je pense que sur ce point, il n'a pas fini de nous surprendre ^^**

Plume** : Waaahwou Plume ! Tu relis plusieurs fois mes chapitres !? Mmmm … je suis.. je suis sans voix. Et tu veux me dévorer …enfin ma fic, si j'ai bien compris ! LOL. C'est un super compliment que tu me fais là, t'es super ! Merci pour ta review, pour les encouragements, merci de me trouver sadique, ça me donne des ailes pour écrire. **

**Merci pour vos reviews. **

**Elles me donnent envie de poursuivre l'aventure et de me surpasser pour vous offrir de la qualité ! **

**Ça fait pas trop pub là … non ça va ? ...bon alors OK, on la garde ! **


	17. Temps mort

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/ …

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes si ça ne vous convient pas, ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **:

A ma Bêta Zitronnade : T'es en or ma belle ! Merci !

A mes lecteurs : Merci de suivre cette fic !

**Dédicace **: A ma Dame de cœur. Welcome Back !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> Temps mort<strong>

«_Tu ne peux pas le laisser là_ » s'écria sa raison indignée.

— Ah non ? Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas toi qui tout à l'heure me disais ne pas avoir confiance en lui ?

Sa voix énervée tonna dans de la nuit silencieuse.

Aussitôt, Draco ferma les yeux. Voilà qu'il parlait à nouveau tout seul. Excédé, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ce geste raviva sa blessure à la tête.

Il s'adossa quelques instants contre un arbre dans l'espoir que la douleur cesse de le torturer.

Son regard s'arrêta péniblement sur Potter.

Il était surement mort, personne ne survivrait à un tel accident. L'impact avait été trop brutal, pensa Draco pour se donner bonne conscience. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état de leur véhicule. Potter était mort. Son corps avait été projeté à plusieurs mètres de la voiture. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'était trop tard.

Ça ne servait à rien de rester là. Tout comme ça ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il avait perdu trop de temps à geindre. À présent, il devait chercher un moyen de se sortir de cette impasse. Oui, il devait absolument trouver un moyen de rejoindre la civilisation.

Draco se décolla du chêne sur lequel il était appuyé et prit une profonde inspiration, comme si le fait de remplir ses poumons d'air frais pouvait effacer toute cette désolation.

Résolu, il détourna son attention de Potter et jeta un nouveau coup œil autour de lui.

L'endroit était bel et bien désert. Il y avait des cavées qui partaient d'un peu plus bas. Elles se dessinaient nettement sous la neige mais à première vue, ces chemins – certainement de randonnée — ne paraissaient plus être fréquentés. Pour cause : des les troncs gisaient sur le route, barraient la descente.

Passant sous les arbres, Draco remontait à pas prudent ce qu'il espérait être un sentier. Il semblait conduire jusqu'à la forme massive.

Le duvet neigeux avait tout recouvert si bien qu'il entendait la terre gelée craquer sous ses chaussures.

Il ne sentait plus ses pieds. Ils étaient comme paralysés. Il ne savait par quel miracle il avançait. Pourtant il poursuivait sa route. Il s'enfonçait dans les bois. La nuit sombre et oppressante n'était perturbée que par sa respiration erratique et par le battement sourd de son cœur qui résonnait comme une caisse claire à ses oreilles. De temps en temps, le hululement d'une chouette qui se mêlait au souffle du vent et au grincement des branches le faisait sursauter.

Draco hâta son pas. Les yeux toujours fixés sur son Graal :l'ombre de la bâtisse qui se dessinait au loin.

Parfois il s'arrêtait, essuyait de sa manche le sang qui lui coulait sur les yeux. Il pressait sa tempe douloureuse. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Mais très vite, il reprenait sa marche. Ses pieds butaient sur des racines enchevêtrées, la neige entravait ses enjambées. Il tombait souvent, se relevait laborieusement.

Lorsqu'enfin il aperçut la petite cabane se découper sur le fond sombre du ciel, il laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement.

Elle était située au beau milieu d'une clairière protégée par un rideau d'arbres tourmentés qui se dressaient comme des sentinelles. On aurait presque dit qu'il la préservait des intrus.

La neige et son éclat bleuté rendaient l'endroit presque irréel mais en s'approchant pour y voir de plus près, Draco déchanta.

_À quoi t'étais-tu attendu ? À un chalet bien douillet perdu dans la forêt ?_

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il évaluait le désastre qui se présentait devant lui.

Tout autour de la cahutte, il pouvait distinguer une clôture défoncée par endroits. Elle délimitait un terrain envahi de débris. Il y avait ça et là des monticules de bois scié en copeaux, qui ressemblaient à des termitières.

Draco promena un regard inquiet sur toute cette désolation. Il se dit que le pire restait encore l'état déplorable de la bicoque, qui semblait prête à s'écrouler.

Plus personne ne devait vivre dans un coin pareil. Cette vieille masure devait être abandonnée depuis longtemps.

Il prit cependant une grande inspiration et avança.

D'un pas méfiant et prudent, il s'aventura sur les planches bancales du perron. Il risqua un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, mais elle était tellement sale qu'il était impossible de voir à travers.

Il toqua à la porte et attendit.

Le froid le faisait danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Il se frotta les mains et souffla sur ses doigts pour leur donner un peu de chaleur.

Ses yeux hagards se posèrent sur le bas de la porte et Draco constata avec effroi que le bois semblait avoir été rongé par les rats.

Il grimaça de dégoût et pour s'empêcher de faire demi-tour en courant, il s'obligea à regarder ailleurs.

Il tendit cependant l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Seul le mugissement lugubre et inquiétant du vent qui balançait les branches dans un rythme lancinant lui répondit.

Entre les arbres, il distinguait le ciel. Apparemment, la neige allait recommencer à tomber. S'il ne trouvait pas très vite un abri, il allait mourir congelé.

De son poing, il tambourina le battant craquelé.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait, ouvrez !

Draco employa ses dernières forces à frapper encore et encore, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Agacé, il se saisit de la poignée, la tourna et envoya un coup d'épaule contre le bois.

Il eut un « crac » mais le panneau ne céda pas.

Draco étouffa un gémit et se massa douloureusement le bras. Son geste avait réveillé une douleur que le froid était parvenu à anesthésier. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter, il renouvela l'opération. Cette fois la porte s'ébranla puis grinça pitoyablement lorsqu'il réussit à l'enfoncer.

Il déboula dans une pièce qu'il devina exiguë. Il n'y avait pas de vestibule. On entrait directement dans ce que Draco supposa être le salon vu les contours de fauteuils qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

A sa gauche, sur un guéridon se trouvait une lampe à pétrole et une boîte d'allumettes. Apparemment le propriétaire de ce tas de ruines devait être une personne organisée.

Il arqua un sourcil étonné.

« Peut-être que l'intérieur n'est pas aussi pitoyable que l'extérieur » se dit-il en allumant difficilement la lampe.

Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête et la faible lumière éclaira un plafond parsemé de toiles d'araignée un sol de carreaux de bois maculé de poussière et envahi d'un nombre impressionnant de mouches mortes une cheminé couverte de suie et encore remplie de cendres, un tapis élimé, un vieux divan défoncé, trois petites chaises et une table en bois massif.

Draco resta atterré alors qu'il considérait la pièce et tout ce qui constituait l'essentiel de son mobilier.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. L'endroit était un vrai taudis.

_« Mon dieu, il fallait qu'il trouve un téléphone, il ne pouvait pas rester là ! »_

Ses yeux parcoururent fébrilement la pièce à la recherche du combiné. Mais rien.

Affolé, Draco s'élança vers une autre porte.

Celle-ci donnait sur une chambre où il découvrit un lit sur lequel était déposé un patchwork aux couleurs vieillies. Un poêle à bois, un fauteuil à bascule, deux tables de nuit dont l'une avait un pied cassé, une imposante commode et une coiffeuse au miroir piqué.

Mais toujours aucune trace de téléphone.

Draco commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il devait absolument joindre quelqu'un, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Impossible. Il ne parviendrait jamais à passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit dans cette maison poussiéreuse, infestée de rats, où l'odeur acre de moisi vous prenait à la gorge.

Il tâtonna fébrilement les poches de son manteau. Peine perdue, il savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas son portable. Il l'avait manifestement égaré lors de sa cavalcade.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » jura-t-il en se dirigeant vers le fond de la chambre.

Sur sa droite, une porte coulissante. Draco n'y entra même pas il avait trop peur de découvrir sur quelles autres horreurs elle s'ouvrait.

À part ces pièces, une véranda menait sur une petite cuisine. Il la traversa rapidement, ne désirant pas s'arrêter sur les détails qui ne manqueraient surement pas de lui hérisser le poil.

La porte arrière qu'il poussa donnait sur une espèce de grange. Draco tendit la lampe devant lui.

Et là, le miracle absolu… non pas un téléphone mais mieux, une voiture, et plus spécifiquement un pick-up. Draco s'avança et regarda par la fenêtre. Et il y avait en prime **– **Draco regarda à nouveau** —** les clés sur le contact.

_Merveilleux, Dieu existait._

Bon, elle n'était pas de toute jeunesse mais il supposait – souhaitait — qu'elle roulait. Elle avait probablement besoin d'être un peu chauffée. Draco se saisit prestement de la poignée et l'ouvrit. Mais lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'intérieur du véhicule, il s'écarta promptement. Il lâcha la portière comme si elle était soudain devenue brulante. Il haleta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il recula jusqu'à heurter le panneau de bois derrière lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été percuté par une puissance invisible.

Ses jambes tremblantes avaient perdu le peu de force qui leur restait. Des frissons remontaient de ses membres à son torse et emprisonnaient son cœur dans un étau implacable.

Il vacilla, les yeux toujours figés, comme hypnotisés sur le tableau de bord.

Son esprit, par contre, se fit la malle. Il le projeta cinq ans plus tôt, dans une autre voiture, sur une route tortueuse, par une nuit douce et claire de septembre.

Draco serra le poing alors qu'il se revoyait les mains crispées sur le volant de sa Lexus. Il était énervé, sa conduite saccadée témoignait de l'agitation interne qui le secouait.

Charis n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, comme s'il n'était qu'un demeuré. Il était maitre de ses actes et libre de ses choix.

Draco ne comprenait pas comment la situation s'était envenimée à ce point. D'habitude ils discutaient bien. C'était son frère, son confident, son meilleur ami. Mais s'il avait su, s'il avait su que Charis réagirait aussi violemment, il ne lui aurait rien dit.

— Je ne veux plus que tu la revoies. Son ton tranchant était sans appel.

Draco changea de vitesse et accéléra.

— Je ne suis plus un enfant à qui tu peux donner des ordres, rétorqua-t-il tout aussi froidement.

Pourtant à l'intérieur il bouillonnait. Il essaya de garder son calme, de ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion. Mais les mots trop justes de son frère le blessaient cruellement. Au fond de lui il savait que Charis avait raison. _Mais bon sang_!, ne pouvait-il pas pour une fois arrêter d'être le grand frère parfait, le dispensateur de la parole de sagesse ? Ils n'étaient pas devant leur père. Ils n'avaient rien à se prouver.

— Tu es un Malfoy, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Tout ce que cette femme cherche auprès de toi c'est le prestige de ton nom. Rien d'autre.

_Qu'il se taise, bon sang ! Qu'il se taise _

Draco avait envie de hurler. C'était faux, Astoria n'était pas comme ça. Elle l'aimait… il le voulait.

— Conduis moins vite, tu veux !

Draco ignora son injonction. Il ne freina pas non plus dans le virage. À une heure aussi avancée, la route était déserte.

— Elle m'aime et après mon inscription à l'université, je lui demanderai de m'épouser. Alors commence déjà à la voir comme ta future belle-sœur Charis.

Dans un mouvement brusque, ce dernier se retourna vers son jeune frère. Son regard cérulé le sondait.

— C'est une plaisanterie ?

Comme son vis-à-vis ne répondait pas il poursuivit :

— Tu vas la laisser trainer notre nom dans la boue ? Parce que crois-moi, c'est bien ce que cette petite garce fera. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Draco ne répondait toujours pas. Il s'efforçait de rester dans un semblant de calme.

— Cette histoire de coucherie est allée trop loin. Je dois en informer père.

— Quoi ? explosa Draco.

Les deux frères se regardaient à présent, les yeux pleins de défis.

— Tu ne lui diras rien, lui intima Draco après quelques minutes. Il détourna ses yeux de ceux, acerbes, de son frère, pour à nouveau fixer la route.

Dire qu'il y voyait quelque chose était mentir. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine. Ses mains moites serraient le volant à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais son frère l'avait cherché. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Son histoire avec sa maitresse ne concernait personne. Sa rage émergea à nouveau et sa culpabilité se noya sous sa froide résolution de lui faire aussi mal que ce que lui, lui faisait.

— Ah tu crois ça ? Si c'est le seul…

— Qui traine notre nom dans la boue lorsque tu couches avec le fils d'Amycus Carrow? Le concurrent direct de notre très cher père, hm ?

Draco entendit le hoquet de surprise – d'effroi — de son frère.

— Comment… comment… tu

— Comment je le sais ? Peut importe. La vraie question est comment penses-tu que père réagira lorsqu'il apprendra que son fils chéri n'est qu'une sale petite pédale qui se fait culbuter par un Carrow ?

Draco avait crié la fin de sa réplique de manière presque hystérique, laissant exploser sa colère. Les yeux pleins de hargne, il se retourna vers Charis. Mais en le regardant, sa fureur chuta dans l'oubli.

L'expression de profonde tristesse qui se peignait sur les traits parfaits de son frère lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide. Son cœur se perça. Il resta comme pétrifié.

_Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? Non, il ne voulait pas._

— Charis… souffla-t-il… je suis…

Il voulait s'excuser, revenir sur ses mots, qu'il ne pensait pas. Remonter le temps, et faire en sorte que cette dispute n'ait jamais existé, que cette soirée n'ait jamais eu lieu.

— Arrête la voiture !

L'ordre claqua comme un fouet, le faisant sursauter. Les yeux clairs et humides de son frère le considéraient durement, douloureusement.

Draco cilla, l'esprit complètement égaré. Ils ne pouvaient pas le regarder ainsi. Ces yeux avaient toujours été conciliants, doux et parfois même réprobateurs mais jamais durs. Et cette douleur. _Oh seigneur_. Draco sentit sa poitrine se broyer.

— Charis…

— J'ai dit, arrête la voiture, je veux descendre. Tout de suite.

La rage et la colère avaient changé de camps. Draco se sentait perdu, il avait l'impression d'avoir mis en pièces quelque chose de précieux.

Furieux, Charis avait défait sa ceinture de sécurité, sa main s'était posée sur la poignée alors que la voiture était lancée à plus de 78 mph **(1)**.

— Non Charis, non… écoute…

Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que Draco vit le camion qui fonçait droit sur eux. Il braqua, mais c'était trop tard.

Draco ferma les yeux comme pour se couper de tous ces souvenirs douloureux. Le sol sous ses fesses était glacial. Il trembla comme il revenait à lui. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était effondré. Il passa une main sur ses yeux, et remarqua que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes.

Il ne pouvait pas conduire cette voiture. Même si sa vie en dépendait, il ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ces forces. Après cet accident, il n'avait plus jamais touché à un volant. Le sentiment de culpabilité et de peur le rongeait continuellement.

Draco se releva avec plus d'effort que ça n'en valait. Il resta debout, une main sur le mur et l'autre sur la poitrine. Il se frotta le cœur comme si ce geste pouvait apaiser la douleur qui l'enserrait.

Le temps ne changeait rien, ses souvenirs étaient toujours aussi vivaces et déchirants. Tout avait été de sa faute. Charis avait voulu le protéger de cette intrigante, mais lui n'avait rien compris, pire, il avait insulté son frère de la pire façon qui soit.

Draco poussa un profond soupire. Il leva les yeux sur le pick- Up.

Il devait se faire une raison, il était coincé ici. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de se sortir de ce trou perdu. La solution était pourtant là devant ses yeux mais il ne pouvait pas exploiter cette option. Draco gémit de frustration. Il détestait se retrouver impuissant face à une situation, quelle qu'elle soit.

_« Potter_ » lui souffla alors la petite voix dans sa tête.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

Potter ? Que venait-il faire dans cette équation ?

« _Potter peut conduire_ » poursuivit sa conscience enjouée.

— Potter est mort ! Cracha Draco, la coupant dans ses réjouissances.

« _Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'as même pas pris la peine de vérifier, tu l'as aban… »_

Draco la fit taire d'un geste agacé de la main. Mais il réfléchit quand même à la proposition.

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Cet homme avait une chance insolente, contrairement à lui. Il se pourrait bien qu'il soit encore vivant. Si par un heureux hasard il était encore en vie, Draco pourrait le ramener ici. Il lui apporterait même quelques soins s'il le fallait vraiment, question de le remettre sur pieds, et une fois d'aplomb, il le pousserait dans ce vieux tacot.

Pour la première fois depuis des heures un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Il avait trouvé son chauffeur. _Bon,_ restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit encore en vie.

* * *

><p>Oui, notre Draco est en mode : * motherfucker qui don't give a shit* … La suite dans deux semaines…enfin j'espère. !<p>

**Pour la petite info : **

78 mph **(1)** : Plus ou moins 125 km/h

**RAR aux non- inscrits :**

Fantasio** : Oui Tom est fou et il n'a pas fini de l'être ! Quant à Draco, il a ses moments de faiblesse, ses moments de force et des moments de couardise Bref que dire à par que c'est un Malfoy : ) Merci de suive et reviewer ma fic. C'est toujours un réel plaisir de te lire. **

Tara** : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements j'en ai besoin ! Voici la suite J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira **


	18. Harry à tout prix

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/ …

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage.

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes si ça ne vous convient pas, ne lisez pas !

**Remerciements **:

À ma Bêta Zitronnade : Tes commentaires m'ont trop fait marré : sécateur, hache, scie, dague, tournevis… J'y penserai promis…

À mes lecteurs : Merci de suivre cette fic !

**Dédicace **: À ma Dame de cœur. Heureuse de te lire.

**Note de l'auteuse** : Ran… rangez vos tomates et autres crudités parce que j'ai une surprise pour vous.**Carotte** pose cette laitue !Si si croyez-moi. Dans la liste de mes résolutions 2014 j'ai mis finir ma fic … C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça ? **Serda** fait-moi un sourire, **Tara **t'en va pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Harry à tout prix<strong>

Rassemblant ses esprits, Draco se leva. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un bloc de glace collé au derrière.

Il essuya d'un revers de la main ses joues baignées de larmes. Il devait agir vite. Dehors les bourrasques faisaient sinistrement grincer la vieille grange. À travers les lamelles de bois, quelques flocons s'infiltraient à l'intérieur et tombaient sur le sol en tourbillons.

Un peu raide, il se dirigea vers ce qu'on pouvait appeler le salon. Il y régnait un froid à vous glacer le sang. Draco jeta quelles bûches dans la cheminée et alluma un feu. Ses doigts frigorifiés ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche.

Lorsque les flammes commencèrent à crépiter dans l'âtre, il tendit les mains pour se réchauffer. La chaleur lui lécha les paumes. Il en gémit de bien-être.

Il serait bien resté là, près du foyer, mais le seul fait de penser qu'il serait encore mieux chez lui le fit bondir sur ses pieds. Il devait aller chercher Potter.

Avant d'affronter la température extérieure, il alluma rapidement un feu dans le poêle de la chambre et prit soin de fermer toutes les portes pour garder la chaleur.

Dès qu'il ouvrit le vieux battant de bois, une rafale de vent glacé se rua à l'assaut de la timide tiédeur de l'habitation. Le froid l'embrassa de sa glaciale étreinte. Il frissonna.

La neige, comme le ciel l'avait annoncé, s'était remise à tomber. Elle recouvrait un paysage de désolation, vaguement éclaboussé d'une lumière grisâtre. Draco grelotta sous l'hostilité des bourrasques chargées de neige.

Le jeune homme était un citadin, il ne connaissait rien à la montagne et à ses climats rigoureux. Pourtant, s'il avait grandi dans les régions du Nord, il aurait su qu'un coup de blizzard se préparait.

Il inclina la tête et brava les éléments. Malgré la douleur, il s'efforçait d'avancer le plus rapidement possible. Il avait peur que la neige qui tombait abondamment ne recouvre ses empreintes et qu'il perde le chemin de la petite cabane.

Il resserra sur son corps endolori les pans déchirés de son manteau et enlaça son torse pour se donner un peu de chaleur.

Transi, il se demanda par quel miracle il tenait encore sur ses jambes. Il était à bout mais il maintenait la cadence. Il espérait de tout cœur que Potter soit toujours vivant. Leurs poursuivants avaient dû penser qu'ils étaient morts. Ce que normalement il aurait dû être. Personne ne survivait à une chute pareille. Par chance il s'en était sorti mais Potter…

Luttant contre la tempête, Draco marchait en aveugle. De temps en temps, il levait le nez pour voir où il était afin de rectifier sa trajectoire si besoin. Les arbres nus se dressaient comme des spectres malveillants, faussant sa perception et son orientation.

Il n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui. Du moins, retrouver au plus vite la civilisation. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait tout d'abord – en dépit de ce que lui avait révélé Potter – parler à la police. Ces hommes avaient tenté de le tuer.

_« Pourquoi ? » _se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

Il était conscient d'avoir un certain nombre d'ennemis, il était même persuadé que sa disparation servirait plusieurs d'entre eux. Mais il doutait que ses adversaires ou subalternes souhaitent le voir mort pour quelques vexations ou pour ses refus de signer quelques contrats.

_« Non, il y avait autre chose, mais quoi ? »_

Potter semblait connaitre ces hommes. Était-il l'un d'entre eux ? Si tel était le cas, pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Il n'y comprenait rien. Mais il comptait bien l'interroger jusqu'à obtenir des réponses.

Soudain un éclair de panique le traversa. Il se figea : son père !

Il devait prévenir son père. Peut-être était-il lui aussi en danger.

Affolé, il pressa le pas. Ses jambes s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux genoux dans la poudreuse. Il chancela à plusieurs reprises, se rattrapant de justesse aux branches qui lui cinglaient le visage. Seules sa détermination et sa volonté le poussaient à tenir.

Dans la nuit, son souffle erratique se mêlait à celui impérieux du vent. L'épuisement faisait trembler ses membres. Sa tête tambourinait au même rythme de son cœur il sentait qu'il n'allait pas faire long feu.

Il avait parfois l'impression de perdre le fil de la réalité, sans doute par excès de fatigue car par moments, il était incapable de se rappeler pourquoi il escaladait ces monticules hostiles, la peau mangée par le vent, les vêtements gelés. À d'autres moments, redevenu lucide, il savait que s'il ne retrouvait pas Potter, il était perdu.

Par chance, il aperçut la forme inerte de ce dernier un peu plus loin. Il était recouvert de neige. Apparemment il n'avait pas bougé, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe.

Refusant de se décourager, Draco s'approcha de lui et le manipula un peu rudement.

Il entendit alors un faible gémissement, comme un râle. Il tourna vivement la tête vers le blessé et l'examina avec une expression d'incrédulité complète.

Il était vivant ?

Sur cette question chargée d'espérance, il le souleva.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à le hisser sur son dos. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises.

— Nom de Dieu Potter, s'impatienta-t-il hors d'haleine.

Le jeune homme pesait des tonnes et la cabane semblait être à des miles d'eux. Draco doutait d'y parvenir. Mais, bataillant comme un forcené, haletant et râlant contre Potter et le sort, il avançait.

Il progressait avec une lenteur désespérante le long de ce qui lui apparaissait être une route sans fin, sans espoir. Il se fraya un chemin en chancelant, harcelé par le vent qui faisait tournoyer avec violence la neige autour d'eux.

Potter reposait sur lui de tout son poids et Draco était à bout de souffle, ses tempes le lançaient, lui faisait souffrir… non, son corps le faisait souffrir.

Les rafales apportaient des flocons durcis. Draco agrippa un peu plus fort le bras d'Harry qu'il avait passé autour de son cou. Ses doigts se crispaient sur lui comme des serres sur sa proie. S'il le lâchait, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le soulever à nouveau. Serrant les dents, il chemina lentement, la tête rentrée sans les épaules.

Enfin arrivé devant la vieille bicoque — qu'il ne réussit à ouvrir qu'au prix d'une lutte épuisante — sans même pouvoir se retenir, il trébucha sur le seuil et s'effondra sur le plancher crasseux. La porte claqua derrière eux, poussée par le vent tumultueux.

D'un geste las, il repoussa Potter qui était tombé sur lui et tenta de se lever. Il fut aussitôt pris d'un violent vertige.

Il resta un moment à quatre pattes essayant de reprendre ses esprits et par la même occasion son souffle. Après de longues minutes, il se redressa.

Il réussit à garder l'équilibre et tira le corps du brun jusque dans la chambre où il le hissa tant bien que mal sur le petit lit.

Épuisé, il s'assit contre le rebord de la vieille commode. L'envie de prendre la place de Potter, de s'effondrer sur le lit le tentait. Peu lui importait à présent que l'endroit soit d'une propreté douteuse. Il avait besoin de repos.

Pourtant, il se redressa. Il savait que s'il se laissait aller, il ne se relèverait plus.

Le corps tremblant, il se rapprocha du lit. Potter était de travers.

_« Oh bon sang »_ maugréa-t-il en lui soulevant les jambes.

Après pas mal d'efforts, Draco parvint à l'allonger correctement sur le matelas. Le souffle court il s'arrêta un moment et l'observa.

Il avait vraiment une mine effroyable. Sous la lumière vacillante de la petite flamme, il était d'une pâleur mortelle. Ses paupières étaient violacées, les lèvres gercées semblaient presque bleutées, et seules les multiples entailles plus ou moins profondes apportaient une touche de couleur sur le reste de son visage émacié. Draco se saisit de la couverture au pied du lit et allait l'en couvrit lorsqu'il vit avec horreur que le manteau de Potter était maculé de sang.

Il fit un bond en arrière.

Le regard hypnotique, il fixa la tache sombre qui s'étendait sur tout le bras gauche du jeune homme. Draco recula encore, jusqu'à heurter la commode derrière lui.

Puis craintivement, il se rapprocha du blessé, recouvrit précipitamment son corps des couvertures et alla à nouveau se plaquer contre le meuble derrière lui comme s'il avait peur que le liquide pourpre lui saute au visage.

Potter, cet imbécile s'était pris une balle. Avait-il réellement cru qu'il s'en sortirait indemne, à virevolter comme une foutue ballerine entre les tires-croisés ?

Draco souffla, furieux. Maintenant son idée de l'utiliser comme chauffeur tombait à l'eau.

_« C'est pas vrai ! »_ s'écria-t-il, rageur. _Tout ça pour en arriver là. _

Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Draco fixa le blessé d'un œil mauvais.

Il avait consenti à jouer à l'infirmière seulement jusqu'à un certain point. Soigner les légères écorchures était dans ses cordes… mais s'occuper d'une fichue balle, c'était tout bonnement hors de question. _Il ne pouvait pas !_

Toujours accolé à son meuble comme un mollusque à son rocher, mi- furieux, mi-écœuré Draco regardait fixement Potter. C'est lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes à nouveau faiblir qu'il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il s'occupe un peu de lui.

Il était gelé. S'il n'enlevait pas ses habits trempés, il allait finir par attraper la mort. Aussi, il partit à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans un vieux placard. Un pantalon court qui faisait trois fois sa taille, une paire de bretelles — parce que bien sûr il n'y avait pas de ceinture. Une chemise à carreaux rêche, des chaussettes de laine et un pull qui empestait la naphtaline.

Il grimaça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou la pneumonie.

Il se retira à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, ôta ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements en lambeau, se sécha dans un drap et enfila les hardes. Ensuite, Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à bascule près du feu et se frotta les tempes, comme s'il était menacé d'un anévrisme.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage blême de Potter qui lui rappelait trop sa situation inextricable.

Il devait attendre. Quoi, il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais attendre. Un miracle. Quelqu'un. Une autre solution. Il n'en savait rien, Draco était à court d'idées. Il sentait que son corps devenait lourd. Son sang circulait à toute vitesse dans ses membres endoloris. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur le vieux coussin. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes de réflexion pour y voir plus clair. Juste quelques minutes...

Il tomba aussitôt dans un profond sommeil, comme assommé par un coup sur la tête. Mais la période de sommeil calme ne dura pas.

Quelques minutes après, _« Le Rêve »_ — comme il l'appelait — le réveilla avec sa violence habituelle. Il se redressa d'un bond en hurlant lorsqu'il sentit sa poitrine exploser comme si quelqu'un lui ouvrait la cage thoracique en deux à l'écarteur. Son cœur eut quelques ratés, puis se mit à battre vivement. Draco se trouva inondé de sueur glacée malgré la chaleur du poêle.

Il ouvrit précipitamment sa chemise pour regarder sa poitrine.

Tout était en place, normal. Il n'y avait pas de trou béant… mais la sensation s'attardait. L'horrible impression d'avoir été frappé et l'implacable fatalité que la mort était venue pour lui persistaient.

Pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle avec difficulté, sa mémoire lui revint doucement. Il était perdu dans les bois, dans une affreuse « cabane hurlante » **(1)** avec un homme laissé pour mort, allongé dans un lit sordide. Il releva la tête vers le blessé et bondit sur sa chaise. Il faillit pousser un nouveau cri d'effroi lorsqu'il tomba sur des yeux brillants qui l'observaient.

Draco s'approcha.

Potter semblait transpirer abondamment et son corps était parcouru de frissons malgré la chaleur dégagée par le foyer. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées comme pour s'empêcher de claquer des dents.

Mais il était réveillé. Potter était réveillé ?

Ce type avait vraiment une chance insensée. C'était pas croyable !

— …Pour…pourquoi tu cries ?

Et en plus il parlait !

— Rien d'important, s'entendit répondre Draco une fois la surprise de la résurrection de son compagnon d'infortune passé.

Il se rapprocha du lit et examina Potter. Il allait peut-être mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'aurait probablement pas à jouer au « Patient Anglais » **(2). **Sans doute pourrait-il rentrer chez lui plus vite que prévu. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

Mais lorsqu'il posa une main hésitante sur le front pâle du brun, il constata, inquiet, qu'une fièvre intense le brûlait. Il faillit lâcher une bordée de jurons.

— Tu es glacé, balbutia Potter en roulant la tête de côté comme s'il cherchait à fuir son contact.

Mais il grogna aussitôt. Une vive douleur lui déchirait l'épaule.

— Connais-tu... un moyen de... de retirer une balle ? Elle... elle est encore là... quelque part. Il parlait entre ses dents, les yeux à présent clos.

_Quelle question, il n'était pas médecin, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait_ ?

— Potter...je…ne…

Il souleva difficilement les paupières et planta son regard fiévreux dans celui d'acier du blond.

— Enlève-moi ce truc Draco.

Ce dernier se leva d'un bon et s'éloigna du blessé.

— Désolé mais je ne peux pas ! Cria-t-il en secouant la tête, bien qu'il ait déjà acquis la certitude qu'il n'existait pas d'autres solutions.

La fièvre était montée, signe d'infection. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que Potter n'allait pas bien du tout. Draco devait faire quelque chose.

S'il n'extrayait pas cette maudite balle, il mourrait... et s'il ne le faisait pas proprement, il succomberait aussi... or il avait besoin de Potter. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire !

Draco s'agrippa les cheveux. Ses pieds martelaient le plancher élimé dans un va-et-vient incessant. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, cherchant une échappatoire.

— Draco… Insista Harry.

Hargneux, il se retourna vivement vers le brun et le considéra d'un œil mauvais. Harry soutint l'œillade meurtrière. Pendant des secondes qui parurent des heures, ils se dévisagèrent. La détermination qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux de jade s'épuisait, laissant place à quelque chose de plus doux, presque vulnérable. Sans aucune parole, Potter implorait son aide.

_Nom de Dieu !_

Draco laissa échapper un gémissement, vaincu.

Avec colère et appréhension, il marcha droit vers le lit, rabattit sèchement les couvertures et commença à le débarrasser du manteau poisseux.

— Doucement geignit Harry, qui grimaça de douleur et ferma les yeux.

Draco soupira, agacé. Si c'était pour le contrarier dans ses opérations, il aurait aussi bien fait de rester inconscient.

— Vous voulez que je vous enlève cette maudite balle oui ou non ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

Il lui retira alors son pull, le jeta à terre, déboutonna sa chemise du bout des doigts, puis la ceinture et son pantalon suivirent.

Par des gestes précis et rapides Draco le déshabilla. Entièrement. Après tout, il l'avait déjà vu nu.

Pourtant une coloration proche du cramoisie vint teinter ses joues. Bien malgré lui, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les muscles saillants du corps allongé devant lui.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il était magnifique, admirablement proportionné, une musculature noueuse mais souple. Une peau lisse et ferme. Une pilosité… Draco suivit des yeux la toison brune qui descendait et qui se perdait en ligne fine jusqu'à son pubis. Il rougit bien plus encore lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa virilité. Il déglutit nerveusement au souvenir de la nuit où ils avaient couché ensemble. Ce fameux soir où il avait pris dans sa bouche sa…cette partie de son anatomie.

Honteux, Draco se concentra résolument sur son torse, déjà marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices. Cette blessure ne serait apparemment qu'une de plus parmi tant d'autres.

Ses yeux glissèrent malgré tout à nouveau sur son ventre sculpté. Était-ce la lumière de la lampe ou sa carnation était légèrement dorée ? Son grain de peau était-il toujours aussi doux ? Draco eut envie de l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

Il ne remarqua même pas que sa main s'était levée pour répondre à son envie.

Il suspendit son geste et s'écarta vivement du lit comme s'il en jaillissait des flammes.

Pris en faute, il tourna la tête de gauche à droit pour voir si personne n'avait été témoin de son moment d'égarement.

Harry bâtit des paupières. Il avait perçu le mouvement de recul du jeune homme et le regardait sans comprendre.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration.

Bon sang, il déraillait complètement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes et encore moins par Potter.

OK, il était un peu sorti des sentiers battus avec lui mais il aimait les femmes : raffinées, belles et discrètes. On pouvait même dire qu'il était un fin connaisseur en la matière. Par chance, New York et sa haute société regorgeaient de créatures de rêve, il n'avait qu'à se baisser pour avoir celle qu'il voulait.

Draco jeta un œil torve à l'homme qui gisait dans le lit. Il n'y avait rien d'attrayant en lui. En plus avec son corps parcouru de spasmes et ses mèches en désordre collées sur son visage livide, il avait l'air plus mort que vif.

Dire que c'est avec ça qu'il avait couché ! Pitoyable.

— C'est grave docteur ? Grimaça le mal-portant avec un semblant d'humour qui ne fit rire personne.

_« Concentre-toi Draco! »_ Avec tout ça, il avait oublié de regarder de plus près cette foutue blessure.

Lorsqu'il découvrit l'ampleur des dégâts à l'épaule, il faillit tourner de l'œil. Pour se reprendre, il ferma étroitement les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau.

Différentes coupures avaient laissé des estafilades sur sa peau d'où suintait encore un peu de sang mais la balle avait creusé dans le muscle de l'épaule une plaie horrible dont les lèvres bleuies et tuméfiées ne lui inspiraient rien de bon.

Il n'avait jamais vu une blessure aussi impressionnante. Draco eut un haut-le-cœur.

_Il n'y arriverait jamais_.

Potter avait besoin d'un médecin. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de là où il était et par conséquent n'avait aucune chance de parvenir en ville. De plus la tempête semblait faire rage à l'extérieur.

Il devait se débrouiller pour extraire la balle. C'était la seule solution, sinon Potter allait mourir. Et par conséquence, lui aussi.

Il glissa une main sous le dos du blessé.

Rien.

Il comprit alors avec horreur que la balle n'était effectivement pas ressortie de l'autre côté.

_«Surtout ne pas céder à la panique »_ s'exhorta-t-il. Il devait rester rationnel et s'en tenir à son plan. Bientôt tout ça serait terminé et il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Cette pensée, répétée plusieurs fois comme un mantra le calma peu à peu.

_«Montrons-nous méthodiques et efficaces »_ ordonna-t-il à sa raison qui était de nouveau prête à prendre la tangente.

Draco mit une casserole d'eau à bouillir sur le poêle.

Il déchira un drap propre en lambeaux puis partit à la recherche de ce dont il avait besoin. Il dénicha aussi une bouteille de whisky dans le buffet.

_Parfait._

Envoyant au diable les convenances, il l'ouvrit et but au goulot une bonne rasade. L'alcool était complètement dépourvu de saveur mais sa force lui brûla la gorge et l'estomac. Il toussa, hoqueta, les yeux pleins de larmes, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, aux prises avec un désarroi tel qu'il faillit laisser échapper la bouteille.

Lorsqu'il se fut remis de ses émotions, il plaça ses ustensiles dans une cuvette et versa dessus tout le flacon d'alcool à 90°. Ensuite, il s'assit au bord du lit et, avec un bout de tissu trempé dans le désinfectant, il commença à nettoyer le sang autour de la plaie.

Le cauchemar s'épanouit dans toute son horreur durant l'heure qui suivit, à la clarté de la seule source de lumière dont qu'il disposait : la flamme dansante de la lampe à huile.

On distinguait à présent nettement le petit trou rond de la balle, et à première vue, il semblait que le projectile avait pénétré profondément dans la chair.

Heureusement l'artère n'avait pas été touchée.

Avec la gaze, il désinfecta la blessure béante. Il procédait avec minutie.

Après ça, Draco reprit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool tout en s'efforçant de se remémorer d'un des épisodes de Docteur House **(3)** vu un soir d'insomnie. Le liquide ambre lui ravagea une nouvelle fois la gorge et le ventre mais peu importe, il avait besoin d'un remontant, vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Les mains tremblantes, il prit les ciseaux et examina les replis de la plaie. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Sans cesse, il se répétait que ce qu'il faisait était utile, que c'était l'unique solution pour lui de s'en sortir. Il se rabâchait ça pour se donner la force de continuer et de regarder ce qu'il faisait sans défaillir.

Il plongea la pointe des ciseaux dans la plaie et s'arrêta pour contempler Potter. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et Draco constata avec soulagement qu'il respirait toujours, quoique faiblement.

Il poursuivit son opération.

Il y avait bien quelque chose de dur au bout des ciseaux. Mais Draco ne savait pas si c'était l'os ou la balle qu'il touchait du bout de son instrument. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Il enfonça un peu plus les ciseaux dans la plaie.

Le blessé tressauta et s'agita.

— Potter, je vous en prie, ne me rendez pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà, grogna-t-il.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Harry se calma. Mais sa respiration hachée et les contractions de sa mâchoire montraient qu'il souffrait le martyre. Sa peau était agitée de frissons.

Draco appuya encore un peu plus. Il n'obtint aucune résistance. C'était bien la balle.

Alors, doucement, il ouvrit les deux pointes et les referma sur le corps étranger. Puis, lentement... Très lentement, il tenta de la faire sortir en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler.

Mais la tâche se révéla plus ardue que prévu. Impossible de retirer cette fichue balle.

Redoutant un accident à cause de sa nervosité et le tremblement de ses mains, il reposa la paire de ciseaux. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il devait fouiller la plaie avec son doigt, partir à la recherche du projectile. Il se mordit la lèvre avec une telle force que le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Il prit une profonde respiration et se lança.

Lorsque Draco l'effleura la plaie d'un doigt incertain, Potter tressaillit puis s'immobilisa dans une rigidité qui lui donna à nouveau à penser qu'il s'était évanoui.

_Mon Dieu !_ Draco ne savait pas comment il réussirait à oublier l'horrible sensation qu'il éprouvait à palper l'intérieur du trou béant et gluant. Il ignorait si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou mal, si son acte n'allait pas au contraire empirer les choses.

Il jeta un cou œil à Potter. Il avait gardé les yeux fermés. Une sueur glacée ruisselait de son front jusqu'à ses joues livides. Il s'efforçait de rester stoïque. Une fraction de second, Draco admira son courage.

Soudain il sentit sous son ongle le bord de la balle. Il faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Son calvaire allait prendre fin.

Avec précaution, il finit par la sortir de son écrin de chair et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste rageur qui lui éclaboussa le visage au passage.

— Tu l'as eu ? Articula difficilement Potter qui avait ouvert un œil.

Draco s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Il frissonnait de la tête aux pieds. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remettre.

— Oui.

Malheureusement, c'était loin d'être fini. Il fallait encore arrêter l'hémorragie, mais auparavant, il devait désinfecter la plaie.

Empoignant la bouteille de whisky, il inonda la plaie jusqu'au plus profond.

— Merde… Draco!

Potter étouffa un cri, son corps se raidit puis se tordit tandis que, de son bras valide, il le repoussait.

— Potter, restez tranquille, maugréa-t-il en rejetant sa main.

Draco se saisit de l'aiguille et du fils et s'agenouilla auprès du lit. Afin de l'immobiliser, il prit appui sur la poitrine d'Harry de tout son poids.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il s'exécuta le cœur au bord des lèvres.

À son oreille, il entendait les grognements et gémissements étouffés de Potter mais heureusement, il ne se débattait plus.

Il rapprocha les deux bords et recousit avec soin. Il réussit une couture petite et nette. Des gouttelettes de sang perlaient des points de suture mais Draco ne s'en inquiétait pas. Le plus gros était fait.

Il banda soigneusement l'épaule avec les morceaux de tissu déchiré. Potter n'avait pas bougé. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il semblait très faible.

Harry voulut parler, le remercier. Mais ses paupières se mirent à battre, et l'image de Draco devint saccadée, comme autrefois, sur les vieux films en super8 quand le projecteur était cassé.

Il avait surement dû sombrer dans l'inconscience car il était figé dans une immobilité telle que Draco se demanda cette fois s'il n'était pas mort.

Après, s'être assuré en posant l'oreille contre sa poitrine que le cœur battait avec régularité, Draco s'occupa à désinfecter et panser les autres blessures puis il se redressa laborieusement et débarrassa les compresses et autres ustensiles. Il changea les draps souillés. En plus de l'édredon, avec lequel il l'avait déjà recouvert, Draco ajouta deux autres couvertures. Ce fut après ça qu'il ressentit comme une chape de plomb qui lui tombait sur la tête, les épaules, bref le corps entier. Tout effort lui était devenu incommensurable, pénible.

De toute façon il ne pouvait plus rien faire, sinon attendre.

Épuisé, il s'effondra sur le vieux fauteuil à bascule. Son corps raide et meurtri protesta. Il lui demandait un peu plus d'attention et de confort.

À part cette vieille couche déglinguée, il n'y avait rien dans cette maison qui pouvait être qualifié de confortable. Draco hésita il se rappelait la dernière fois où Potter et lui avaient partagé un lit.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois le jeune homme.

_« Que peut-il bien te faire dans son état ? Il est complètement inoffensif »_

Rassuré, Draco s'allongea loin de lui, tira les couvertures sur eux et sombra ensuite dans un sommeil agité.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, le cœur battant. Il se demanda quelle fraction de la nuit s'était écoulée. Il était incapable de le dire. Les aiguilles de sa montre indiquaient 21h10 : l'heure de leur vol plané.

Il frissonna. La neige et le vent cinglaient toujours aussi inlassablement la petite cabane. La faisait craquer et frémir. Sous la porte, poussée par le vent violent, des flocons se faufilaient à l'intérieur.

Un courant d'air froid lui glaça le visage. Draco regarda vers le poêle où le feu s'était réduit à un tas de braises rougeoyantes. Il n'avait même pas la force de se lever pour le réanimer.

À ses côtés, Potter murmurait des propos hachés, incohérents. Sa peau était devenue sèche et bouillante et il déployait d'incroyables efforts pour rejeter la couverture qui enveloppait leurs corps.

Se moquant de ces vaines tentatives, Draco les remonta sur eux et s'assoupit à nouveau. Il se réveilla cette fois dans une sorte de torpeur où il se sentait tantôt brûlant, tantôt sur le point de mourir de froid.

Harry ne cessait de sombrer dans l'inconscience, puis d'en émerger par à-coups. Il réalisa quand même qu'Il souffrait le martyre – aussi bien au niveau du son épaule que plus haut, à la tête – et la violence de sa douleur annihilait à la fois ses forces et son processus cognitif.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il cligna des paupières – plusieurs fois – à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il ressentait un malaise physique. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il voulut alors se relever, mais une violente douleur irradia dans son corps. Terrassé, il émit un gémissement de douleur et se recoucha.

Finalement, Draco se réveilla pour de bon, dans la position exacte qu'il avait tant redoutée — étendu sous Potter.

Ce dernier avait le visage enfui dans le creux de son cou, son bras valide était enroulé autour de sa taille et une de ses jambes était jetée en travers de son corps.

Draco le repoussa rudement… sans grand succès. Non seulement Potter ne s'éveillait pas, mais il avait refermé sa main sur sa hanche, l'attirant encore plus près de lui.

— Potter ? Grogna-t-il en le poussant une nouvelle fois de toutes ses forces.

Après quelques minutes d'un combat perdu d'avance, Draco s'arrêta, essoufflé.

Le corps massif de Potter n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il dégageait de lui une chaleur capable de chasser la fraîcheur matinale. Il semblait dormir du sommeil du juste, inconscient du fait qu'il l'écrasait de tout son poids.

Draco ne lutta plus, il était habité par un mal de tête violent qui lui martelait les orbites. Ses membres pesants, le corps brisé, il avait l'impression de se défragmenter. Il aurait payé cher pour un antidouleur.

— Pott…

— Quoi ?

C'est une véritable voix d'outre-tombe qui s'exprimait. Rauque, caverneuse. Draco sursauta. Il leva la tête et son regard rencontra les yeux encore brûlants de fièvre du brun.

Comme la première fois, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses cils étaient longs et recourbés et que ses yeux étaient verts à peine parsemés de paillettes plus sombres. Il n'y avait aucune trace des reflets bruns qu'on trouve habituellement dans des yeux aussi foncés. Une émotion indéchiffrable vint les voiler et Draco prit inconsciemment une inspiration un peu tremblante.

Ses yeux sondaient les siens avec une telle intensité que ç'en était troublant. Trop déstabilisé par son regard fascinant, Draco ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Potter se penchait et que sa tête s'inclinait vers la sienne. Ce n'est que lorsque ses iris sombres glissèrent avec convoitise sur ses lèvres qu'il se tétanisa des pieds à la tête. Son cœur… aussi par ailleurs.

_« Inoffensif hein ? »_

Il s'aplatit dans les coussins, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

— Potter… je… vous….

_« Bravo Draco très __éloquent__ !»._

— Tu es là ? Je croyais rêver en te trouvant à côté de moi. Il se rapprocha et enlaça plus fermement le blond, plaquant encore un peu plus son corps contre le sien. J'ai besoin de ta chaleur Draco...j'en ai tellement besoin…

Draco s'agita, il sentait venir la catastrophe. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être embrassé, aucune envie de renouveler cette horrible expérience. En plus les haleines fétides du matin, très peu pour…

_Mmm…_

Draco exhala un soupir de pur plaisir. L'exquise sensation de ces lèvres chaudes sur les siennes fit fondre toute rébellion, lui fit perdre tout raisonnement.

_Bon sang, Potter savait embrasser !_

Son baiser était ferme, et pourtant doux, et Draco se régala de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les jambes en flanelle. Son corps se réveillait sous l'ardeur de sa bouche qui dévorait voracement la sienne, de son corps dur plaqué contre le sien.

Perdu, il s'entendit gémir contre ses lèvres gourmandes. Il se pressa plus contre lui et sentit le sexe bandé de Potter contre sa cuisse.

Draco s'embrasa. Un désir violent prit aussitôt possession de ses reins. Plus leurs langues jouaient à se chercher et à se perdre, plus il tremblait de désir contenu. Potter resserra l'étreinte de son bras autour de lui, et Draco sentit sa main descendre sur son dos pour se refermer sur ses fesses. Un autre éclair de désir lui fit alors bouillonner le sang. Sa respiration s'emballa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son sexe commençait à durcir. Il se mit à onduler contre le corps chaud étroitement serré contre le sien. Il en voulut soudain plus. Ses jambes s'écartèrent dans une impudique invitation et ses hanches se soulevèrent à la rencontre de celles de Potter.

Les lèvres de Potter glissèrent sur sa gorge offerte. Il eut comme un grognement rauque à son oreille.

— Arrête de me chauffer, j'ai mal, je m'occuperai de toi plus tard

Les paupières lourdes de désir, Potter planta un dernier baiser dans son cou et roula sur le côté, libérant ainsi son hottage consentant.

Draco resta un moment statufié avant de sursauter comme si une mule venait de lui balancer un coup de sabot au mauvais endroit.

_Mon Dieu, était-il devenu fou ?_

Il se mit debout d'un mouvement brusque – ce qui n'était pas une idée très intelligente dans son état, physique et émotionnel. Entre sa tête qui tournait et le lançait et la faiblesse de ses muscles, il vacilla et heurta de tout son poids la commode. Son épaule envoya une onde de choc dans les livres bien rangés dont les tranches épaisses étaient si soigneusement alignées.

Il fallait qu'il mette le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce diable d'homme… mais le sol n'était pas stable. Draco se rattrapa de justesse au vieux meuble.

— Ne t'éloigne pas, grogna Potter d'une voix sourde sur un ton de reproche en essayant de le retenir.

Mais son bras ne possédait pas la force nécessaire.

Draco était parvenu à s'arracher au vertige provoqué par ses baisers. Baisers qui lui ôtaient tous ses moyens. Il avait l'impression que Potter venait de le vider de toutes pensées cohérentes. Le laissant uniquement éprouver un tourbillon de sensations brûlantes. Il s'était une nouvelle fois fait avoir.

Bon sang ! C'était lamentable, lamentable mais véridique.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller Potter. Il faut ranimer le feu... Ne voyez-vous pas que je gèle ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix déformée malgré lui par le désir et la frustration mêlée.

— Après reviens t'allonger auprès de moi.

_Compte là-dessus._

Les jambes tremblantes, le cœur encore en arythmie Draco se détourna de lui, fit mine de l'ignorer. Il aurait inventé n'importe quel prétexte pour combattre la stupide faiblesse qui prenait possession de son corps au seul son de sa voix.

Draco jeta rageusement quelques bûches dans le foyer. Il avait envie de trucider Potter pour les réactions insensées qu'il faisait naitre en lui.

Ensuite il traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers le salon et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé comme un poids mort.

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains. _Bon sang_ ! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour vouloir comme ça que ce type l'embrasse ? Un nouveau programme avait-il été téléchargé par erreur dans son cerveau ? La proximité du corps de cet homme le laissait… à bout de souffle.

Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses réactions. Absolument pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de Potter ou de lui-même. Mais son cœur battait toujours aussi fort qu'une batterie à un concert de rock.

Il espérait que tout ça se terminerait le plus vite possible. Il pourrait alors dire adieu à ce parasite, retrouver une vie normale sans …

Draco n'eut même pas le temps de crier sous la douleur. Le coup qu'il reçut sur l'arrière du crâne l'envoya directement au pays des mille et une nuits. Il s'effondra la tête la première dans le cimetière des mouches.

* * *

><p>La suite dans... peu de temps, si vous me croyez pas lisez la Note de l'auteuse.<p>

**Pour la petite info : **

**(1)-**La cabane hurlante : Je trouvais que cette maison ressemblait un peu à celle décrite par JKR.

**(2)-**Le Patient Anglais : Film Romantico-dramatique avec Juliette Binoche. Il a été récompensé de neuf Oscars.

**(3)-**Dr House : No comment.

**RAR aux non- inscrits :**

Wist** : La relation Harry/Draco avance doucement mais surement. A moins que ça ne soit rapidement et chaotiquement. L'avenir nous le dira. ^_^ En attendant, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. **

Carotte** : Heureuse de te voir…euhh lire. Draco est un petit snob coincé doublé d'un sale égoïste. Il a plus l'habitude de chalet à la montagne que de vieille cahute branlante et poussiéreuse. Et pour ce qui est de sauver Harry. Sa devise serait plutôt « Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même » On en apprendra un peu plus sur nos héros au file de l'histoire. Merci de la suivre, d'être toujours là après 17 chapitres complètement loufoques! **

Plume** : Draco est détestablement adorable. LOL**

Tara** : Waou ! Merci ma Tara pour toutes tes reviews, tu es super :3 ! C'est un vrai plaisir de te lire.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2014**


	19. Coup de maître

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer **: Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR! toujours elle !

**Genre **: Angst/ Yaoi /Aventure/ …

**Pairing **: HP/DM … Vu d'ici c'est toujours pas gagné, gagné

**Rating **: M à cause entre autres du langage. Je ne parle pas comme ça dans la vraie vie hein ! Quoique…

**Avertissements **: ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes si ça ne vous convient pas, ne lisez pas ! En clair : barrez-vous

**Remerciements **:

A ma Bêta Zitronnade : Ma Herote… on se comprend !

A mes lecteurs : Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire ! N'hésiter pas à me laisser une p'tite review.

**Dédicace **: A ma dame de cœur, ma merveille.

**Note de L'auteuse :** Na aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien à dire ! … enfin si (gloups) j'avais dit le 18 mais en faite je voulais dire le 20 (Katy dans : Comment se rattraper aux branches en racontant un bobard)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**oup de maitre**

Encore un peu faible, Harry se laissa lourdement retomber sur l'oreiller. Ce dernier portait toujours la chaleur et l'odeur de Draco. Un délicieux mélange de parfum et … un effluve de… de - Harry huma à nouveau l'oreiller — d'océan ? Il gémit sourdement.

_Draco…_

Le jeune l'homme l'avait laissé en plan alors que son érection rivalisait avec Le Washington Monument **(1)**. Il grogna de frustration. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il n'était pas au top de sa forme. Il avait encore l'impression d'avoir un tison brûlant à la place du bras… à moins que ça ne soit sur tout son corps. Parce qu'il était en feu. Il frissonnait de la tête aux pieds. La fièvre ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et la douleur non plus, la garce !

Pour faire taire une autre sorte de frisson qui lui enflammait les reins, il se retourna sur le ventre. Ce mouvement lui arracha un cri. Il resta immobile et, haletant, il serra les dents, tentant de prendre une respiration normale. Mais les élancements qui s'étaient réveillés se diffusèrent rapidement dans la moindre parcelle de son corps.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent. Avec angoisse, il se sentit à nouveau partir.

Il se réveilla dans un champ de blé. Le soleil à son zénith lui brûlait les rétines. Il mit sa main en visière pour se protéger des rayons.

— Tu es en sécurité ici, dit une voix douce.

Cette voix… cette voix si grave, si profonde, qu'il avait entendue quasiment toute sa vie.

Le cœur battant, il se retourna lentement. Son père était devant lui, dans un élégant costume blanc. Mais son visage n'était pas celui qu'il avait connu. Il paraissait avoir vingt ans de plus mais ses traits affichaient une telle sérénité que Harry se détendit instantanément.

— Pa… papa ? Bégaya-t-il pourtant sous le choc.

— Oui, mon fils c'est bien moi, en quelque sorte...

Une forte émotion le submergea. Des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux. Son père était là devant lui. Tremblant, Harry se rapprocha mais la silhouette de James se troubla.

Il fronça les sourcils_. Qu'est-ce que_… Harry scruta les alentours. Tout était blanc, éblouissant de lumière.

— Papa ? Je suis…où est-ce que je suis ?

— Tu es à la croisée de ton chemin, mon grand.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

— A la croisé de quoi ? De quel chemin ?

Son père sourit de son sourire doux et réconfortant qui lui avait tant manqué.

— Je ne peux rien te dire à part que tu dois faire un choix.

— Un choix, mais quel choix ?

— Le choix de revenir vers ceux que tu aimes, ou de rester avec moi.

Harry resta un moment interdit puis murmura douloureusement.

— Mais si je reste avec toi, ça veut dire que je serai mort.

— Tu seras de l'Autre Côté avec moi, mais tu dois te décider fiston, vite !

Harry paniqua. Cette décision n'était pas simple. Par ailleurs, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

— Attends, laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir.

Il aimait son père. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit encore vivant. Harry le contempla avec tendresse, chercha à graver ce visage adoré dans sa mémoire.

Une peine indicible vint étreindre son cœur aussitôt suivit d'une colère froide. Il ne voulait pas partir sans l'avoir vengé. Tom, cet enfoiré de mafieux, ne pouvait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Il ne voulait pas quitter ses meilleurs amis. Harry revit la mine renfrognée et les yeux clairs de Ron. Il sourit affectueusement en repensant aux attentions un peu agaçantes d'Hermione. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Ils étaient son univers.

Il ne voulait pas abandonner non plus Dora et Teddy. Remus n'était plus là pour veiller sur eux, il devait s'occuper d'eux.

Et… Draco…

Harry resta un moment perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le jeune homme venait faire dans cette équation. A moins que ça ne soit dû au rêve à la fois étrange et merveilleux. Celui dans lequel le jeune homme restait à son chevet et prenait soin de lui. Sa douce chaleur avait obligé son corps à rester dans ce lit, à ne pas suivre la lumière blanche— celle de l'Au-delà comme le savait n'importe quel abruti ayant vu le film Poltergeist **(2)**.

Harry secoua la tête, reporta son attention sur son père et le considéra avec tristesse.

— Je suis désolé papa, je ne peux pas t'accompagner… J'ai des choses à faire ici. Des trucs à régler. Ce n'est pas mon jour, mon heure. Je dois repartir.

— Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit doucement James. Je te souhaite une longue vie heureuse, mon fils.

— Papa, l'appela Harry, bouleversé, plus très sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Son père se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front, puis il recula légèrement et lui dit :

— Repose-toi Harry. Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ton chemin sera long et semé d'embûches avant d'obtenir ce que ton cœur désir.

Harry cligna des yeux sans comprendre puis sursauta. Il devait savoir.

— Dis-moi, dis-moi qui t'a assassiné ?

L'image de son père commençait déjà à disparaître dans un fin brouillard.

— Va voir ta mère Harry, réconcilie-toi avec elle.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait demandé mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester. Il se retrouva propulsé dans son corps endormi.

.

.

.

Il sortit de son coma comme une balise émergeant des profondeurs du néant, flottant sur les vagues de la réalité, enregistrant des sons et des images tout autour de lui.

Peu à peu, il finit par organiser ses pensées — assez pour comprendre qu'il regardait les planches en bois de sapin d'un plafond orné de toiles d'araignées, et qu'il entendait des voix provenir de la pièce d'à côté.

Harry promena un regard curieux sur ce qui l'entourait. Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas chez lui. Même son appartement miteux était mieux tenu que cette ruine.

Tout lui revint subitement : les hommes de Tom. Draco. L'accident. Son bras. Harry effleura du bout des doigts les bandages qui enserraient son torse.

_Draco…_

Alors comme ça, il était resté avec lui et avait pris soins de lui ? Et vu le battement régulier et ferme de son cœur, il s'en était finalement sorti.

_Où était-il passé _?

Harry roula sur le dos et chercha à soulever le haut de son corps du matelas. Il grimaça sous l'effort mais insista. La sensation de tournis lui souleva le cœur. Mais c'était toujours mieux que son lot de douleurs variées.

Il fixa la porte d'où provenaient les voix sans savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Le son lui parvenait de manière étouffée.

Une autre porte reçut également toute son attention. Celle sur sa gauche.

Harry espérait qu'elle soit celle des toilettes ou de la douche. Parce qu'il avait une furieuse envie de pisser et parce qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir prendre une douche.

Il essaya de basculer ses jambes hors du lit, conscient que c'était sans doute une idée périlleuse. Il s'accrocha au montant et attendit que le tournis passe un peu.

Il prit deux profondes inspirations, puis s'appuya sur la commode en face du lit pour se redresser.

Il posa ses pieds sur le sol froid et essaya de faire porter son poids sur ses jambes mais ses genoux lâchèrent soudainement.

Dans un grognement, il retomba brutalement sur le lit, et il sut qu'il ne réussirait pas à atteindre cette pièce. Adieu eau chaude et envie pressante.

Harry se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Une migraine atroce lui crevait les tempes et la douleur de son épaule faillit le replonger dans l'inconscience. En fait, s'il n'avait pas déjà été couché, il se serait écroulé sur ce putain de plancher.

— Bordel !

Les lancements étaient vraiment peu comme si quelqu'un était en train de s'acharner sur son crâne avec un pieu aiguisé. Il lui fallut un sacré bout de temps avant d'avoir la force de se rasseoir.

Il avait sous-estimé son besoin d'aller vidanger sa vessie, cette exigence de la nature ne semblant pas avoir de limites.

Sa seconde tentative vers la position verticale fut un échec retentissant. Il réussit la troisième fois, mais juste parce qu'il s'accrocha des deux bras au montant du lit pour ne pas retomber en arrière. Sa tête pendait en avant comme un ballon crevé sur ses épaules, et il regardait le plancher vieilli sans réellement le voir. Il jeta un coup d'œil féroce à ses jambes, puis se repositionna, en respirant profondément, avant d'ordonner à ses muscles de ne pas déconner.

Sans le moindre effet.

Il espérait franchement avoir une chance d'atteindre cette putain de porte avant se pisser dessus.

Il se redressa, fit un pas en avant mais sans avertir, un de ses genoux céda, et Harry tomba lourdement, comme un bouquin d'une étagère. Il s'effondra avec fracas. Son cri de douleur résonna dans la petite pièce.

Derrière lui la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

_Bon sang… Relève-toi. __Bordel de merde._

— P'tain mais Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'tu fous d'bout ?

_Ron ? _

Harry tourna la tête et regarda avec étonnement son meilleur ami qui se précipitait vers lui.

Il fut si content de revoir cet enfoiré que sa vision en devint brouillée_. Merde_. Ces cheveux de feu, ces taches de rousseur parsemées sur son nez, ces brillants yeux lagon… Tout était pareil. Identique. Habituel. Ce mec était à la fois sa famille et son foyer. Tout ce qui comptait dans sa vie dans un emballage « Rouquin Grincheux ».

Harry réussit à retenir ses larmes. Il était déjà vautré au pied du lit le cul à l'air, sans pouvoir se relever. Bon sang ! Pleurnicher en prime serait la goutte— en quelque sorte— de trop dans le seau de sa honte.

Clignant rageusement des yeux, il aboya en montrant du menton la porte sur sa gauche:

— Aide-moi à atteindre les chiottes, je dois pisser.

Ron lui jeta une couverture sur le dos et le souleva. Il passa le bras droit de son ami autour de son cou et le soutint par la taille. Harry étouffa entre ses dents un gémissement de douleur.

— Espèce de crados, t'veux pisser dans la penderie ? Les chiottes, c'est pas par là.

Harry lança un œil noir à la « porte-trompeuse » et se laissa entraîner avec bonheur vers les « vraies toilettes ».

Il eut un petit aperçu de la masure dans laquelle il avait atterri. Il grimaça. On était loin du chalet 5 étoiles à Aspen **(3).**

Comment était-il arrivé là ? Ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient à son tête-à-tête serré avec un tronc d'arbre et reprenaient avec des yeux gris perle qui le regardaient d'un air furieux. La suite de ses réminiscences était plus chaotique.

Harry pénétra dans les toilettes.

— Ne m'refais jamais une peur pareille, connard, aboya Ron à travers la porte. Sinon, c'est moi qui t'mets une balle et qui t'explose la tronche compris ?

Trop heureux de pouvoir enfin soulager sa vessie, Harry ne fit pas cas de ces menaces.

— Ah, Ronald c'est un réel bonheur de se faire accueillir par toi ! Je vois que tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut pour me remettre en forme, vraiment !

— J' t'emmerde, Ducon. J't'interdis dorénavant d'être blessé, c'est clair ?

— Y a pas à dire, t'as une façon d'accueillir qui ferait passer Freddy **(4)** pour un gentil toutou. S'esclaffa Seamus.

— Seam t'es là aussi ? s'écria Harry, tout heureux à l'idée de retrouver son ami.

Puis une question s'imposa : « _Comment l'avaient-ils retrouvé ? »_

Harry tira la chasse et se lava les mains.

— Ouais ben, j'dois bien dire à cet enfoiré l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel il m'a mis. Et lui r'mettre les idées au clair, si cela lui reprenait une envie de s'faire amocher.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, Ron le conduisit sans qu'il ait le temps de protester dans la chambre où il le recoucha précautionneusement dans le lit. Harry se retint de sourire. Une vraie mère poule.

— Euh…je suis resté dans le coltar pendant combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en se redressant contre les oreillers.

— Deux jours entiers, mon gars. À se demander si tu n'avais pas besoin de sommeil, dit la voix gouailleuse de Seamus. C'était Ron qui te surveillait, et tu pionçais comme un ange, sans te préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de toi. Ça nous a quand même fait flipper, alors on a tiré à la courte paille pour savoir qui allait te mettre une bonne raclée pour avoir mis en panique tout le monde.

Harry se rappela d'une des phrases de son père : _« repose-toi bien »…_Apparemment, il avait pris le conseil au pied de la lettre.

— Où est Malfoy ? demanda-t-il.

— En sécurité. Ricana Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry ne comprit pas ce signe de connivence. D'une certaine façon, il était déçu, déçu que Draco ne soit pas là à son réveil. Avait-il décidé de rentrer chez lui ? Harry resta un moment songeur.

— Hey, mec, t'es où là ? demanda Seamus.

— Hein ? J'étais… heu…en train de réfléchir sur le principe de décision.

— Sur l'principe de décision hein ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème vieux ? Pendant ton voyage dans l'coma tu t'es pris pour le Dalaï-Lama ou quoi ? Et tu nous r'viens avec pleins de préceptes sur la sagesse ?

Harry eut un rire qui se termina en quinte de toux. Après avoir repris son souffle, il s'exclama :

— Ouais mon pote, je me suis dit que revenir plein de sagesse, ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour des lourdauds comme vous…Je ne pouvais pas faillir à cette mission qu'est de vous conduire vers la lumière de la sagesse !

— C'est ça, grand con, on verra ça quand tu seras sur pied !

— Ok, je m'en souviendrai !

Neville, le grand bavard, écoutait cet échange avec un sourire. C'était bon de revoir Harry en forme, avec ses reparties à la con.

— Bon, dit Nev je vois que tu vas légèrement mieux.

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux noisette. Et Harry eut un vrai sourire.

Pour une fois, Neville ne semblait pas sarcastique. Mais réellement content. Il serra la main d'Harry presque à lui broyer les os.

— Je suis vraiment heureux que tu t'en sois sorti.

_« Bon sang _! pensa Harry, _ce grand enfoiré s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui_. » Avec un hochement de tête, Harry récupéra sa main.

— Content d'être de retour parmi vous les gars ! Au fait comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

Ron eut un soupire et se frotta le front entre ses sourcils avec le pouce.

— Hermione. Elle avait planqué dans sa Mini un traceur — à la basse pour me fliquer. Comme j'n'te voyais pas revenir chez toi, j'me suis inquiété. Surtout que tu avais dit que tu partais espionner Malfoy ce soir-là…

Harry écouta le laïus de son ami avec un sourire croissant. S'il avait cru en Dieu – n'importe lequel –, il se serait mis à genoux pour le remercier d'avoir permis que son chemin et celui de ce rouquin buté convergent. Ron était venu le chercher. Et au passage, loué soit Hermione et son caractère suspicieux.

— Merci. Sa voix était méchamment rauque.

Ron haussa les épaules.

— D'rien. Il désigna du menton le sac de sport sur la commode. Tu as tes vêtements l'dedans. J'ai pensé que t'en aurais ras les couilles de te nipper comme David Crockett **(5)**.

D'accord, cette fois Harry ne rendrait pas seulement grâce à genoux : il était disposé à construire un autel à la divinité qui lui avait envoyé ce type.

— Putain Harry, on parle de ça dans tous les journaux jubila Seamus en tirant une chaise derrière lui pour s'y asseoir.

Harry le regarda perplexe.

— L'enlèvement de Malfoy, l'éclaircit Neville qui était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_L'enlèvement… Malfoy? Non mais… ?_

— Harry sale enfoiré. Tu n'as rien voulu nous dire hein. Encore tes conneries de sollicit… truc. J't'avais dit que j'en avais rien à foutre. J'veux faire parti de tous tes plans mec.

— Ouais ben, moi aussi. S'écria Seamus surexcité. Franchement, t'es trop fort, tu sais qu'on y a cru à ton histoire de photos et de chantage à la con ? Putain mon pote t'es un as. Tu as réussi à enlever le fils de Malfoy ! le FILS de Malfoy. Merde !

— Son père va t'verser des millions pour récupérer son p'tit blondinet d'fils. T'as déjà réfléchi au prix de la rançon ? Moi j'verrai bien une chiffe à six zéros.

Ron le regardait avec un sourire si grand qu'il était étonnant que sa mâchoire ne se décroche pas.

Harry qui commençait à comprendre ferma quelques secondes les yeux.

— Euh… Ron je peux te parler seul à seul une minute.

Seamus sortit de la pièce en bougonnant suivi de Neville qui jeta un long regard à Harry avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le brun se sentit mal à l'aise sous l'inquisition.

_« Putain de Neville. »_

En reportant son attention sur son ami, Harry sentit un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourir l'échine.

— Ron où est Malfoy ? Est-ce que tu lui as fait quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

— Non, pour qui tu m'prends ? S'insurgea le rouquin en s'approchant du lit. C'est vrai que n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, ce mec est une vraie tête à claques. Mais non, j' l'ai juste assommé, et jeté à la cave avec ses congères **(6),** les rats.

Harry faillit laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Son ami se posta près de lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et d'émotion contenue comme jamais Harry ne les avait vus briller. Devant lui se trouvait le Ronald Weasley d'avant. L'homme aux yeux clairs, le jeune orphelin au rire doux et au visage pas encore mangé par les inquiétudes du quotidien, pas encore rendu amer par les circonstances malheureuses de la vie.

— Ton plan est sensas vieux.

Harry le vit baisser les yeux comme s'il cherchait ses mots, balançant légèrement son poids d'un pied à l'autre dans ses Caterpillar boueuses pour enfin venir brusquement s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le lit s'affaissa dans un craquement.

Bon… Ron avait apparemment quelque chose d'embarrassant à lui dire.

— Je… je t' demande pardon. Tu m'as demandé de t'faire confiance, tu m'as juré qu'on s'en sortirait et moi au lieu d'ça, comme un con j'ai douté d'toi. J'suis désolé Harry. Son regard clair se voila. Il détourna le regard et prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. Tu as mis ta vie en danger pour nous sortir d'cette merde. Mais maintenant, j'veux qu'tu saches qu't'es plus seul, je vais être auprès de toi, j' te laisse pas.

Harry s'appuya contre les coussins et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Comment expliquer à Ron que …que.

_Merde, non_, il n'allait rien lui expliquer du tout.

_Bon sang, un nombre à six zéros. Un nombre à SIX ZEROS ! Putain SIX ZEROS. _Ça ne se refusait pas.

— Je t'avais dit qu'on se ferait les couilles en or non ? Déclara Harry avec un sourire rassurant. Puis doucement Harry lui prit la main. Moi non plus je ne te laisse pas, Ron.

Les deux hommes émus, restèrent un moment silencieux à regarder leurs mains jointes et leurs doigts entremêlés, symbole de leur amitié indestructible.

— Et…et la voiture ? On va dire quoi à Mione ? demanda le rouquin d'une voix éraillée.

— Avec le blé qu'on va se faire, on pourra lui en acheter dix autres si elle veut.

Ron gloussa.

— P'tain Harry tu t'imagines ! On pourra dire adieux à cette ville. On pourra visiter des capitales d'charme. Faire des escalades **(7)** à Prague, Budapest, Paris… Imagine un peu, toi et moi, marchant main dans la main sur les bords de la Seine…

Harry le regarda sans ciller ni respirer pendant une demi-minute, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres du rouquin commencent à frémir pour tenter de retenir un rire qui finit par éclater comme une bombe. Une des nombreuses vertus du rire de Ron, c'est qu'il était irrésistiblement contagieux. Harry finit par rire comme un fou.

Il secoua sa main pour se défaire de celle de son meilleur ami.

— T'es cinglé. Lâche ma main espèce de tordu.

Ron lui révéla une nouvelle fois toutes ses dents.

— Alors tu vas lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle quand à l'autre blondasse ?

L'hilarité d'Harry chuta comme une pierre au fond d'un puits.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

— Dès que je me sentirai mieux sur mes jambes.

Il avait besoin d'un petit délai supplémentaire pour affronter Malfoy.

_Oh bordel !_

Finalement, il n'était pas si pressé que ça de retrouver sa forme olympique.

* * *

><p>La zuite au prochain épisode où on retrouve Draco (ça va faire mal… pour ne pas dire autre chose !)<p>

**Pour la petite info : **

**Le Washington Monument** **(1)** : Ouais bon Harry présume un peu de ses capacités. Parce ce que Le Washington Monument est un obélisque de plus de 169 mètres de haut, construit en l'honneur de George Washington et situé à Washington, capitale des USA.

**Poltergeist (2)** : Est un film d'horreur fantastique américain. ça fout vraiment les jetons.

**Aspen (3)** : Station de ski dans les montagnes Rocheuses dans l'État du Colorado. C'est là où va toutes les stars et gosses de riche.

**Freddy (4)** : Mais non pas Mercury ! Freddy est un personnage de film d'horreur.

**David Crockett (5)** : Merci Plume ^_^ Homme politique Américain qui siégea au Capitole avec ses vêtements de trappeur. By the way j'adore la chanson (cf youtube)

**Congères (6)** : Vous l'avez compris comme moi : Congénères

**Escalades(7)** : Vous l'avez compris comme moi : Escapades

**RAR aux non- inscrits :**

Bubsky** : Après le Doceteur Mad, voici : Le Docteur Maboul. J'aime assez l'idée ! C'est vrai que ç'aurait fait un titre parfait. Bisous aux Caramel ma belle ! J'attends avec impatience la traduction de ta fic… la frite m'intrigue.**

Ceciliacecilia **: LOL tu m'as trop fait rire. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite imprévue ! Enjoy .**

Plume **: Pas taaaappper ! j'ai encore coupé ****là****, Oui je sais je suis une vraie peau de vache. C'est surement dû au fait que je suis née au mois de mai. Bizouille ma Plumouille et encore merci pour le « David Crockett » ^^**

Fantasio**: Hello, je suis contente de te revoir/lire ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires tu sais. C'est moi qui te remercie d'être là. Merci d'apprécier ma fic. Je suis heureuse de « manier tes émotions à la perfection » C'est un très beau compliment qui me fait chavirer. C'est effectivement l'effet que je recherche chez mes lecteurs. Encore Mille mercis. **

Moustique**: T'as crié ? c'est vrai ? Et t'as crié comment ? Fort ? Bon ben échauffe ta voix car voici la suite. Wiiiizzzzzzzzz ! Au faite qui est folle ? (Katy roule des poings)**

Carotte **: Perverse va ! ( Katy en mode shocked) Bon ok, j'avoue que j'avais pensé à les laisser en huis-clos et faire une scène si hot que vos petites culottes s'en seraient souvenues mais tu me connais, tu sais comme j'aime faire trainer les choses en longueur. Merci ma Carotte d'être là ! 3**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews , PMs , encouragements, et délires !**


	20. Permis de tromper

**Titre** : RAPT

**Disclaimer :** Pour le besoin de l'histoire, certains personnages ont été tirés de mon imagination sinon les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR ! Lucky you !

**Genre :** Angst/Yaoi /Aventure/…

**Pairing :** HP/DM … ça vient, ça vient

**Rating :** M à cause entre autres du langage.

**Avertissements :** ATTENTION ! Romance et scènes explicites entre deux hommes si ça ne vous convient pas, ne lisez pas ! En clair : barrez-vous

**Remerciements :**

À ma Bêta Zitronnade : Désolée pour ce long silence… Merci pour ta patience !

À mes lecteurs : Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire ! N'hésiter pas à me laisser une p'tite review.

**Dédicace :** À ma dame de cœur, Miss you.

**Note de L'auteuse :** Désolée pour ce long silence. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis de santé. Je reviens pour ce chapitre tant attendu. D'avance, désolée aussi pour les fautes que vous trouverez dans le texte. Ma super Bêta n'a pas pu jeter son œil avisé sur ce chapitre. Il n'est vraiment pas à la hauteur de mes attentes mais j'avais plus le courage …sorry

PS : Chanson écoutée lors de l'écriture de la partie avec Draco : **Trick Of The Moonlight de Gareth Dunlop ****(ne vous jetez pas par la fenêtre please)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Permis de tromper<strong>

Mieux valait crier de rage, bondir de sa chaise, marcher de long en large — N'importe quoi plutôt que d'étrangler l'homme qui se tenait en face lui. Cornelius Fudge avait les nerfs en nœud marin et l'attitude de Tom R. Jédusor ne faisait rien pour arranger son état.

Les rares fois où il avait été en présence de cet homme, il l'avait trouvé froid et distant. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. L'aura de Tom charriait toujours une indescriptible sensation de malaise qui alourdissait l'atmosphère au point de la rendre dérangeante, presque angoissante.

Fudge croisa ses jambes pour se donner un peu de contenance et chassa cette oppressante impression.

Mais le tressautement de son pied trahissait sa nervosité.

— Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la situation prendre une telle ampleur. Si cette affaire remonte jusqu'à nous…

— À nous ?

Darius leva un sourcil. Il posa tranquillement son verre de Brandy sur la petite table Louis XVI de son salon privé et il planta son regard océan dans celui de son interlocuteur.

Fudge sentit un énième frisson d'appréhensions courir le long de son dos.

C'était une simple interrogation, prise hors contexte, elle n'avait rien de très remarquable. Mais ainsi répétée par Jédusor, elle devenait franchement inquiétante.

Fudge intervertit le croisement de ses jambes et se redressa sur sa chaise.

— Je … je veux dire…vous comprenez qu'à présent notre arrangement est à reconsidérer. Il s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres. Vous n'avez pas… vous n'avez pas rempli votre part du contrat. Par ce fait, ce…celui-ci…est compromis.

Un silence épais suivit ces mots.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Il tripota la cravate en soie qui lui serrait le cou. Il tentait de rester impassible, laissant les rouages de la grande horloge résonner dans l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce comme le tic-tac maudit d'une bombe à retardement.

Le bruit soudain d'un briquet le fit sursauter. Atterré, il regarda Jédusor qui les yeux mi-clos allumait calmement une cigarette. Il inhalait une bouffée de son tabac et la recrachait dans un nuage opaque qui le fit toussoter.

— Rassurez-moi, la fumée ne vous dérange pas ?

_Comme s'il s'en souciait réellement._

L'éclat infernal de ces iris sombres lui donna la confirmation qu'il s'amusait à ses dépens.

S'en fut trop.

Fudge bondit de sa chaise et marcha dans la pièce. Il envoya promener son instinct de survie qui lui recommandait la prudence.

— Bon sang, Ne trouvez-vous rien d'autre à dire ? S'écria-t-il trop énerver pour écouter les conseils de qui ce soit.

— Non.

Le candidat au sénat s'arrêta net, cligna des yeux avant de les reporter avec attention sur son hôte.

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme et détaché dans de telles circonstances ? Comme pouvait-il faire comme si ce problème ne le concernait pas alors que lui ne fermait plus l'œil de la nuit ?

Depuis que la police et les médiats s'étaient emparés de cette histoire, la peur était devenue sa plus fidèle amie.

— Ne voyez-vous donc pas que la situation est grave ? Si cette affaire remonte jusqu'à no…moi, il en sera fait de ma carrière, de ma réputation, de ma vie ! Pour vous c'est facile. Vous êtes au-dessus des lois.

Le sarcasme échoua à masquer l'amertume dans sa voix.

À travers la fumée, Tom le regardait d'un œil perçant. Fudge eut la présence d'esprit de déglutir et de choisir ses prochains mots avec soin.

— Le mieux serait encore de faire comme si notre arrangement était nul et non avenu.

— Et comment comptez-vous remporter les élections ? Demanda Darius de but en blanc. Alors qu'avec une souveraine désinvolture, il porta son verre de Brandy à ses lèvres.

Fudge tressaillit d'indignation. Il lui lança un regard plein de mépris qui glissa sur la cuirasse en Teflon de son vis-à-vis.

— Ne suivez-vous donc pas les débats ? Mon programme électoral est complet. Il repose sur des années d'analyses. Les experts et les sondages s'accordent à dire qu'il répond entièrement au désir de relance de l'économie du peuple américain.

Darius eut un rictus dubitatif.

Même si ça n'avait été que d'une oreille discrète, il avait bien entendu suivi les spéculations politiques. Avec sa condescendance innée et ses idées réactionnaires, Fudge était en politique, comme Kissinger **(1)** sans la présidence : Des analyses, mais pas de pouvoir pour les appuyer.

— Alors comme ça votre programme à la prétention de relancer l'économie du pays ? Je serai ravi d'en avoir la primeur. Aussi, je vous en pris, développez votre point de-vu, ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin.

Encore une fois, son ton était emprunt de moquerie. Fudge fronça les sourcils.

— Je n'approuve pas votre humour devant un sujet aussi important.

— Je ne plaisantais jamais. Lâcha froidement Tom — et Fudge voulut bien le croire.

— Je ne suis pas venu ici pour…

La sonnerie du téléphone lui coupa la parole. Agacé, il tourna la tête et fusilla des yeux le combiné. Tom trouva qu'il avait le profil d'un Setter Irlandais : Racé, avec un très long nez.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de décrocher.

Fudge décontenancé fit mine de se saisir de son manteau pour partir, mais Tom d'un regard l'intima à s'assoir. Il n'avait pas fini. Offensé de l'ordre silencieusement donné, le politicien interdit sembla hésiter quelques instants. Le regard de Tom ne manquait pas d'arguments persuasifs. Renfrogné, Fudge se rassit dans son fauteuil.

— _**J'ai la réponse à votre question au sujet du numéro de matricule de la voiture, annonça sans préambule la voix monocorde de Rogue. Elle appartient à une certaine d'Hermione Granger. Elle a 24 ans. Elle est enceinte de quelques mois. D'après mes sources, il apparaîtrait que le père de l'enfant soit son compagnon, un certain Ronald Weasley, ami proche de Potter**__._

_« Tiens, tiens Potter. Décidément, toujours là où il ne fallait pas »_.

Margé la nouvelle plus que surprenante. Darius demeura impassible. Il enjoint son homme de main à poursuivre.

— _**Weasley a**__**des dettes de jeux importantes. Il doit une somme considérable à un de nos bookmakers. Et pour information, Albus a remis l'enveloppe à Potter.**_

Les yeux sombres de Darius se rétrécirent en une fente. Il resta un moment à jouer avec le poussoir de son stylo Mont Blanc avant de lâcher.

**_— Dernière chose Monsieur, Weasley était le soir du rapt au Casino jusqu'au petit matin. Il aurait perdu selon mes sources plus de 10000 dollar. _**

Ce qui écartait le jeune homme dans le liste des suspects. il nous restait donc : Potter.

En effet, le jeune homme conduisait cette voiture, ce jour là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré dans la ruelle. Darius l'avait suivi du comment où il avait quitté le petit restaurant italien, jusqu'à cette petite rue étroite.

— Amenez-moi la jeune femme.

Rogue ne lui posa aucune question. Darius savait qu'il s'exécuterait.

Son choix s'était porté sur la femme plutôt que sur le jeune homme. Elle était enceinte. Elle serait le talon d'Achille idéal de ce fameux Weasley donc de Potter. N'est-ce pas l'exemple parfait de l'adage : _« faire une pierre, deux coups » ?_

Tom eut un étrange sourire avant de couper la communication.

Harry, encore et toujours. Sa punition ne l'avait donc pas suffi ?

Tant mieux, à lui non plus — à vrai dire. Leur dernière entrevue avait été…fort intéressante. Elle l'avait laissé sur sa faim.

Apparemment une autre s'imposait. Premièrement pour récupérer la précieuse enveloppe et deuxièmement pour en appendre davantage sur sa présence sur les lieux de l'enlèvement.

Darius se demandait par quel hasard, Potter avait percé ses plans ? Il était curieux d'entendre ses explications. Mais avant ça — il s'adossa dans son fauteuil et reporta son attention sur le « Setter irlandais » — il avait une autre petite leçon à donner. Moins distrayante mais tout aussi utile.

Fudger d'une oreille discrète avait tenté de saisir la conversation. Mais les réponses trop évasives de Jédusor ne lui avait pas permis de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Il trépignait de frustration et de colère. Au lieu de s'occuper de l'affaire Malfoy qui était bien plus importante, il perdait son temps avec une histoire de femme.

Fugde se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il avait envie de faire craquer ce vernis de civisme imperturbable et arrogant de cet homme. Il avait envie de rompre ce détachement apparent qui le rendait si inaccessible. Mais quelque chose dans son regard le clouait sur place.

— Vous disiez ?

Darius le regarda adopter une pose faussement détendue sur l'accoudoir. L'homme politique le gratifia d'un rictus suffisant comme pour indiquer son indifférence. Mais Darius ne s'y trompait pas. Tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, il alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il n'était absolument pas dupe. Il savait que Fudge était furieux. Un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier de machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais son regard restait polaire.

— Je disais que je ne suis pas venu chez vous pour débattre de mon programme politique. Je suis…

— Vous êtes ici parce que JE le veux bien. Vous avez besoin de moi. Votre programme comme vous le dites est si mauvais que vous-même êtes peu convaincu de pouvoir gagner les élections.

Fudge resta sans voix. Choqué, il suivit des yeux Darius qui s'était levé et s'avançait vers lui.

L'air de la pièce chuta de plusieurs degrés. Fudge se ratatina dans son siège. Au dessus de sa tête la voix de Jédusor siffla comme un serpent.

— C'est moi qui conviens si notre arrangement est nul et non avenu. C'est moi qui dicte les règles, c'est moi qui décide quand elles commencent et quand elles se terminent.

Darius retira sa cigarette, posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre des accoudoirs de la chaise. Il se pencha et lui souffla sa fumée en plein visage avant de murmurer :

— Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le souffle chaud aux arômes de tabac contrastait avec les mots froids remplis de menaces. Fudge retint sa respiration, il s'empêcha de tousser. Il devenait rouge, suffoquait.

Darius froidement le regardait s'étouffer.

— Est-ce bien clair Monsieur Fudger. Sa voix ne laissait aucune place au refus.

Fudge se hâta d'hocher la tête.

Le regard sombre et incisif de Darius était toujours plongé dans celui de sa nouvelle victime. Il le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il y lise ce qu'il voulait y voir : la peur. Pas des médiats, pas du FBI ni même de Malfoy mais de lui.

Satisfait, il se redressa, marcha jusqu'à son fauteuil où il s'assit calmement. D'un geste élégant, il porta son verre de Brandy à ses lèvres alors que Fudge tremblant baissait les yeux. Le souffle haché.

.

.

.

Neville éteignit son ordinateur et regarda d'un air sidéré les dix vaporisateurs « L'Oréal Vapo Fixateur » alignés sur le plancher poussiéreux de leur petite planque.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec toute cette laque, les mecs ? Vous comptez vous reconvertir en Drag-Queens ?

Ron lui tendit une longueur de tuyau PVC au bout duquel il avait creusé un trou.

— C'est du lancer d'patates, mon p'tit vieux. Un jeu très rigolo.

— Pardon ?

— Putain Nev ! t'as jamais été en colo ou quoi ?

— Tresser des paniers et faire de la gravure sur bois, c'est pas trop mon truc.

— C'est vrai Monsieur p'fére faire joujou avec son p'tit ordinateur.

— Peuh ! Tu ne connais rien de la vie tant que tu n'as pas mené à bien un raid de nuit sur les petites culottes des filles.

Neville regarda l'Irlandais et l'autre timbré de rouquin d'un œil soupçonneux. Depuis quand c'est deux là s'entendaient-ils comme des larrons en foire ?

— Il faut mettre une patate dans c'petit trou là, remplir le tuyau avec d'la laque et —

— Y mettre le feu, intervint Harry qui sortait de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille et une autre dans les cheveux. Niveau bruit, c'est le pied.

— L'pied, approuva Ron en écho.

— Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà essayé ce jeu de gamins ?

— Si. La nuit dernière. Mais ça a foiré.

— Cette foutue patate n'valait pas tripette, s'indigna Ron. Ce soir, nous allons essayer avec une autre variété. J'pense que ça va l'faire. Mais bien sûr, avec cette vacherie d'trajectoire, rien n'est jamais garanti —

— Il faut prendre en compte la poussée de l'air dit Harry en se frottant les cheveux.

— C'est carrément ça, la poussée d'l'air approuva Ron avec enthousiasme. L'vent joue un rôle —

— Fondamental.

_« Ça y est, il était dans la quatrième dimension »._

Neville regardait le duo mener plusieurs minutes de suite un échange aberrant où chacun finissait la phrase de l'autre. Après un moment, il crut bon d'intervenir.

— Je crois que vous passez _beaucoup_trop de temps en compagnie l'un de l'autre, les mecs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Harry secoua la tête en s'adressant à Ron.

— Il n'a jamais su s'amuser. Il ne peut pas apprécier ce genre de choses.

— Ouais, il n'peux pas. Ron eut une moue dégoutée.

— Bon, je ne veux pas faire « mon Neville » mais, tu vas lui parler quand à Malfoy ? demanda Seamus en déposant les patates aux pieds de Ron.

— Aujourd'hui.

Tout excité, L'Irlandais se releva, s'épousseta les fesses.

— Sérieux ? Quand ? Puisque maintenant t'interdis Ron de le voir, je peux t'accompagner ? Promis, je ne le toucherai pas. Je sais me tenir, moi.

Ledit Ron lança un regard assassin à son sale traitre d'ami et celui-ci lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

— Ok mais avant attends que j'habille. Lança Harry en pénétrant dans « sa chambre ».

Les yeux au ciel, Harry exhala un soupir. Il s'adossa quelques instants à la porte et fixait sans vraiment le voir les toiles d'araignées accrochées au plafond. Un léger craquement à l'extérieur fit dévier son regard vers la fenêtre.

Bien que les vitres furent sales, il put distinguer un brouillard profond s'attarder dans les sous-bois, les transformant en un endroit glauque et sinistre qui s'accordait parfaitement à son humeur.

_Merde de merde._

Il ne pouvait retarder davantage ce moment. Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que ses amis l'avaient découvert. Et il ne pouvait plus jouer les prolongations en restant au lit.

Il était tout à fait guéri à présent.

… _grâce à Malfoy_.

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux humides. Il se saisit de sa chemise et la boutonna. Il tremblait parce qu'il était dans un état lamentable, bien au-delà de la simple tension.

Devant ses amis, il joue au gars cool qui maitrisait parfaitement la situation. Mais en fait il se sentait complètement perdu. Il détestait cette sensation. À l'intérieur ça lui faisait l'effet d'être une vraie grenade dégoupillée.

Il éprouvait un mélange détonnant de …de regret, colère, exaspération, culpabilité et frustration.

_Ouais, c'était tout à fait ça _

Et _putain_, aucune de ses émotions ne s'était le moins du monde calmée. Il enrageait depuis plusieurs jours – depuis ses retrouvailles et sa petite conversation avec Ron.

Il avait été une vraie fiche molle sur ce coup-là.

Il se mira dans la glace ébréchée.

Pour qui s'était-il habillé ainsi ? Pour Draco… pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Parce que c'était quand même une putain de bonne nouvelle, non ?

_« Salut Draco, en fait je t'ai menti… je suis celui qui t'enlève à la fin alors si tu pouvais me filer le numéro de téléphone de ton père ça serait sympa » _

Harry annonça le geste de frapper dans la porte mais il s'arrêta net. Il serra le poing. Valait mieux ne pas ameuter ses amis… Ron en particulier. Le jeune homme le connaissait trop bien, il voyait bien que quelque chose le tracasser. C'était pas le moment de craquer.

D'un coup de pied, il shoota dans la serviette tombée au sol. Il avait envie de frapper dans quelque chose pour évacuer ce poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

Bon sang, il était vraiment à cran. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à apprécier sa tenue. Pourtant, il aimait tout particulièrement cette veste de chez Hugo Boss. Tout comme l'écharpe Hermès qu'il avait au cou. Et ses bottes Gucci.

Mais rien ne lui disait. Son manque de contrôle sur ses émotions l'agaçait. Il ne les comprenait plus. En particulier la façon dont l'idée d'enlever Malfoy lui était devenue tout à coup odieux.

_Putain, c'était un super plan_ ! Une solution rapide et facile pour se faire du fric, pour vivre pleinement ses rêves. Alors pourquoi cette idée le répugnait-elle soudain ? Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti un aussi violent refus de s'exécuter.

_Merde, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui_.

Harry enfila difficilement sa veste. Son bras ne lui permettait pas encore tous les mouvements.

Il se porta de ¾ et se mira à nouveau. Il ferma un bouton avant de finalement décider de l'ouvrir. Mais il l'enleva et de rage, la jeta sur le lit.

La vérité c'est qu'il éprouvait une fureur indicible contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu faire croire à Ron une chose pareille ? _« On va s'en sortir lui avait-il dit »_

_Et merde !_

Il ne pouvait plus se rattraper à présent, c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Le remords le bouffait littéralement.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage et inspira fortement. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Ron était son meilleur ami et il lui devait bien ça. Il lui devait tout.

Harry décida de se focaliser sur ses priorités. Seules ses priorités importaient. Draco ne faisait pas partie d'une d'entre elles.

Après tout, Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Le jeune homme ne représentait rien pour lui. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble ne signifiait rien de plus qu'un bon moment au pieu. Entre adultes consentants.

Il allait enlever Draco, demander la rançon à son père et cela ne le perturberait pas plus que ça. Si tout se déroulait bien, dans deux, voir trois semaines, il serait loin, quelque part en Europe ou en Asie pourquoi pas.

Ragaillardi, Harry se lança un regard appréciateur dans le miroir. Apparemment, tout était en ordre — et ces mensonges en 3D lui convenaient parfaitement.

Harry fit rouler sa nuque aux muscles crispés et souffla un bon coup. Ça y est, il était prêt.

Il allait appeler Seamus pour lui demander de l'accompagner à la cave lorsqu'il entendit un cri strident.

Encore.

_Draco. _

Le cœur d'Harry trébucha dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit la porte à la voler et se mit à courir dans l'étroit couloir.

.

.

.

Draco savait qu'il rêvait parce qu'il se sentait bien.

Le cauchemar commençait toujours par un état de béatitude. Il était parfaitement heureux, aussi complet et satisfait qu'un Rubik's Cube résolu. Il revoyait Charis. Et ce dernier lui souriait. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Et tout aurait dû s'arrêter là.

Mais très vite une lumière vive l'aveuglait. Il hurlait à pleins poumons alors qu'il se sentait aspirer dans un grand trou noir. Lorsqu'il émergeait de cette sensation affreuse, une énorme tache de sang empourprait le devant de sa chemise. Et un nouveau hurlement déchirait l'air qui semblait être devenu aussi dense qu'un mur. Charis gisait sans vie dans ses bras. Et tout à coup les flammes léchaient sa peau. Mais il ne voulait pas lâcher son précieux fardeau. Puis il tombait à nouveau. La douleur le coupait en deux comme si une grenade à shrapnels **(2)** venait d'exploser en lui.

_Oh Seigneur ! __Il allait mourir_.

Personne ne survivait à une telle agonie. Il tomba à genoux et—Draco hurla et se jeta hors du lit comme s'il avait reçu un coup de pied en pleine tête. Sa respiration était aussi bruyante qu'elle était douloureuse. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait presque envie de mettre les mains sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir en place. Ses yeux hagards ricochèrent contre les murs de sa prison. Il était toujours enfermé dans ce trou à rat sombre et humide. Il aurait donné cher pour avoir un peu de lumière. Car sur ce fond obscur, ses cauchemars semblaient ne pas avoir de fin.

Combien de temps allait-il encore rester dans cette cave fétide, perdue au milieu de nulle par ?

Le corps en sueur, l'esprit un peu moins en déroute, Draco se recoucha dans son lit miteux.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux sales et emmêlés. Avait-il crié dans son cauchemar ? Si oui, « Le rouquin » n'allait certainement pas tarder. Essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main libre. Il fixa anxieusement la porte, guettant le moindre bruit.

Rien. Peut-être n'avait-il pas crié, après tout.

Peut-être même dormaient-ils encore ? Quelle heure était-il ? Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il souhaita que Dieu, — s'il y en existait un — dans sa clémence…

Des pas résonnèrent soudain dans le corridor au dessus de sa tête. Draco ferma les yeux.

Pas de clémence.

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Il ne montrerait pas à ses ravisseurs sa peur, ils seraient trop contents. Ils se servaient de ses craintes comme une arme psychologique.

Quand il s'était réveillé dans ce taudis, quelques jours auparavant, Draco avait cru que sa mort serait normale, douloureuse et brutale. Mais le destin avait prévu pour lui une autre forme de destruction. Alors que son corps demeurait relativement en bon état, c'était sa santé mentale qui se détériorait peu à peu.

On pouvait s'habituer à la folie après tout mais il était étrange que le sort qui l'attendait soit de sombrer dans la folie, lui d'habitude si rationnel.

La psychose avait mis du temps à prendre racine et, comme pour une maladie corporelle, il y avait eu plusieurs stades.

Au début, il avait été trop pétrifié pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à la torture qui l'attendait. Mais les jours passaient et rien n'arrivait. Personne.

De ce fait, Draco s'était peu à peu rassuré, et son esprit avait repris courage tandis qu'il attendait avec espoir d'être secouru. Cette période glorieuse avait duré un peu plus longtemps. Deux jours sans doute, bien qu'il lui soit difficile d'évaluer le passage du temps.

Ensuite, il avait essayé de compter les jours depuis sa disparition et avait commencé la chute inexorable qui l'avait davantage brisé. Le temps semblait se perdre dans l'infini.

Les bruits se rapprochaient. Draco se recouvrit précipitamment la tête du linge fin et crasseux qui lui servait de couverture. S'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu crier, aucune raison de leur annoncer trop vite son réveil. Mais il suffoquait sous la « couverture ». Son odeur nauséabonde lui soulevait le cœur. Il la supportait sur son corps depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il bougea encore mais sa main attachée ne lui permettait pas de bouger.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui après ce fameux coup sur la tête, il avait voulu s'étirer, mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait les mains ligotées.

Encore un peu sonné, il s'était concentré sur ses sensations physiques pour déterminer sa situation : il était allongé – les poignets attachés et tirés de chaque côté du montant du « lit ».

En humant l'air, Il avait senti la poussière et le renfermé. Les lieux étaient sombres mais Draco en connaissait maintenant tous les recoins. Il avait eu tout son temps pour observer ce qui l'entourait : le sol, en terre battue, dégageait une odeur d'humus et de moisissures. Les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts d'étagères où s'entassaient de drôles d'objets couverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

Draco était dans un coin et faisait face à l'angle opposé de la pièce. La petite fenêtre était fermée par des volets de bois vermoulu. La porte, elle, avait l'air plus récent et semblait beaucoup plus solide.

En tendant l'oreille, il avait entendu des voix au-dessus de lui…

Des voix d'hommes. Qui manifestement vibraient d'excitation – probablement à l'idée d'avoir mis la main sur un butin intéressant.

Lui, de toute évidence.

Draco s'était raidi, sans la moindre illusion sur la suite des événements. Les hommes qui le poursuivaient avaient fini par les retrouver.

Tout en s'efforçant d'être fort et de se préparer au pire, il avait furieusement essayé de se défaire de ses liens.

Il avait crié mais personne n'était venu, à croire qu'ils avaient oublié sa présence. Puis un homme à la chevelue rousse et la stature imposante lui avait apporté un plateau. Draco avait tenté de lui parler mais l'homme n'avait pas daigné lui répondre. Il lui avait simplement détaché la main droite pour qu'il puisse manger.

_Merveilleux._ Il était gaucher.

Ce jour-là, n'ayant reçu aucune réponse à ses questions, Draco avait envoyé le repas dans la tête de l'homme. Il avait bien cru que ce dernier allait le tuer. La seconde fois, il n'avait touché à rien. Mais les jours suivants, Draco s'était dit que c'était idiot, que s'il avait une chance de s'échapper il devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps à tirer sur ses liens, à chercher un moyen de sortir de cet enfer mais ils étaient bien trop solides. Il fatiguait.

Un autre de ses passes temps était de faire rentrer son bourreau dans une rage noire. Draco prenait des risques morbides mais il lui plaisait que le rouquins'en aille furieux.

Très vite, il avait réalisé son pouvoir sur son kidnappeur et après une période d'hésitation, il avait commencé à en user. Au début, il avait simplement testé ses limites, puis il l'avait tourmenté parce qu'il le haïssait.

Draco s'était rendu compte que l'homme n'avait aucune patience. Il lui criait dessus parfois, et le terrorisait quand il était en colère. Pourtant Draco poussait toujours un peu plus loin. Allant jusqu'à l'insulter ce qui le rendait fou furieux. Jouer avec ses émotions était devenu l'unique but de sa vie.

Alors que les pas se rapprochaient, Draco frissonnait, il avait l'impression que la moelle de ses os était devenue une bouillie de glace.

_Un bon feu_. Qu'est qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un bon feu.

Ses pensées revenaient souvent au manoir Malfoy, l'endroit où il avait grandi. Il se remémorait le feu pétillant que son père allumait dans l'âtre du grand salon, la joie qu'il ressentait à ces moments-là … C'étaient de tristes visions, de tristes souvenirs. Ils lui rappelaient son ancienne vie, sa mère, son frère.

Et son père… Seigneur, son père. Il avait presque failli le rendre fou avec son comportement autoritaire et son intransigeance sur le fait d'avoir des gardes du corps. Il avait finalement eu raison. Il aurait dû accepter cette foutue escorte.

Il se demandait si son père s'était lancé à sa recherche.

Oui, sûrement. En ce moment, il devait remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Draco espérait juste qu'il serait prudent. Surement avait-il mis sur l'affaire ses meilleurs hommes.

Mais cela suffirait-il ?

Draco avait l'impression que pour le délivrer, il faudrait quelqu'un d'aussi fort que les monstres qui le maintenaient prisonnier.

L'image de Potter lui vint à l'esprit, aussi clair qu'une photographie. Il revit les yeux verts, impétueux. Son sourire confiant. Son corps à la fois musclé et souple.

Il s'évoqua la volonté déviée mais inébranlable du jeune homme, sa ténacité presque stupide. Potter avait ce qu'il fallait pour être un parfait sauveur. Lui seul avait de quoi contrecarrer ses ravisseurs. Sa brutalité, sa vivacité étaient probablement les seules choses qui auraient pu le libérer.

Mais… Potter était mort.

_Seigneur... _Draco ravala un sanglot.

Non. Il ne s'était pas permis de penser à lui. Ces souvenirs étaient comme un trou noir qui l'aspirait, l'enfermait, et le laissait sans défense. Parce que très vite ce bon à rien était devenu l'icône de ses espoirs. L'homme increvable qui se sortait de n'importe quelle situation. Draco l'avait presque cru indestructible et pire encore, il avait presque cru qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Pour le sauver encore une fois. Il se trouvait ridicule d'avoir de telles pensées. Cet imbécile était mort. Il en était sûr. Il ne devait compter que sur lui-même.

Il entendit la clé s'enfoncer dans la serrure et faire deux tours complets. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant comme dans un film d'horreur.

Draco pouvait sentir brûler dans son dos le regard rageur du « Rouquin », mais il se força à rester allonger et à ne pas se retourner.

— Draco ?

Sur sa paillasse Draco sursauta. Son cœur s'affola… _« Se pouvait-il que ? »_ Il ferma étroitement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas… non, il ne devait pas laisser l'espoir l'envahir.

Mais cette voix … elle était très basse, presque haletante mais… _Oh Seigneur._

_« Parle-moi encore » _eut-il envie de supplier_. _

— Je sais que tu es réveillé continua la voix doucement.

Ce… tutoiement.

— Je l'ai remarqué à ta respiration.

Écarquillant les paupières, Draco tourna vivement la tête vers la personne qui s'adressait à lui. Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine.

— Potter ?

Ses yeux soudain devenus humides se plissèrent, cherchant à percer la pénombre. Il voulait le voir. Voir son increvable, son sauveur. Draco déglutit, la gorge prit par l'émotion. Il regardait furtivement la lampe comme si son seul désir de pouvoir enfin apercevoir Potter pourrait l'allumer.

Il se redressa promptement, s'avança vers lui mais il fut vite arrêté par ses liens qui lui mangeaient le poignet.

— Potter, c'est réellement vous ? Sa voix était roque.

— Dr…

— P'taine Harry ! n'me dit pas qu'tu lui as donne ton nom. Pourquoi pas ton adresse et ton numéro d' téléphone aussi tant t'y es ? Grognonna une voix que Draco reconnut pour être celle de son bourreau.

Il fronça les sourcils. Que faisait Potter avec cet homme ?

— La ferme Ron. T'étais pas sensé être là.

— N'm'appelle pas d'accord !

_« Ils se connaissent ? »_ Draco eut à peine le temps de se faire la réflexion qu'il entendit un gloussement.

_« Il était trois ? »_ Il se tortilla pour les apercevoir mais ils restaient résolument dans l'ombre.

— Allume ! On n'y voit rien dans ce trou.

— Non, pas question, il va nous voir…

— Bordel Ron allume cette putain de lumière. Gronda Harry

Il eut comme un bruit de lutte puis la lumière se fit. Cruelle. Aveuglante. Draco bâtit vivement des paupières. Plusieurs jours passés dans cette maudite cave avaient rendu ses yeux sensibles.

Pourtant, il finit par les écarquiller, médusé.

Devant lui, aussi lumineux que la lune. Aussi réel que possible, taillé dans un élégant pantalon à la coupe parfaite : Potter. En chair et en os.

Son côté ténébreux était sans doute ce qui troubla le plus Draco. Jamais des yeux ne lui avaient paru aussi sombres. Comme si une part d'obscurité y avait élu domicile. Quelque chose dans son regard lui inspiraient à la fois fascination et crainte.

Sans trop y croire, mais tout de même sidéré, Draco le vit se fraya un chemin entre ces deux acolytes. Il s'approcha lentement de lui comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts chauds de Potter lui saisir le menton, il ne pensa même pas à reculer. Son parfum l'enveloppa, le retint aussi surement que ses liens. Son regard de jade le scrutait attentivement et Draco eut l'impression que ses yeux en faisaient de même.

Il avait conscient d'avoir une apparence déplorable. Mais il s'en fichait. _Potter était là, Potter était vivant, tout aller bien se passer à présent._

Autour d'eux plus rien n'hésitait. Tout s'effaçait. Draco plongea et se noya dans ses yeux verts forêt. Il pouvait y lire l'inquiétude, le soulagement mais aussi la colère.

La main de Potter remonta avec douceur sur sa pommette bleuie. Draco ferma les yeux de félicité. Il appréciait la délicate chaleur et caresse de son pouce sur cet endroit douloureux. Il s'abandonna à cet effleurement en allant à la rencontre de cette paume large et chaude. Il avait une irrépressible envie de se laisser aller contre Potter afin de sentir davantage de chaleur, sa chaleur. Les questions et explications viendraient bien assez tôt mais dans l'immédiat, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'y avait pas que le regarde de Potter qui était posé sur lui. Mais ce dernier trop absorbé à l'observer semblait inconscient que les deux sales types à ses côtés s'apprêtaient à le découper en morceaux si Draco ne faisait qu'éternuer dans sa direction.

Le blond les considéra avec suspicion. Le temps des questions était en effet venu bien trop vite. Draco soupira.

— Qui sont ses hommes Potter ? Demanda-t-il froidement en montrant du menton l'homme à la gauche d'Harry.

Le désigné avait des cheveux châtain roux coupé court, un nez en trompette et des yeux bleu presque marine. Il ne portait un gros pull de laine noire, un pantalon de treillis et des bottes de combat. Mais il déviait nettement du parfait GI avec le nombre de piercings qu'il arborait. Une vraie boîte à bijoux. Avec des chaînes et des anneaux, dans les oreilles, les poignets les sourcils. Il devait en avoir d'autres sur la poitrine et sous la ceinture, mais Draco préférait ne pas y penser. Il vomissait sans aide. Merci.

Ses yeux de métal en fusion se posèrent sur le « Fameux Rouquin ». Jusqu'alors rester tapis dans l'ombre comme la sale vermine qu'il était. Draco avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Même s'il n'en avait apparemment pas le QI, tout aurait été différent si le type avait été bâti comme un joueur d'échecs. Mais dans le cas présent, Draco avait plutôt la sensation d'être en face d'un catcheur. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de le regarder comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un tas de fiente.

— Qui nous sommes ?

Ron eut un ricanement mauvais et Harry craignit le pire.

— Ron, tais-toi, lui intima-t-il.

— Y en marre Harry. Ce p'tit fils d'pute aux airs supérieurs veut savoir qui j'suis et bien il va l'savoir !

Ron s'avança vers Draco et Harry s'interposa.

— Ron. Gronda Harry en signe d'avertissement.

Le Rouquin s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son meilleur ami. Il le dominait de toute sa taille mais Harry, loin de se démonter combla le vide entre eux. Sa posture était franchement hostile. Les deux amis se défiaient du regard alors que le troisième larron, les bras croisés, adossé au chambranle de la porte, les observait placide.

— Merde Harry pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'merdeux me fait chier depuis plusieurs jours. Laisse-l'moi, je te jure après ça, il saura baissé les yeux.

— Non Ron, tu ne le touches pas. C'est mon affaire, je m'en occupe.

Ledit Ron se recula excédé, avant de revenir vers Harry.

— Ah ouais ? T'vas gérer ça comment ? En lui envoyant une lettre ? Putain Harry c'mec est notre monnaie d'échange, c'est un kidnapping t'attends quoi pour demander la rançon ? Tu crois que j'ne t'ai pas vu ? T'essaies de gagner du temps et tu….

Harry se raidit. Il n'écoutait plus Ron.

_Draco... _Merde, il ne devait pas savoir comment ça.

Dans son dos il sut que le blond avait soudain retenu son souffle.

En effet Draco était resté stoïque durant de longues secondes. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête alors que l'air semblait lui manquer.

_« Ils l'avaient kidnappé ? »_

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il repassait en boucles chacun des mots du Rouquin. Et plus il faisait ça, plus il avait l'impression que le monde semblait soudainement avancer en accélérer autour de lui alors qu'il restait tétanisé.

_Un kidnapping ? Quand ? Comment ? _

Harry avait envie de gifler son ami. Ron ne connaissait apparemment pas la définition du mot finesse. Il aurait au moins pu lui laisser un peu de temps afin qu'il réfléchisse à comment faire face à Draco, il aurait pu attendre…

Attendre quoi ? Le dégel ?_ Bordel de merde !_

— Potter ? De quoi il parle là ? Draco avait réussi à tenir tant bien que mal sa voix, ne voulant pas qu'elle ne monte trop vers les aigus sous l'intensité de tout ce qu'il éprouvait.

Il sentait la vague de colère affluée. Elle laissait sur son passage comme un relent de fumée toxique, du genre à décaper l'intérieur des narines.

— Potter ? Questionna encore Draco dont la patience avait atteint ses limites.

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face.

— Écoute Draco je…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir.

D'un seul coup, Draco avait pivoté. Il envoya son poing droit en avant. Avec un arc parfait, le coup atterrit en plein sur la mâchoire du brun.

_Crac._

Un impact solide – et la tête du sale traitre partit en arrière.

Le brun releva les yeux, et grogna en montrant les dents. Mais Draco n'en avait rien à faire. Il était aussi remonté que lui.

— Vous m'avez menti Rugit-il.

Harry qui ne s'était pas reculé assez vite, reçu un nouveau coup de poing. Cette fois dans son épaule. Celle qui était blessée. Il s'effondra dans un cri de douleur aux pieds de Draco.

Celui-ci voulut en profité pour lui balancer un méchant coup pieds dans les côtes mais il fut violemment tiré en arrière par deux paires de bras et se retrouva plaqué au sol.

Il se débattait, insultait avec rage. Parce que même si ces énormes enfoirés décidaient de céder à l'agressivité qui bouillonnait en eux, Draco avait la ferme intention de rendre coup pour coup, et de provoquer autant de dommages que possible. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, mais il s'en contrefichait. Qu'il soit fou ou pas, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire sans se battre.

Ces hommes ne savaient pas encore de quoi était capable un Malfoy. Ils allaient vite le découvrir.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt. On retrouve Draco et Harry pour la suite de leurs « explications ». Lucius et nos charmants inspecteurs.<p>

**Pour la petite info : **

**Kissinger** **(1)** Diplomate américain, secrétaire d'État du gouvernement républicain de Nixon.

**shrapnels** **(2)** C'est un obus à balles.

**Merci à vous pour vos reviews, je ne vous oublie pas. J'y répondrai au prochain chapitre promis. **


End file.
